Paradise
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Dois estranhos. Um encontro no paraíso. Uma vida inteira entrelaçada.
1. Chapter 1

**When she was just a girl**

**She expected the world**

**But it flew away from her reach**

**So she ran away in her sleep**

**And dreamed of para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Every time she closed her eyes**

**Ooohh**

**When she was just a girl**

**She expected the world**

**But it flew away from her reach**

**And the bullets catch in her teeth**

**Life goes on**

**It gets so heavy**

**The wheel breaks the butterfly**

**Every tear, a waterfall**

**In the night, the stormy night**

**She'll close her eyes**

**In the night**

**The stormy night**

**Away she'd fly**

**And dreams of para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

**She'd dream of para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

**La-la-la-la-la**

**Still lying underneath the stormy skies**

**She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**I know the sun's set to rise**

**And so lying underneath those stormy skies**

**She'd say oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**I know the sun must set to rise**

**This could be para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

**This could be para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**This could be para-para-paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

**Paradise – Coldplay**

**Estréia dia 10/11/2012**


	2. O Casamento

**Nota da Autora:** Oi meninas! É com muito prazer que inicio mais uma fanfic ao lado da Leili e da Lu, sem contar todas vocês me dando apoio sempre. Espero um pouquinho de maturidade para compreender que Edward e Bella ainda não se conhecem, teremos um pouco da vida de ambos antes deles se encontrarem no capítulo 3. Começa um pouquinho triste... Melhora, eu prometo. Confiem em mim que prometo que vai dar tudo certo. Não é uma fanfic Bella e James, apenas leiam para entender.

**Capítulo 1 - O Casamento.**

**Miami, Flórida – USA**

**Isabella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde pequena sou uma planejadora nata. Sempre fui extremamente organizada com minhas coisas, seja na casa do meu pai, seja na casa da minha mãe. Charlie foi um policial a minha vida inteira e hoje já estava aposentado em sua casa com sua esposa, minha mãe. Cresci com ambos separados vivendo suas vidas, criando a mim e meu irmão com muito amor e acreditando que nós dois não sabíamos das noites de paixão, viagens e até mesmo brigas por ciúmes. Morávamos na mesma cidade, em duas casas. Até que alguns anos atrás, logo após o meu noivado eles resolveram que iriam passar o fim da vida juntos.

Decidi que seria publicitária quando menina, porque meu irmão queria ser jornalista. Ambos decidimos trabalhar com comunicação social no colegial quando participamos do jornal da escola. Jasper e eu temos apenas onze meses de diferença, minha mãe estava comemorando o fim do seu resguardo quando engravidou. Nós sempre brincamos que ela e meu pai foram bastante intensos na quebra de jejum. Somos quase como gêmeos, melhores amigos. Nunca brigamos muito, apenas implicância infantil ou birras por ciúmes, no mais, éramos a mesma carne o tempo todo. Chegava ser meio louco.

Nossa infância foi deliciosa. Vivendo na Flórida a vida inteira até a faculdade, brincamos na areia da praia, construímos castelos, tivemos grandes amigos, crescemos e fomos para a mesma universidade em Nova Iorque. Dividimos um apartamento quando ambos conseguiram um emprego porque tínhamos uma bolsa integral que cobria o custo do estudo. Com honras, nos formamos e casamos. Ele conheceu Alice no colegial, ela estudou na Florida mesmo, porque sua mãe estava doente e não quis se ausentar. Eles conseguiram manter um namoro saudável, mesmo a distância.

Já eu conheci James no primeiro ano da universidade e não sabíamos que vivíamos na mesma cidade pela vida inteira. Foi paixão a primeira vista, namoramos até o fim da faculdade, tivemos um noivado curto e um casamento lindo. Com direito a flores, padre, vestido branco, convidados, padrinhos e um bolo com três andares. Nossa paixão adolescente durou exatamente oito meses. Com dois anos de casado, nós estávamos convivendo juntos e com preguiça um do outro. James depois que casou não era o mesmo e eu percebi que não o amava o suficiente para poder aturar seus problemas e os meus problemas.

Ele, jornalista, só pensava em escrever seu livro sensacionalista e eu queria ser mãe. Aos vinte seis anos de idade planejei que teria meu primeiro filho sendo casada ou não. Ele queria ter filhos, nós concordamos com isso e hoje, estava dando para trás em toda oportunidade que tinha. Me recriminar pelo meu desejo nos levou a exaustão até que fingi desistir para poder salvar meu casamento. Ele era meu marido. O homem que jurei amar até o fim da minha vida e realmente gostava da sua companhia, mesmo que fosse trocada pelo jogo, amigos ou pelo notebook.

Financeiramente éramos estáveis, nunca passamos necessidade ou precisamos hipotecar a casa que compramos quando casamos. Temos dois carros bons na garagem e uma vida de classe média sustentada por nossos trabalhos de alto cargo. Eu era Diretora de Arte e Criação da agência que me contratou logo de primeira quando voltei a morar na Flórida. Ele era correspondente da Times e vivia viajando, ganhando excelentes bônus por boas matérias.

- Bella? – James gritou fechando a porta da frente. Contei os segundos para ouvir a chave bater na mesa de centro e arranhar meu vidro. Ele só iria sossegar quando quebrasse – Cheguei. Está pronta?

Ah... Jantar na casa dos seus pais. Claro que eu estava extremamente animada, para não dizer ao contrário. Minha sogra era a verdadeira face da bruxa de blair. Cobra apaixonada pelo filho que não me suportava e nunca suportou. Isso nunca o impediu de ficar comigo, no entanto. Ele raramente dá ouvidos a sua mãe ou briga comigo por causa dela. Eu a aturo porque ele me respeita, no mais, ela simplesmente não representa nada na minha vida ou dentro da minha casa.

Claro que ela não gostar de mim me incomodava muito. No início fiz de tudo para agradá-la, hoje era apenas uma pessoa que eu sorria pensando em apertar o pescoço. Meu celular apitou mostrando que era hora de ir. Todos os meus compromissos eram cronometrados e listados. Nada podia sair um pouco fora do ritmo ou simplesmente enlouquecia. Minha mãe era um terror de memória e relapsa com exatamente tudo ao seu redor. Não tinha compromisso com nada e facilmente mudava de ideia. Jasper era um pouco assim. Eu era como meu pai. Nenhum fio fora do lugar.

Meu armário era organizado por cor e o dele também. Cuidava das suas roupas e acessórios para não ter bagunça a minha frente. Nosso olhar se encontrou no espelho e ele veio fechar meu vestido, tocando meus ombros levemente. Nós trocamos um beijo frio, apenas de cumprimento e saímos. Fazia uma eternidade no qual não fazíamos sexo. Nem amor. Nem apenas uma transa. Nada. O que me deixava com a pulga atrás da orelha com sua distância comigo. Não podia ser pelo fato que ele estava com medo de uma gravidez. O idiota sabia que era só usar camisinha como fizemos até o casamento.

Eu conhecia seus desejos, sua aptidão sexual e até mesmo seu desempenho na cama. Nossa lua-de-mel durou oito meses, depois disso as coisas entraram uma rotina morna, mas sem faltar sexo a quase todo instante quando sozinhos. Foi surgir o tópico "bebê" a três meses atrás que a fonte secou. Ele não poderia estar três meses sem sexo. E eu estava louca para descobrir sua traição. Nenhum batom, nenhum perfume, nenhuma mancha. Nada. Nem horário estranho. James me avisava tudo que queria ou iria fazer e sempre me ligava.

- Está tudo bem?

- Claro... Só um dia cheio.

- Nós não vamos ficar até o fim... Eu quero conversar com você um pouco.

- Tudo bem querido. – sorri apertando sua mão e seguimos para a pequena festa de família.

Minha sogra amava status. E talvez meu cargo alto fosse a única coisa que gostasse em mim. Passei horas ouvindo seus elogios forçados na frente de pessoas enquanto meu marido tentava desviar o assunto e me tirar do foco. Não comemos com eles e fomos embora em direção a um restaurante que frequentávamos muito. Era o favorito dele, eu odiava a comida, o atendimento e o preço. Caro e feio. James ignorava minha opinião e com o tempo, passei a ficar quieta.

Em um clima romântico, com velas e uma comida mais ou menos, ele sustentou a noite falando de nós dois, relembrando coisas que me fez suspirar e rir. Às vezes ele ainda era o menino sonhador que me apaixonei e perdi minha virgindade. E era justamente o mesmo que me impulsionava a não desistir do meu casamento tão sonhado e planejado durante anos.

Encerramos a noite em casa, bebendo vinho e rindo. Dançamos juntos na sala e ele me beijou como não havia feito durante semanas. Eu estava magoada com sua negligência. Eu era uma mulher casada com necessidade sexuais não saciadas pelo marido por pura birra. Eu ansiava toque, afagos, carinhos, dormir abraçada... Essas coisas que precisamos para acordar bem no dia seguinte.

- Eu amo você... Sabe disso. Não estou preparado para ser pai agora. Me desculpe em falhar nisso, mas eu simplesmente não posso ceder ao seu capricho.

Ter um filho comigo era um capricho? Ele achava que meu sonho de ser mãe era um mimo que ele poderia me dar como a porcaria de um anel da Tiffany's? Fechei meus olhos respirando fundo, querendo chorar e gritar ao mesmo tempo. Continuei me deixando ser embalada pelo ritmo da música e deixei que me beijasse, me levasse para cama e transasse comigo sem colaborar com exatamente nada. Pequenos gemidos para estimulá-lo a acabar.

Precisava pensar... Abrir mão do meu filho?

_Não._

Ele era meu marido. Abrir mão dele?

_Não._

Alguma hora eu teria que decidir e estava sofrendo antecipadamente por isso. No dia seguinte ele estava bem, cantarolando pela casa, roubando beijos, me abraçando enquanto eu estava me afogando em angustia e vontade de chorar. O dia inteiro martelando e passando pela porta do nosso quarto de hóspede vazio, com as paredes brancas e móveis cobertos. Seria o quarto do bebê. Nós decidimos isso quando compramos a casa... Tinha uma porta que ligava ao nosso quarto. Alguém construiu a casa pensando nisso e eu amei no momento que vi.

Abri a porta do armário e contemplei o espaço vazio imaginando bichinhos e pequenas roupinhas fofas espalhadas ao meu redor, fraldas, um cheiro de neném e um bebê pequeno, parecido comigo e com ele nos meus braços, se remexendo, pedindo atenção. James veio me avisar que iria tirar a tarde para escrever e eu avisei que iria sair, dar uma volta no shopping sozinha para comprar umas roupas.

Entrei na primeira loja de bebê que vi e sentei em uma pequena poltrona, apreciando tudo que as vendedoras me mostravam. Sorrindo e chorando de tanto fofura. Amando e sonhando como a grávida que estava ao meu lado, mexendo na sua barriga, rindo para o marido que a beijava. Ambos me desejaram uma boa gravidez de coração. Minha barriga estava tão vazia. Eu me sentia tão sozinha.

Comprei várias roupinhas e dirigi até a casa dos meus pais, onde as escondia no meu antigo quarto. Meu pai estava na sala, assistindo futebol e me deu um olhar solidário que me desarmou. Sentei ao seu lado e deixei toda minha dor e frustração rasgar meu peito. Meu marido não queria ser o pai do meu filho. Isso me doía muito mais que uma traição. Meus pais sabiam tudo que passava comigo porque eles me aconselhavam e me acalmavam sempre que podiam. Não consegui pronunciar uma palavra de tanto que soluçava ou gania feito uma criança, desesperada, com medo e profundamente magoada.

O que iria fazer para salvar meu casamento e ter meu filho?

Charlie não era fã número um de James. Primeiro que sou sua filha caçula, ele nunca vai ser fã de nenhum namorado meu, segundo ele. E então tinha essa negação dele em ser pai e realizar meu sonho como casais compromissados um com o outro fazem. Naquela mesma noite em casa, James não reparou minha falta de sacola nas mãos ou quanto tempo fiquei enfiada na banheira do nosso quarto sem nem se animar a juntar-se a mim. Querendo provar meu ponto, desfilei de lingerie a sua frente e não ganhei nenhum olhar, somente um beijo de boa noite quando anunciei que iria dormir mais cedo por conta do dia seguinte.

Ele não veio me abraçar. Muito menos dormir comigo.

Cheguei a agência de óculos escuros porque amanheci chorando. Maria, minha secretária me recebeu com café e toda minha agenda detalhada. Eu estava preocupada e sem nenhuma concentração. Assim que me vi sozinha, voltei a chorar olhando para minha aliança, minhas fotos do casamento em cima da mesa e minha lista de planos para vida. Entrei na faculdade que queria, me formei com honras, casei na idade que previ e agora... Eu queria trocar tudo aquilo conquistado com muito orgulho para poder ter meu bebê.

- Sra. Philips? – Maria chamou no ramal interno – Seu marido aguarda na linha um.

- Pode passar, Maria. Obrigada. – disse baixo, sem ocultar meu desânimo.

- Oi meu amor. Bom dia. Não te vi sair... Recebi um chamado. Arrumando as malas para Guatemala. Volto em dois dias.

- Guatemala, James? Mas é tão... Rápido. O que houve? – perguntei alarmada e muito puta.

- Recebi um e-mail agora, estou te encaminhando. Tem o número e o nome do hotel que vou ficar... Furo de reportagem, o chefe pediu atenção máxima e descrição.

- É perigoso?

- Você sabe que vou me cuidar. Eu amo você. Se cuida. Se ficar ruim estar em casa sozinha, durma nos seus pais, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. Se cuida. Amo você. – murmurei me sentindo deprimida novamente.

Abri meu email e conferi o pedido do chefe, qual era a matéria e como ele devia proceder no país. Fiquei irritada com sua viagem, enciumada com sua dedicação ao trabalho e completamente frustrada que ele tinha ido antes mesmo que pudesse conversar sobre o tópico mal resolvido entre nós dois. Pelo menos estaria sozinha para poder pensar melhor em relação a nós dois e o rumo que o nosso casamento estava tomando. Era bom que tomássemos uma decisão antes que tudo se perdesse.

Faltava comunicação. Faltava tudo que eu queria. Tinha tudo que ele queria.

Procurei uma lista de psicólogos pensando que uma terapia de casal fosse uma excelente ajuda. Mandei um email a ele como sugestão porque estava ansiosa e ociosa. O silêncio da agência estava me dando aflição fora do comum. Meu celular tocou e era ele.

- Querida, o que é isso? Nós precisamos de terapia? Pensei que o assunto tivesse sido resolvido. – disse exaltado diante uma barulheira ao seu redor – Olha, estou no aeroporto. Não dá para conversar sobre isso.

A ligação foi encerrada antes que pudesse falar algo. Fui ao banheiro lavar meu rosto e usar o sanitário quando vi a mancha de sangue e lembrei a data do mês. Mais um ciclo tinha vindo... Esperava que ao menos a nossa performance da outra noite tivesse dado algum resultado ou será que mesmo assim deveria esperar? Será que engravidando James mudaria de ideia? Ele poderia se apaixonar pelo bebê, pela situação... Eu poderia mostrar a ele com um pouco de paciência, talvez...

Formulei um plano na minha mente, fiz o ridículo cálculo da tabelinha e sorri pra mim mesma, mudando meu espírito rapidamente. Tive um novo ânimo para trabalhar quando me dei conta que poderia mudar todo quadro do meu casamento e acrescentar meu sonho. Só estava sendo tão teimosa quanto ele quando poderia simplesmente dar um jeitinho e agradar ambos. Quando minha mãe dizia que o casamento dependia da mulher e eu ria, hoje sabia que era plena verdade.

Começando meu plano de sedução, enviei uma mensagem ousada e romântica para o seu celular. Não sabia se tinha embarcado ou não, sua resposta só veio no dia seguinte pela manhã. Continuei com meu plano de tortura-lo por mensagens até o dia que fui busca-lo no aeroporto com seu retorno. Sua mãe sempre insistia com um jantar, mas dessa vez, pedi que fosse no dia seguinte e ela concordou. Nós tivemos uma noite muito interessante, na qual eu não comentei que tinha suspendido meus remédios e que estava começando minha tentativa de gravidez sem sua real concepção.

Namoramos como não fazíamos em muito tempo. Foi divertido e recompensador, mas, minha mente já contabilizava tudo rapidamente. Eu estava ansiosa para chegar o dia que simplesmente iria ver dois risquinhos positivos no teste de gravidez. Meu humor estava inabalável.

- Fazia tanto tempo que não via esse sorriso. – disse me abraçando – Preciso viajar mais?

- Nem pensar... Quero você pertinho de mim.

Enquanto eu não engravidar, completei em pensamento.

- Você está linda. Vamos?

Sua mãe nos recebeu com um banquete. Ela me ignorou a noite inteira, o que eu estava grata. Suas perguntas e atenção eram exclusivas sobre ele e a viagem, o que foi bem interessante de ouvir. Meu sogro era o único que me adorava, sempre me mimava muito e torcia pelo neto bem rápido.

- Então, Bella. Anita mandou convite do chá de bebê dela, você vai comigo? – Helena virou-se pra mim pela primeira vez.

- Claro... Só me diz a hora direitinho que me organizo. – respondi dando um sorriso sincero. Iria no chá de bebê e anotaria ideias para o meu próprio em meses.

- Anita está grávida? Que bom. – James disse cortando um pedaço de torta – Mais um bebê para Bella mimar com presentes.

Nossos amigos em comuns tinham filhos e estavam se encaminhando. O próprio irmão de James tinha três filhos lindos que eu amava de coração. Como James não poderia se animar com tanto exemplo ao nosso redor?

- E vocês, quando vão me dar um netinho? – sua mãe perguntou esperançosa.

- Bella e eu decidimos não ter filhos. – James respondeu o que me pegou de surpresa, me fazendo engasgar. Foi preciso levantar os braços e ganhar tapas nas costas para pode me acalmar.

- Decidiram? – os pais dele perguntaram juntos, alto e assustados. – Bella sempre quis um bebê! – Helena gritou angustiada.

- Decidimos? – perguntei a James com o olhar desafiador. Não tínhamos decidido porcaria nenhuma.

- Não agora... Pelo menos. Ou não tão cedo.

- Quando? – seu pai insistiu vendo meu olhar cair. Eu estava pronta para rebater quando ele respondeu como se fosse nada.

- Daqui a uns dez anos, por aí. Não agora.

Paciência, Bella. Lembre-se. Paciência.

- Querido, não estou me sentindo bem. Podemos ir? – perguntei baixinho no seu ouvido e ele assentiu.

Dez minutos depois estávamos em casa. Deitamos de costas um para o outro, ainda acordados quando eu respirei fundo, acalmei minha raiva e os pensamentos, virei de lado e o abracei pensando firme na sua mudança de ideia quando descobrisse que eu estava grávida. James iria ter que mudar porque eu não queria escolher entre ele e o bebê. Ele suspirou e dormiu achando que estávamos bem, mal sabendo que eu iria ficar muito melhor em breve.

Cinco semanas se passaram com ele agindo normal, nossa vida sexual tinha voltado com meu esforço de sempre estar linda e disposta, rezando para o teste positivo. Meu ciclo veio, o que me deixou uma semana maluca de raiva e frustração.

- Bella? O que é isso? – James perguntou na cozinha, segurando uma caixa de teste para gravidez vazia – Você está grávida?

Olhei nos seus olhos e vi desconfiança e o medo. Resolvi que iria brincar com isso só porque estava muita raiva.

- Sim. – disse simplesmente.

A cozinha caiu em um silêncio horrível quando ele deixou a caixa cair como se tivesse medo de pegar uma doença. Continuei encarando-o, esperando uma resposta, uma reação, uma alegria. Qualquer coisa.

- De quanto tempo?

- Não sei. – disse dando os ombros – Bem pouco. De três a cinco semanas, no máximo. – completei encostando ao balcão.

- Até quantas semanas podemos resolver isso? – perguntou e meu mundo parou. O que ele disse? – O que você disse?

- Aborto, Bella. Quantas semanas se pode fazer um aborto?

Meu sangue começou a fervilhar nas veias, minha mente estava berrando nos meus ouvidos para mata-lo.

- Eu quero ser mãe! – gritei arremessando todos os pratos de porcelana horríveis que minha sogra tinha me dado no chão.

- Eu não quero ser pai. – gritou mais alto, assustando a vida fora de mim. James nunca tinha gritado comigo, nunca.

- Sai da minha casa. Pega as suas coisas e desaparece da minha vida. – disse baixo, apontando para rua, tentando ignorar as lágrimas que desciam no meu rosto como cascata. – Vai embora. Eu não vou tirar criança nenhuma e não preciso de você para ter um filho. Não preciso de você para absolutamente nada na minha vida.

- Amor, não... A gente pode resolver isso. – aproximou-se tentando me abraçar

- Oferecer que eu faça um aborto não é amor... Você sabe os malditos riscos que eu correria por conta do seu pânico de ser pai? – gritei esmurrando seu peito – Eu fortemente te odeio agora. Odeio! Matar uma criança! Você é nojento!

- Para com isso, Bella. Você sabia que eu não queria, sempre soube.

- E você sempre soube que eu queria e mesmo assim, resolveu passar por cima dos meus desejos e sentimentos!

- Eu nunca quero dividir você com uma criança. Nunca. – disse me segurando firme pelo braço, chegando a machucar.

- É melhor me soltar. Eu vou acabar com a sua vida se não me soltar agora e sair da minha casa. – disse bem baixo olhando nos seus olhos.

James saiu da cozinha e de casa rapidamente, sem nem olhar para trás. Algo dentro de mim gritava que meu casamento tinha acabado exatamente ali. Jamais conseguiria viver sabendo que ele poderia ser um risco pra mim e para o bebê. Ele não mudaria de ideia porque seu amor é tão louco que prefere me ver sofrendo do que me dividir com seu próprio filho. Isso era uma traição enorme que meu coração não tinha como contabilizar o dano.

Cai sentada no chão, em cima dos cacos de vidro, berrando meu choro dolorido para quem quisesse ouvir. Meu casamento tinha acabado antes mesmo de começar.

E eu nem estava grávida de verdade.

.

.

.

.

**N/A**: Comentem bastante, perguntem bastante no meu ask e vamos esperar até sábado!


	3. O Menino-Batman

**Capítulo 2 - O Menino-Batman **

**Londres, Inglaterra – UK**

**Edward.**

.

.

.

- Papai, você é o super-homem?

- Não, mas eu gostaria.

Meu filho era a pessoinha mais inteligente do mundo inteiro. Havia diversão, sorte, sagacidade, amor, carinho, curiosidade e compaixão em um mini-homem de seis anos de idade chamado Harry Anthony Masen Cullen. Ele só tinha meu sobrenome por escolha da sua mãe, segundo ela, amava demais e era muito bonito. Ângela e eu nos divorciamos a dois anos e meio, porém, ela veio a falecer seis meses atrás em um acidente de carro com o seu atual marido, que foi seu amante durante todo o nosso casamento. Se Harry não fosse tão parecido comigo, talvez, fosse filho dele.

Meu menino era tudo que eu tinha. Minha verdadeira paixão. Nunca mais me envolvi profundamente com nenhuma mulher, primeiro que estava sofrendo com a ausência da minha ex-esposa e sua traição. Eu a amava muito, sua gravidez foi planejada, nosso casamento, tudo. Foi difícil compreender que minha estabilidade de vida não a fazia feliz. Seu desejo era viver pelo mundo, cantar, viajar, desaparecer e eu jamais sairia da minha zona de conforto. Deixei que ela seguisse seu sonho e o cara tatuado que amava, mas sem meu filho.

Minha criança não estaria viajando o mundo com risco de contrair uma doença asiática ou desaparecer com sua mãe relapsa e louca. E agora, eu sofria com sua morte, infeliz com a minha esperança de que um dia ela cairia em si e voltasse pra mim. Foi um pensamento que ignorei, mas dominou minha mente durante todo o tempo que ficamos distantes. Minha família era contra isso, porque eles alegavam que eu iria encontrar alguém que quisesse as mesmas coisas que eu. Sem fingir, sem empurrar com a barriga ou sem me enganar.

Sem contar que eu precisava de uma mulher para me ajudar a criar meu filho. Minha mãe tinha sido exemplar e eu não era idiota em saber que ele sentiria falta de amor materno, mesmo que ninguém substituísse sua paixão pela sua mãe Ângela. Harry estava sendo acompanhando por uma psicóloga porque eu era um pai de merda sofrendo com a morte da minha ex-mulher, incapaz de entender a mente de uma criança. Nós iriamos nos ajustar. Só precisava de uma ajuda e por isso, liguei para minha irmã Rosalie vir passar uma temporada comigo.

Ela chegaria em alguns dias de Liverpool para ficar comigo aqui em Londres. Ela era casada e ainda não tinha filhos. Emmett era uma cara legal e um bom marido para ela, bom filho para meus pais e um bom irmão pra mim. Ele cuidava e idolatrava minha irmã do jeito que ela sempre quis então, todos éramos felizes com essa união. Meus pais não moravam longe. Minha mãe não tinha que aguentar Harry o tempo inteiro por mim. Sei que faria sem reclamar, mas era injusto. Ainda mais que o filho era meu. Minha responsabilidade.

- Papai, nós podemos ser super heróis? – perguntou-me pulando no banco de trás.

- Podemos ser quem quisermos na vida, filho. Só basta sonhar.

- Compra uma roupa igual do Batman pra mim? Quero ser o Batman agora.

- Compro sim. Quer ir ao shopping ao invés de jantarmos na vovó?

- Shopping!

Nós jantamos em um restaurante italiano perto da praça de alimentação, compramos brinquedos e sua fantasia do Batman e fomos para casa exatamente na hora de dormir. Depois do banho e da historinha, ele dormiu bem aconchegado com seu cobertor de carrinho e a luz do corredor iluminando parcialmente seu quarto. Fui para o escritório conferir todos os processos que precisaria levar para o escritório pela manhã, arrumei minha pasta e fui arrumar nossas roupas do dia seguinte.

Eu tinha uma ajudante que vinha em períodos regulares durante a semana. Ela passava todas as roupas e deixava tudo organizado. Como era boa, pensei em contratá-la todos os dias, mas estava feliz com a privacidade da minha casa. Tomei meu banho rápido e deitei na cama mal tendo tempo para pensar na vida e caindo no sono rapidamente.

- Acorda! Estamos atrasados! Acorda! – Harry estava gritando no meu ouvido e pulando na cama. Olhei para o relógio e gemi por não ter ouvido despertador novamente.

Ambos corremos de um lado a outro, ele foi tomar banho sozinho porque sabia se virar no chuveiro enquanto preparava o café da manhã e seu lanche da escola. Harry tinha alergia a lactose então tudo dele era devidamente separado das demais crianças. Sua alimentação era praticamente a base de soja. Fui me vestir enquanto ele comia e eu mesmo peguei algumas barras de cereal para comer no caminho até a sua escola. Faltando um minuto para bater o sinal, estacionei o carro quase de qualquer jeito e o levei até a porta, na promessa de vê-lo de noite na casa da Vovó.

Minha mãe vinha busca-lo e tomava conta nas horas restantes do meu trabalho. Enfrentei um trânsito maldito na hora do rush. Era por isso que saía mais cedo de casa e procurava caminhos alternativos até o escritório bem no centro da cidade. Foi uma luta finalmente chegar ao escritório e me deparar com meus clientes já me esperando na sala de recepção foi ótimo. Eu odiava chegar atrasado. A primeira reunião foi maçante. Minha secretária estava andando de um lado ao outro tentando me mostrar a hora, mas o Sr. Gerandy estava disposto a conversar.

Tive reunião com meus estagiários. Não tinha muita paciência com novatos, meu sócio, Peter estava fora em lua-de-mel, era quem os gerenciava e me deixava a par de tudo. Charlotte era uma linda mulher que nós conhecemos na faculdade e eles demoraram meio século para casar quando eu tinha brincado e desbrincado de casinha no meio do relacionamento deles. Eles foram meus padrinhos de casamento e do meu filho, apesar de Charlotte nunca ter gostado de Ângela, assim como minha mãe e irmã. Devia ser sexto sentido feminino.

Eram oito horas da noite quando fechei meu processo e deixei tudo acertado para a audiência logo pela manhã. Tinha chamadas perdidas da minha mãe e fiquei preocupado por não ter podido atender, esperava que não fosse nada sério com Harry, porém, quando li suas mensagens eram puxões de orelha sobre a hora e que tinha um menininho birrento alegando que eu não estava cumprindo minha promessa.

_Merda! Brincar de Batman!_

Fui para casa dos meus pais com o trânsito livre, estacionando na garagem vendo rostinho triste do meu filho na janela. Ele estava irritado comigo e ao mesmo tempo ansioso, podia saber só pelo seu olhar. Fui recebi com um "oi" murcho, mal dado e bicudo.

- Oi Campeão. Desculpa o papai? Eu esqueci.

- Vovó falou que você esqueceu. – murmurou com um beicinho – Agora já está quase na hora de dormir e nós não brincamos com a minha fantasia.

- Podemos fazer isso amanhã. – disse beijando-o no rosto – Eu prometo.

- Tomara que você não esqueça.

Ai.

- Vou tentar, ok? Pede para Vovó me mandar uma mensagem me lembrando e saio correndo. – disse e ele riu, jogando os braços em mim.

Minha mãe não me disse nada, apenas me deu um olhar de aviso sobre uma conversa que tivemos algumas semanas atrás e minhas responsabilidades como pai. Meu próprio pai tinha puxado minha orelha e eu prometi trabalhar menos por conta dos horários de Harry, mas estava complicado segurar as pontas sem Peter para dividir o peso do escritório inteiro comigo. Jéssica me avisou que eram seis horas no momento que seu marido chegou para busca-la e então, disse a mim mesmo que seria mais cinco minutos e foram duas horas. Passou extremamente rápido.

Jantei sozinho na cozinha ouvindo a conversa baixa deles na sala, quando terminei de comer, Harry já estava dormindo no sofá, enrolado com sua manta de bebê. Peguei-o no colo e deitei no carro, despedindo da minha mãe com um beijo e segui para casa. Rotina enlouquecedora que valia a pena por conta dele. O único verdadeiro amor da minha vida. Coloquei-o na cama e deitei ao seu lado, sentindo seu cheirinho ainda de bebê acabei dormindo abraçado ao meu único tesouro real.

Minha audiência no dia seguinte foi um sucesso tão grande que tivemos um almoço comemorativo no centro da cidade. Minha estagiária, Bree, estava dando em cima de mim de uma maneira tão obvia que estava difícil me livrar. Ela era bonita, mas não tinha o mínimo interesse em me envolver com alguém do escritório. Principalmente alguém tão jovem quanto ela. Eu tinha trinta anos e ela uns vinte... Isso nunca daria certo. Jéssica sentou-se ao meu lado e ficou tentando afastá-la, mas não conseguiu por muito tempo.

Consegui chegar em casa cedo, com meu menino Batman pulando no sofá, esperando por uma noite de brincadeiras quando eu estava morto de cansaço. Minha mãe foi embora com um olhar vitorioso e agradecido por ter cumprido minha palavra. Esme conseguia conversar conosco com o seu olhar, tanto para amar quanto para brigar. Ela e meu pai nunca discutiam verbalmente na frente de ninguém. Isso era bem interessante de assistir. Meu filho rolou no chão, soltou sua ferinha interior e só parou depois do jantar puramente masculino que fiz para nós dois. Cerveja e pizza. Ele tomou uma Dr. Pepper, mas estava agindo como se tivesse tomado uma de raiz.

O doce da bebida reanimou suas energias e ele estava pulando no sofá e atrás de mim como uma pequena bola de energia. Ele dormiu depois do banho no meu colo, lendo uma historinha do ursinho Pooh apenas para deixa-lo calmo e com bastante sabedoria. Novamente, cansado demais, adormeci na sua cama e quase acordei atrasado no dia seguinte. Talvez precisasse de uma ajuda feminina antes que realmente enlouquecesse.

A campainha tocou no momento que Harry me ensinava a contar as bolinhas coloridas do seu cereal e que estava tentando provar que sempre caia mais de morango do que chocolate e ele preferia chocolate.

- Bom dia meu irmãozinho! – Rosalie gritou me abraçando apertado – Que saudade! Você precisa cortar o cabelo e fazer a barba.

- Que saudade, raio de sol.

- Tia Rosalie! – Harry gritou e voou para seu colo – Você veio para ficar?

- Por uns tempos... Quero ficar com você. – Rose carinhosamente esfregou seu nariz no dele e ele riu, sentindo cosquinha, mas segurou seu rosto para falar bem sério.

- Eba! Convence o papai a me dar cereal de chocolate?

Me encolhi com o olhar repreendedor que ela me lançou. Qual o problema dos cereais?

- Para começar, nem deveria comer cereais de chocolate pela manhã. – disse entre dentes e sai do seu caminho.

- São de soja. – argumentei e ela revirou os olhos, entrando com Harry, deixando todas as suas infinitas malas para que eu carregasse para dentro.

A presença de Rosalie foi refrescante. Ela me ajudou muito com Harry, os horários da psicóloga e também a conversar comigo. Ela limpou minha casa e reorganizou tudo, deixando bem mais bonita e legal de viver. Harry estava feliz com sua tia, feliz com sua nova rotina e brincando muito mais que antes. Minha mãe estava exultante com os filhos reunidos. Só faltava Emmett, mas ele chegaria no fim da semana.

Abri minha gaveta no escritório e tirei meu álbum de casamento. Ângela sempre foi linda demais. Cabelos ruivos, longos e lindos olhos azuis. Tivemos uma festa enorme, que praticamente parou Londres. Eu a amava tanto que ignorei durante anos seus interesses e até mesmo seus sonhos porque não queria abrir mão da minha vida segura e estável por seu desejo cigano. Eu queria um filho e ela me deu. Na minha hora de cumprir com o acordo, falhei, sabendo que ela tinha dado seu jeito de curtir a vida.

- Você precisa esquecê-la. – Rosalie entrou no escritório e sentou-se na minha mesa – E de férias.

- Preciso trabalhar e cuidar de Harry.

- Precisa de férias e eu cuido do Harry enquanto isso. Tire uns dias para você, por mim e por ele.

- Não dá agora, Rose. Harry não vai lidar com essa viagem muito bem. E ele está estudando, não dá para leva-lo.

- Eu sei querido, mas você se continuar se forçando não dará mais conta de nada.

Rosalie tinha razão, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que deixaria Harry sozinho no momento. Principalmente o escritório sem Peter. Olhei para suas fotos dançando com Emmett, eles também foram meus padrinhos, apesar de Ângela não ter aceitado muito bem minha irmã como uma de suas damas, mas ela não tinha amigas o suficiente para poder preencher todos os lugares. Nosso casamento foi muito bonito, gastei tanto quanto ela poderia ficar feliz com algo que realmente sonhou. Foi tudo do mais caro e único. Nós tivemos uma lua-de-mel em Paris, um primeiro ano de casamento incrível até o nascimento de Harry. Quando meu menino nasceu minha vida parecia estar perfeita. Não havia nada no mundo que não me fizesse sentir inabalável.

Até cair do meu cavalo com sua traição e perder seu amor.

- Deixa disso, vamos jantar. – Rosalie puxou o álbum da minha mão e guardou na gaveta – Harry está ansioso para você provar o nosso risoto.

Meu garotinho estava com sua roupa do Batman. Rosalie deixava que ele ficasse até quando quisesse, inclusive, tinha comprado mais fantasias iguais para poder fazer o rodízio de lavagem. Ela brincava dizendo ser sua batgirl, mas ele não queria e isso só o irritava. As semanas se passaram de forma mais fácil. Meu sono estava mais regular e até tive a oportunidade de encontrar uma hora no dia para malhar.

- Cadê o meu garoto? – Peter gritou em meio as comemorações de sua volta – Edward?

- Olha quem resolveu aparecer... Pensei que fosse ficar pra sempre no Caribe. – brinquei me aproximando e dando o típico abraço de porrada nas costas. – Como está? Cadê a minha garota?

- Sua garota foi as compras com a melhor amiga, colocar fofocas em dia e depois iria pegar seu filho para um passeio.

- Ele sentiu falta da Dinda, mas Londres ficará pequena com Rosalie e Charlotte por aí. Coitado do meu menino.

- Vamos conversar na sua sala... Temos muito que colocar em dia. – disse me puxando pelo braço, não me dando opção de negar sabendo que a conversa não era sobre trabalho.

Peter passou horas conversando sobre a empresa, para minha total surpresa e sobre sua viagem, contando lugares e aventuras que só ele conseguia arrumar com sua mente de Indiana Jones. Imaginei Charlotte muito irritada explorando lugares desconhecidos com seu marido louco apenas por amá-lo. Depois de muito tempo entendi que em um relacionamento alguém precisa ceder e esse alguém, em algum momento, precisa ser você. Foi por isso que eu perdi Ângela.

Foi assim que nós nos perdemos, mas do jeito que ela queria viver nós nunca iriamos nos encontrar.

- Essa menina... A Bree não te interessa? – Peter perguntou olhando-a sorrindo docemente pra mim através do vidro do meu escritório. Apertei o botão para abaixar a proteção e virei minha cadeira – Pelo visto, não.

- Não estou interessado em um relacionamento, principalmente com alguém da sua idade e que trabalha pra mim. Pessoas da minha folha de pagamento não me interessam com nada além de um bom trabalho. – respondi um pouco azedo para sua brincadeira.

- E as férias? Pensou nelas? Tem anos que você não tira nenhuma.

- Você andou conversando com a minha irmã? O discurso é exatamente o mesmo.

- Na verdade não... Só prova que realmente estamos corretos. – disse batendo no meu ombro – Presta atenção em mim. Você está sobre uma enorme tensão. Primeiro foi a traição, seu divorcio, a doença de Harry, o novo casamento de Ângela, a compra do novo escritório, nossos negócios aumentando cada vez mais e agora, ela veio a falecer e você tem um garotinho confuso com a ausência do pai sobre a morte da mãe. – disse olhando nos meus olhos – Você não pode cuidar de Harry com tanto peso no ombro.

- Eu vou dar um jeito nisso sem ter que me afastar dele. Harry não pode lidar com uma separação agora.

- Que tal a gente conversar com a psicóloga dele? Talvez dê...

- Depois resolvemos isso. – disse encerrando o assunto – Esse processo é seu.

Falar sobre o trabalho ocupava a minha mente da boca maldita de Peter. Ele não desistiu tão facilmente. Abriu fotos de uma agência de viagens e mostrou o Brasil, suas belas praias e os pontos turísticos do Rio de Janeiro. Realmente fiquei atraído, mas o garotinho ruivo de olhos azuis chamou muito mais a minha atenção do que o mar azul cristalino.

Cheguei em casa e estava tudo no maior silêncio, havia um bilhete na geladeira avisando que eles iriam passar o dia fora com Charlotte e que tinha comida pronta na geladeira. Estava sem fome, sem saco e com muita coisa para fazer. Fui direto para o escritório, pegando uma bebida e deixando Coldplay tocar bem alto nos meus ouvidos, expulsando qualquer sono ou impaciência. A essa hora com Harry em casa estaria ouvindo Barney e Seus Amigos ou o Sportacus e sua maçã como doce saudável.

Não conseguia ouvir Yellow. Algo sobre essa canção me sufocava e me deixava completamente a vontade. Deixei tocando Viva La Vida novamente antes de encerrar minha bebida e fechar a petição para poder dormir. Foi quando ouvi gritos e meu menino Batman aparecer saltitando com seu cinto de utilidades recheado de coisas, itens que sua madrinha tinha comprado e enchido de besteira como corda, tesoura sem ponta, cola, um bloco de papel, caneta preta, sacola para doces e um carimbo que eu avisei que seria bom que ele não encontrasse a parede.

Minha irmã estava encostada na porta, sorridente e cheia de brilho. Toda vez que as duas se encontravam ficavam assim, animadas e renovadas. Tomei banho com Harry, brincando no chuveiro com seus inúmeros brinquedos de água. A história da vez foi Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, ele achou o máximo ter um personagem com seu nome e eu quase pensei que ele fosse abandonar o Batman para ser o menino bruxo, mas isso não o interessou tanto.

Minha irmã estava no seu quarto com uma mala em cima da cama, colocando umas roupas dentro e fiquei surpreso que ela já fosse embora. Nós mal tivemos tempo de matar as saudades um do outro.

- Você já vai?

- Não. Você está indo.

- O quê?

- Charlotte e eu compramos suas passagens, estadia e um bom proveito com uma agência de viagens. Brasil é um roteiro exótico, eles estão no verão, você vai conhecer novas pessoas e relaxar.

- Rosalie... Não posso deixar Harry.

- Não se preocupe com Harry. Eu estarei com ele e mamãe também. Peter fica com o escritório e você vai descansar.

- Rosalie...

- Não discuta comigo... Já estou escolhendo suas roupas, você parte amanhã a tarde em um voo bem legal, primeira classe... Já vai relaxar do avião até sua volta.

- Rosalie...

- Eu sou sua irmã mais velha e me obedeça. – disse irritada, pegando mais roupas de cima da cama – Traga um presente legal pra mim. Essa discussão você perdeu.

Respirei fundo e belisquei a ponta do meu nariz e relaxei. Um tempo tomando o sol e aproveitando uma praia não iria me matar. Então, aceitei que estaria indo para o Brasil relaxar.

Relaxar. Essa palavra era tão estranha.

.

.

.

**Nota: Vamos fazer um joguinho? Reviews = Capítulo novo! **

**Será que chegamos a 100?**


	4. A Separação

**Capítulo 3 – A Separação.**

**Miami, Flórida – USA**

**Isabella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

James estava sentado a minha frente. Sua mãe estava catando os cacos de vidro da cozinha enquanto a minha mãe fazia um chá para nos acalmar. Não contei a ninguém que não estava grávida de verdade... Porque ele ainda queria que eu tirasse o bebê e chamou reforços para mostrar que era uma loucura termos um filho agora com um casamento recente. Fazia dois anos... Eu estava pronta para completar 26 anos e engravidar do meu marido. Ele estava a quarenta minutos mexendo a boca, mas eu não ouvia nada. Era inútil. Eu poderia ficar estéril com um aborto forçado. Poderia morrer. Era isso que ele queria para nós dois? Aceitar seu próprio filho era tão ruim assim?

- Você não me ama mais? – perguntei debilmente, tirando os olhos dos arranhões no meu tampo de vidro causado pelas suas chaves e o fitei. James ajoelhou-se a minha frente, enchendo meu rosto de beijo – Por que você não me ama mais?

- É claro que eu te amo. Isabella eu te amo, eu não amo o bebê.

Como ele pode não amar algo que seria parte de nós dois? Como ele poderia simplesmente não amar um filho que era nosso? Por que ele estava fazendo esse terrorismo comigo? O que tinha feito para merecer tanta sequidão do meu marido com o meu sonho?

- Você não me ama mais... – sussurrei empurrando-o levemente – Meu marido não me ama mais. – murmurei pra mim mesma como um choque no coração. Sua mãe estava parada a minha frente com os olhos transbordando em lágrimas – Seu filho não me ama mais.

- Querida, você está emocional. – Helena me abraçou pela primeira vez na vida – Esse bebê é muito bem vindo, nós iremos amá-lo e é claro que James te ama, você é uma esposa incrível.

- Vem tomar um chá para se acalmar. – dessa vez foi Renée quem me puxou para cozinha. Eu quis dizer que era mentira, que meu pesadelo era porque meu marido estava me rejeitando.

- Eu estou no auge da minha carreira, escrevendo meu livro, crescendo profissionalmente. Ela não pode esperar? Você acha que um bebê chorando no meio da noite é o que eu quero pra mim? Trocar fralda ou assistir desenhos? Dividir a minha mulher com alguém que na verdade vai tomar todo o tempo e maldita atenção dela de mim? – James estava exaltado falando com sua mãe na sala e cada palavra era como uma facada no meu coração. Minha mãe segurou minhas mãos quando meu pai entrou na cozinha acompanhada do pai dele.

- Não se preocupe, querida. Meu neto estará bem vindo.

- Me deixem sozinho com Bella, nós precisamos conversar. – James entrou na cozinha lançando um olhar irritado a sua mãe.

- Não preciso de você para ter um filho, James. – disse baixo e todos eles pararam de discutir entre si – Posso fazer isso sozinha. Ou arrumar alguém que queira.

- Isabella... – James ameaçou mudar o tom de voz e meu pai coçou a garganta desafiando-o a continuar – Para de falar besteira. Você é a minha mulher.

- Eu quero ser avô do seu filho. – o pai dele queixou-se e eu ri da sua doçura.

- Você pode ser avô do seu meu filho sem que ele seja o pai. – disse levantando da mesa e encarei meu marido muito furioso – Nós estamos nos separando.

- O quê?

- Pega as suas coisas e saia da minha casa. – sussurrei incapaz de segurar o choro – Estou fazendo a mesma escolha que você. Estou pensando em mim e nos meus desejos. Se você não é capaz de ceder por me amar, eu estou cedendo por me amar.

- Você está trocando o nosso casamento por um filho?

- Um filho que seria seu! Não só meu! Eu não fiz sozinha. Eu fiz com você, porque nós somos casados e a gente se ama! Essa é a maldita ordem natural da vida! – gritei com o choro descontrolado.

- Bella... Não faz isso.

- Um relacionamento entre homem e uma mulher não tem nada ver com o relacionamento de mãe e pai. Você foi criado por pessoas incríveis e é incapaz de querer dar o mesmo amor que recebe a outra pessoa que pertence a você.

- Eu não posso fazer isso... – sussurrou se aproximando e fiz sinal que parasse – Não me deixa, por favor.

- Você está me deixando sozinha nessa... Sozinha no meu sonho. Nos meus planos. – murmurei irritada com seu pedido – Vá embora. Estou escolhendo ser mãe já que você não quer ser pai.

Essa era a minha última jogada. Estava rezando que me perder fosse o suficiente para que ele acordasse para a vida, mas meu coração se despedaçou quando ele subiu as escadas com passos pesados e ouvi coisas sendo jogadas no chão e desceu com uma mala na mão e saiu pela porta da frente, arrancando com o carro sem me dizer adeus, uma desculpa, implorar para ficar ou aceitar dar o que eu queria. Eu dava tudo a ele, amor, carinho, atenção, aturava suas manias, engolia sua falta de atenção, sua negligência e seu egoísmo, por que ele não podia me dar um filho?

Meus pais me ampararam a semana inteira, inclusive os pais dele, mas eu entendia que eles estavam em uma posição complicada. James não me procurou. Tive que contar para meus pais que não estava grávida e que a raiz de todo nosso problema conjugal era exatamente esse. Será que eu estava obcecada com essa ideia? Valia a pena desistir do meu sonho para continuar casada com alguém que não se importava com meus planos? A gente ainda se amava como no nosso primeiro ano de relacionamento, nos tempos da universidade?

Meu irmão estava vindo ficar comigo. Ele e Alice moravam em Londres. Jasper era jornalista do Daily Mail e Alice tinha sua própria linha de roupas com parceria com a Gucci. A qualquer momento durante a tarde o avião deles estaria pousando enquanto eu estava no trabalho. Aro Volturi era meu super chefe. Ele era dono de todas as agências, que tinha em vários lugares pelo mundo. Mais de uma vez trabalhei especialmente na de Paris com projetos conjuntos.

- Isabella? Posso entrar? – Aro bateu a minha porta gentilmente e meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas – Oh querida. Não chore.

- Desculpe estar trazendo meus problemas... Eu estou tão perdida. Desculpa.

- Casamento acabando é complicado, meu anjo. Por favor, separe uns dias. Tire suas férias.

- Férias?

- Na verdade, há tempos venho rondando essa proposta, mas sempre me calei porque você tem uma vida aqui, residência fixa e um marido. Agora, apenas te direi e você é livre para aceitar ou não. Não quero levar em conta seu sofrimento, só quero te dar outra alternativa. – disse sentando-se na minha mesa e esticando uma caixa de lenço.

- E qual seria?

- Nova Iorque precisa de uma nova direção. Marcus sempre trabalhou lá e agora meu irmão está se aposentando. Não confio em ninguém além de você para executar o trabalho que aqui em Miami faz com classe e perfeição. – disse mostrando-me um papel – Tirando um mês de férias, você tem a oportunidade de morar em Nova Iorque. Ao dizer sim, estarei providenciando tudo que precisa para se instalar na cidade e começar a trabalhar lá. É uma chance que se ao se entender com o marido... Seu emprego aqui continuará o mesmo.

- Posso pensar? – murmurei atordoada com a sua proposta inusitada.

Mudar de ares... Se bem que... Boa ideia.

- Deve. Vejo você na semana que vem. Vá para casa... Pense e me ligue. – disse dando-me um beijo na testa e saindo.

Deixar Miami e começar de novo.

Será que James voltaria atrás?

Aro tinha uma viagem para fechar um projeto que tinha criado e por isso me deixou uma semana para pensar sobre tudo isso. Cheguei em casa, sozinha, no total silencio e afoguei minhas mágoas com vinho, esperando que a qualquer momento ele fosse aparecer. Uma semana sem ao menos me ligar para dizer que estava bem, se tinha viajado ou se estava com saudades. Como ele podia me jogar fora com tanta facilidade?

Jasper e Alice chegaram na minha casa pela manhã e ficaram comigo o dia inteiro e pelos dias seguintes, sem me deixar sozinha ou respirar. Meu irmão estava tão extremamente preocupado que me empurrava comida e mandava tomar banho sempre que começava a viajar na maionese, no vazio da minha cama e do closet abandonado. Meu pai trouxe todas as roupinhas de bebê que eu tinha escondido lá, provando que todos eles aprovavam minha ideia de ser mãe com ou sem marido. Esse apoio me deixou tão assustada e feliz que pela primeira vez em tempo abri um sorriso verdadeiro.

Estiquei todas as lindas roupinhas na minha cama e ouvi alguém entrar no quarto.

- Olha só... É tudo tão lindo. – disse para Jasper e quando virei, era James. – Oi. Você apareceu.

- E você fez compras.

- Você consegue imaginar? – perguntei apenas com curiosidade.

- Não consigo suportar. – disse honestamente e fechei meus olhos resignada – Estou indo viajar.

- Boa sorte.

- Bella... Nosso casamento está acabando por uma loucura. Por favor, pensa nisso.

Olhei para as roupinhas na minha frente e lembrei a primeira vez que segurei um bebê no colo e escrevi na minha lista que queria ser mãe. Meu desejo foi quase instantâneo, mas não era louca. Lembrei-me de todas as vezes que fiz Jasper brincar de boneca comigo e me ajudar a criar meus muitos filhos. Lembrei-me da amarga inveja que senti ao ver mulheres grávidas no consultório ou das palavras da minha médica que eu era extremamente saudável para ser mãe de quantos filhos quisesse.

- Estou me mudando para Nova Iorque dentro das próximas semanas, James. – disse quando ele deu as costas – Foi um prazer conhecer você.

- Você está se mudando?

- Recebi uma proposta de trabalho irrecusável de começar minha vida novamente.

- Na cidade onde nós começamos... Eu vou com você.

- Não. Eu vou sozinha. Nosso casamento acaba de terminar... Eu tentei incluir você em todos meus planos, mas você fez questão de dizer não. Me rejeitar. Então acabou. Meu advogado vai entrar em contato com você.

- É essa a sua escolha?

- O mais engraçado que o tempo todo você escolheu. O nosso primeiro apartamento, o nosso carro, o nosso restaurante, o nosso local de casamento... A casa, o emprego, tudo. Como uma planejadora nata deixei você planejar a minha vida ao seu redor, mas agora, a escolha é minha e estou me escolhendo. – disse brincando com as roupinhas do bebê.

- Você está doente.

- Estou.

- Podemos procurar ajuda.

- Não quero ajuda. Eu quero um filho, você vai me dar?

- Não.

James saiu naquela noite e não voltou mais. Não tive coragem de procurar alguém para o divorcio, mas ele teve. Minha surpresa foi quando um advogado me ligou anunciando isso com profissionalismo. Quase cai da cadeira e vomitei todo meu almoço porque em nenhum segundo na minha imaginei como uma mulher divorciada e sem filhos. Sozinha e amarga como a Tia Caroline pelo resto da vida. Disse a ele que iria me mudar apenas para dar um chute de realidade e fazê-lo cair em si. Ele não queria mais e então aceitei o destino, dizendo sim a Aro e sim ao seu divorcio.

- Uma viagem! – Alice gritou no meu ouvido e quase cuspi meu vinho de susto – Um lugar exótico! Tropical!

- Viagem? Baby, ela está de mudança... – Jasper tentou controlar Alice.

- Qual o problema? Eu cuido da mudança com o pessoal da agência. – disse dando os ombros e minha mãe riu – Sogra você ajuda também?

- Se Bella quiser viajar... Claro que sim.

- Uma viagem? – perguntei a mim mesma saboreando meu vinho. – Lugar exótico e tropical?

- Cunhada! Fecha os olhos e se imagine bebendo pina colada, um biquíni branco, mar azul, sol quente, homens morenos e sarados com sotaque sexy te servindo...

Realmente me imaginei despreocupada com a vida, bebericando uma bebida bem gelada, aproveitando o sol e espiando pessoas bonitas através dos meus óculos ray-ban. Foi uma imagem invejável e bastante tentadora. Talvez conseguisse esquecer o buquê de rosas vermelhas e um para sempre te amarei que recebi de James quando assinei o divorcio. O papel oficial nem tinha saído, mas ele já estava livre do encargo de ser marido e pai porque sua mulher frustrada queria.

A maníaca do bebê, era como seus amigos estavam me chamando. Sua mãe ficou arrasada com tudo, ela disse que gostava de implicar comigo porque nunca teve o que realmente reclamar de mim e seu pai estava desolado, pedindo notícias do bebê. Cheguei a conclusão de que inventaria um aborto só para não perder a moral com eles, que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a minha separação surpresa. Aprendi que nunca mais mandaria meu marido para fora, ele pode gostar e não voltar mais.

- Em Nova Iorque você pode procurar um bom médico, com referencias... – Renée disse casualmente, referindo-se a uma inseminação artificial. Não era bem assim que queria ter um filho, mas se fosse minha única alternativa, tudo bem.

- Acho que vou aceitar essa viagem... Mesmo sozinha.

- Uma lua-de-mel consigo mesma. – Charlie sugeriu casualmente.

- É isso que precisa. Uma viagem para se preparar para o bebê que iremos ter. – Alice bateu palmas animada.

- Iremos? Não sabia que você e Jasper...

- Não bobinha, seu filho é meu também. – revirou os olhos rindo. – Eu sugiro que vá para o Brasil. O que acha?

- Nosso! – Jasper entrou na briga erguendo sua taça – Um brinde! A Bella, ao Brasil, ao bebê e a nossa família!

- Saúde! – dissemos ao mesmo tempo erguendo nossas taças.

- Ao meu neto! – Charlie gritou animado e eu ri apaixonada pelo seu carinho.

Alice me ajudou com todos os preparativos da viagem quando decidi concordar com o Brasil. Ela entrou em contato com uma agência de viagem e preparou tudo numa facilidade impressionante. Aro mandou um e-mail com a minha transferência oficial e no dia seguinte recebi novos recibos de documentos para atualizar novamente para meu nome de solteira. No cartório deu adeus ao termo Sra. Philiphs e voltei a ser a Srta. Swan. Não soube o que sentir e decidi não pensar nisso porque nem tinha tirado minha aliança de noivado e a de casamento do dedo.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Jasper perguntou incerto quando estacionou o carro.

- Preciso vê-lo antes de ir.

- Boa sorte.

Desci do carro e toquei a campainha da casa dos pais de James. Helena atendeu e me convidou para entrar, mas neguei e pedi que o chamasse. Incerto e parecendo sem jeito ele veio, ficou surpreso com meu abraço apertado e a última vez que senti seu perfume, sua pele contra a minha. Tirei as duas alianças e toquei na palma da sua mão, desejando boa sorte na sua caminhada. Ele não falou nada, apenas chorou como eu. Foi o momento que eu percebi que nenhum de nós tínhamos que ceder um pelo outro porque não estávamos na mesma página. E talvez, nunca estaríamos.

Senti paz pela primeira vez em anos com o meu desejo de ser mãe. Senti paz pela primeira vez em meses sobre o meu casamento. Senti paz e quase pronta para seguir em frente. Meu casamento tinha acabado e isso me doía, mas eu ia encontrar um jeito de superar porque felizmente a vida continua.

Jasper me deixou no aeroporto e embarquei no meu avião em direção ao Brasil decidida a não olhar para trás e parar de planejar o que não precisa ser planejado durante essa viagem. Durante dez dias iria esquecer minha mania de perfeição para encontrar a perfeição de estar sozinha novamente, começando em uma cidade não tão desconhecida e quem sabe, em pouco tempo, com meu filho nos braços. Com ou sem pai.

.

.

.

**N/A**: Capítulo negociado com a Natália Gonçalves em troca de um capítulo de Sexo e Outras Drogas. Ela devia postar DOIS, não acham? Se quiserem, envio o link lá no grupo para vocês mandarem muitas reviews por amor a mim =D


	5. A Viagem

**Capítulo 4 – A Viagem.**

**Rio de Janeiro, RJ – Brasil.**

**Edward.**

.

.

.

Harry não fez birra a me ver pronto para viajar, pelo contrário, ficou me dando recomendação como se ele fosse o pai e eu o filho. Carlisle estava se divertindo e incentivando meu menino guardar remédios na minha bolsa e me emprestar sua toalha da sorte para que nenhum tubarão me pegasse no mar ou me perdesse nas enormes florestas do Rio de Janeiro. Todos estavam ansiosos com a minha viagem como se tivessem felizes em me ver pelas costas. Meus pais, Rosalie, Emmett e Harry me levaram ao aeroporto para garantir que iria chegar bem e com certeza, se não teria uma desistência e embarcaria para o Brasil.

A primeira classe me ofereceu um suco de maracujá para me fazer dormir. Na certa eu devo ter irritado as aeromoças reclamando porque estava nervoso. Não era culpa delas. De bonito, devo ter virado o chato da poltrona 5A. Quando pousei, respirei fundo dando graças a Deus por chegar vivo. Eu odiava voar. Aviões me deixavam em pânico desde a primeira turbulência grave que enfrentei aos 12 anos de idade. Pisar em terra firme foi bem refrescante, era de manhã cedo no país, mas já dava para sentir a diferença do clima.

Um cara moreno, magro e alto estava me esperando com uma plaquinha. As instruções da agência era que encontrasse um cara chamado Nahuel. E era justamente ele, com um sotaque estranho e uma risada engraçada que me levou até o Copacabana Palace e me instalou na cobertura de frente a praia. Era o lugar mais lindo que tinha visto na vida. Depois de avisar a minha família que tinha chego bem, aproveitei para tomar café da manhã no restaurante com o grupo de pessoas que Nahuel tinha apresentado como meu grupo de turismo. Tinha um casal Garrett e Irina, ambos eram canadenses. Tinha a assistente dele, chamada Zafrina, uma morena alta e extremamente bela. Um rapaz chamado Stefan, era italiano que falava inglês muito engraçado e tinha mais uma mulher chamada Isabella que ele iria buscar no aeroporto na parte da tarde.

Eles pareciam pessoas legais que me acompanharam a praia logo após o café da manhã das apresentações. O mar era incrível, um pouco gelado, mas estava quente demais para poder reclamar. Era perfeito na temperatura. Nahuel indicou um cara para ensinar Stefan e eu no surf. O cara era meio doido, quase um homicida, mas aceitei depois de muita pilha aprender a surfar naquelas ondas enormes e assustadoras. Pelo menos teria uma história para contar quando voltasse para meu filho. No terceiro caldo que levei da onda e a quantidade de água que bebi acreditei que não fosse voltar mais para casa.

Nosso grupo continuou reunido para o almoço e Nahuel saiu alegando buscar a ultima integrante que nos veríamos a noite no bar do hotel para planejar o dia seguinte. Ele iria nos levar em um ponto turístico pela manhã e organizar horário. Tínhamos a tarde livre para fazermos o que quisesse e depois de me sentir queimado o suficiente, tirei algumas fotos da praia e deitei para tirar um longo cochilo até a noite. Até porque estava aqui para relaxar e deixar minha mente descansar.

Tive sonhos, flashes de memórias com a minha vida com Ângela, o nascimento de Harry, momentos felizes do nosso casamento até o dia que ela pediu a separação e depois tudo mudou para o momento que recebi a ligação da polícia comunicando seu acidente e por consequência, falecimento. Acordei suado e ofegante, olhando para a porta da varanda aberta percebendo estar de noite e a brisa fresca do mar bater com a minha pele me fazendo sentir gelado. Tomei uma ducha rápida e me arrumei para a noite no hotel porque estava quase na hora e desci. A primeira coisa que fiz foi pedir um uísque com gelo e perguntar se podia tocar o piano que estava no canto.

O bom rapaz perguntou gentilmente se sabia tocar e tive que provar com uma música para me deixarem continuar. Aos poucos foram chegando pedidos dos convidados e eu toquei o que sabia, divertindo as pessoas ao meu redor, relembrando como era bom tocar e me relaxando com as melodias. Alguém pediu Yellow de Coldplay e fiz uma careta, pronto para negar, quando ela entrou. Uma mulher com longos cabelos castanhos brilhavam em um tom avermelhado através das luzes amareladas das velas e das próprias lâmpadas baixas, que deixavam seu tom de pele clara parecer cremoso. Tive a sensação que tocar sua pele seria tocar seda pura.

Seu pequeno corpo, dotado de curvas lindas estava coberto com um vestido branco, com flores nas bordas, que abraçavam a cintura fina e empurravam os seios médios e redondos pra cima como duas almofadas. Acredito que todos os homens daquele bar estavam olhando-a porque a mesma ruborizou e encolheu os ombros como se não soubesse o que fazer. Quando nosso olhar se encontrou, percebi estar cantarolando a música e tocando-a pela metade e algumas pessoas ao meu redor curtindo. O sorriso branco e brilhante que abriu me deixou sem fôlego. Ela era absurdamente linda e angelical.

Eu estava hipnotizado.

Nahuel foi ao seu encontro no momento que terminou a música e a encaminhou para mesa com todos no nosso grupo. Eu vi o sorriso que Stefan a recebeu e até mesmo o próprio Garrett sem que sua esposa percebesse. Pedi licença aos que me acompanhavam e fui até eles, rindo do jeito galanteador que Stefan resolveu falar em italiano para seduzi-la.

- Esse é Edward, nosso britânico do grupo. É a primeira vez que temos um grupo tão variado. Edward está é Isabella, a americana.

- Olá Edward. É um prazer conhece-lo. – disse sorridente, apertando minha mão e para provar um ponto para Stefan, beijei os nós dos seus dedos fazendo-a suspirar.

- O prazer é todo meu. – sussurrei com os lábios na sua pele.

- Galanteador... Isso é tão Inglês. – disse com as bochechas coradas e eu realmente achei adorável.

- É um charme. Principalmente com uma mulher tão bonita quando você. – retruquei com um sorriso torto e ela pareceu um pouco perdida – Aceita uma bebida?

- Oh... Sim... Claro. – murmurou sentando-se ao lado de Irina, que tocou sua mão balançando a cabeça com algo que só ela entendeu.

Sentei ao lado de Stefan e peguei uma batida de morango bem fraca no bar. Isabella agradeceu e voltou a conversar com Irina, enquanto Stefan me olhava feio.

- Ingleses. - bufou

- Italianos. – retruquei rindo

- Abusado. – resmungou feito criancinha.

Garrett e eu rimos da sua pequena birra como meu filho de seis anos de idade por conta de um boneco. Durante a noite, nós rimos, brincamos e jantamos. Garrett era advogado como eu e sua esposa uma arquiteta no Canadá. Isabella era publicitária e morava em Miami, de mudança para NY e Stefan era Chef Culinário e ainda mostrou o site do seu restaurante pelo celular. Nahuel disse que éramos o primeiro grupo a nos dar bem de primeira.

No dia seguinte conheceríamos o Cristo Redentor bem cedo. Teríamos que estar reunidos para o café da manhã oito horas da manhã e sairíamos logo em seguida. O bar do hotel liberou a pista de dança, fazendo com que todas as mulheres, inclusive Isabella e Irina tomassem conta. Eu não era um bom dançarino. Tinha dois pés esquerdos e sem sombras de dúvidas o estilo pop eletrônico não fazia meu gênero musical. Mal tinha ideia quem cantava as músicas que tocava e todo resto.

Meu olhar não conseguia desviar dela... Do seu corpo movimentando-se no ritmo da música, na risada, nos cabelos soltos, longos com cachos e as mãos mexendo, passeando, brincando. Ela parecia tão livre e feliz que contagiava todo ambiente. Quando Garrett levantou para dançar com sua esposa, ela saiu de lá rindo de algo que ele falou e pediu ao garçom uma garrafa de cerveja. Aproveitando que a minha estava vazia, ele trouxe duas e nós brindamos e demos o primeiro gole.

- O que trouxe você até aqui?

- A visão da praia, bebidas geladas e morenos sensuais e você?

- Praia, bebidas geladas e morenas. – brinquei rindo da sua resposta inusitada – A promessa de descansar no paraíso.

- Exatamente. Estou muito tempo sem tirar férias... Entre outros planos, minha família quase me obrigou vir.

- Digo o mesmo. Por mim estaria trabalhando... Agora estou feliz em ter vindo.

- Eu também. Parece que serão dias interessantes.

Stefan sentou no banquinho entre nós dois e Isabella riu da sua tentativa de chamar atenção. Nós bebemos até mais duas horas da manhã quando o som abaixou. Irina foi a primeira anunciar ir, Isabella subiu com ela desejando boa noite e fiquei com os rapazes jogando sinuca até quase amanhecer. Deu tempo de tirar um cochilo depois do banho e o telefone do quarto tocou me despertando para o encontro com o grupo.

- Oi você. Bom dia. – Isabella estava saindo do quarto no momento que falei com ela. Era exatamente do lado do meu – Dormiu bem?

- Bom dia. Como um anjo e você? – sorriu ternamente, parecendo estar sonolenta.

- Não como anjo, mas quase isso.

Ela foi andando a minha frente e eu não resisti ao impulso de olhar para sua bundinha redonda, dentro de um short jeans curto. Sua blusa branca era transparente, dando para ver o biquíni azul. Balancei a cabeça expulsando todos os pensamentos sujos que me dominaram com uma força surpreendente. Chamei o elevador e deixei-a entrar primeiro e um casal de senhores nos acompanhou até o restaurante, falando conosco em português e tudo que fizemos foi assentir e sorrir.

- Você entendeu alguma coisa? – perguntou-me rindo deles quando avistamos Irina e Garrett sentados juntos com Stefan e Zafrina.

- Absolutamente nada. – respondi ainda acenando para a senhorinha simpática.

Isabella e eu fomos os últimos a nos servir e terminar de comer antes de embarcamos em uma van com o grupo. Na minha mochila eu estava levando minha câmera, celular, dinheiro, protetor solar e documentos. Já pela bolsa das meninas ambas pareciam carregar boa parte da bagagem só para visitar um ponto turístico. Nahuel contou histórias sobre o Rio de Janeiro que realmente não prestei atenção. Eu estava com saudades do meu filho e planejei mentalmente em trazê-lo para se divertir nas duas férias.

A longuíssima escada que tivemos que subir compensou a linda vista lá de cima. Dava para ver a cidade inteira, outras praias, o grande caos e as favelas. Isabella suspirou quando olhou para o alto e abriu o sorriso mais brilhante que o sol.

- Ai meu Deus! Isso aqui é maravilhoso! – gritou maravilhada olhando para cidade e para o alto.

Realmente a vista da sua bunda empinada porque ela estava ponta do pé para poder tirar foto de algo era espetacular. Foi impossível não olhar.

- Maravilhosa define. – murmurei e ela virou dando-me um olhar confuso e ao mesmo tempo alerta – O que foi? Estou falando da vista!

- Bom... – ponderou virando-se para frente e depois pra mim – Tira uma foto!

Tirei várias fotos dela e depois com ela tanto na sua quanto na minha câmera. Nahuel explicou o que era o Cristo Redentor, quando foi erguido, o que representava para a cidade e porque nós estávamos ali. Isabella estava ignorando tudo ao seu redor tirando fotos e mais fotos como uma alucinada descobrindo o mundo. Ela interrompia a explicação dele com exclamações e pequenos gritinhos de coisas que ela achava "fofo" ou "isso é tão bonitinho".

Nós fomos para uma praia diferente da que ficávamos. Era tão bonita quanto, principalmente quando eu vi a parte de baixo branca do minúsculo biquíni de cortininha que ela estava trajando. Seu corpo era tão bonito ou mais quanto na minha imaginação adolescente. Me senti lisonjeado quando fiquei só de sunga e seu olhar apreciativo. Ela viu que eu vi e ficou envergonhada, virando de lado e colocando fones de ouvido para se bronzear.

Stefan conseguiu uma bola de vôlei, encontramos mais um cara na praia e jogamos em dupla até o sol estar insuportável demais e ter que sair para renovar meu protetor solar ou terminaria o dia como um camarão ou um tomate. Isabella estava curtindo uma conversa com Irina na sombra, ambas me deram um lugar entre elas e uma garrafa de água.

- Quer ajuda no protetor solar? – Isabella perguntou-me de bom coração, pelo seu olhar sabia que era sem má intenção, mas eis que desde que meus olhos bateram nela me vi cheio de malícia. Assenti rapidamente e suas pequenas e quentes mãos tocaram meus ombros e costas com o creme. Foi ridículo me arrepiar por completo e ela rir disso. Fiquei bastante envergonhado.

- Obrigado. – disse baixo deitando na espreguiçadeira – Aproveitando o sol? - perguntei olhando seu bonito biquini.

- Aqui é lindo demais para não aproveitar... É insano a alegria que essas pessoas tem com tudo. – disse sorridente e olhou no relógio, ficou meio distante e depois relaxou – O que foi?

- Eu é que pergunto... O que foi isso?

- Minha mania por controle diz que é hora de almoçar. – disse rindo levemente – Prometi a mim mesma não colocar meus planejamentos. Tudo será por conta do Nahuel e a equipe.

- Uma planejadora? Gostaria de ter esse limite... Não consigo ter hora para nada e meu filho sofre com isso. Foi difícil me adaptar a uma criança pequena não tendo limite para nada.

- Você tem um filho? Qual o nome dele? Quantos anos? – perguntou animada e sorridente com o tópico.

- Tenho um menino lindo chamado Harry, de seis anos de idade e muita inteligência. – respondi sorrindo – Espere, tenho uma foto dele. É lindo. – disse pegando meu celular e mostrando a tela.

- Que gatinho. Um ruivinho como o pai. – suspirou segurando meu celular para ver melhor. – Olha Irina, o filho dele. Lindo.

- Bonitão como o pai, parece muito com você! – Irina disse esticando o pescoço – O filho de Garrett também é a cara dele. Nós quisemos trazê-lo, mas a mãe não deixou.

- A mãe dele era ruiva também. – disse sorrindo para o meu garoto – É uma pena. Eu penso em trazer Harry aqui em algum momento. Ele iria curtir tanto.

- Você pensa em ter filhos? – Isabella perguntou a Irina.

- Não no momento, somos recém-casados e queremos aproveitar, mas estamos planejando para o meio do ano que vem, mas se vier... Garrett é louco para ser pai novamente.

Isabella não falou nada. Ela apenas ficou olhando parecendo perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Também fiquei muito feliz quando fui pai. Planejei muito a vinda de Harry. – disse a Irina que estava olhando para Isabella confusa.

- Você é casado? – Isabella perguntou parecendo perdida.

- Divorciado. Crio Harry sozinho. – respondi ocultando que minha ex-esposa tinha falecido.

- Vida injusta. – murmurou baixinho e tinha certeza que não era para ouvir, então deixei quieto – Quer dar um mergulho? Tenho medo de entrar no mar sozinha.

- Uma moradora de Miami com medo do mar?

- Ah cale-se perfeição inglesa. – resmungou e eu ri do meu apelido – Falei demais.

- Ah falou!

Nós chegamos a beira da água e ela pegou na minha mão, sorrindo timidamente antes de avançar entre as ondas e mergulhar ainda me segurando. Quando submergiu segurou no meu braço pedindo apoio. Quando saímos do mar deitamos na mesma cadeira e ela me pediu para contar sobre meu filho. Passei horas contando minhas lembranças favoritas dele desde o momento do seu nascimento até sua fantasia do Batman. Seu sorriso e gargalhada me deixaram ainda mais maravilhado pela sua beleza. E ela era curiosa. Me enchia de perguntas que me vi sem pudor para responder ou provoca-la.

- Meu irmão mora em Londres. Ele é jornalista do Dayli Mail e trabalha na rede BBC. Você sabe... Jasper Swan do Jornal da Noite.

- Você está brincando que é irmã dele? Sério? Minha mãe é fã dele, não perde o jornal só pelo sorriso que dá quando passa a abertura.

- Ah o sorriso do meu irmão conquistou muitas a vida inteira... Desculpe pelo seu pai.

- Meu pai não se importa porque ele acredita que o sorriso dele é mais bonito. Nada abala o ego de Carlisle Cullen. – brinquei lembrando que meu pai era o homem mais narcisista que conhecia apenas para irritar minha mãe. – E ainda assim, nunca foi a Londres?

- Não tive tempo. Quando ele se mudou foi no momento que fui promovida e meu marido nunca se animou muito em viajar porque ele vivia viajando a trabalho. – disse com um olhar distante – Hoje me arrependo das oportunidades.

- Agora quando for terá mais alguém para visitar e conhecer meu pequeno Harry. – respondi rindo e parei – Espere... Você é casada?

- Era. Fui casada durante dois anos com o meu primeiro namorado. – respondeu sem sorrir, apenas sem expressão nenhuma.

- Eu fui casado com a minha primeira namorada também. – disse para confortá-la e ela sorriu, parecendo estar interessada.

- Sério? Hoje vocês se dão bem?

- Infelizmente Ângela faleceu alguns meses atrás, mas antes tínhamos um bom relacionamento pelo Harry. Ela aparecia regularmente para visita-lo e depois seguia seu caminho com o novo marido pela estrada. Não éramos amigos... Ficamos indiferentes.

_Ela ficou indiferente e eu completamente apaixonado._

- Tem certeza que ficaram indiferentes? – perguntou com um sorriso conhecedor e correspondi assentindo.

- Tudo bem... Não tão indiferente, eu esperava que ela fosse voltar, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Eu e James estamos em diferentes momentos da vida. Enquanto eu já cheguei ao topo da minha carreira, ele ainda batalha pelos seus sonhos que não batiam com os meus. – disse com um suspiro cansado – Nosso casamento simplesmente acabou em um piscar de olhos. Não deu nem para assimilar que chegou ao fim.

- Você ainda o ama?

- Não sei. Não sei se o que sinto é falta por tantos anos juntos ou amor... Eu vi meus pais sofrerem a vida inteira por amar um ao outro e eu nem chego perto disso.

A facilidade que ela e eu conseguíamos conversar um com o outro era impressionante. Mesmo depois do almoço e o retorno para o hotel, continuamos na beira da piscina, falando sobre nossas vidas, sonhos, projetos e relacionamentos. Ela tinha o sonho de ser mãe... Confessado com bochechas coradas e um riso sem graça. E seu marido não queria ser pai em hipótese nenhuma. O casamento deles foi consumido divergente ideias e planos.

Exatamente como o meu. James não pode dar o que Isabella queria como eu não pude dar o que Ângela queria. Ambos só soubemos receber e eu tinha certeza absoluta que esse homem iria se arrepender amargamente e que seria tarde demais, como eu. Isabella era incrível, admirável, inteligente e tão carinhosa. Seu jeitinho de se expressar balançando as mãos, mordendo os lábios, mexendo no cabelo ou somente olhando-me profundamente me deixou louco o dia inteiro. Ela mexia comigo, me fazia sorrir de um jeito que não fazia há anos.

No quarto, quando subimos para tomar banho e tirar todo sal do corpo, liguei meu computador para enviar um e-mail para minha irmã e meu sócio.

"_Peter, Char e Rose. O Rio de Janeiro é lindo e assustador. Estou adorando a praia e as pessoas do meu grupo. Obrigada por isso. Por favor, mande-me notícias de Harry. Diga que o amo muito e estarei de volta. Mostre todas as fotos que enviar... Não deixem meu garotinho triste. Amo vocês, Edward."_

De noite, escolhi uma camiseta branca folgada e uma bermuda jeans para poder descer e fazer alguma coisa. Sentei na varanda olhando o mar quando me senti ser observado. Olhando para o lado Isabella estava tirando fotos e rindo do meu estado pensativo. Foi impossível não sorrir para suas bobeiras.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntei curioso.

- Pensei em pedir vinho e queijo, ouvir uma música e relaxar. – disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Posso te acompanhar? - perguntei rindo das suas bochechas rosas.

- Tudo bem por mim.

- Aqui ou aí?

- Pode ser aí. - murmurou feito uma garotinha, morrendo de vergonha. Eu queria tranquilizá-la, mas não conseguia parar de rir.

- Tudo bem... Vou pedir o vinho e as coisas. – disse entrando no quarto e falando com a recepção do hotel, puxando meu ipod da bolsa e ligando o adaptador na parede, deixando rolar música clássica bem baixo para não ocultar o som das ondas quebrando no mar. Ela bateu na porta suavemente avisando sua entrada e foi direto para a varanda, sentando em uma das espreguiçadeiras.

- É tão lindo. Impossível não ficar olhando. - suspirou olhando para a imensidão azul a nossa frente.

Seu vestido verde e longo deixava sua pele quase bronzeada bem bonita. Tão linda e sorridente. Iluminada pela luz do sol da tarde, se despedindo no fim do oceano.

- É uma vista maravilhosa – comentei para sua beleza, que ela entendesse como quisesse.

- Acho que nunca mais vou esquecer o Rio de Janeiro. Tudo aqui me faz sorrir como em muito tempo não sorria.

A campainha do quarto tocou e o funcionário do hotel entrou com tudo que pedi e negou minha gorjeta, eles eram tão estranhos nisso. Isabella encolheu as pernas na espreguiçadeira e aceitou minha taça de vinho tinto suave e posicionei o prato com queijos variados entre nós dois, aproveitando o fim da tarde com a música baixa que vinha do quarto sem falar nada.

- Você devia comprar um animal de estimação para Harry. – disse de repente e eu a olhei confuso – Eu li em uma revista que quando a criança perde alguém importante no seu cotidiano, além da atenção redobrada, é importante dar-lhe algo para cuidar.

- Sério? Eu não posso ter um cachorro... Ficamos o dia inteiro fora de casa... Seria mais um carente de atenção e eu nem sei se Harry tem alergia a algum bicho.

- Não tem alergia pelo bicho e sim pelos pêlos dele. – riu repousando sua taça na mesinha – Compra um peixe. Você vai aprender sobre horários de alimentação e ele também, ambos vão criar responsabilidades.

- Nunca deixei Harry morrer de fome.

- Só precisa de limites também... Eu faço listas, meu blackberry apita quando preciso fazer algo e anuncia um compromisso próximo. Você pode fazer isso e não perder nenhum detalhe da vida de Harry se anotar!

Sua animação em me ajudar era tão bonitinha que cheguei a considerar a idéia, mas nunca iria lembrar-me de anotar alguma coisa para poder lembrar depois. Talvez se criasse um painel no corredor de casa com coisas que Harry tinha que fazer, daria para Jéssica e ela me ajudaria a conciliar os horários quando Rosalie fosse embora.

- Prometo tentar... Só não sei se vou conseguir lembrar disso.

- Vai sim... Você vai tentar por Harry.

Isabella tinha razão. Eu tentaria tudo pelo meu Harry.

- E você deveria tentar não planejar... Sério, deixar as coisas acontecerem pode ser uma coisa boa.

- Eu estou aqui, no quarto de hotel com um cara tecnicamente estranho. Jamais teria planejado algo do tipo... Mas eu estou aqui e isso é uma coisa boa.

Nós erguemos nossas taças e brindamos a "coisa boa" que formamos sem nem ao menos saber.

.

.

.

Mereço reviews? Será que volto hoje mesmo?

A Nat também atualizou a fic dela! Bora lá!


	6. Os Olhares

**Capítulo 5 – Os Olhares.**

**Rio de Janeiro, RJ – Brasil.**

**Isabella.**

.

.

.

"_Alice! Esse lugar é maravilhoso! Obrigada por esta oportunidade! Amo você!"_

Minha primeira ação ao chegar na minha suíte cobertura no Copacabana Palace foi mandar um e-mail muito animado para minha cunhada e sua ideia maravilhosa de me fazer vir para cá. Nahuel era um cara com um inglês muito estranho e riso de te fazer rir da cara dele, mesmo sendo um doce e pura simpatia com sua assistente Zafrina. Ambos estavam me tratando muito bem. Cheguei ao aeroporto de tarde e já tinha gente lá me esperando para me trazer de frente ao paraíso.

Minha primeira noite tinha sido incrível. Conheci os integrantes do meu grupo e instantaneamente fiz amizade com a outra mulher, chamada Irina. Loira, alta e com sotaque canadense tão forte que ela parecia saída de um filme mal produzido. Seu marido Garrett era tão bonito quanto, mas ele parecia mais velho e um pouco rústico de barba. Havia Stefan, um italiano que achou interessante falar comigo na sua língua, tudo que fiz foi morrer de vergonha e sorrir por não entender absolutamente nada. Depois ele falou em inglês e as coisas ficaram mais claras, mesmo que minha mente e corpo ainda tivesse superando o embaraçado olhar que o pianista havia dado pra mim.

Para começar ele era um homem lindo, no piano, tocando Yellow – Coldplay, com uma doce e melódica voz, parecia veludo e olhando diretamente pra mim. Isso fez minhas pernas parecer Maria-Mole na frigideira. Seus olhos eram verdes, dava para perceber a distância, mesmo com a baixa luz do bar, tudo porque eles brilhavam como bolas de gudes no sol. E por fim, a feliz coincidência era que ele pertencia ao meu grupo de turismo. Seu nome era Edward, era um britânico delicioso e galanteador. Não tinha como ficar mais perfeito.

A primeira noite foi bem relaxante. Dancei e bebi trocando olhares com o misterioso britânico que sempre puxava assunto quando me via. Edward era um fofo falando daquele jeito puxado, tão limpo e calmo. Era quase a reencarnação perfeita dos cavaleiros antigos, mesmo bebendo cerveja e olhando para as bundas mal cobertas que passavam pela nossa mesa. Irina me fez beber cerveja e comer Onion Rings e não pensar nas calorias. Sempre mantive a rotina de me exercitar na academia e malhar porque James tinha o verdadeiro pavor de mulher gorda e eu não queria chegar perto disso ou sair do meu peso ideal. Com o tempo fui gostando de me manter em forma, mas isso não se tornou um vício e virei adepta de comidas integrais e outras coisas saudáveis. Academia dava muito trabalho e ocupava meu tempo já muito ocupado.

Minha noite de sono foi tranquila e eu amei que Nahuel fosse um planejador como eu. Tinha horário para tudo. Ninguém sabia como era refrescante encontrar alguém com mania de horário e atraso. Melhor ainda era não ter que pensar nisso! O mais engraçado no dia seguinte foi que eu acordei atrasada para o café da manhã e Edward também, mas ele tinha cara de ter dificuldade de sair da cama. Lindo com uma camiseta verde musgo e bermuda cargo, mochila pendurada nos ombros e óculos escuros me vi babando internamente. Se ele não tivesse dito que era advogado diria que era modelo e logo iria encaminhar para Alice. Essa belezinha ganharia rios de dinheiro só com um sorriso.

O Cristo Redentor foi o monumento mais bizarro que pisei. E olha que já tinha conhecido a Estátua da Liberdade. Só a escada para chegar lá no alto me assustou e quando vi que ele era enorme ao ponto de dar torcicolo, suspirei maravilhada com a beleza do céu azul e seus braços abertos para o mundo. Me senti tão bem vinda! E a vista ao redor era interessante, conhecer a cidade do alto com os brasileiros lá falando em português ou um inglês meio estranho foi magnífico. Parecia outro mundo! Edward estava tentando me controlar e me ajudou a tirar fotos, claro que aproveitei e tirei foto com ele, quando meu filho nascesse iria dizer "mamãe viajou e conheceu um cara lindo". James era um homem charmoso, loiro e de olhos azuis, beleza comum com um sorriso carismático. Já Edward era ruivo, só que não ruivo laranja, era com fios dourados e vermelhos e os olhos verdes mais claros e sinceros que tinha visto na vida.

A praia do Leblon era muito bonita. Foi a primeira vez que fiquei de biquíni na frente de todos eles e foi constrangedor. Garrett desviou o olhar em respeito a sua esposa, Stefan assobiou e pediu uma voltinha e logo depois Edward ainda olhando feio para o italiano me deixou desconcertada. Como de óculos escuros eu sabia que ele estava olhando diretamente para minha bunda desde essa manhã antes de entrar no elevador?

Tive o meu pagamento quando ele estava de sunga preta, mostrando o físico nem tão definido assim, porém lindo demais. Principalmente quando foi jogar vôlei e vi seus músculos movimentarem e o seu sorriso em diversas formas. Em um dado momento, enquanto conversava bobagens com Irina e sentia inveja do seu casamento perfeito lembrando o meu fracasso como esposa, ele voltou para passar protetor solar e me ofereci com uma maldade adolescente. Tocá-lo só para sentir sua pele sobre minha mão? Claro que sim. Só não o deixei fazer o mesmo.

Edward tinha trinta anos, um "divorciado viúvo", era pai de um garotinho ruivo lindo chamado Harry, de seis anos de idade. Bastou meia conversa e ele tinha se tornado meu melhor amigo de toda vida e sabia mais sobre meus planos do que qualquer pessoa. Como foi fácil me abrir com um estranho que nunca mais veria na vida. Foi reconfortador usá-lo como um psicólogo que nunca teria coragem de ir ou abrir a boca. Edward me entendia ou pelo menos me ouvia atentamente, sempre prestando atenção no meu olhar, que por sinal parecia nunca mentir. Havia algo tão limpo que seus pensamentos sempre piscavam através das suas íris.

Meu primeiro dia no Brasil se resumiu a um alívio mental, muita paisagem, fotos, conversas e pele ardente. Tomei banho e passei creme hidrante e liguei meu computador para mandar algumas fotos para meus pais e causar inveja. Eles queriam vir também, mas não puderam porque preferiram ajudar na minha mudança com Alice. Fui para a varanda observar o sol se por e a paz da praia quando o vi, debruçado na sua mureta, olhando pra frente. Peguei minha câmera profissional comprada exclusivamente para essa viagem e tirei várias fotos dele até que percebeu minha traquinagem e começou a sorrir fazendo pose.

Meu lado seguro planejador gritou negando quando ele ofereceu companhia pra minha noite de vinho e queijo, mas tinha prometido a mim mesma não me frear em nada. Aceitei pensando que seria bom conversar mais um pouco e relaxar, ele era uma ótima companhia, um bom amigo e companheiro que só encontrava em Jasper. A distância tinha nos afastado, mesmo que meu amor por ele fosse inabalável. Edward era um cara não planejador, esquecido e cheio de manias que eu acho que enlouqueceria qualquer santa. Mesmo parecendo ser um advogado de sucesso, era uma lesma com sua memória. O filho dele devia sofrer.

Nós dividimos uma garrafa tentando articular planos para que eu fosse menos organizada e ele mais planejador. Foi tão divertido e relaxante que sei que a ultima coisa que lembro foi bocejar e fechar os olhos.

Acordei assustada e sentei na cama percebendo que estava de roupa e bem coberta. Edward estava dormindo com um lençol no sofá do outro lado do quarto e esse era o seu quarto.

- Bom dia. – disse quando ele virou e abriu os olhos – Desculpe, eu dormi. – sussurrei envergonhada e ele abriu um sorriso sonolento sentando no sofá.

- Eu fiquei na dúvida se te acordava ou te levava para o quarto, mas pensei que não tinha seu cartão chave e não iria mexer em você para procurar. Então te coloquei na cama, fiz mais nada, eu juro.

Eu ri bem alto, chegando a bater palmas pelo seu jeito engraçado e desengonçado de me provar um ponto.

- Está tudo bem... Eu é que devo ficar sem jeito. Dormi na sua cama.

- Sem problemas... O sofá é confortável.

Levantei da sua cama e sai do seu quarto morrendo de vergonha e agindo como uma criminosa para ninguém me ver no corredor. Nós combinamos de nos encontrar para tomar café e ir para a piscina do hotel já que tínhamos o dia livre até a parte da tarde aonde Nahuel iria nos levar para sair. Conhecer a noite do Rio de Janeiro na Lapa e depois ir a uma escola de samba. Estava muito curiosa para saber como era uma mesmo que não fosse muito fã do barulho que elas podiam fazer.

Escolhi o biquíni vermelho. Alice tinha comprado alguns biquínis quando eu mostrei minhas escolhas a ela e bom, as dela me pareciam mais atraentes que as minhas. James não gostava que eu usasse biquíni pequeno na rua, somente em casa e para ele. Estava percebendo que seria um trabalho árduo me desvencilhar de todas minhas manias de casada e lembrar que era uma mulher desimpedida novamente. Esse termo ainda me incomodava. Estar sem aliança me fazia sentir nua. Tudo era um pouco estranho e quase indigesto. Não me casei para separar, mas sem sombra de duvidas nasci para ser mãe. Sempre há algo na vida que devemos sacrificar e dessa vez foi o meu casamento.

Antes de sair, liguei meu computador para dar uma conferida nos e-mails.

"_Isabella, saia da internet e aproveite o sol! Com amor, Alice. Obs: Quem é o pedaço de homem quente com você nas fotos que sua mãe me encaminhou? Sim, nós estamos apaixonadas!"_

...

"_Alice, mais um dia começa aqui e espero que esteja tudo bem na mudança. Você não mencionou nada... Está tudo bem? Não me faça surtar. O pedaço de homem quente tem nome, chama-se Edward, 30 anos, pai solteiro e britânico. Ah, ele toca piano como um príncipe! Provavelmente é a pessoa mais incrível que conheci na vida... Ele é diferente de muitas formas. Conte-me sobre meu novo apartamento, mande-me fotos!"_

_..._

Edward e eu dividimos a mesa com Irina e Garrett no café da manhã, mas eles iriam a praia. Não tinha sinal de Stefan e Nahuel disse que ele estava nas aulas de Surf desde o primeiro dia porque queria aprender a se equilibrar na prancha a todo custo. A piscina era segura pra mim. Minha mãe sempre me disse que mar não tem cabelo e que só morre afogado quem sabe nadar. Jasper vivia pregando peças em mim quando criança e por isso não entrava na água sozinha nem por um decreto. Eu sei nadar porque fiz natação, mas nunca me aventurei em nada. Sair da minha zona de conforto podendo me machucar era algo que nunca ousaria.

- O que você está pensando? – Edward perguntou enquanto eu passava protetor solar no rosto.

- Está dizendo que eu falo demais?

- Não... Perguntei o que estava pensando, jamais mencionei que você fala demais. – defendeu-se com facilidade. Essa perfeição inglesa de fala mansa. Não é a toa que é advogado, ele pensa bem antes de falar.

- Em nada específico. E você?

- Que não vou aguentar ficar muito tempo no sol. – disse rindo, olhando para o alto e quis que ele estivesse sem óculos escuros para poder ver seus olhos.

- Tem razão, hoje parece mais quente que ontem.

- Ainda mais que iremos sair a noite, não quero estar ardendo e não aproveitar nada.

- Você nunca veio ao Brasil antes? – perguntei acenando levemente para o garçom e pedi dois sucos de Abacaxi com Hortelã.

- Não sou fã de voar, Isabella. Se eu puder viajar de carro ou trem, é melhor pra mim. – respondeu deitando e me perdi um pouco nas suas coxas torneadas e sunga azul clara tão... Bonita.

- Avião é um dos transportes mais seguros do mundo. – murmurei desviando o olhar, sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo. Eu era uma bobona querendo paquerar um cara que mal tinha conhecido.

- E um dos mais fatais. São raros os acidentes que todos sobrevivem, quando acontece sempre é uma tragédia. – argumentou passando a mão no cabelo e reparei nos seus dedos longos de pianista. Sua mão era bastante delicada, eu podia imaginá-la macia contra minha pele. Opa! Espere aí Isabella, menos.

- Credo. Quantas viagens você já fez?

- De avião? Essa é a segunda. A primeira foi aos doze anos de idade quando sofri uma turbulência voltando de férias com meus pais.

- Nem na sua lua-de-mel?

- Trem Londres-Paris.

- Nossa! Estou admirada você ter tido coragem de vir de Londres para o Brasil. Por que não um navio?

- Iria demorar muito, mas não é uma má ideia. Só não pensei nisso porque a minha irmã praticamente me colocou dentro do avião.

- Não tenho problema com aviões e desde a nossa conversa ontem com Stefan estou pensando em esticar mais uns dias e ir para Itália. Vou conversar com Nahuel e ver se posso utilizar os serviços da agência por lá.

- Itália. Posso conhecer um dia... Mas preciso voltar para o meu Harry. Não sei se aguento mais que dez dias longe dele se hoje, no terceiro dia já estou morrendo de saudades. – disse pensativo e depois abriu um sorriso melancólico – Estou pensando em ligar, só minha irmã responde meus e-mails.

- Deve ser uma delícia ter alguém assim para amar a vida inteira, sem ter absolutamente nada em troca. – suspirei fechando os olhos.

- É aí que você se engana... Acordar e ver aquele garotinho sorrir pra mim ou fazer uma birra me faz amá-lo ainda mais... Uma parte de mim e ao mesmo tão independente.

- É um sonho...

- Que você vai realizar. Eu sei que vai. – disse-me apertando minha mão levemente e entrelacei nossos dedos tão feliz por ele ser mais uma pessoa me apoiando.

Quase no fim da tarde, depois de um dia inteiro jogando conversa fora com Irina e Garrett, Edward me convenceu a um mergulho no mar. As ondas pareciam maiores que mais cedo e ele estava me enchendo muito o saco para entrar na água. Seus argumentos eram de um garotinho de seis anos e o beicinho era coisa mais fofa do mundo e por isso disse sim, mas agora, estava com medo e a água parecia gelada demais para o meu calor inexistente.

- Sobe. – disse apontando para suas costas e sem pensar duas vezes pulei e me apoiei entrando no mar. – Preparada? Não fica com medo. Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. – disse uma onda estourou na nossa frente, escondi meu rosto no seu ombro e cravei minhas unhas no seu braço. Ele riu e apertou minhas coxas levemente. Sua mão na minha perna me fez querer mais carinho e cara, mesmo com um cheirinho de protetor solar, ele ainda era cheiroso e tão... Mordível.

- Eu tenho medo! – gritei para outra onda que estourou no seu peito e apertei minhas pernas na sua cintura – Não me solta!

- Nunca! Vai passar... Olha só... Chegamos a tranquilidade. – disse e estávamos após a rebentação das ondas. Tinha algumas pessoas no mar, a maior parte casais e onde a água estava batendo era fundo.

- Edward eu não vou te soltar. – disse firme olhando para o mar tentando medir sua profundidade.

- Tudo bem. Prenda a respiração. – disse e afundou, inclinando o corpo para um mergulho de verdade, comigo agarrada nas suas costas. Quando submergimos eu gritei e bati no seu ombro – Eu disse que ia mergulhar e ainda avisei que era para prender a respiração.

- Até que foi divertido.

- Você quase me sufocou.

- O problema não é meu. – retruquei e ele nos virou em direção ao sol se pondo e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Passei minha mão molhada para tirar seu cabelo da testa e olhei para o horizonte – Isso é lindo demais.

- É tudo perfeito.

- É um paraíso... Meu paraíso. – murmurei perdida nas cores amarelas, laranjas e vermelhas que chocavam com a imensidão azul no infinito.

- Nosso paraíso.

Nossos olhares se trocaram e trancaram. Tão lindos e limpos, a sua imensidão verde me impulsionou para frente, fazendo-me tocar seus lábios levemente. Edward soltou meus braços e me virou no corpo tão rápido que mal deu tempo de ofegar e me dar conta que estava agora pendurada no seu colo, de frente, com suas mãos na minha bunda e os lábios chocados contra os meus. Seu beijo, doce, cálido, quente e desesperado encheu meu corpo de energia. Todas as minhas terminações nervosas gritaram e meu interior aplaudiu em excitação.

Seus lábios eram macios, doces e firmes. Fiquei sem ar só de me imaginar beijando-o no mar, no meio daquela cena maravilhosa.

- Agora... Isso sim é o paraíso. – disse beijando meu pescoço e me arrepiei por completo. Agradeci por meu sutiã do biquíni ser de bojo ou estaria com um bom motivo para corar.

- Eu não posso discordar. – resmunguei sentindo a súbita necessidade de beijá-lo novamente.

E esperava beijar muito mais.


	7. O Samba

**Capítulo 6 – O Samba**

**Rio de Janeiro, RJ – Brasil.**

**Edward.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Edward, o Brasil é um lugar lindo. Estou feliz que Charlotte e eu escolhemos um lugar tão belo. Você está bem bronzeado, com as bochechas vermelhas e Harry está te chamando de tomatinho. Agora... Tenho reparado que sempre há uma belíssima morena ao seu lado em algumas fotos. Sua irmã linda e loira tem o direito de saber quem é? Eu te amo. Com amor, Rosalie"._

...

"_É um lugar maravilhoso sim. Estou muito feliz e obrigado. Estou morrendo de saudades do meu filho, preciso falar com ele, por favor... Vamos combinar um horário? E não, você não vai saber nada sobre ela porque é apenas uma amiga. Também amo você. E eu quero falar com meu filho."_

A resposta veio quase que imediatamente.

"_Ligue agora, seu bobão"._

...

Peguei meu celular e a instrução de como ligar para outro país e chamei o número da minha residência.

- Oi papai! – Harry gritou cheio de alegria, me enchendo de felicidade.

- Meu meninão! Como você está? – perguntei me deleitando de saudades.

- Estou bem. Tio Emmett me levou no parque e nós pescamos! – gritou animado – Ele só me deixou colocar a minhoca no anzol.

- Pegaram algum peixe?

- Pegamos um monte, mas a Tia Rose disse que tínhamos que devolver. Papai podemos ter um aquário?

Lembrei-me do que Isabella havia me dito sobre comprar um peixe para nos divertir juntos.

- Quando voltar nós iremos comprar todos os peixes que quiser. Escolha com a Tia Rose um lugar para colocar, tudo bem?

- Eba! Tia Rose papai vai comprar um aquário! – gritou falando com Rosalie e ela riu respondendo algo que não consegui ouvir – Papai, a Vovó chegou. Nós vamos ao shopping comprar mais acessórios para o menino Batman. Amo você!

- Eu também amo você, filho. Estou morrendo de saudades.

- Eu também.

Harry estava eufórico para sair e por isso sua atenção que era minha foi rapidamente desviada. Sorri satisfeito e com mais saudades ainda, olhando para sua foto na tela do meu celular e seu lindo sorriso igual ao meu. Também observei a hora e vi que estava no momento de descer e encontrar com o pessoal para saírmos. E ver minha doce Isabella novamente e ter seus maravilhosos lábios contra os meus... Deliciosa, gostosa, com seu corpo pequeno, cheio de curvas agarrado ao meu. Foi meu ápice. Impossível de resistir ou dizer não.

Primeiro eu estava irritando sua vida porque seu corpo estava quente. Quente por ser lindo e quente por estar muito tempo no sol. Seu biquíni vermelho era uma tentação que nublava a minha mente e me vi mais de uma vez mergulhando na piscina gelada para acalmar meus ânimos e dispersar minha mente mergulhando em lugares profanos. Eu quase tive um pequeno infarto quando ela chupou e mordeu o morango que estava na sua bebida. Depois que Irina e Garrett chegaram, não tinha mais espreguiçadeira na piscina, o rapaz do hotel ficou de arrumar, mas Isabella sugeriu que eles dividissem a que ela estava quando pulou para a minha sem nem pedir. O contato muito próximo me deixou excitado.

Mais tarde foi a minha vez de atacar e provoca-la. Sabendo da sua fraqueza, decidi que queria companhia para dar um mergulho e pedi. Ela disse que sim, mas pelo olhar dava para ver sua relutância. Pendurada nas minhas costas, seguimos o rebento das ondas até a parte mais calma e mais funda. O horizonte estava lindo, um show de cores e luzes que deixava qualquer um hipnotizado. Foi aí que finalmente nos beijamos. Não sei se pensei e se pensei, não lembro nada além de me sentir flutuando em um paraíso.

Seu pequeno corpo colado ao meu, movimentando-se com o suave enrolar das ondas, beijando-me com desejo e muita vontade. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos agarrando até que ela percebeu exatamente como estava ficando e foi um pouco constrangedor, então, decidimos sair da água e ir nos arrumar para podermos sair com o grupo. Não estava tão ansioso para ir a uma escola de Samba. Zafrina garantia a cada cinco segundos que iríamos nos divertir de verdade e achei melhor confiar.

Isabella e eu nos despedimos com um beijo e combinamos em não falar nada, apenas curtir o que estava acontecendo e aproveitar. Escolhi uma blusa azul marinho, bermuda jeans escura e tênis. Ela estava saindo do quarto com um short jeans curto, tênis all star vermelho e blusa vermelha com decote bem bonito. Suas bochechas já coradas do sol coraram mais ainda quando me viu e analisou, dessa vez sem se esconder ou desviar os olhos com a minha encarada.

- Oi você. – disse baixo quando me aproximei e ela colocou os dedos no meu bolso e me puxou para perto.

- Oi você linda. – retruquei com meu melhor sorriso charmoso.

- Galanteador. – debochou ficando na ponta dos pés para poder alcançar meus lábios e mais que feliz, segurei seu quadril para erguê-la parcialmente do chão. – Agora sim estou pronta.

Nós descemos para o grupo e entramos na van em direção a Escola de Samba Beija-Flor. Não iríamos mais a Lapa hoje porque nos atrasamos muito e não daria para fazer os dois. Parece que ficar aos beijos com Isabella no mar fez com que ocorresse uma mudanças de planos. No carro Nahuel contou a história da escola-de-samba, como era a bateria e o que o carnaval do Rio de Janeiro representava para todo país. Isabella estava fazendo perguntas como uma aluna aplicada, mordendo os lábios e prestando atenção. Mais de uma vez Garrett me deu um olhar conhecedor, cheio de merda e ela e Irina cochicharam e soltaram risinhos como adolescentes. Stefan me deu uma cotovelada rindo. Será que nenhum deles sabia ser discreto?

Dava para ouvir o barulho de longe. Subimos uma rua estreita com a van e ela foi estacionada dentro de um imenso galpão que deixaria qualquer um surdo, mas a energia positiva irradiava de todos os lados. Isabella desceu do carro com a câmera na mão, tirando fotos disparadamente de todos os enormes bonecos coloridos que estavam ao nosso redor. Harry iria amar ver um boneco daquele tamanho e por isso segui o exemplo e registrei alguns momentos, mas não resisti e passei a tirar fotos dela, parecendo encantada com tudo que Nahuel explicava.

Ela virou-se pra mim e sorriu para a lente, antes de esticar a mão me puxar para perto, virar sua câmera e registrar nós dois juntos. Roubei um beijo antes de seguir todo mundo até o meio de uma quadra de jogo, lotada de gente dançando ou sambando, bebendo e comendo. As mulheres do centro da quadra estavam seminuas, usavam roupas brilhantes e todas elas tinham uma bunda enorme. Garrett e Stefan quase deram de cabeça. As mulheres eram lindas e exuberantes. Dava pra ficar a noite inteira assistindo-as dançar.

Isabella me deu uma cotovelada brincalhona apontando para as mulheres dançando e subimos em direção a um camarote com Nahuel. Algumas pessoas vieram tentar nos ensinar a sambar. Eu mal dançava valsa, dirá samba. Com dois pés esquerdos, fiquei balançando os dedos e rindo. A única que se deu bem no meio disso tudo foi Isabella, que ao lado do grupo com saltos enormes, era uma nanica quicando, completamente vermelha e suada, porém, o gingado se deu bem com seus quadris e ela estava linda dançando.

- Vai olhar mais um pouco ou vai deixar para mais tarde? – Garrett provocou me entregando outro copo de cerveja.

- Vou aproveitar e olhar enquanto der. – respondi fitando-a novamente.

- Desde o primeiro dia Irina me disse que isso iria acontecer, seja lá o que for entre os dois, e eu não dei ouvidos.

- Inglês come quieto do inferno. Eu tinha visto primeiro. – Stefan resmungou como meu filho Harry e eu ri bem alto.

- Deixa o cara. Não é culpa dele que ela tenha gostado. – Garrett disse batendo no ombro de Stefan e Isabella veio ofegante, pegando meu copo de cerveja e virando tudo de uma vez só. Garrett estendeu seu copo a Irina antes que ela derrubasse. As duas estavam ofegantes e sorridentes.

- Sambando muito? – perguntei rindo do seu embaraço com o cabelo na testa.

- Vou enrolar minha blusa... Esse lugar é muito quente. – disse ofegante, com os cabelos embolados no alto – Viu aquela mulher? As coxas dela são duas da minha! – gritou através da música, pendurando-se no meu ombro.

- É impossível não ver... São todas muito bonitas. – disse no seu ouvido e beijei seu rosto suado, com ela me abraçando e segurando meu copo de cerveja em direção a Garrett para ser renovado. - Você está de top por baixo da blusa? – perguntei e ela assentiu – Tira. Ainda vai estar mais vestida que a maioria.

- Ai não... Vou ficar com vergonha. – disse se encolhendo e só se animou quando Irina arrancou a blusa também. – Então... Assim tudo bem.

Bonitinha e parecendo uma pipoca, pulou, dançou e cantou em português de tanto que a letra se repetia. Não havia outra música só aquela e Nahuel explicou que era a música que eles iriam concorrer no sambódromo em Fevereiro e por isso toda população tinha que aprender para não errarem a letra no momento do coro, principalmente os que iriam desfilar. Fiquei um pouco mais na minha com Garrett, apesar de estar realmente me divertindo como não fazia há anos. Só conseguia pensar que Peter iria amar essa bagunça e Charlotte odiar, mas viria apenas para sanar a curiosidade do marido que eu iria implantar assim que chegasse lá.

- Estou nojenta! Não encoste-se a mim. – disse me empurrando e eu ri, puxando-a porque estávamos no mesmo estado – Vem dançar comigo!

- Não sei dançar isso... Alias, não sei dançar!

Ela passou as próximas duas repetições tentando me ensinar os passos, o que foi algo completamente perdido. Eu era um desastre com gingado, mesmo tocando alguns instrumentos, meu corpo não tinha o menor senso de ritmo que ela tinha. Eram quatro horas da manhã quando sentamos na Van de volta para o hotel com todos extremamente moídos, acabados e um pouco bêbados.

- Eu gosto que me chamem de Bella. – disse baixinho no meu ouvido e beijou meu rosto – Bom dia. Até daqui a pouco.

- Bom dia, Bella. Até daqui a pouco.

- Sem beijos no mar até tarde. Iremos para a Lapa amanhã no final da tarde e chegaremos cedo porque no dia seguinte vamos sair de manhã bem cedo, embalem algumas coisas e iremos conhecer a Região dos Lagos. Três dias e voltamos. – Nahuel passou por nós anunciando a programação e rindo. Nós dois assentimos envergonhados e entramos no elevador segurando a risada.

Cada um foi para o seu quarto e depois de tomar banho e cair na cama só de cueca mesmo, não lembro mais nada. Acordei com alguém batendo na minha porta insistentemente. Era cerca de uma da tarde quando abri sem me dar conta que estava seminu na frente de uma Bella bastante atordoada e envergonhada.

- Eu estou vagando sozinha pelo hotel... Resolvi te acordar. Irina e Garrett estão se comendo na sala de massagens, Stefan encontrou uma loira que caiu no seu charme italiano e está com toda língua dentro da boca dela. A imagem é assustadora. – disse rápido, gesticulando as mãos, sem tirar os olhos do meu peitoral nu – Aí, eu pensei que você estava dormindo demais, me deixando sozinha. – murmurou como uma garotinha perdida, mordendo os lábios, descendo um pouco mais os olhos até minha cueca.

- Tudo bem... Não tem problema. – disse rindo do seu estado e ela parecia atordoada e corada – Entra. Vou vestir uma roupa... – murmurei pensando em coloca-la em um estado crítico de vergonha. Bella entrou e fechou a porta, caminhei até a minha mala, tirei a minha cueca ouvindo seu ofegar e puxei uma sunga vermelha. Pelo meu campo de visão podia vê-la corar e virar de costas. Foi impossível segurar a gargalhada. Fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes e lavar meu rosto, ainda não contendo o riso do seu estado. Uma cena impagável que nunca iria esquecer. Não parei de rir até abraça-lo por trás e beijar seu pescoço.

- Seu inglês maldito! – sussurrou e percebi que ela estava envergonhada – Você fez de propósito. – miou escondendo os rostos entre as mãos.

- Fiz. E você está muito engraçada envergonhada. – disse beijando seu ombro e ela virou-se de frente pra mim, ainda com o olhar e as bochechas brilhando.

- Bobo. Boa tarde. – resmungou ficando na ponta dos pés para me beijar e isso foi o suficiente para acender um fogo dentro de mim e empurrá-la contra parede.

Nós dois gememos quando nossa altura fez diferença e a ergui no meu colo, pressionando toda minha ereção contra seu centro aquecido, coberto com o pano fino do biquíni. Seu vestido de praia estava embolado na cintura, completamente fora do meu caminho. Ela gemeu meu nome baixinho, instigando-me a continuar com os leves movimentos do quadril.

- Edward... Cama. – disse entre os beijos, apertando suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura, pressionando-me ainda mais contra ela o que fez nós dois silvarmos ao mesmo tempo. – Não vamos avançar mais que beijos e amassos, mas você vai terminar o que começou. – disse sorrindo quando joguei-a no centro da cama e quicou, com as pernas abertas me esperando.

- Com todo prazer.

Me senti um adolescente dando um amasso com a namorada, sem poder avançar muito porque o pai dela poderia chegar a qualquer momento. Houve um momento que tive que parar porque minha ereção já estava doendo de forma insuportável. Se ela continuasse se esfregando em mim e gemendo iria gozar sem nenhuma ajuda. Deitamos de costas na cama, ofegantes, assustados com a batida na porta.

- Deve ser o almoço que pedi. – Bella disse com a respiração pesada.

- Você pediu almoço?

- Avisei que se não atendesse no meu quarto, era para baterem no quarto ao lado. – respondeu rindo e jogando a perna em cima de mim sentando no meu colo com um sorriso sexy – Eu sabia que você iria ficar comigo... De algum modo.

- Então já tinha um plano infalível de me seduzir? – provoquei massageando suas coxas, subindo minhas mãos bobas cada vez mais até as tiras finas laterais do seu biquíni.

- Deu certo, pelo menos. – disse pulando fora da cama para abrir a porta e tive que colocar um travesseiro no colo para tapar a ereção indecente que estava ostentando.

A camareira entrou com o carrinho e arrumou a mesa rapidamente, parecendo extremamente envergonhada. Foi quando reparei o estado bagunçado que Bella estava e eu com um travesseiro no colo. Tão óbvio que puxei outro travesseiro, dessa vez para tapar meu rosto e abafar a risada. Ouvi a porta ser fechada e a cama afundar.

- O que foi? Se escondendo?

- A camareira não precisava ver o estado que você me deixou nessa cama. – resmunguei mal humorado e ela riu, empurrando os travesseiros de cima do meu corpo.

- Está com fome? Pedi salmão grelhado, arroz e salada.

Eu estava com fome de outra coisa, mas, precisava tirar minha mente da sarjeta. Eu estava a alguns meses sem ter nenhum tipo de sexo ou interação com o sexo feminino. Bella estava virando minha cabeça pra baixo e me deixando louco.

- Vamos almoçar antes que eu almoce você. – murmurei levantando da cama e ela puxou minha sunga para o elástico estalar na minha pele. – Você está achando engraçado? Fica dando mole perto de mim.

- Estou com medo... Morrendo de medo. – debochou levantando da cama, passando por mim em direção a mesa e a peguei de surpresa, jogando-a sobre meus ombros. – Me põe no chão! – gritou beliscando minhas costas. Doeu com sua unha me cutucando e a coloquei sentada na sua cadeira. Roubei um beijo antes de sentar no meu lugar a gente começar a comer em paz. – Delicioso. Salmão é sempre muito bom.

- Excelente escolha. – elogiei a comida e segurei sua mão – O que vamos fazer depois?

- Não sei. Você pode pensar... Eu já pensei em muita coisa. E nós não podemos nos atrasar ou o grupo não vai nos perdoar. – disse sorridente, roubando todas as cenouras do meu prato. Peguei as beterrabas que ela tinha ignorado no canto.

- Então... Tem uma jacuzzi bem ali. – apontei em direção a porta lateral do banheiro – Penso em algo com eu, você e ela, unidos, numa tarde bem relaxante. – completei com meu melhor sorriso, com a mente cheia de malícia. Ela corou e coçou a garganta, se mexendo na cadeira tentando mastigar o que estava na boca.

- Não existe nada que possamos fazer sem que envolva-nos dois com pouca roupa e muita tentação?

- Eu estava pensando roupa nenhuma, mas se insiste, pode usar seu biquíni. – provoquei fazendo-a engasgar – Ou podemos jogar cartas. Na gaveta tem um baralho do hotel.

- E deixe-me adivinhar: cada jogada tira uma peça de roupa?

- Você lê mentes ou algo assim? – provoquei ganhando um chute na canela. – Tá, você pode ficar de roupa aproveitando a vantagem de que estou só de sunga.

- Meu Deus! Você não para?

- Jacuzzi ou cartas? Você disse que eu podia pensar, mas pode escolher. – respondi rindo das suas bochechas vermelhas e ela tirou o vestido de praia, ficando só o biquíni. – Pelo menos não é de roupa.

- Espertinho. Vem logo ou eu mudo de ideia.

- Sempre tem a piscina ou o mar para usarmos roupas de banho. – joguei minha última provocação. Se ela caísse, tudo bem, se não, pelo menos ficaria corada, o que era uma gracinha.

- Edward... – disse em tom de alerta, sentando-se no meu colo. Bella não facilitava nada – Nós podemos seguir em frente nisso, mas é aqui. Sem planos futuros.

- Sem planos futuros, aproveitando o paraíso. – concordei beijando seu rosto.

- Então fica aqui o nosso paraíso e quando acabar, cada um de nós vai seguir em frente.

- Tudo bem... Fico feliz com seu e-mail, telefone, endereço... – disse beijando seu rosto até os lábios.

- Trato feito. Contato e nada de relacionamento complicado.

- Feito. – disse beijando-a nos lábios repetidamente – Agora podemos tomar banho naquela deliciosa jacuzzi na qual eu vou tirar seu biquíni?

- Você vai tentar tirar meu biquíni e sim, podemos entrar lá antes que a criança que vive em você comece a fazer uma birra. – respondeu rindo e saindo do meu colo com sua linda bunda rebolando, me atraindo feito um cachorro babão.

- Eu não faço birra.

- Se você não faz birra você não vai tirar o meu biquíni.

- Ah então eu faço birra. – brinquei ligando a jacuzzi e os jatos de água começaram a trabalhar para encher o espaço vazio. Enquanto não dava para entrar, empurrei levemente seu corpo contra o balcão e derrubamos o pote de sabonete líquido, que caiu aberto dentro da água – Merda, agora teremos espuma para todo lado.

- A perfeição inglesa não planejou isso? É só a gente não deixar encher até a marca porque a espuma vai chegar antes.

Quando a jacuzzi estava pronta, ajudei-a entrar e sentar porque estava bem escorregadio. Ficamos cinco minutos relaxando, sentindo a água bater nas minhas costas e massagear. Abusadamente colocou seu pé na minha perna e com meus polegares, brinquei de massageá-la, mas só ria sentindo cosquinha. Mudei para seu tornozelo, passei para panturrilha e segurei a outra perna e puxei para o meu colo com sua gargalhada ecoando por todo quarto.

- É agora que eu começo e você tem que me dizer quando parar... Se eu parar. – sussurrei escovando meus lábios nos seus – Seu biquíni fica transparente na água. Estou olhando para seus seios esse tempo todo. – disse abaixando meus beijos pelo seu queixo, pescoço, clavícula, colo e até seu seio coberto, molhado e cheio de espuma. – Então vou ser bonzinho e começar com a parte de cima. – brinquei mordendo levemente o pano e ela resmungou algo incoerente, impulsionando seus seios para frente. Soltei o laço atrás e em cima, expondo-os tão lindos, redondos e durinhos pela primeira vez. Acariciei ambos observando seu rosto sereno e sorridente.

- Você é um safado. – disse tomando minha boca com um beijo ardente – E eu gosto tanto disso. Principalmente por causa disso – sussurrou movimentando o quadril pra cima e para baixo, o atrito foi o suficiente para me perder e gemer alto. Ela aproveitou o momento para atacar meu pescoço e distribuir mordidinhas. Desci minhas mãos para sua cintura, quadril, massageando as bochechas da sua bunda até os laços laterais e soltei.

- Eu vou tirar tudo agora... – avisei apertando sua cintura.

- E você também. – disse dando espaço para puxar o biquíni e eu tirar a minha sunga. Ambas as peças estavam boiando ao nosso redor.

- Precisamos de camisinha. – resmunguei olhando ao redor, tentando lembrar qual gaveta que tinha mexido e encontrado alguns pacotes.

- Iremos mais além na cama. – disse segurando meu rosto – Até lá, você pode me distrair com outras coisas.

- Cadê a menina envergonhada da mesa do almoço? – provoquei puxando seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes.

- Você a deixou muito excitada. Estou com muito tesão para ter vergonha. – respondeu decidida e aproveitei a deixa para tocar o lugar que eu teria a minha comprovação – Oh Deus...

- Deus não... Edward. – disse no seu ouvido e ela riu, perdendo o riso para um gemido.

- Oh Edward...

Bem melhor agora.

.

.

.

Para alegrar o sábado de vocês! Mereço reviews?


	8. O Paraíso

**Capítulo 7 – O Paraíso**

**Rio de Janeiro, RJ – Brasil.**

**Isabella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward era muito maravilhoso. Não conseguia descrever nada além de fogos de artifícios, borboletas rodopiando, corações brilhando, cérebro apagado e ventre pulsante. Dedos de pianista eram minha nova paixão. Dedos desse pianista me deixavam maluca. Pelada no jacuzzi com um homem que tinha conhecido a três dias e meio, segui o conselho da Alice me entregar um pouco, curtir minha viagem e realmente não planejar nada. A conversa foi pela manhã quando levantei já me sentindo descansada da alucinada noite em uma escola de samba. Acho que nunca, em momento nenhum da minha vida, me diverti tanto quanto a noite passada. Parecia que eu era outra pessoa.

"_Alice, pode conversar no Skype agora? O que está fazendo?"_

"_Estou em Londres. Vou conectar a webcam"._

Alice apareceu na tela e meu irmão estava ao fundo deitado na cama. Estava de tarde por lá e me senti meio mal. Parecia que tinha atrapalhado um pós reencontro bem quente.

- O que houve? Por que está em Londres? – perguntei extremamente curiosa. Era para a mocinha estar organizando meu apartamento em NY.

- Um pequeno probleminha na loja, mas não se preocupe. Sua mãe está lá em NY resolvendo as pendências do apartamento e como Aro está na cidade, disse que iria cuidar de tudo envolvendo sua transferência. – disse penteando os longos cabelos com os dedos.

- Oi mano! Tudo bem? – falei mais alto e Jasper acenou sorrindo e piscando – Então... Alice preciso algo. Eu conheci alguém...

- E?

- Não sei muito que fazer, sabe... Sou uma mulher adulta que só viu um homem nu na vida e beijou um cara, o mesmo que casei e acabei de me divorciar. – sussurrei como se Edward pudesse me ouvir do quarto ao lado.

- E?

- Edward e eu nos beijamos... Ficamos. E o que eu faço? – perguntei atordoada – Ele é tão lindo, tentador, sexy e gostoso. O que eu faço? Se ele quiser sexo? – sussurrei olhando para tela um pouco desesperada.

- Faça sexo! Use camisinha! Ou não use! Vai que o bebê vem?

- Não quero pegar nenhuma doença!

- Ele não deve ter doença, criatura! Não é porque você só fez sexo com James na vida não significa que não possa fazer com outro!

- Você fez sexo com outro cara sem ser meu irmão? – perguntei rindo e Jasper saltou da cama.

- Fez? – Jasper perguntou rindo e ela, Alice, revirou os olhos rindo.

- Não! Mas eu e ele não nos divorciamos e se isso vier a acontecer – disse batendo na madeira rindo – Eu não vou pensar duas vezes!

- Obrigado, Alice! – Jasper resmungou voltando a deitar-se na cama – Não quero mais ouvir vocês.

- De qualquer forma... Não é muito rápido?

- Bella, minha cunhada amada! Pára de pensar um pouquinho? Sério, você está no Brasil, um país lindo, com um inglês gatíssimo aos seus pés. Curte um pouquinho a vida, por favor? – pediu com as mãos juntas – Você precisa viver, ter histórias para contar, cometer loucuras e parar de programar cada instante da vida!

Alice tinha razão, porém, não parei de me torturar aí. Rodando sozinha pelo hotel, tomei café da manhã sufocando minha mente de lamentações. Estar solteira definitivamente era uma coisa que me deixava confusa. Se tivesse casada não estaria aqui porque James não era de tirar férias. Ele não curtia perder matérias importantes que poderiam resultar sua promoção e não viajaria sem meu marido. Não fazia nada sem James para evitar problema. E agora tinha a sensação que perdi muito tempo ficando sozinha com meus planos, projetos e listas.

E então, tinha Edward. Nós nos beijamos o que era um caminho comum devido a imensa atração que sentimos um pelo outro. A amizade não pareceu se abalar com isso. Pelo contrário, me sentia muito mais à vontade em tocá-lo, beijá-lo ou simplesmente ficar junto. Chorei no banheiro do hotel me sentindo suja por estar dando confiança a um homem, mas meu casamento tinha acabado porque meu marido não podia dar o que eu queria. E algo que não abriria mão. Alice tinha praticamente me implorado esquecer tudo e ser feliz.

Depois de procurar companhia ainda relutando na minha ideia de ir atrás dele e ser feliz, percebi que não tinha jeito, pedi um almoço para nós dois e fui ao seu quarto com uma confiança diferente. E resumindo, estou eu, nua como vim ao mundo, no colo dele, trocando beijos depois de dois orgasmos lindos dentro da jacuzzi do seu quarto. Saímos para nos secar e tirar aquela água pegajosa do corpo. Eu estava me sentindo tão bem e tão sexy. Ele me fazia sentir tão poderosa e tão linda. Vê-lo gozar pela arte das minhas mãos renovou minha autoestima.

- Ainda falta um tempinho. – disse e ele deitou o rosto entre meus seios. Deitamos em uma espécie de espreguiçadeira, mas era acolchoada e dentro do quarto.

- Que bom... Porque encontrei meus novos melhores amigos e não quero deixa-los. – respondeu rindo e beijando meu seio. Ambos estavam sensíveis porque ele se empolgou muito nas brincadeiras, porém, nada a reclamar. Tudo que ele fez com a boca e dedos no meu corpo foi absolutamente maravilhoso. Digno de palmas.

Mal podia imaginar seu desempenho real na cama.

Mal via a hora. Mal podia esperar.

- Você já embalou sua roupa?

- Quieta mulher. – brincou beijando-me calidamente e sorriu – Ainda não terminei com você.

- Você vai me deixar sem forças...

- Eu nem comecei... Como pode estar sem forças? – perguntou com um sorriso safado estampado no rosto – Só te toquei...

Tocou magicamente, cá entre nós.

- E agora?

- Você quer? – perguntou puxando algo na mesinha acima da minha cabeça e era uma camisinha. Como ele tinha colocado ali estava além da minha imaginação. – Ou não? – brincou balançando a camisinha na frente como uma garrafa de bebida diante de um alcoólatra.

- Uhn... – cantarolei puxando o pacotinho da sua mão e colocando acima do meu seio esquerdo, levando minha mão até sua singela ereção e provocando-o com meu toque – Será que você já merece?

- Vai me dar um tempo difícil depois que lutei para tirar seu biquíni?

- Tempo difícil? Facilitei tudo para você até agora... – provoquei jogando a camisinha longe

- Eu posso levantar e pegar, você sabe. – disse rindo da minha brincadeira.

- Nós vamos nos atrasar e eu quero poder ficar a noite inteira ao seu lado depois. – falei sinceramente e ele sorriu, cheio de merda, com um olhar malicioso – Sua cabeça está aprontando algo.

- Espere e verá, linda. – retrucou voltando ao seu lugar com o rosto entre meus seios.

Edward me chamava de linda, dizia que era gostosa, falando tão sujo no meu ouvido com outras coisas que eu coraria só de pensar, mas com ele era tão excitante. Me vi louca, perdida e gemendo com suas palavras como uma garotinha descobrindo o sexo. Foi tudo tão novo. Era tão diferente. Eu estava me sentindo tão viva e quente.

- Poderia ficar assim a vida inteira. – disse voltando a beijar meu corpo, em diversas partes na região dos meus seios.

- Não se anime, preciso me arrumar. – bati na sua cabeça e a puxei através dos cabelos.

- Ainda falta muito! – disse consternado.

- Sou uma mulher, caso não tenha percebido. Tenho um tempo específico para me arrumar.

- Não quero que você vá. – resmungou com um beicinho.

- Então vem comigo. – sorri levantando-me e pegando um roupão no banheiro. – Pega suas coisas e vem comigo. Se arrume lá.

Edward sorriu e concordou, andando nu pelo quarto com uma atmosfera diferente. Mais cedo eu estava com vergonha de ver sua bunda nua e outra parte quando maldosamente trocou de roupa na minha frente. Agora, vê-lo nu era algo de sentar e apreciar. Sem chance de piscar. Como dois fugitivos, saímos de roupão no corredor e corremos para meu quarto, onde ele se jogou na cama e ligou a televisão e me ocupei em preparar a bolsa do dia seguinte e escolher a roupa que usaria de noite.

Suas roupas eram casuais, frescas e escuras. Decidi ir pelo mesmo caminho, optando por uma bermuda de pano rosa bebê, sapatilhas e uma blusa preta justinha que deixava meus seios bem bonitos. Essa blusa era de Alice, como era um pouco menor que eu, meus peitos sempre pulavam nas suas roupas. James odiava quando usava qualquer coisa da Alice, ele e minha cunhada não se bicavam muito desde sempre. Jasper implicou no começo e depois parou, no caso dele era puro ciúme da sua irmã caçula.

Era tão estranho pensar no James quando eu tinha um homem brincando com meu controle remoto e cantando Michael Jackson, sacodindo a cabeça e o pé. Comecei a rir da sua bobeira e fui para o chuveiro me lavar de toda atividade anterior. Deixei a porta encostada porque não me sentia a vontade em fazer tudo na frente dele, era desnecessário e constrangedor. Em compensação coloquei um esforço na maquiagem e no cabelo ouvindo cantar junto com Coldplay no quarto e bater em alguma coisa no ritmo certo. Como ele não conseguia dançar era um mistério. Seu jeito desengonçado e torto merecia filmagem e ir para algum programa que recebesse esses vídeos de micos.

Quando estava pronta, ele pediu uma voltinha, assobiou e bateu palmas. Deixei o banheiro livre para que se arrumasse em um tempo bem menor que o meu. Nós descemos junto com Stefan – que encontramos no elevador com um brilho no olhar e um sorriso enorme. Não quis pensar onde aquela língua enorme que ele tinha havia passado. Só de imaginar, acabei tremendo e me encolhendo no canto. Stefan não era bonito, mas também não era feio. Sua aparência era comum de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, mas algo sobre ele não me atraia nenhum pouco. Em nada.

Edward percebeu meu olhar e riu, parecendo saber o que eu estava pensando. Nós saímos de mãos dadas, pela primeira vez desde o beijo no mar e isso me pareceu certo. Mesmo estando ficando com ele, ainda era uma mulher que precisava de segurança e firmeza. Estranhamente sabia que Edward não ficaria com ninguém além da minha pessoa mesmo com o nosso acordo de não relacionamento complicado. Seu jeito de abrir a porta, me deixar passar primeiro, puxar a cadeira e sempre estar me acariciando era como se fosse única. E não um casinho a beira mar afrodisíaco.

A Lapa era um bairro estranho. Ficamos em uma rua fechada, cheia de gente, com vários bares e mesinhas nas ruas. Havia música em cada um deles, pessoas falando, conversando, sambando ou dançando outro ritmo. Era interessante e curioso. Edward chamou atenção logo de cara. Ele e Garrett estavam andando distraídos e conversando quando foram cercados por um grupo de mulheres falando coisas em português, deixando ambos com o ego na lua e um sorriso todo bobo. Irina espantou todas por mim, mas achei engraçado a reação dele. Como se não soubesse que era bonito demais para o próprio bem.

Sentamos em um barzinho do canto, com uma música amena e tranquila que um cara cantava ao vivo. Nahuel explicou ser a música popular deles e eu gostei do som. Aparentemente Edward também. Como um casal antipático, aproveitei para sentar no seu colo e trocar beijos e pequenas conversas, aquecendo o clima já ardente entre nós dois para mais tarde.

Eu nunca tinha feito sexo casual com nenhum homem. Com ele parecia tão certo que não conseguia encontrar motivos para manter minhas pernas fechadas perto dele. Todos os seus toques e movimentos me deixavam louca de excitação. Apenas uma brincadeira com a sua língua na minha boca me fez imaginar o estrago que ela poderia fazer em outro lugar.

- Você está arrepiada. O que está pensando? – perguntou beijando meu pescoço e meio alegrinha pela bebida decidi dizer a verdade.

- No que a sua língua pode fazer comigo. – sussurrei no seu ouvido, com as bochechas pegando fogo pela minha ousadia. Edward abriu o maior sorriso safado que já tinha visto na vida. Seus olhos chegaram a brilhar.

- Ah minha doce Isabella... Você faz com que todos os ensinamentos que minha mãe tanto lutou para colocar na minha cabeça sobre como tratar uma mulher sejam jogados no lixo. Minha vontade é jogar você nessa mesa e ter meu caminho até estar satisfeito. Sem nenhuma parada. – retrucou e minha respiração parou na garganta. Sério... Na frente de todo mundo? Nessa mesa de bar suja? Por que eu estava tão maravilhada e excitada com a hipótese?

- Pelo amor de Deus, eu quero ir embora agora! – resmunguei escondendo meu rosto no seu pescoço.

- Você quer ir embora para que eu te pegue de jeito?

- Para de falar essas coisas... Eu vou enlouquecer. – grunhi mordendo seu ombro.

- Que coisas? Que eu vou te pegar de jeito, sem parar, no momento que pisarmos no meu ou no seu quarto? Que pretendo te fazer gritar tanto ao ponto do hotel inteiro ouvir? Que coisas você quer que eu pare de dizer, linda? – provocou falando baixinho. Ninguém na mesa estava nos ouvindo ou prestando atenção. O que era bom porque eu estava pensando maneiras de transar com ele ali mesmo. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Você está me deixando perdida. – murmurei brincando com meu nariz no seu rosto – Muito excitada.

- Muito?

- Muito.

- Hum... – cantarolou enrolando a língua do seu jeito britânico, me deixando muito mais mole e maluca – Bom saber. Muito bom.

- Muito bom será quando você resolver esse problema. – resmunguei e mordi a língua – O que está acontecendo comigo? Você me deixa sem filtro verbal.

- Você sabe que pode falar tudo comigo... Sem filtros. Sempre honesta e sincera.

- Eu quero tanto fazer sexo com você que isso está me deixando fora de mim. – disse honestamente, olhando nos seus olhos, tendo a estranha confiança e certeza de que ele não me recriminaria ou acharia estranho. Era uma declaração simples e sincera. De todo meu coração.

- Sabe qual a melhor parte? É que nós estamos indo embora agora. – disse apontando para Nahuel levantando, dando a entender a hora de ir – E nós vamos fazer sexo a noite inteira.

- Graças a Deus. – murmurei pra mim mesma e Irina ouviu e riu, me deixando quente de vergonha – Viu só. – sussurrei para Edward – Agora pareço maluca.

- Só está excitada. Maluca não. Excitada.

Essa palavrinha me fazia tremer. Alias, as minhas pernas estavam bambas. Meu interior se contorcia de nervoso e antecipação.

- O que você está sentindo? – perguntou-me baixinho na van, segurando a minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos. Sentamos na última fileira, estava bem escuro.

- Antecipação. – sussurrei olhando-o.

- Antecipação... – cantarolou soltando minha mão, descendo até o cós do meu short e dedilhou meu zíper – Por que vou tocar aqui?

- Especificamente aí. – resmunguei deitando minha cabeça no seu ombro e ele riu.

- Especificamente... Sorte a sua que acabamos de chegar. – disse apontando para a entrada da garagem do hotel.

Tentamos ser sociáveis como duas pessoas normais ao se despedirem do nosso grupo no saguão do hotel e combinar a hora do dia seguinte. Sete horas da manhã para tomarmos café e pegarmos a estrada em direção a Búzios. Minha respiração estava mais pesada e o elevador pareceu demorar tanto que não contive a necessidade de bater meus pés. De mãos dadas seguimos em direção ao seu quarto, com um nervosismo me corroendo por dentro. Chegava tremer de tanta ansiedade...

Assim que o clique da porta soou, comprovando que estávamos sozinhos, outro clique na minha cabeça me fez empurrá-lo contra parede e levantar sua blusa. Mesmo com as mãos trêmulas consegui abrir sua bermuda. Edward sorriu me empurrando levemente e sentou-se na cama. Com uma coragem estranha e ousadia fora do comum, brinquei de me despir, dançando um pouquinho e fazendo mistério com cada peça retirada. O melhor de tudo era que ele estava se divertindo tanto que não dava para ficar com vergonha.

Abri a primeira gaveta para tirar a camisinha da fileira, vendo-o nu e continuando extremamente afetada quanto antes. Percebi que ele era lindo demais para não me afetar. Sentei sobre o seu colo e juntos deslizamos a proteção, unindo nossos lábios enquanto sentia-o me preencher por completo. Uma sensação de plenitude, sensualidade e beleza me fez continuar, movimentar meus quadris, deixa-lo saber como estava me sentindo e tudo que estava sentindo por ele como um homem maravilhosamente lindo.

Suas doces palavras misturadas com as mais sujas me embalaram num ritmo alucinante direto para lua. A gravidade tinha se perdido, estava quente, suada e flutuante. As sensações eram tão fortes que era impossível conter o grito de paixão e desejo na minha garganta. Minha unha encontrou sua pele, meus dentes seus lábios, seus dentes na minha pele, seus lábios chupando meu pescoço, suas mãos segurando minha bunda, me incentivando e ajudando a sempre mais, sempre muito mais. Eu gritei de puro prazer, chegando ao meu ápice, explodindo mil luzes como fogos de artifícios através dos meus olhos, me deparando com seus quentes olhos verdes, fitando-me com intensidade, gratidão e paixão.

Beijo e sorriso. Só ele conseguia essa combinação depois de um sexo alucinante. Mesmo que estivesse um pouco dolorida. Edward era um pouquinho além do que estava acostumada. Ele realmente tinha me pegado de jeito porque minhas pernas tremiam.

- Maravilhosa.

- Lindo.

- Perfeita.

- Perfeito.

- Foi perfeito. – sussurrou me abraçando apertado e me senti tão segura, tão bem e tão feliz.

O que mais me preocupou depois do sexo foi como seria a seguir e surpreendentemente, depois de um banho cheio de risada e conversas, deitamos na cama com pouca roupa, rindo, conversando, trocando afagos e pequenos beijos. Ele ainda era o Edward, meu melhor amigo, falando das suas manias ou da sua vida em Londres, me fazendo perguntas estranhas, tendo um sotaque mordível e um sorriso de suspirar. Não teve vergonha, silêncio ou constrangimento. Teve companheirismo e amizade. Isso me deixou muito mais feliz que o sexo maravilhoso que conseguimos compartilhar. E põe maravilhoso nisso.

Edward seria impossível de esquecer e eu não tinha ideia do que faria com a minha mente e meu coração quando tudo isso acabasse. Talvez ele fosse o paraíso.

Meu paraíso.

.

.

.

Calor aí?


	9. O Novo Lugar

**Capítulo 8 – O Novo Lugar.**

**Rio de Janeiro, RJ – Brasil.**

**Edward.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Ei, bom dia. – Bella disse beijando meu rosto – Acorde. Temos que arrumar nossas coisas para irmos. – sussurrou acariciando minha barriga, arranhando levemente – Estou tentando aqui. Colabore abrindo os olhos.

- Estou cansado. – resmunguei abraçando-a apertado e ela riu, beijando meu pescoço – Dormiu bem?

- Depois que alguém arrancou minha roupa novamente, tive que dormir. – brincou fazendo cosquinhas.

Ah, a noite de ontem. Maravilhosa e extremamente gostosa. Nossas várias vezes durante a noite e muitas conversas, risadas, sexo, conversas, risadas e mais sexo. Acredito que não deixamos ninguém dormir no nosso andar. Seja pela cama batendo na parede, pelas suas gargalhadas altas ou gritos de paixão. Nós passamos a noite em claro, explorando o que não conhecíamos do outro e conversando ainda mais sobre o que conhecíamos.

- Nós vamos chegar atrasados... – disse brincando com meu nariz – Levanta.

- Não... Estou com sono. – respondi tapando meu rosto com o meu braço.

- Não quero chegar atrasada. – bufou batendo no meu braço e levantou da cama, levando o lençol consigo.

- Volta aqui mulher da bunda bonita. – gritei tentando puxá-la de volta e foi mais rápida entrando no banheiro e rindo.

Não tive outra opção a não ser levantar, arrumar minha bolsa e me preparar para sair. Bella tomou banho e foi para seu quarto rapidamente, voltando arrumada e com suas coisas prontas no momento que estava saindo do meu banho. Chegamos ao saguão do hotel e encontramos com o nosso grupo pronto para tomar café.

- Oh... Lembre-se de afastar a cama da parede na próxima noite. – Stefan resmungou pra mim e Garrett – Estou falando com os dois. Meu quarto é no meio dos dois. Eu não dormi a noite inteira.

- Invejoso. – Garrett murmurou fazendo Irina e Bella esconderem o rosto entre as mãos – Sinto muito. Não pensei muito em você no momento.

- Baby, menos... – Irina sussurrou envergonhada e como eu estava rindo, Bella beliscou minha perna.

- Eu só estou rindo. – disse em minha defesa e ganhei um olhar tão feio que minhas bolas se encolheram. – Tudo bem... Já parei. Solta a minha perna. – resmunguei sentindo dor.

- Todos prontos? – Nahuel perguntou levantando da mesa – Vamos pegar a estrada? Temos um belíssimo dia pela frente, em lugares lindos!

Bella e eu sentamos na fileira do meio porque Garrett e Irina ocuparam a ultima fileira para continuarem se agarrando. Parcialmente deitada no meu colo, cada um foi ouvindo suas respectivas músicas em seus aparelhos até metade da viagem. Na outra metade decidi que estava muito ocioso e parado para uma mulher tão linda perto de mim. Com frio do ar condicionado do carro, em um determinado momento ela se cobriu com seu casaco de oncinha. Aproveitei a chance e enfiei minha mão dentro da sua blusa, acariciando sua pele, subindo até a renda fina do sutiã. O olhar que ela me lançou foi ardente, cheio de desejo e aviso. Continuei fingindo que não era nada comigo, ninguém estava vendo o que estava fazendo. Abri o primeiro botão do seu short e deslizei o zíper pra baixo. Sua calcinha era de renda como o sutiã, ambos eram pretos e eu tinha amado o pequeno desfile no quarto.

Parei por ali porque não iria avançar mais dentro da van, mas queria provoca-la um pouco e tinha conseguido com bastante sucesso. Bella fez um beicinho bonitinho e continuou mexendo no seu telefone celular, até que o meu vibrou parando a música. Era uma mensagem dela me mandando para um lugar muito feio e querendo que a van chegasse logo no nosso destino porque não aguentava mais estar deitada no banco duro. Ela ficou de bico até o momento que paramos em uma pousada para beber água e ir ao banheiro

Mais uma hora e meia de viagem, chegamos a um hotel a beira mar, uma belíssima rua cheia de pedras e casas antigas.

- Vocês dois querem um quarto juntos ou separados? Desculpe a indiscrição, mas o hotel inteiro sabe das escapadas noturnas. – Zafrina disse rindo baixinho e Bella grunhiu, abaixando o rosto – Sem constrangimento. Só estou querendo ajudar, no mais, podemos fingir que essa conversa não existiu.

- Não sei. Bella decide. – disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Decido por que você não quer dar nenhuma resposta ou por que você quer dormir comigo e está respeitando minha decisão? – perguntou-me com as mãos na cintura, parecendo irritada. Realmente ri da ferinha furiosa que ela estava pelos comentários das pessoas sobre nós dois e por estar tanto tempo dentro da van. Ela veio reclamando a cada cinco minutos e perguntando se já estava perto.

- Estou te dando a decisão, porque por mim não tem problema, linda. Você escolhe o que for melhor para você. – respondi sem tirar o sorriso do rosto e ela suspirou, fazendo um barulhinho de fofura, me dando um beijo.

- Acho que isso foi um sim. Então ok. – Zafrina disse, mas ainda estávamos nos beijando – Obrigada pela atenção.

- Mesmo quarto... – sussurrou com os braços ao redor da minha cintura e me inclinei para encostar minha testa no seu ombro, colocando minhas mãos no bolso do seu short jeans. – Você vai ter que me aturar sem reclamar.

- Ah... Terei alguns benefícios em dividir a mesma cama que você. – respondi mordendo de leve o lóbulo da sua orelha e ela tremeu – Acredito que você vai gostar.

- Dos benefícios de dividir uma cama com você? – provocou enfiando a mão através da minha camiseta e arranhando – Acho que posso suportar por uns três dias.

- Estou me sentindo lisonjeado. – debochei segurando seu queixo – Esse desdém todo depois da noite a ontem. Terei que me esforçar muito mais com você.

Sendo bonitinha como sempre, enrugou o nariz e molhou os lábios com a língua, abrindo um sorriso provocador.

- Espero que tenha bastante camisinha.

- Ah... Eu tenho. – sorri convencido e ela riu, batendo no meu ombro – Você quem começou dessa vez.

- Foi você, abrindo meu short e apertando meus seios dentro da van. Quem sempre começa é você. – bateu o pé como uma criança petulante.

- Culpado. Assumo.

- Quartos! – Nahuel anunciou com cartões chaves – Edward e Bella cobertura 1, Irina e Garrett cobertura 3 e Stefan cobertura 2. – disse entregando pra mim porque Bella estava do lado de Irina olhando e falando algo sobre a decoração do lugar.

- Merda. No meio de novo – Stefan murmurou e nós rimos.

- Prometo afastar a cama. – Garrett sussurrou para Irina e Bella, que se afastaram para olhar um aquário na entrada, não ouvirem.

- Eu também. – concordei rindo.

- Imbecis. – rosnou empurrando-nos levemente, mas ele estava sorrindo.

- Sempre! – dissemos ao mesmo tempo indo atrás dele com as nossas bagagens.

O quarto era menor que o outro, mas era extremamente confortável. A vista para praia era extremamente bonita, principalmente por que havia uma mulher com roupas intimas andando de um lado a outro, mexendo na sua mala, procurando alguma coisa, parecendo irritada.

- Meu biquíni branco não veio. Juro ter colocado na bolsa! – resmungou revirando outra bolsa grande cheia de peças – Preto e vermelho, gosta?

- Gosto. Sunga preta para combinar.

- Bonitinho. Estou com fome e você?

- Podemos almoçar antes de ficar na praia, tudo bem? Vou só mandar um e-mail combinando com Rosalie um horário para ver Harry.

- Certo. Quer comer o quê? – perguntou do banheiro enquanto ligava meu computador e esperava a internet conectar.

…

"_Rosalie. Preciso ver e falar com meu filho! Podemos encontrar um horário? Antes do jantar dele? Ele ainda janta no mesmo horário? Diga que estou morrendo de saudades! Amo você!"_

…

- Não sei querida... O que for comível. – respondi em duplo sentido e ela riu, não falando mais nada e saindo pronta para praia – Vamos?

A praia na Região dos Lagos era muito bonita. A areia era amarelada e um pouco mais grossa que a do Rio de Janeiro. Nós tivemos um primeiro mergulho bastante aquecido, namorando dentro da água, ficamos nos beijos e carinhos. A mulher que tinha nos meus braços era doce, sensível, carinhosa e apaixonante, merecia ser adorada dos pés a cabeça. Merecia toda a minha atenção por me fazer sentir tão bem, tão vivo e tão jovem.

- Me sinto tão bem por estar com você... – Bella sussurrou no meio do nosso abraço apertado, entre as ondas tranquilas do mar – Como pode ser tão bom?

- Estava pensando justamente nisso... – respondi acariciando suas costas nuas – Como estou me sentindo diferente. Mais vivo.

- Dois estranhos, de lugares diferentes, unidos em uma viagem de descanso... Que vida louca! – disse suspirando, beijando meu peito – Não mudaria nada. É tão refrescante conhecer alguém que me entenda, me aceite com meus planos e sonhos... É tão louco.

- Muito louco. Tão louco que chega a ser gostoso. É maravilhoso. Nunca vou esquecer você... – sussurrei segurando seu queixo e beijando-a com tudo que estava sentido naquele momento.

- Eu também nunca vou esquecer, principalmente se você continuar me beijando desse jeito. – respirou fundo, segurando meu ombro quando a onda veio grande demais – Estou ficando com frio. Vamos deitar um pouco no sol?

- Quer comer agora?

- Preguiça de procurar um restaurante e aquela comida do hotel não me animou.

Garrett e Irina também queriam comer, o que nos fez vestir alguma roupa e andar pela orla, olhando restaurante por restaurante até Bella se encantar com algo e decidir entrar. Comemos peixe frito com um molho de camarão delicioso. O garçom explicou cem vezes o que era, mas nunca iria entender o seu inglês, muito menos o português. De qualquer forma estava muito bom. Tomamos algumas caipirinhas e antes que passasse mal de tanto álcool, comida e sol, Bella decidiu me carregar de volta para o quarto. Principalmente porque precisava falar com meu filho.

Entrei no chuveiro gelado para tirar o sal do corpo e acabar com o calor, estava distraído com meus pensamentos quando ouvi um leve bater na porta e era Bella, enrolada no roupão, parecendo incerta e assustada com alguma coisa.

- Posso tomar banho com você? – perguntou baixinho quando abri o vidro.

- Claro que pode... Não precisa perguntar. – respondi dando espaço e esticando a mão para ajuda-la a entrar – O que aconteceu que você está assustada?

- Não estou assustada. – resmungou fazendo beicinho.

- Claro que está... Esses olhos arregalados aí. O que foi? – insisti puxando-a pra mim e colocando-a embaixo do chuveiro gelado. Isso a fez gritar e me bater – Está gelado demais?

- Poxa, tá muito frio. – murmurou toda arrepiada. O que era muito bom pra mim. Seus seios rosados estavam durinhos e apontados exatamente na minha direção. – Esquenta um pouquinho.

- Eu estava com calor. – disse simplesmente, girando um pouco da água para aquecer. – Agora está quente demais.

- Para de reclamar. – brincou pegando a esponja, me virando de costas e passando a parte áspera na minha nuca e mordendo levemente o músculo do meu braço. – Ainda está quente?

- Está muito quente. – murmurei tentando virar e ela me segurou no lugar – Bella para de me torturar.

- Estou te ensaboando. – retrucou como se fosse nada.

- Está me deixando duro. – informei rindo e deliciado com suas pequenas mãos apenas passeando pelas minhas costas e arranhando minha nuca. Abraçando meu corpo levemente, beijou meu ombro.

- Isso faz parte do pacote. - disse tocando-me exatamente lá. – E que pacote. – brincou me deixando virar de frente pela primeira vez. – Não faça essa cara.

- Que cara? – perguntou confuso e parando a meio passo dela.

- Essa de leão faminto. Eu fico tão...

- Fica tão? – insisti rindo do seu embaraço, abraçando-a levemente, apertando seu bumbum lindo enquanto beijava seu pescoço molhado.

- Lisonjeada. – sussurrou e gemeu quando minha mão encontrou outro lugar entre suas pernas. Ergui sua perna para seu joelho ficar na altura da minha cintura. – Eu amo quando faz isso. – resmungou antes de tomar meus lábios e gemer contra a minha boca no momento que penetrei um dedo lentamente – Oh Edward isso é tão bom.

- Relaxe... – sussurrei para seu corpo tenso e empurrei contra o apoio do box, relaxando suas pernas ao mesmo tempo que devorava sua boca. A nova posição deu espaço o suficiente para que ela pudesse me tocar, os estímulos começaram lentos e foram aumentando conforme ditava um ritmo constante entre suas pernas. – Você é tão gostosa, Isabella. – disse no seu ouvido e ela gemeu alto, chamando meu sotaque de maldito.

- Senhor fala mansa... Me deixa louca só com esse sotaque. – murmurou irritada e ao mesmo tempo ardente. – Edward eu vou gozar... – disse baixinho, apertando meu ombro e gemendo baixinho contra meus lábios. Eu estava vendo seus seios endurecerem cada vez mais e o quadril se movimentar conforme investia meus dedos contra ela.

Gozei na sua barriga no momento que ela também gozou, batendo com a cabeça na parede e derrubando todos os vidros de sabonete e shampoo.

- Agora o banho começa. – brinquei com um olhar de desculpas para sua barriga. Ela tentou ficar séria, mas sorriu me dando um beijo rápido, nos empurrando novamente para o chuveiro.

Bella deitou na cama para dormir e sentei no meu computador esperando minha irmã conectar no Skype e finalmente poder ver meu filho. Rosalie demorou meia hora para aparecer online e Harry estava com sua roupa do Batman acenando como um descontrolado e riu quando me viu, dizendo que eu estava parecendo um tomate. Harry e Rosalie passaram uma hora contando as atividades deles e o que tinham feito, aprendido e passeado.

Emmett entrou na conversa e perguntou do Brasil. Contei exatamente tudo que fiz, os lugares que conheci, as fotos que tirei e todas as boas coisas. Exceto sobre Bella porque a minha irmã iria fazer perguntas constrangedoras. Meus pais se juntaram a tela e minha mãe começou o interrogatório misturado com recomendações até que todos ficaram em silêncio. Olhei pra trás e vi que Bella estava se espreguiçando e levantando da cama.

- Ops! – Harry e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todo mundo rir – Continuem falando?

- Papai quem é ela? – Harry perguntou bem alto e Bella virou na minha direção com olhos arregalados. – Pai?

- Ai meu Deus, ele me viu? – Bella sussurrou no momento que eu afastei minha cadeira e estiquei minha mão – Não! Edward! Eu acabei de acordar. Não!

- Vem cá, eles já te viram... Eu vou sofrer na mão deles, me ajuda, por favor?

- Vem cá! Eu quero te ver! – Harry gritou curioso e nós dois rimos alto – Aparece, poxa!

Bella veio com o rosto vermelho de vergonha e sentou no meu colo. Estava todo mundo em silêncio até o momento que ela apareceu na tela e todos começaram a falar bem alto, fazendo mil perguntas ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi gente. – disse baixinho.

- Ela é maior gata pai! – Harry gritou acenando e Bella riu, completamente derretida por ele – Oi, sou o Harry.

- Oi Harry... Eu sou a Bella. É um prazer conhecer você. Seu pai fala o tempo todo... – Bella disse rindo e minha irmã estava quieta, analisando.

- Oi Bella, sou Esme! A mãe dele, esse é Carlisle, meu marido e o pai de Edward. Essa é Rosalie, minha filha mais velha e Emmett seu esposo. – Esme disse rindo docemente para Bella, completamente vermelha de vergonha.

- É um prazer conhecer vocês. Desculpa interromper o momento família, vou ficar quietinha no meu canto. – disse sem jeito e abaixei a tela para beijar seu rosto e lábios sem que ninguém veja – Vou deitar ali no sofá e ouvir música. Desculpa.

- Não tem problema. Não precisa pedir desculpa. – respondi beijando-a novamente e ela saiu, pegando o celular e os fones de ouvido.

- Voltei. – disse sem graça para o riso idiota deles – Não comecem.

- Ela é linda. Toda tímida... Gostei dela. – Rosalie disse sorrindo – Espero um e-mail detalhado mais tarde.

Depois disso, eles me deixaram em paz e mudaram de assunto. Mais meia hora de conversa, desliguei o computador e deitei no sofá com ela, roubando um fone de ouvido e cantando junto com Counting Crows, accidentally in love da trilha sonora de Shrek 2. Meu filho amava esse filme e o levei no cinema para assistir. Bella ficou rindo, tentando se desviar das minhas mordidas e cosquinhas até que o telefone do quarto tocou e era Nahuel nos chamando para dar uma voltinha e fazer compras na orla da praia.

Bella colocou um vestidinho curto todo florido que ela andava, ele balançava e mostrava quase demais. Realmente ele não foi nada bom pra mim porque todos pareciam olhar e esperar aparecer parte do seu short preto por baixo. Andando na frente com Irina, entrando em quase todas as lojas de roupas e biquínis, comprando várias coisas e lembranças para quem conhecia, me ajudou a comprar algumas coisas para Rosalie, Esme e Charlotte.

Depois encontrei uma lojinha artesanal que tinham coisas que Harry iria adorar. Nós tiramos inúmeras fotos juntos porque a cidade era bem bonita a noite. Nossa mesa era mais animada do bar do hotel. Stefan e Garrett estavam fazendo imitações de famosos, provocando Irina porque ela confessou gostar de BoyBand como The Wanted e One Direction e surtava quando mais nova por N'sync e Backstreet Boys. Bella contou que era apaixonada pelo Eminem e eu quase perguntei quem era porque não fazia ideia. Meu estilo musical sempre foi além da minha idade porque sempre fui um chato. Gostava de música clássica por conta do piano e porque meu pai ouvia sempre que chegava do plantão.

Sem contar as inúmeras músicas antigas que meus avós cantavam pra mim desde que me entendo por gente. Hoje em dia fazia a mesma coisa com Harry porque tinha o desejo de não deixar nossas tradições de família morrerem. Esse assunto rendeu, com culturas diferentes, rimos de nos acabar bebendo e comendo besteiras até altas horas da madrugada. Essas pessoas, tão diferentes e distantes agora faziam parte da minha vida e seriam inesquecíveis. Cada uma delas me ensinando algo novo, me dando algo para contar para Harry e me fazendo crescer dentro dos meus padrões e convicções.

- Vamos subir? – Bella sussurrou beijando meu pescoço – Estou muito cansada. Preciso dormir.

Nós nos despedimos do grupo e subimos de mãos dadas. Me perguntei quando foi a última vez que segurei a mão de alguém e percebi que não importava muito desde que passasse minha vida segurando a mão dela.


	10. O Desconhecido

**Capítulo 9 – O Desconhecido.**

**Búzios/Cabo Frio – Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.**

**Isabella.**

.

.

.

Já era a segunda manhã que acordava ao lado dele. Nós não fizemos nada além de dormir esta noite, além do cansaço, sexo era algo muito legal entre nós dois, mas não tudo. Conversamos até pegar no sono. Dormi tão bem que era extremamente cedo para o horário que tinha ido deitar depois de uma noite perfeita ao lado do nosso grupo, que já considerava meus amigos mais íntimos. E ele estava tão sereno, com um bico sonolento e as pálpebras fechadas de forma pesada, ele dormia pacificamente agarrado ao travesseiro, a perna em cima de minha coxa. Demorei quase um ano para dormir com James, mesmo que já tivesse perdido minha virgindade com ele. Nós tínhamos praticamente tudo separado até ter certeza do relacionamento.

Edward em quatro dias tinha invadido minha privacidade, arrombando a porta, não pedindo licença e ficando comigo durante a noite, só me abraçando. Seu cheiro estava impregnado na minha roupa de dormir. Tão gostoso e masculino que não queria tirar meu pijama. Brinquei com seu nariz, lábios e queixo pensando que iria acordar, porém, ele dormia como um urso durante o período de hibernação. Levantei da cama, fiz minha higiene matinal e esvaziei a bexiga sem que nem se movesse. Meu celular vibrou na mesa com uma mensagem da Alice bastante objetiva: _Eu+Você+Skype=Agora._

Não dei o mesmo mole que Edward, sentei do outro lado da mesa e liguei o computador. Alice já estava online e em Nova Iorque. Cara, ela não sossegava. Ainda disse que iria embora amanhã de manhã e só estava ali para acertar os últimos detalhes da decoração com a minha mãe. Pela câmera tive um tour interativo com o meu novo apartamento e fiquei literalmente encantada com tudo. Era enorme, pelo menos parecia, amplo, claro e espaçoso.

Em compensação, era algo de mulher sozinha, solteira e bem sucedida. Algo extremamente impessoal e só faltava um gato miando para completar a cena. Algo que tinha um pavor imenso. Agradeci Alice de todo meu coração porque estava tendo um trabalho dobrado, enfrentando a ponte aérea desse jeito, mas ela explicou que estava fazendo uns serviços para Gucci e aproveitando o tempo.

- E então... Nós não conversamos mais sobre Edward. – disse lentamente, com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Eu ri porque foi o momento que ele saiu do banheiro – Ele está aí?

- Ei bonito. Bom dia. Vem cá... – pedi suavemente e ele riu, bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo – Esta é Alice, minha cunhada. – apresentei e ele sorriu para a câmera.

- Renée! Sogra! Vem cá ver esse pedaço de mal caminho! – gritou histérica batendo palmas e Edward ruborizou em vários tons de vermelho. Minha mãe apareceu na tela e suspirou, me fazendo esconder o rosto entre as mãos. Matem-me de vergonha.

- Olá senhoras! – Edward disse no seu melhor modo britânico e eu ouvi suspiros das duas.

- Chega! – gritei para as duas tagarelas excitadas e o empurrei levemente - Pede o nosso café da manhã, por favor?

Edward saiu de perto, me deixando com duas malucas pulando do outro lado da tela, falando um monte de besteiras e obscenidades que ele ouvia e ficava rindo. Deixei as duas com meu apartamento e desconectei da internet ignorando minha caixa de e-mail lotadíssima, para comer na companhia do bonito moço que tinha tirado a calça de pijama, andando só de cueca pelo quarto. Roubei uns beijos de bom dia antes de sentar no meu lugar. Edward sabia fazer coisas com a língua que só Deus sabia onde uma mulher poderia chegar imaginando. Beijá-lo era um esporte e tanto.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntei apenas para ser educada, porque pelo seu olhar e maneira que ele apagou depois que disse que estava cansada pela quadragésima vez, eu tinha certeza que estava descansado.

- Como um anjinho. Não vi a noite passar ou a manhã chegar. – respondeu colocando a salada de frutas pra mim e para ele – E você?

- Também dormi muito bem, aliás, aqui no Brasil tenho praticamente desmaiado de sono. – sorri levemente apertando sua mão e comemos em silêncio, porém, com bastante cumplicidade.

- O que vamos fazer hoje?

- Nahuel disse que ia nos levar à cidade vizinha para conhecer a praia, almoçar fora e compras. – respondi levantando para trocar de roupa, escolhendo um biquíni um pouquinho maior e um dos vestidos de praia longos que tinha comprado na noite anterior.

Edward se vestiu depois de enviar um e-mail para sua irmã com algumas fotos de ontem. Saímos do quarto e topamos com Stefan, Irina e Garrett no corredor e rimos da coincidência. Nahuel nos levou a Cabo Frio. Uma lindíssima cidade um pouco mais cheia que Búzios. Edward ficou na praia jogando bola com os meninos e fiz compras com Irina. Gastei boa parte do meu dinheiro só com coisas de praia e depois parei para pensar: Quando iria a praia novamente?

Irina tentou me convencer de que poderia usar na piscina, porém, morando em Nova Iorque achava bem difícil. Fiquei um pouco desanimada em comprar coisas, até que lembrei que não tinha mais marido para me controlar com gastos e torrei tudo que poderia, imaginando o quanto James morreria ao abrir a fatura do cartão. Respirei fundo me dando conta que novamente ele não iria abrir e nem dar conta de porcaria nenhuma em relação a minha vida. Isso me deixou amarga e uma companhia extremamente sem graça.

Voltei para a praia sentando na cadeira de qualquer jeito, colocando fones de ouvido e pensando que em parte, sentia falta dele e queria saber da sua vida. Sabia que o nosso casamento não iria voltar, porque meus planos de ser mãe estavam mais fortes que nunca, embora, ele tenha sido meu marido e meu único namorado por toda minha vida adulta. Nós tínhamos uma história que foi interrompida bruscamente. Talvez ainda não estivesse acostumada com essa ausência.

Dele, como homem, não sentia muita falta. Dentro dos meus pensamentos mais obscuros, percebi que Edward e eu tínhamos uma química muito maior na cama. Era errado pensar nisso? Comparar? Eu estava sendo uma vadia por transar com outro cara pouco tempo depois do meu divórcio conturbado ou era uma mulher livre para conhecer novas pessoas? De fato, não havia meia situação ou momento que envolvia Edward que conseguia me arrepender. Meu maior arrependimento e culpa foi que não escolhi um marido com desejo de ser pai. Bom, ele tinha dito que queria ter filhos... E eu acreditei.

Tinha uma mulher grávida do meu lado, sua barriga era de uns cinco ou seis meses, no máximo. Ela era tão bonita e estava tão radiante que senti inveja. Em pouco tempo teria seu bebezinho no braço enquanto eu teria que apelar para a cadeira de um médico e escolher descrições de doadores só para imaginar meu filho do jeito que queria.

- Te deixo sozinha e você fica emburrada. Saudades? – Edward abaixou na minha frente, nivelando nossos olhos – O que foi linda?

- Pensamentos confusos batendo na minha cabeça. – murmurei fazendo um pouco de charme só porque ele me dava confiança.

- Quer conversar sobre isso?

- Quero. Vamos dar uma voltinha? – pedi levantando e o esperei vestir sua roupa – Se ficar estranho falar sobre isso, você me diz, ok?

Edward assentiu e passeou comigo pela orla da cidade, almoçamos juntos e compramos um sorvete, comigo falando, falando e falando no seu ouvido. Hora ele ria, hora ele discordava com algo, no mais, me deixou expor meus pensamentos e sentimentos até mesmo relacionado a nós ,tranquilamente.

- Eu acho que é normal você se sentir estranha... – disse baixinho segurando a minha mão – Quando me divorciei de Ângela, fiquei usando a aliança e não contei para ninguém que tinha me separado. Nosso envolvimento foi algo preparado pelo destino e não quer dizer que você é uma mulher vulgar por ter dormido comigo. Sem contar que todo mundo sabe que você não resistiria ao meu charme. – brincou e eu ri, socando seu ombro de leve. – O sonho é seu e você deve realiza-lo.

- Não queria ser mãe solteira... Se não tiver jeito...

- Deixe essa parte nas mãos do destino... Apenas aproveite. – disse beijando meu pescoço – Estava nadando ainda pouco e pensei que vim para esse lugar, relaxar, mas estou aprendendo tantas coisas, refletindo sobre tanta coisa que tenho certeza que vou voltar outra pessoa para casa. Sem tanta culpa ou expectativa. Talvez as coisas devessem acontecer do jeito que aconteceram e eu devo aceitar.

- Você tem razão... – suspirei e me inclinei para beijá-lo nos lábios rapidamente – Obrigada por me ouvir.

- Meus honorários são pagos com beijos. Mais beijos, por favor.

- Seus honorários serão pagos mais tarde baby... – sussurrei contra seus lábios e o ataquei, dando uma prévia de tudo que estava planejando para de noite.

- Mal posso esperar.

Depois de conhecer um pequeno shopping só de roupas e coisas interessantes da cidade, voltamos para o hotel extremamente satisfeitos com o dia. Edward e eu ficamos na praia curtindo o fim da tarde, com o sol mais frio e a brisa fresca. A areia chegava a estar um pouco geladinha entre meus dedos. Edward estava deitado do meu lado, com fones de ouvido, acariciando minha nuca e às vezes me dava um ou outro beijo carinhoso. Me senti tão bem, relaxada, que acabei cochilando para ser acordada entre beijos e cosquinhas. Minha reação foi jogar um pouco de água da garrafinha que dividimos, ele ficou tão surpreso e assumiu um olhar maldoso, vingativo e ao mesmo tempo brincalhão que tive de levantar e sair correndo. Tolice a minha achar que ele não me alcançaria com suas pernas enormes. Edward me ergueu do chão e tudo que fiz foi me render e gargalhar. Meu vestido amontoado na cintura não atrapalhou quando quis envolver minhas pernas ao redor do seu corpo e me fazer ganhar a brincadeira.

- Mais honorários pagos? – brincou e senti sua mão travessa sair do meu quadril para minha bunda.

- Estou começando o real pagamento. – respondi mordendo seu lábio inferior – Vamos para o nosso quarto.

- Só se for agora. – disse rapidamente me colocando no chão e fomos catar nossas coisas.

Tive que me trancar no banheiro para fugir da pessoa excitada que queria me agarrar a todo custo, mas eu estava fedendo a protetor solar, água salgada e calor. Jamais deixaria Edward encostar um dedo em mim em questão de sexo fedendo. Tinha que tomar um banho, ficar cheirosa e relaxada para tornar tudo agradável. E quando terminei, o empurrei para o chuveiro, fazendo-o rir e tentar me levar junto.

Com um pouco de fome, pedi a recepção do hotel um lanche diferente e deitei na cama com a televisão ligada. O sem vergonha saiu do banheiro completamente nu, se secando como se nada ou ninguém estivesse ao seu redor. Com uma piscadinha safada e um sorriso zombeteiro, vestiu uma cueca qualquer e deitou do meu lado quando avisei para não se animar e simplesmente esperar a comida. Fazendo uma disputa idiota com o polegar, percebi que esse homem tinha roubado mais de mim do que deveria e não sabia como iria lidar com isso no momento que fosse embora.

O combinado foi que não iríamos mais nos ver, sem relacionamento complicado a distância e agora, eu estava maluca para _descombinar_ tudo e deixar rolar. Não sei se Edward combinou de verdade, a mente dele estava nublada de excitação para poder pensar de forma coerente.

- Ai! – gritei com meu dedão doendo pelo aperto dele – O que foi isso seu bruto?

- Você não está prestando atenção de verdade! – acusou como uma criança.

- Estava pensando, não precisava me machucar! – resmunguei colocando meu dedo nos seus lábios – Beija. Aí! Não morde!

- Você é muito gostosa para não morder. – brincou distribuindo mordidinhas pelo meu rosto, pescoço, ombro, colo e até nos seios por cima da minha blusa, mas a campainha tocou e ele levantou para pegar a comida e voltar para cama empurrando o carrinho. – Quanta besteira.

- Estou com vontade de comer besteira. – respondi dando de ombros e ele me acompanhou nas panquecas com chocolate e morango.

Depois que estava satisfeita, resolvi brincar com Edward com os chocolates. Sem paciência, me empurrou na cama e pegou o pote das minhas mãos, colocou na mesinha do lado e abriu a minha blusa e o sutiã de fecho frontal tão rápido que não deu para impedi-lo, como se fosse fazer isso diante de um olhar tão ardente quanto o dele. Minha pele parecia pegar fogo sobre seu toque, só sua respiração me deixava excitada e ansiosa pelo que ele iria fazer.

- Você começou. – sussurrou passando o morango no chocolate e depois, com um sorriso sexy safado. – Não reclame.

- Não irei reclamar... – suspirei sentindo o gelado da fruta com o quente do chocolate no meu mamilo endurecido.

Edward lambuzou bem antes de morder o morango, me beijar e depois me dar um pedaço generoso. O chocolate derreteu na minha boca ao mesmo tempo em que me derreti sentindo seus lábios e língua chupando todo doce do meu corpo. Repetindo o mesmo processo no outro seio, estava esparramada na cama sentindo meus braços e pernas moles feitos geleia e queimando de prazer e necessidade em uma determinada parte do meu corpo.

Acordei na manhã seguinte pulando de susto. Estava nua e pegajosa, sem coberta, com as pernas emboladas com as dele, igualmente nu e adormecido ao meu lado. O sol estava forte e quente no meu rosto levemente ardido. Tentei me espreguiçar, mas desisti no momento que meus músculos reclamaram de dor. Precisava de um relaxante muscular urgentemente e a leve dor surda entre minhas pernas me fez lembrar a maravilhosa noite que tivemos. Entre brincadeiras com comidas e um atrevimento a experimentar performances e posições, nós passamos a uma nova fase de ousadia sexual e intimidade que me deixou dolorida, cansada e maravilhada com o sexo de nublar a mente que compartilhávamos.

Edward se mexeu na cama de modo que ficou praticamente em cima de mim, a prova real de que ele estava acordado foi o delicioso beijo no pescoço que ganhei. Um sorriso bobo surgiu no meu rosto e foi inevitável não beijá-lo, mesmo com o hálito matinal, a bagunça que estava e o nosso cheiro de chocolate e sexo. Precisávamos de um banho longo e relaxante, ou eu precisava visto que sua disposição parecia inabalável. Infelizmente hoje não poderia ajuda-lo com sua animação. Escapuli da cama contra sua vontade e fui encher a banheira com água quente e alguns produtos para me deixar relaxada ou não sairia da cama.

Sendo bonzinho com meu estado, tomou seu banho no chuveiro ao lado da banheira enquanto eu esperava do lado de fora, arrumando tudo que precisaria e pedi nosso café da manhã recebendo o recado que tínhamos uma hora para encontrar com nosso grupo e sair para a outra cidade vizinha que iríamos conhecer durante o dia. Meu banho foi longo e gostoso, o que deixou meu bonito britânico um pouco irritante. Ele queria estar ali dentro comigo. Acabei deixando-o de fora só porque seu bico estava muito engraçado.

Nós conhecemos a cidade de Arraial do Cabo, que não era tão bonita quanto Búzios e Cabo Frio em questão de estética, mas suas praias deixavam as outras para trás em um piscar de olhos. De barco chegamos a uma linda, parecia particular, com O mar mais azul que tinha visto na vida. Edward se aventurou no mergulho com os meninos enquanto eu e Irina gastamos o tempo desfilando de biquíni e tirando fotos.

Deitei de bruços ouvindo música, minha pele estava quente, queria entrar na água. Parecia bem tranquilo, mas tinha muito barco. Com a minha sorte, poderia mergulhar e bater de cabeça ou ser puxada por algum deles. Observei meu bonito sair da água com sua sunga vermelha e o corpo corado de sol. Com um sorriso, se aproximou parecendo um leão, todo cheio de charme, sensual e totalmente predador. Me arrepiei por antecipação e senti meus seios endurecerem com o contato da sua pele gelada com a minha extremamente quente. Foi uma sensação agridoce.

- Você está quente, em ambos os sentidos da palavra. – disse beijando-me levemente – Quer dar um mergulho comigo?

Assenti rapidamente e escondido atrás de um barco, trocamos beijos como adolescentes e rimos preenchidos com uma felicidade exuberante. Construímos um castelo na areia e catamos conchinhas bonitinhas antes de pegarmos o barco e almoçarmos em um restaurante flutuante. Não sabia o que era mais delicioso no lugar: Edward de óculos escuros e sem camisa ou a comida. Foi um dia tão bom que me cansei. Decidimos não sair à noite devido nossa viagem de volta ao hotel no Rio logo pela manhã. Edward eu pedimos um filme e assistimos na cama até tarde. Antes de dormir tirei um tempo para mandar um e-mail a Alice.

...

"_Alice! Eu estou tão feliz que não sei se posso aguentar! É tudo tão novo e gostoso que não quero fechar os olhos e perder um segundo de tudo isso. Edward me completa e me faz feliz. Como poderei viver com isso após nossa partida? Eu sei que vou sofrer por não vê-lo e a distância irá acabar conosco. O que eu faço Alice? Estou apaixonada por esse homem!"_

...

Eu tinha acabado de me separar. Era suposto sofrer pelo meu ex-marido e não sofrer antecipadamente por uma inevitável separação entre meu novo amor e eu. As coisas estavam tão fora do meu controle e do meu planejamento que agora era impossível consertar e manter tudo como estava antes. Percebi que estava sendo tola no momento que pensei que tudo antes era perfeito. E não era. Quanto tempo enganei-me em relação ao meu casamento e negligência óbvia do meu marido acima de todas as nossas crises?

- Está tudo bem? – Edward perguntou fechando meu computador e eu o coloquei na mesinha do lado, deixando meu corpo ser levado pelas suas hábeis mãos. Entre beijinhos de esquimó, selinhos e afagos, nós nos envolvemos na cama quase como um só.

- Está tudo perfeito. – sussurrei com a garganta grossa de emoção. Ele fazia tudo, de um modo estranho e louco, se tornar perfeito.

Nós dormimos agarrados aquela noite, era como se ele soubesse minha súbita necessidade carente de estar ao seu lado o tempo inteiro, sentir seu cheiro e calor. Pensei em como abordar o assunto de mantermos contato e deixar rolar, engolindo a vergonha e o orgulho de desfazer minha primeira proposta. Acordei mais cedo que ele, observando-o dormir como uma psicopata apaixonada, entendendo a resposta do e-mail da Alice em caixa alto como gritos me ordenando ser feliz.

- Caiu da cama? – brincou assim que abriu os olhos e me inclinei para beijá-lo – Mmm, bom dia. – cantarolou me segurando pela nuca e aprofundando o beijo.

Em pouco tempo estávamos sem roupa, consumindo o melhor do outro, trocando pequenas palavras doces e sujas até virarmos uma bagunça nua no meio da cama sem lençol e travesseiro. Deitei minha cabeça no seu peito, suspirando com seu carinho delicado e beijos doces no meu cabelo.

- Edward...

- Diga minha linda.

- Eu quero ver você depois daqui. – sussurrei incapaz de olhá-lo.

- Nós sempre encontramos um lugar desconhecido para descobrir um paraíso. – disse lentamente, segurando meu queixo – Nós podemos tentar seguir em frente. Apenas tentar.

- Tentar soa uma excelente ideia pra mim. Obrigada por querer também.

- Sinto que sempre vou querer você, Bella.

- Eu também sinto isso.

Esse era um sentimento totalmente novo e desconhecido. E isso estava me assustando. Como ficariam meus planos seguindo um relacionamento com Edward? Eu teria que abrir mão dele também? Talvez não soubesse lidar com isso e já estava sofrendo antecipadamente. Edward seria o pai do meu bebê?


	11. A Paixão

**Capítulo 10 – A Paixão.**

**Rio de Janeiro, RJ – Brasil.**

**Edward.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apaixonado, loucamente perdido e completamente saciado era como me encontrava, mesmo que nu, suado, ofegante e terrivelmente excitado ao lado dela, também nua, suada e ofegante. A cama era uma bagunça ao nosso redor. Sexo com ela era algo completamente delicioso, viciante e vital. Me sentia sempre tão bem, tão feliz e homem quando ela gemia. Seu desejo, seus movimentos, seus sussurros, seus olhares... Bella sabia o que queria na cama. E ia atrás disso. Nós acabamos com uma caixa de camisinha! Todo meu pensamento era estar dentro dela, todo maldito tempo, se a via nua, eu queria sexo, se estava de biquíni, queria sexo, se estava de roupa, queria despi-la para fazer sexo. A sensação de tê-la ao meu redor, quente, apertada, gemendo... Seus seios raspando no meu peito e a boca na minha.

Isso eu queria todo maldito tempo. Sexo com ela era a porra mais incrível do mundo. Ficava duro só de imaginar tudo que já vivemos. Eu também estava apaixonado pela garota de bom coração, planejadora, sorridente, animada e curiosa. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ganhei uma amiga que não era minha mãe, minha irmã ou a esposa do meu melhor (único) amigo da vida inteira. Nós partilhávamos tantas coisas em comum e tantos pensamentos que simplesmente não consigo imaginar minha vida sem sua presença e por isso fui mais que feliz em ligar o maldito foda-se e reconhecer que estava irrevogavelmente apaixonado por uma mulher que morava na porra de um continente diferente do meu. Ótimo!

Nós já estávamos no final da nossa viagem, faltavam três dias e meio para írmos embora. Ela em direção a Itália, depois Espanha e por fim França. Aparentemente teria que apresentar um trabalho de última hora em uma agência filial a sua em Nova Iorque. Ontem à noite, lendo seus e-mails que pode se dar conta da sua negligência com a vida profissional. Seu chefe estava desesperado por ajuda e ela quase entrou em colapso nervoso. Foi preciso amarra-la na cama com as faixas do roupão e ter meu caminho de um jeito bem pervertido para ter sua mente focada em mim. Nós não saímos do quarto e burlamos as atividades em grupo desde que retornamos da outra viagem. Estive deixando-a nua e sorridente a maior parte do tempo porque eu malditamente amava isso.

Eram quatro horas da manhã, ela estava adormecida e enrolada no meu corpo como um gato. Puxei a colcha sobre nós dois e enterrei meu nariz nos seus cabelos, deixando o cansaço me pegar e embalar para manhã. O sol estava bem nos meus olhos no momento que acordei, estava sozinho na cama e vi minha linda garota no sofá com o notebook no colo e fones de ouvido. A mesa do café já estava no quarto e antes de sequer ir dar-lhe um beijo, fui tomar banho, não deixando de sorrir para seu olhar apreciativo e piscadela descarada porque estava do jeito que vim ao mundo, perambulando pelo quarto.

Tomei meu banho e no momento que estava fazendo a minha barba, ela entrou no banheiro e sentou no balcão do meu lado e me ajudou a deixar o rosto limpo, mesmo contra sua vontade. Ela confessou que gostava da minha barba roçando na sua coxa quando estava prestes a chupá-la exatamente lá. Se soubesse disso antes, não tinha nem começado. A esperta sabia exatamente o que fazia comigo e como fazia. Tomamos café da manhã conversando sobre seu projeto. Publicidade sempre me interessou, mas gostava muito mais de Direito. Era fascinante ver como sua mente funcionava 24 horas ao dia com sagacidade criativa. Tudo ela pensava na propaganda envolvida e no trabalho que aquilo pode ter dado pra quem criou.

No youtube, me mostrou todas as propagandas que tinha criado, inclusive a do "poney maldito" que o Harry simplesmente amou e ficou cantando a musiquinha irritante na minha cabeça por semanas. Fiquei surpreso e maravilhado pela incrível mulher que ela era e estava comigo. Ficamos horas deitados na cama conversando e namorando, sem nos importarmos com o sol quente e as novidades do Rio de Janeiro. Lindo mesmo era estar ao seu redor.

Falei com Harry no Skype por quase uma hora. Meu filho contou nos mínimos detalhes todas as suas atividades na escola. Também detalhou tudo que fez com sua Tia Rosalie e Tio Emmett. Eu estava tão perdido de saudades. Queria tanto abraçar meu filho e dormir com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria ficar longe dela e simplesmente perdê-la do alcance dos meus braços. Um sentimento agridoce que me deixava com um nó na garganta. No fim da tarde, tive uma brilhante ideia. Sai do quarto de fininho durante seu cochilo e fui atrás de Nahuel. Eu estava querendo leva-la a um restaurante japonês, ter uma noite romântica e depois os encontraria na boate. Se isso fosse possível.

Zafrina separou um motorista que falava inglês e seria nosso segurança também. Disse que o restaurante era perto da boate e que faríamos o trajeto direto pra lá. Fiquei satisfeito com as respostas positivas e voltei para o quarto, precisando acordá-la para se arrumar – visto que demorava meio século se olhando no espelho ou apenas escolhendo a roupa. Toquei seu nariz, beijei sua testa, a bochecha, os olhos e por fim sua boca sabendo que pelo riso manhoso e sonolento ela estava acordada. A prova real veio da sua mão passeando diretamente para minha bermuda e me puxando para cama. Cobri seu corpo com o meu e aprofundei o beijo, segurando seu seio como um adolescente, querendo entender a lógica da sua blusa para puxá-la sem ter que quebrar o beijo.

- Não baby, preciso que você se arrume. – sussurrei sem fôlego e ela franziu o cenho confusa – Nós temos um jantar antes de sairmos para a boate.

- Jantar? Tipo um encontro?

- Tipo um encontro, em restaurante japonês, como seu desejo. – respondi e ela riu, dando um gritinho animado – Fique mais linda ainda pra mim.

- Só se for agora!

Bella andou de um lado ao outro, até se trancar no banheiro e só sair de lá uma hora e vinte minutos depois do momento que ouvi a secador ser ligado. Adicione mais vinte minutos do banho e eu literalmente levei um chá de cadeira até poder me arrumar. O motorista nos levou a um restaurante opulento, no qual Zafrina já tinha feito reserva em uma sala vip, junto a um jardim de inverno lindo. Ela, com sua calça de couro e blusa amarela decotada, desceu dos saltos altíssimos e sentou ao meu lado, ao invés de sentar-se de frente como indicava os acessórios.

Fazendo guerra com os pauzinhos, dividimos um barco e pedimos rodízio, comemos até realmente não aguentarmos mais. Fomos confundidos com famosos na entrada da boate porque simplesmente tinha um monte de fotógrafos nos cercando e falando coisas estranhas. Bella fez a noite deles com o seu decote, foi a primeira vez que realmente me senti ciumento e protetor. Quis arrancar a cabeça de todos eles de tamanho ódio que fiquei dos seus olhares indiscretos. Seguindo para pista vip, encontramos com o nosso grupo já bastante animado. Novamente, eu não era um cara de boate, não tinha jeito, mas o que ela não me pediu fazendo beicinho que não faria?

Nós bebemos e nos agarramos no meio da pista de dança como adolescentes cheios de tesão. Eu queria dar-lhe um presente, algo que significasse nós dois e esse momento. Não tinha nenhuma ideia no momento, mas iria atrás disso antes que fossemos embora. Esse pensamento me deixou de mal humor e ela percebeu isso.

- Baby, o que foi? – perguntou acariciando minha nuca.

- Não quero ir embora... Não quero deixar de ver você. – sussurrei no seu ouvido e ela gemeu em lamento – Quero muito ver você e ficar com você.

- Eu também... Eu quero tanto você. Quero de uma forma que nunca quis ninguém. – disse baixinho, olhando nos meus olhos – Não me arrependo de ter vindo porque ganhei você.

- Meu doce anjo. Nós daremos um jeito. O "não" já temos, as dificuldades também, precisamos querer tentar. Sempre.

- Sempre. Vamos sentar um pouquinho? Meus pés estão me matando.

Só saímos da boate quando estava quase amanhecendo. A noite incrível entrou para história da minha vida que iria contar aos meus netos. Chegamos no quarto mortos para tomar um banho e cair na cama. Eu dormi meio segundo depois que ouvi seu resmungo sonolento sobre não secar o cabelo e acordar parecendo um leão.

- Edward... Acorda! – Bella sussurrou apertando meu nariz – Nós dormimos a maior parte do dia. Perdemos o sol quente.

- Isso é mais um motivo para continuar dormindo. – disse resmungando e ela riu, foi como sinos dourados em um campo de margaridas. Eu podia lembrar a minha infância na fazenda dos meus avós no interior.

- Sua risada é o som mais lindo do mundo. – murmurei sem abrir os olhos, mas sorrindo, o que a fez rir de novo.

- Você é um bobo romântico. Me sinto tão boba.

- Não se sinta boba, não quero que se sinta nada menos que maravilhosa. – disse puxando-a pra mim, pegando sua mão e beijando os nós dos seus dedos.

- O que nós vamos fazer hoje? Comprei lembrancinhas para todas as pessoas que conheço e estavam na lista. E você?

- Também comprei. Não tenho ideia do que podemos fazer... Tem algo em mente?

- Agora que você acordou... Talvez devêssemos encontrar com o pessoal. Zafrina mencionou algo de um luau na praia. Está afim?

- Se você estiver lá, sempre estarei. – respondi apenas para deixa-la suspirando e não enganando a mim mesmo com essa verdade. Eu queria estar onde ela estivesse.

Bella ligou para recepção, pediu nosso almoço e confirmou com Zafrina o luau na praia. Comemos deitados na cama no qual não me dei o trabalho de colocar uma roupa além da cueca. A sobremesa foi ela coberta de creme e morangos, porque eu era um maldito perturbado e cheio de necessidades dela. Não podia ficar sem enterrar profundamente nela por muito tempo. Meu desejo pelo seu corpo ondulando contra o meu era quase que respirar. Se ficasse sem, poderia morrer. Pelada do meu lado estava brincando com os poucos pelos do meu peitoral, suspirando e salpicando pequenos beijos.

- Boa tarde? – perguntou rindo, com os cabelos fazendo uma cortina ao nosso lado.

- Excelente tarde. Não posso imaginar nenhuma melhor. – murmurei enterrando meus dedos nos seus cabelos e a puxei para um beijo, tentando transmitir todo meu carinho e paixão.

- Precisamos nos arrumar...

- Não quero sair da cama... Quero continuar com você nua e fazer muitas coisas sujas. – resmunguei petulante, não querendo me mover.

- Nós confirmamos a presença e irão nos chamar caso passe do horário. – retrucou rindo do meu beicinho e lambeu, apenas para me provocar. – Tomarei banho. Levante dessa cama.

- Tá bom. – bufei fechando os olhos para tirar um cochilo porque sabia que ela iria demorar meio ano lá dentro.

- Edward... Acorda. Já estou pronta. Vai se arrumar... – disse baixinho, mostrando que estava com um vestido branco justo, curto, destacando as lindas pernas e o bronzeado. – Apreciando a vista?

- Uhn, ainda não... Sobe mais um pouquinho. – pedi tentando levantar a barra do seu vestido e ela bateu na minha mão. Fazendo beicinho, levantei da cama e fui me arrumar resignado a um luau na praia, querendo tirar a roupa dela sem mal saímos do quarto.

Dei mais uma olhada pidona e ela negou, mordendo os lábios para não rir.

O luau não foi tão ruim. Eu estava emburrado porque iria embora. Queria poder unir Bella e Harry na mesma equação, mas isso era praticamente impossível e eu estava sofrendo por isso. Também percebi que iria sentir falta do meu grupo. Garrett e Peter iriam se dar bem, podia imaginar ambos disputando quem era mais aventureiro e qual deles conseguiria enlouquecer suas esposas mais rapidamente. Stefan estava querendo que todos nós marcássemos um encontro anual. Não foi uma má ideia e por isso concordamos. Vi cédulas verdes brilhar nos olhos de Nahuel calculando o quanto iria ganhar conosco como um grupo fixo.

- O que nós vamos fazer? – Bella sussurrou sentando-se no meu colo e imediatamente soube o que era.

- Queria que você voltasse comigo. Pra minha casa.

- Calma aí... É muito rápido. E eu estou com viagens marcadas. – sussurrou deitando a cabeça no meu ombro – Meu pai acha que vou te levar para casa.

- Minha irmã também.

- Edward... Será que a gente vai conseguir? Nós vamos conseguir nos encontrar novamente? – perguntou angustiada.

- Eu farei o impossível ser possível por você. – murmurei beijando seu nariz – Não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente.

- Nós seremos... Únicos?

- Sou monogâmico e definitivamente não compartilho.

- Que bom. Eu também não. E acho que sou ciumenta... Isso não é um sentimento que estou acostumada a lidar... – murmurou sem esconder o suspiro de alívio.

- Ciúmes?

- Todas as garotas solteiras ou acompanhadas desta festa estão sorrindo descaradamente para você, inclusive as garçonetes, todas estão sendo excessivamente simpáticas e cordiais. E eu quero tatuar meu nome na sua testa.

- Álcool te faz falar muito não é?

- Eu dei uma crise de ciúme e você está preocupado com a bebida?

- Bom, eu não vou me preocupar com as mulheres que nem sequer reparei. – encolhi os ombros confuso. Realmente não tinha olhado para cara de quem me serviu ou estava ao meu lado.

- Resposta inteligente. Você é um bom advogado.

- Preciso alimentar meu filho. – disse rindo, com meu sorriso torto irresistível.

Nós demos uma volta na beira da água, espirrando o gelo que o mar estava um no outro como adolescente e recolhemos pequenas conchas bonitas e pedras de beira mar para levarmos. Fomos para o hotel, diretamente para o meu quarto, tomamos banho e deitamos para dormir com as pernas emboladas um no outro. Ela ficou me contando boas histórias da sua infância, acariciando meus cabelos. Seu carinho e devoção por mim eram tão grandes que nenhum relacionamento meu conseguiu me preencher com tanta plenitude como ela em tão pouco tempo.

Nós éramos sinceros um com o outro. Isso me dava uma estranha segurança. Ela não mentiria sobre seus sentimentos e ao mesmo tempo, não me sentia inseguro ou afrontado quando ela falava do seu ex-marido. Existia uma parte de mim que morria de medo que ela o reencontrasse e ambos decidissem ser pais e dar continuidade ao casamento. Era uma possibilidade muito remota devido a intensidade das coisas e a forma como aconteceram. Ela tinha sido sincera e aberto seu coração não sabendo como sentir ou agir sendo um recém-divorciada com um envolvimento.

Do fundo da minha alma não via problema nenhum, na verdade, meu único dever era deixá-la segura conforme o meu comprometimento e minha real opinião. Do meu coração, ela era uma amiga. Alguém que tinha como um bem precioso que mesmo que as coisas não dessem certo como um relacionamento, queria muito tê-la pra sempre como uma amiga.

- Eu quero conhecer o Harry. – sussurrou no escuro do quarto.

- Talvez eu vá até Paris... Te ver. – murmurei encontrando seu olhar ao meu lado.

- Não faça promessas... Eu não sei se poderia suportar isso. Meu coração está tão apertado. – disse com a voz rachando e percebi que estava chorando – Eu não vou suportar isso tudo...

- Calma meu doce anjo. – disse puxando-a para meu abraço – Nós estamos apenas começando, por favor, vamos tentar. Eu preciso tentar.

- Eu também. Vou sentir sua falta.

- Não vamos pensar nisso até amanhã à noite. Temos mais um dia e o que vamos fazer?

- Não quero sair do quarto... Eu quero fazer amor com você pelo dia inteiro. – respondeu me abraçando apertado – Fica abraçado comigo. Não me deixa.

...

"_Oi mano. Como estão as coisas? Preparado para vir? Desculpe, mas estou curiosa. O que vai acontecer com seu relacionamento com a Bella? Vocês estão bem? Você está bem? Estou preocupada"._

_..._

O e-mail da minha irmã refletia exatamente o que estava sentindo.

"_Rosalie... Em algum lugar, em algum outro paraíso, alguma outra vida... Eu a encontrarei. Temos planos de pelo menos tentar, mas é impossível ignorar o aperto no coração de talvez nunca mais vê-la na minha vida. Estou completamente apaixonado!_ C_onhecê-la foi a melhor experiência da minha vida. Estou voltando para casa... Sozinho"._

_..._

Bella estava dormindo enrolada no meu travesseiro quando sai do quarto de fininho e fui até a loja de jóias na mesma calçada do hotel. Procurei por uma pulseira, mas não encontrei nenhum pingente que representasse o que queria. Pulei para todos os cordões e encontrei um com uma imagem do pôr do sol, era pequeno, apenas a corrente e esse pequeno quadrado. Era perfeito como o nosso primeiro beijo. Voltei para o hotel pedindo nosso café da manhã e corri para o quarto na esperança que ela ainda estivesse dormindo.

Embolada no edredom e ainda dormindo pesado, tive tempo de preparar toda a mesa e fiquei feliz que o serviço do quarto tivesse conseguido as flores que pedi, mesmo que em cima da hora. Arrumei a mesa do meu jeito, deixando o cordão ao lado do seu prato e fui acordá-la aos beijos. Sorrindo e um pouco sonolenta, foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal e tapei sua visão até a mesa, liberando apenas quando estava sentada diante ao meu presente. Ela ofegou e sorriu brilhantemente para as flores e pegou o cartão, lendo o trecho de "Yellow" Coldplay e só depois se deu conta do cordão.

- Isso é para você não tirar... Não me esquecer. – disse ansioso por sua reação. Ela tinha parado congelada segurando o colar. Ainda bem que não era um anel. Já tinha morrido na espera. Subitamente jogou seu corpo em cima de mim e quase tombamos com a cadeira.

- Isso é lindo! – gritou segurando meu rosto e antes que pudesse retrucar algo, seus lábios estavam nos meus me beijando com força e paixão. – Eu nunca me esquecerei de você. Droga! Eu não tenho um presente! – resmungou parecendo uma garotinha e eu ri, beijando seu nariz.

- Tenho em mente um excelente presente, baby... – sussurrei segurando seu quadril para fazê-la mover-se contra mim.

- Este presente sempre estarei disposta a dar... – ronronou sensualmente, rebolando de leve contra meu colo.

- Vou lembrar-me disso, pode ter certeza. – resmunguei puxando sua blusa, sabendo que estava nua por debaixo da peça.

- Desligue o modo advogado, por favor. – bufou puxando meus cabelos e eu ri, tomando seus lábios nos meus para um beijo cálido. – Eu adoraria transar com você aqui, mas eu prefiro a cama.

Com as pernas entrelaçadas na minha cintura, joguei-a no centro da cama e ri do seu jeito descabelado, ofegante e cheio de tesão. Mal me dando tempo de continuar meus planos, mas, sentando-se na cama e abrindo minha bermuda. Libertando-me da cueca, sua pequena mão quente acariciou minha dolorosa ereção antes de levar até a boca. Porra. Ela era boa exatamente em tudo. Brincando com sua língua e chupando-me duro, enterrei meus dedos nos seus cabelos, deixando-a controlar o ritmo, sem deixar parar. Isso era mais que bom, era perfeito.

- Você precisa parar antes que eu... Merda! – olhá-la me chupando quase que me fez gozar. Eu não podia aguentar com isso. A visão dos seus lábios carnudos ao redor do meu pau e seus olhos queimando de luxúria poderia me fazer voar. Bella liberou-me com uma sugada leve, fazendo um maldito estalo, enviando uma onda de prazer por todo meu corpo.

Agarrando seus ombros, empurrei seu corpo parcialmente na cama e a cobri de beijos dos pés até o pescoço, tomando meu tempo com os lábios e a língua em cada pedacinho, deixando-a nervosa e se consumindo de antecipação. Podia saber pela sua curta respiração que poderia gastar meu tempo provocando seus seios e ela gozaria sem que tocasse seu doce local. Inquieta, remexendo-se embaixo de mim, sorri para a temperatura da sua pele e as reclamações, puxões do meu cabelo e os pequenos beliscou para atrair minha atenção.

- Edward... Por favor. – sussurrou com a voz consumida de necessidade – Por tudo que é mais sagrado, preciso que você me foda agora e bem forte! – grunhiu ondulando o quadril de forma que meu pênis estivesse roçando contra seus lábios. – Por favor.

Puxei o pacote da camisinha na gaveta ao lado, abri rapidamente, protegendo-me sem ocultar o gemido dela apoiada pelos cotovelos, com os cabelos caindo sobre os ombros e um sorriso sexy de morrer. Ela movimentou os lábios, sussurrando que eu era muito gostoso. Sua boca suja sempre conseguiria o melhor de mim. Empurrei minha língua na sua boca, provocando-a com um beijo ao mesmo tempo em que ela flexionava os joelhos e me permitia empurrar outra parte do meu corpo para dentro dela. Meu fodido paraíso. Não existia nada melhor no mundo. Não cabia em mim tanto prazer que só ela podia me passar.

Um maldito viciado por sexo com ela.

Um maldito viciado por conversar com ela.

Um maldito viciado no sorriso dela.

Um maldito apaixonado.

Eu não estou pronto para dizer adeus.


	12. A Primeira Despedida

**Capítulo 11 – A primeira Despedida.**

**Veneza, Itália**

**Isabella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abri meus olhos para deixar as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Faltava uma hora para meu voo em direção a Itália. Três dias em Veneza, dois em um pequeno vilarejo onde Stefan vivia e tinha seu restaurante. Quatro dias na Espanha, em Madrid. E então partiria para França em direção a Paris para apresentar meu trabalho em favor a Aro. Meu problema não era meu roteiro exótico. Meu maior problema já era a saudade e o medo de perder certo britânico apaixonante que conheci na minha viagem de férias. Edward tinha roubado meu coração e minha alma, e desde que o vi embarcar, meus olhos não tinha parado de produzir lágrimas estúpidas. Duas pessoas vieram perguntar se eu estava bem. Eu não estava bem. Eu estava apavorada com a velocidade dos meus sentimentos e a maneira que eles estavam me sufocando.

Nós tivemos um dia intenso na cama. Edward era sexualmente intenso, o que não tinha absolutamente nada para reclamar. Isso me fez ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo e completamente saciada como nunca fui na vida. Segurando o lindo cordão que ele tinha me dado, beijei a imagem lembrando o doce toque dos seus lábios naquele primeiro beijo. Sem sair do quarto, aproveitando nossos últimos momentos sozinhos, eu me apaixonei ainda mais somente por saber que dormiria esta noite sem tê-lo ao meu lado. Meu celular tocava Yellow, só para aumentar o gosto amargo de que ele estaria a milhas de distancia de mim, voltando para sua vida e seu filho.

E o meu filho?

Edward seria pai do meu bebê? Como nós compartilharíamos um filho morando em continentes diferentes e pior, só devo ser maluca por querer ter um filho com um homem estranho que deixei entrar na minha vida. Resignada, ouvi meu voo ser chamado e caminhei para o portão de embarque com as imagens dele de calça jeans, blusa preta e seu casaco no braço. Ele olhou para trás duas vezes depois do nosso beijo de parar o mundo. Não consegui deixar de chorar vendo-o partir e se tudo desse errado, pela última vez. Não podia ser a última vez. Não posso aceitar que nunca mais... Não nem de pensar nisso.

Tomei dois copos de suco de maracujá, aceitei o cobertor e o travesseiro, coloquei um descanso de olhos e me permiti chorar, fungar baixinho e dormir pensando nele e o que aconteceria com a nossa vida a partir do momento que voltássemos a vida real. Eu nem tinha ideia da diferença de fuso horário da Itália para Londres. Nós trocaríamos e-mail? Eu tinha que espera-lo primeiro? Dava o primeiro passo? Deixava quieto? Que maldição iria fazer para nos manter unidos mesmo que longe? O pior de tudo, que não era do Edward gloriosamente nu que sentiria falta e sim do Edward a pessoa mais incrível e amiga que tinha conhecido na minha vida inteira.

Quem iria me ouvir agora?

Meus pais estavam achando que iriam conhecer Edward. Além de ser rápido demais, estava completamente fora do limite. Edward tinha um filho e nos seus olhos podia ver a necessidade e a saudade do Harry. Também, uma criança fofa como aquela, qualquer santo tem saudades. Será que ele iria encontrar outra pessoa agora que tinha quebrado sua barreira para relacionamentos? Será que realmente não existia alguém? Ele poderia facilmente me enganar, ser casado. Ou pelo menos ter uma namorada. Meu Deus! E se a Ângela não morreu? Será que tenho como descobrir isso na internet?

Bom... Eu vi sua família no Skype. Eles sabem sobre nós. Seria muita gente mau caráter ao mesmo tempo. Os pais dele parecem ser sensatos e honestos. A irmã dele não parece alguém que toleraria um comportamento como esse do irmão caçula. Edward não tinha jeito de ser assim. Ele sempre era sincero com seus sentimentos, mesmo sendo um puta de um advogado figurão. Meu avião só pousou depois de uma turbulência sinistra que ao invés de ficar assustada, fiquei lembrando o quão ele ficaria assustado e diria que nunca mais voaria. Deus, ele é tão adorável fazendo beicinho ou uma birra completamente infantil.

Meu agente de viagem era um italiano franzino chamado Nico. Ele foi simpático e direto ao ponto. Tivemos uma viagem de carro longa, que deu tempo de falar com meus pais sobre meu pouso. Estava de noite no país e eu me sentia muito cansada. Queria dormir e precisava alimentar meu estômago revolto ou colaria o ácido do estômago para fora. Estava tão nervosa, me sentindo insegura e com medo de estar sozinha num país estranho e em perigo. Meu grupo de turismo era sem graça, tinha um casal de coreanos, dois franceses e um espanhol. Não fui com a cara de nenhum deles e imediatamente senti falta de Irina, Garrett e Stefan... Não preciso comentar sobre o britânico da equação.

Depois de jantar um fetuchinni de frango e duas taças de vinho, deitei na minha cama sozinha e fiquei esperando algum e-mail ou sinal de fumaça dele, mas até o momento que dormi não tinha absolutamente nada lá. Uma nova corrente de lágrimas enfeitou meus olhos e adormeci sabendo que no dia seguinte teria uma dor de cabeça enorme. O despertador do quarto me acordou e logo pedi o café da manhã com um comprimido para dor de cabeça. Meus olhos estavam inchados e meu cabelo completamente embolado porque não tinha secado depois do banho. Comendo sozinha, me senti melancólica e solitária. Edward era tão falante.

Bem diferente de James. Ele era muito reservado e nossas refeições eram quietas. Já Edward não calava a maldita boca, me enchia o saco e pentelhava meu juízo o tempo inteiro. Meu primeiro compromisso com o grupo era na parte da tarde, então, abri meu e-mail suspirando de completa felicidade com os três e-mails recentes. Edward, Alice e minha mãe. Abri o da Renée apenas para controlar minha ansiedade de gritar pelos quatros cantos.

"Boa sorte na sua viagem. Mantenha-me informada. Eu te amo!"

E então, fui para o da Alice.

"Você não pode dizer que não deu certo se não tentar"

Resignada, abri o dele.

"Bella! Você chegou bem? Está tudo bem? Não fui capaz de enviar um e-mail assim que chegasse aqui, como prometi. Harry e minha irmã queriam todas as informações e meu pequeno menino ocupou todo meu tempo. Sinto muito. Não quis te deixar esperando. Também liguei para o seu celular e chamou até cair na caixa postal. Se você não entrar em contato comigo vou enlouquecer. Estarei online no Skype, por favor, me chame assim que ler esta mensagem. Já sinto sua falta, mais do que deveria".

Meu coração se apertou pela maneira doce, apesar de preocupada. Rapidamente conectei meu Skype e ele estava online. A chamada durou três toques e a minha surpresa foi ver um garotinho ruivo do outro lado da tela, acenando freneticamente. Caramba, ainda bem que estou vestida! Harry estava ansioso e banguela. Tão malditamente lindo como o pai.

- Oi Bella!

- Oi menino batman, como vai?

- Legal! Você gosta da minha roupa? Quer ser minha batgirl? – perguntou animado e eu ri assentindo – Só não conta para minha tia Rosalie, tá? Ela vai ficar com ciúmes. – sussurrou todo conspiratório.

- Pode deixar. Será segredo nosso! – respondi rindo das suas bochechas corando.

- Harry, você está falando com quem? – Edward apareceu no quarto só de toalha enrolada na cintura, cabelos e corpo molhados. Ai meu Deus – Bella!

- Oi bonito. – disse limpando a garganta e Harry riu de jeito todo conhecedor.

- Filho, por que você não assiste um pouco de televisão?

- Ah... Mais eu quero falar com a Bella. Ela é minha amiga! – disse fazendo beicinho como o pai e tive que tapar minha boca para esconder o riso. Eles eram iguais!

- Você já estava falando com ela... Depois vocês conversam mais, por favor.

- Tá, não demora. – resmungou todo bicudo como Edward era – Já volto Bella! – disse galanteador, com um sotaque forte que me fez derreter.

- Seu filho me adora. – suspirei quando ele sentou na cadeira que Harry estava e tomei meu tempo admirando seu peitoral nu. Tão lindo.

- Assim como o pai dele. – disse olhando-me intensamente e arqueou a sobrancelha grossa – O que aconteceu? Você estava chorando?

- Eu fiquei um pouco emotiva. – murmurei encolhendo os ombros, com minhas bochechas quentes de vergonha – Coisa de mulher. E a propósito, também sinto sua falta mais do que deveria.

- Você fez boa viagem?

- Tivemos uma turbulência, acredita? – respondi e sua expressão se tornou azeda – E você?

- Eu tomei dois sucos de maracujá e me obriguei a dormir ou entraria em pânico. Acordei pouco antes de pousar. – respondeu aliviado – Graças a Deus deu tudo certo. – suspirou encostando-se na cadeira – Vai ficar o dia inteiro no quarto mesmo?

- Minha vontade é dormir, mas teremos uma saída de grupo. – murmurei desanimada – Podemos nos falar mais? Tipo, antes de dormir... Mesmo por mensagem.

- Não morda os lábios assim... Você não sabe o que faz comigo. – alertou naquele tom sensual mandão que só ele tinha. De brincadeira fingi olhar seu pacote através da toalha e ele riu – Eu estou contando em falar com você... Preciso disso.

- Eu preciso me arrumar. Foi bom falar com você. – sussurrei sentindo minha garganta apertar novamente.

- Aproveite seus dias aí, porque estou louco para que eles passem logo. Minha necessidade por você aumenta a cada segundo.

- Não fala essas coisas... – sussurrei emocionada – Você virou minha cabeça pra baixo. Eu sempre fui segura com as minhas emoções e meus sentimentos, hoje, não tem nem um mês que nos conhecemos e sinto tanto a sua falta e tenho tanto medo de te perder. O que você fez comigo?

- Você só vai me perder se quiser. Eu sou um homem decidido e quando realmente quero algo, vou atrás. Demorei para descobrir isso sobre mim mesmo, mas depois de você, isso ficou bem claro.

Oh merda! Ele estava falando dela! A Ângela.

- Eu pensei que amava a Ang. Realmente devo ter amado dentro do tempo e a pouca maturidade que tinha, principalmente por Harry, meu filho é tudo pra mim e então... Quando ela se foi, eu disse sim. Nós não lutamos pelo casamento. Eu queria manter a minha vida porque gosto de estabilidade, no entanto, me divorciar traria isso pra mim. Eu sofri porque gostava dela, queria minha família de volta e meu conforto social também. Hoje... É diferente. Não sei se posso abrir mão de você, mesmo que isso nos faça bem, estou disposto a ser egoísta.

- Que bom... Porque eu preciso do seu egoísmo.

Meus dias na Itália foram recheados de muito descanso, passeios turísticos por basílicas, palácios, casas antigas e excelentes restaurantes. Tinha engordado um pouco porque não deixei de comer absolutamente nada que via pela frente. Também tirei bastante fotos, mesmo não fazendo amizade com ninguém do meu grupo. Eles me deixavam muito acanhada. O lugar era lindo. Alice iria amar absolutamente tudo ao meu redor e podia ver Jasper se acabando de comer em todos os bistrôs da rua que estava hospedada.

Edward e eu nos falamos todos os dias por e-mail e Skype, isso me deixou um pouco mais segura, não menos triste ou preocupada. Meus dois pés estavam meio atrás e meu senso de desconfiança tinha me deixado em alerta por quase todos os dias. Mesmo longe, seu efeito galanteador me fazia dormir com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Era tão delicioso e ao mesmo tempo tão ruim estar longe. Sentia falta do cheiro dele na minha roupa e seus lábios na minha pele, beijando meu pescoço e sussurrando bom dia do jeitinho arrastado, cheio de sotaque.

Minha viagem de carro até o vilarejo que Stefan vivia foi longa. Praticamente acabei com a bateria do telefone de tanto ouvir música, mas o motorista da agência dirigiu tranquilamente e com segurança. Edward e meu pai me deram tanta recomendação que comprei um spray de pimenta e mostrei para ambos. Charlie ficou tranquilo, Edward por outro lado tinha lotado minha caixa de e-mail e de mensagens, mas se fosse responder no meio do caminho iria acabar com toda a bateria que estava economizando. Internamente estava me divertindo muito com seu desespero. Tudo bem que estava sozinha em um país estranho, mas no Brasil também estava. Sabia que se ele tivesse comigo iria me dar um olhar de que não estava brincando ou achando a mínima graça no meu comentário.

- Bella! – Stefan gritou assim que o carro parou na frente do seu restaurante – Como vai? Fez boa viagem? Cadê o Edward?

- Ele foi para Londres ficar com Harry. Fiz uma ótima viagem, só preciso carregar meu telefone e comer alguma coisa. – respondi devolvendo seu abraço.

Stefan tinha superado a época de me cantar. Assim como Garrett e Irina, ele tinha se tornado um bom amigo. Ele me ajudou com as malas até o interior do restaurante e o pequeno hotel que iria ficar hospedada era da sua família. Um rapaz levou a bagagem até meu quarto e coloquei meu telefone para carregar logo depois que consegui atualizar a conexão do meu celular e conheci todos os funcionários do restaurante. Ficamos sentados na cozinha conversando, bebendo vinho enquanto tentava abrir o e-mail. A internet estava uma porcaria. Stefan estava preparando ravióli de cogumelo e trufas negras pra mim. Só o cheiro tinha me deixado com água na boca.

Uma mensagem do Edward pulou no meu telefone.

"_Se você não me responder em dez minutos, vou comprar uma passagem e te procurarei por todo maldito país"._

Alguém estava irritado.

"_Acabei de chegar. Sã, salva e segura"._

Dez minutos depois meu telefone começou a toca, mesmo com o sinal baixo.

- Oi você, moço preocupado. – disse baixinho, me sentindo tímida de repente.

- Oi você minha moça bonita, sozinha em um país distante. – retrucou rindo levemente – Está bem? – perguntou-me – Harry não faça isso.

- Ele está bem? Aprontando? Estou bem e você?

- O menino-batman quer voar com seu cinto de utilidades. – respondeu com um suspiro exasperado – Harry, papai já pediu para parar de fazer isso. - disse a ele e esperei pacientemente não entendendo sua resposta – Sim, eu estou falando com ela e você vai esperar.

- Edward? Deixe-me falar com ele. – pedi suavemente e ri do Stefan fazendo malabarismo com a frigideira cheia de tempero.

- O quê? Hum... Espere. Harry vem aqui. – disse confuso, quase gaguejando.

- Oi Bella! Como você está? – perguntou com sorriso na voz.

- Estou bem, meu docinho. E você?

- Quero brincar, mas o papai está cansado. – resmungou emburrado – Eu quero brincar do menino batman.

- Eu sei... Vamos fazer o seguinte? Eu vou conversar um pouquinho com o papai e depois vocês brincam já na cama para dormir. Combinado?

- Combinado! Tchau Bella!

- O que vocês combinaram? – perguntou-me totalmente curioso.

- Que você vai lá brincar com ele, colocá-lo para dormir. Isso me dá tempo de jantar com o Stefan e ir para cama.

- Mas Bella... – resmungou soando como Harry.

- Assim vamos ter bastante tempo. Não quero tirá-lo do Harry e sua noite de brincadeiras. Assim que subir, vou deixar o Skype conectado. Chame-me assim que puder, estarei te esperando.

- PAI! – Harry gritou ao fundo e Edward bufou na linha, respirando mais firme – Tudo bem, eu vou lá. Deixe-me falar com Stefan um minuto?

- Oh... Claro. – disse confusa – Stefan, Edward quer falar com você...

Stefan limpou as mãos no seu avental branco limpíssimo e pegou meu telefone com um sorriso cheio de merda no rosto. Automaticamente senti meu rosto esquentar. Ele e Edward trocaram poucas palavras, não sabia o que o meu britânico favorito estava falando.

- Caramba, eu ri, mas era brincadeira. Relaxa! – Stefan disse rindo – Você tem a minha palavra! – resmungou brincalhão e desligou meu celular.

- O que ele queria?

- Segredo de homem. A única coisa que posso falar é que esse homem é perdidamente apaixonado por você. – respondeu tirando dois pratos de um armário e posicionou a enorme frigideira entre nós dois. – Buon Appetito.

- Como? Buono?

- Buon Appetito.

- Ah, bom apetite. Não nasci para o italiano. – resmunguei pegando meus talheres, ansiosa enquanto ele me servia.

A comida estava deliciosa. Stefan realmente era um grande chef italiano, algo natural, porque sua mãe também era uma cozinheira de mão cheia, segundo ele. Nós conversamos até o fim da garrafa de vinho e nos separamos no momento que o restaurante estava cheio demais e ele precisava ir para a cozinha principal ajudar seus funcionários. Foi minha deixa para subir e tomar um longo banho quente, apanhar meu note para conectar à internet do hotel, que por sinal era muito boa, liguei o Skype e Edward não estava online. Alice apareceu alguns minutos depois e logo pedi a conversa com webcam. Na verdade conversei mais com meu irmão do que com ela, o que não foi ruim. Jasper e seu jeito doce conseguia acalmar qualquer santo. Pouco mais de uma hora depois Edward apareceu e com uma cara de sono que senti pena. Talvez ao fazer Harry dormir, ele deva ter adormecido.

- Oi moço bonito com carinha de cansado. – saudei suavemente e ele abriu um sorriso sonolento que eu amava muito.

- Oi meu doce anjo. – respondeu todo carinhoso – Como foi o seu jantar?

- Ótimo! Stefan cozinha muito bem... Nós poderíamos vir aqui em um futuro próximo. – disse tentando mostrar que ainda queria um futuro com ele.

- Uma excelente ideia. – sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez.

Edward e eu conversamos e rimos sobre nosso dia. Ele confessou que estava estressado e agitado com a minha falta de notícias, que até a secretária dele ofereceu gentilmente um chá de camomila ou um suco de maracujá. Rosalie já tinha ido embora para sua casa e ele se encontrava sozinho com Harry, que estava grudento devido aos dias que ele tinha passado fora e a minha adição a rotina deles. Isso me deixou um pouco maravilhada e assustada. Harry tinha gostado de mim... Por Skype e telefone. E pessoalmente?

A nova amiga do papai era sua novidade favorita de contar para todo mundo. Segundo Edward, a professora na escola perguntou se ele estava em um novo relacionamento e a psicóloga tinha pedido para maneirar na intensidade que eu estava chegando porque ele tinha acabado de perder a mãe. Se não fosse um relacionamento duradouro, isso poderia confundi-lo sobre relacionamento com as novas amigas do papai. Fiquei um pouco enciumada porque Edward não teria mais amiga nenhuma. Harry e eu seríamos extremamente unha e carne.

Isso depois de descobrir como fazer o nosso relacionamento dar certo.

Meu e-mail piscando chamou atenção.

...

"_Oi querida. Sou eu, Helena! Desculpe. Sei que seu relacionamento com meu filho não deu certo, mas nós somos os avós da criança. Queremos saber de você... Por que se mudou para tão longe? Queremos notícias."_

...

Merda! Não tinha como ficar pior.

...

"_Querida Helena. Estou bem. Desculpe pela ausência de notícias. Não há mais bebê, infelizmente. Sinto muito."_

...

- O que houve? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

Minha expressão estava sombria, eu sabia disso. Depois de James, eu encontrei Edward. E ele tinha Harry. E como eu me encaixaria nessa história toda? Como consegui me apaixonar perdidamente por um homem tão rapidamente depois do meu divórcio? E eu ainda quero ser mãe, no entanto. Esse desejo me deixava extremamente confusa.

Edward e eu teríamos espaço um para o outro em meio aos nossos planos?

Nós estávamos de volta a realidade e ela não estava dando espaço para pensar. Agora, eu estava com mais medo ainda.

- Nada. Não houve nada. – respondi abrindo um sorriso. Esse bonito homem estava apaixonado por mim. – Enquanto você estiver comigo... Nada será demais para suportar. – suspirei percebendo que mesmo com medo e confusa sobre meus sentimentos, ele me deixava em paz.

Eu teria que lutar por nós dois.

Bastava saber até onde estava disposta a isso.


	13. A Nova Amiga do Papai

**Capítulo 12 – A Nova Amiga do Papai.**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Edward.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minha última imagem foi da minha doce garota chorando do lado de fora do meu portão de embarque. Nosso adeus foi doloroso. Alias, dar adeus ao nosso grupo foi bem difícil. Dar adeus a ela foi como deixar parte do meu coração. Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, mostrando o medo e a insegurança, me deixou quebrado em vários pedaços. Ela estava com o vôo marcado para Itália um pouco mais de uma hora depois do meu. Minha vontade era de chutar o pau da barraca e ir junto, ficar com ela até não poder mais, porém, precisava do meu filho quase como precisava respirar. Eu não ia aguentar mais meio dia longe de Harry. Por que diabos a vida era tão difícil? O que iria acontecer conosco?

Meu vôo tranquilo durou uma eternidade. Eu estava ansioso e melancólico. Minha alegria era ver meu filho. Minha tristeza era perder Bella de vista. Quieto no meu canto. Troquei pouquíssimas palavras com a senhora da outra poltrona no corredor e fingi dormir só para não dar conversa. Quando o avião pousou, milhares de horas depois, ainda era dia em Londres e estava extremamente frio. Deu para sentir a brusca diferença do Brasil quase como um tapa na cara. Lutando com as minhas malas e a minha bolsa. Minhas costas estavam doloridas de quase treze horas dentro daquele pesadelo.

Quando finalmente consegui me desvencilhar de tudo e fazer minha saída, tentei avistar entre o aglomerado de pessoas alguém conhecido. Foi preciso olhar na mesma direção que os homens e assim acharia minha irmã. Rosalie sempre chamou muita atenção. Ela era linda. Tinha que reconhecer isso. Em pé, com seus saltos altíssimos e toda agasalhada, estava tentando segurar meu filho fantasiado de Batman. Assim que ele me viu, cai de joelhos para esperá-lo chegar até a mim correndo, com sua capa preta balançando e a máscara saindo do lugar. Seu grito parou todo aeroporto. Ele estava absolutamente feliz

- PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! – gritou jogando os braços e todo peso em cima de mim – Você voltou! Você voltou!

- Oi meu príncipe! Amor do papai! – sussurrei abraçando-o apertado – Que saudades, meu anjo. Você está bem? É claro que voltei! Sempre voltarei para você!

- Cadê a Bella? – perguntou-me segurando meu rosto – Ela veio com você para brincar comigo?

- Ainda não. Um dia ela virá, pode ter certeza. – respondi tirando sua máscara e beijando seu rosto.

Quando olhei para cima, vi minha irmã e meu cunhado sorrindo ternamente para nós dois. Harry quis vir no meu colo e Emmett me ajudou com as bagagens. Eles me levaram para comer na casa dos meus pais e esperaram que pelo menos tivesse uma refeição conversando com meu filho cheio de saudades, que não tinha desgrudado do meu pescoço, perguntando coisas bizarras como ,se tinha visto um jacaré e se o golfinho era mesmo rosa. Depois disso minha família praticamente me sufocou com perguntas e mais perguntas. Eles literalmente não me deixaram quieto.

- Ir para casa? – Esme perguntou chateada e eu ri do seu tom magoado – Nada disso!

- Filho, fique conosco esta noite. Amanhã cedo levo vocês dois para casa. – Carlisle disse batendo em minhas mãos levemente.

Rosalie ficou no meu antigo quarto na casa dos meus pais, andando de um lado ao outro querendo saber todos os malditos detalhes sobre Bella. Ela literalmente quicou na cama como se eu fosse uma menininha e iria compartilhar informações com brigadeiro de panela e festinha de pijama. Ela só podia estar completamente insana. Eu disse o nome completo de Bella, sua idade e que estava gostando muito. Isso não foi o suficiente, no entanto.

- Edward! Poxa vida! Eu te contei sobre Emmett! – Rosalie resmungou.

- Ah, eu lembro bem. Foi assim: Irmãozinho, encontrei o homem da minha vida. Nós vamos nos casar. Então, eu o conheci meses depois na festa de noivado. Olha que legal!

- Emmett era muito ocupado trabalhando para ter uma vida para nós dois. – encolheu os ombros enrolando o cabelo no alto.

- Tudo bem... Eu conto. Com uma condição: Você vai sair daqui e me deixar em paz. – disse sabendo que não valeria de porcaria nenhuma. Rosalie era impossível de deter.

- Aham, claro. – disse soprando as unhas, fingindo desinteresse.

Rosalie deitou-se ao meu lado ouvindo atentamente enquanto narrava toda a absoluta beleza que Bella era. E o que representava pra mim. Foi contando tudo que estava sentindo que me perdi dentro dos lindos olhos marrons com longos cílios. Seu doce sorriso e as bochechas coradas faziam meu coração bater mais rápido. Eu estava perdido por ela e não tinha mais volta. Sabendo da profundidade dos meus sentimentos, Rosalie chegou a mover-se na cama e descansar a cabeça no meu peito.

- Você está perdidamente apaixonado. – sussurrou emocionada – É tão bonito de se ver. O que vocês vão fazer?

- Nós não sabemos ainda... Não sabemos. – murmurei fechando os olhos pensando nela. Na saudade maldita que apertava minha garganta.

- E chegamos! – Emmett gritou na porta e vi meu filho de cabeça pra baixo, sendo segurado pelo tornozelo.

- Solta meu filho! – gritei sentando na cama e Harry foi jogado de costas, quicando repetidas vezes e rindo de se acabar da sua bagunça. – Você vai ser pai e reze para seu filho não ficar comigo.

- Palavras, palavras. – Emmett cantarolou rindo – Mulher, venha cá que vou lhe usar. – chamou por Rosalie balançando as sobrancelhas, fazendo Harry e eu gemermos em repulsa.

Rosalie bateu na nuca do seu marido e saiu puxando-o pela camisa, brigando pelo seu comportamento grotesco com meu filho. Harry e eu tomamos banho juntos, fazendo uma zona no banheiro. Eu queria brincar com meu filho e matar minhas saudades. Entre socos e tapas no chão do quarto, ele me deixou enviar um e-mail para Bella. Queria saber onde ela estava e o que estava acontecendo. Se tinha feito boa viagem. Deixei-a saber do quanto sentia falta, mas ocultei que a queria desesperadamente.

Deitei com meu filho e seu pijama do filme Carros, assistindo televisão e conversando baixinho. Foi quando achei que ele finalmente tinha dormido que ouvi seu sussurro baixo.

- Eu estou feliz que você tenha voltado. Eu amo você papai.

- Eu também te amo.

Não tinha alegria maior que essa. E amor principalmente.

Embora continuasse incompleto.

_Ela não estava aqui._

Bella estava curtindo seus dias na Itália e nos falávamos praticamente todos os dias. Com Harry incluso no pacote. Ele estava apaixonadíssimo por ela e me perguntava o tempo inteiro quando ela iria aparecer e ficar com ele até a hora de dormir. Antes de voltar ao trabalho, tirei um dia inteiro com ele na rua e compramos nosso peixe e o aquário. Ele estava admirado com as diferentes cores e a forma que eles nadavam, nadavam e nadavam sem parar. Harry até quis que sua refeição fosse sentado no meio da sala olhando seus peixes.

Não sabia como iria lembrar de alimentar isso, mas podia tentar. Tinha um peixe palhaço no meio de tantos, esse era o meu preferido. Sentei-me no meu escritório durante a soneca da tarde do Harry para saber dela. Seu bonito rosto apareceu na tela. Sorridente e recém-saída do banho, senti falta do seu cheiro floral e da sua pele fresca contra a minha. Abri minha gaveta sem querer, rindo de algo que ela estava contanto por ter conhecido uma Basílica e escorregado no meio da apresentação do guia. Vi minha foto com Ângela e Harry e senti meu coração apertar. Essa mulher tinha me dado meu maior presente e agora, tinha muito que pensar em relação aos meus sentimentos para com ela.

Ângela foi minha primeira namorada e por consequência, minha esposa. Eu a amei muito. Talvez ainda ame. Só não amava desse jeito louco, completamente bizarro e insano como com Bella. Não que amasse. Estava muito apaixonado. Muito tendencioso a cometer loucuras por ela. Coisa que eu nunca, em momento algum, cogitei, como pegar um trem para vê-la. Eu iria até Paris na próxima semana, iria passar o final de semana com ela e voltaria a tempo da minha audiência na segunda-feira, mas também deixaria Peter de sobreaviso caso acontecesse algum atraso.

Eu nunca fui capaz de suprir nenhuma necessidade de Ângela. Ela tinha seus sonhos que foram devidamente ignorados porque eu tinha os meus planos e a minha segurança a cuidar. Foi difícil deixa-la ir porque nosso divórcio foi uma quebra do meu padrão de vida social. Um pigarro chamou minha atenção e ela me fitou de um jeito sério, que me fez rir. Minha baixinha, mandona e controladora.

- Eu preciso ir. Tenho que arrumar umas coisas antes de sair com meu grupo.

- Também tenho que ir... Rosalie vai embora hoje e teremos um jantar de despedida.

- Mando uma mensagem quando voltar. – disse baixinho – Eu adoro você.

- Eu também te adoro muito.

Rosalie organizou um jantar de despedida como se ela nunca mais fosse voltar a Londres. Ela morava a uma hora e meia a partir da saída da cidade. Por que diabos precisava de tanta paparicação? Peter e Char estavam na cozinha no momento que cheguei com meu pequeno saltitante todo de preto. Eu o convenci que o Bruce Wayne usava outras roupas além da fantasia do Batman. Mostrei vários vídeos no youtube e ele escolheu uma blusa de gola alta e calça escuras como o George Clooney.

Paparicado por todos, sentou ao lado do seu tio favorito e foi jogar vídeo game enquanto meu pai preparava seus melhores drinques no bar. Esme andava de um lado ao outro na cozinha com Carmen, uma grande amiga da família. Ela e Eleazar tinham a minha idade, mas ela era mais amiga de Rosalie do que minha. E Eleazar era primo de Peter , meu grande amigo. O cheiro estava me deixando com fome. Carlisle, por coincidência, tinha me servido uma batida de morango toda decorada e imediatamente tirei uma foto para enviar uma mensagem a Bella.

"_Pensando em você. Pensando no quão hipnotizado fiquei ao te ver naquela noite. Saudades!"_

- Papai está mandando mensagem a sua nova amiga. A Bella! Ela é uma gata! – Harry respondeu algo que Charlotte perguntou a ele.

- Sério? Você a conhece? – Charlotte insistiu.

- Só pela internet e telefone. Ela gosta de conversar comigo. – respondeu dando de ombros – Papai fica todo suspirando quando fala com ela.

- Harry! Já chega! – pedi intolerante e ele deu uma risadinha provocante. Passando tempo demais com Emmett. – E você, Dona Charlotte? Usando seu afilhado para ter informações? Coisa feia!

- Só estava conversando com o meu afilhado sobre a nova amiga do papai. Está proibido?

- Engraçadinha. – murmurei azedo tomando um gole da minha batida. – Fofoqueiros.

- Ah Edward! Por favor... Era só uma informação. – Rosalie gritou me provocando.

- Papai anda tão dramático. – Harry sussurrou e lhe atirei um olhar brincalhão, fazendo-o rir e enrugar o nariz pra mim – Oh Vó, eu estou com fome!

- Jesus, dez dias e você esquece toda sua educação e age como Emmett! – resmunguei fechando meus olhos – Reeducar você será um trabalho!

Harry foi a graça da noite com suas histórias. Ele tinha cada ideia que não sabia como sua mente conseguia processar tanta informação tão rápido. Piadista e inteligente, seus padrinhos babavam tanto que ele sabia que sempre teria uma plateia para aplaudir suas graças. O jantar estava delicioso. Carmen e Esme sempre arrebentavam na cozinha. No fim da noite, me encontrei bebendo vinho na cozinha com minha irmã. Ela iria embora pela manhã e não daria tempo de vir me despedir, eis o motivo do jantar.

- Você vai ficar bem? – perguntou-me depois de um tempo. – Eu posso ficar mais, você sabe.

- Já ficou o suficiente. Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer... – respondi segurando suas mãos pequenas entre as minhas – Obrigado. Por ter cuidado tão bem do meu filho e me obrigado a viajar. Não só por ter conhecido Bella, mas por mim, pensei tanta coisa, aprendi tanta coisa sobre mim mesmo que hoje eu quero começar uma nova história porque meu filho merece isso de mim.

- Ah Edward! – Rosalie sussurrou chorosa, descendo do seu banquinho e jogando os braços e o corpo em cima de mim – Meu irmão, eu quero tanto que você seja feliz. O que eu não faria para te dar o mundo...

- Você está fazendo... Me deixando feliz. Cuidando de mim e conversando comigo. Obrigado!

- Eu te amo, sou sua irmã mais velha, sempre farei tudo por você. – murmurou fungando. – Qualquer coisa me liga que voltaremos correndo.

- Sabe... Nada é mais lindo para uma mãe do que ver seus filhos juntos. – Esme entrou na cozinha e ela estava abraçada com Carlisle – Olha só, nossas crias lindas.

- Nós fizemos um excelente trabalho. Aquelas duas crianças bonitinhas crescerem e se tornaram tão bonitos quanto o pai. – Carlisle disse sorrindo ternamente e nós três reviramos os olhos para o seu narcisismo.

Harry e eu chegamos em casa e eu o levei para o corredor, pendurando o painel de metal que tinha comprado e espalhei os diversos pinos. Verdes eram meus compromissos, azuis compromissos do Harry e vermelho os compromissos urgentes que ficariam entre os azuis e os verdes. Sendo aqueles que iria ter que escolher e ver a prioridade. Sentei por horas tentando decifrar minha agenda com a dele, no final, nós dois dividimos um pote de sorvete e admiramos a obra. Eu esperava que desse certo.

Depois da historinha de dormir, liguei meu computador e ela já estava online. Deus, essa saudade nunca iria diminuir? Nós começamos a conversar sobre seu passeio quando mencionou que iria viajar completamente sozinha até o vilarejo onde Stefan vivia. Ela queria me deixar pirado antes de ter meus netos. Viajar sozinha em um país estranho. O que ela tinha cabeça? Ainda me mostra um spray de pimenta! Como se isso impedisse bandido de fazer maldade! E que teimosa! Ela revirou os lindos olhos e me chamou de estressado.

Não tive uma boa noite de sono. Levantei mais cedo para escolher uma roupa e verificar o uniforme de Harry, seu lanche ou qualquer coisa que iria precisar pelo dia. Mandei uma mensagem e absolutamente nada dela me responder, não tinha ideia de que horas iria viajar.

- Papai o que iremos fazer hoje à noite? – Harry perguntou-me do banco de trás.

- Jogar banco imobiliário depois do jantar. O que acha?

- Eu queria ir ao shopping... Saiu o novo boneco do Super-Homem. Você disse que ia comprar.

- Eu mando comprar o boneco e vamos para casa. Pode ser assim? – negociei querendo saber se ele tinha mais alguma coisa a fazer na rua. Ao que parece, meu filho já era um homenzinho para poder planejar a sua noite.

- Tudo bem, mas você sabe qual é boneco? – perguntou curiosamente – Não quero o boneco errado.

- Se lançou um novo, Jéssica irá atrás do novo. Se for o errado é só mandar trocar. – respondi olhando-o pelo retrovisor e ele sorriu – Chegamos. Você se comporta e nós nos vemos de noite!

- Tudo bem! – disse quando o ajudei a sair do carro e coloquei sua mochila nas costas – Tchau papai! – gritou correndo para grupo de meninos que já o esperava.

Voltar ao trabalho foi engraçado. Charlotte tinha mandado redecorar minha sala e Jéssica estava com uma pilha de coisas para conversar comigo. Todos os estagiários estavam ocupados, mas pararam para me dar um olhar e desejar uma boa volta. Inclusive Bree. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de afastá-la. Ser frio como gelo não estava adiantando em absolutamente nada.

- Jéss, você pode sincronizar minha agenda com a do Harry. Preciso ver se fiz tudo certo ou se falta algo.

- Claro! Eu deixei na sua mesa tudo de mais urgente! Seja bem vindo de volta!

- Depois desse anúncio que há trabalho urgente na mesa estou pensando em pegar o avião para o Brasil novamente. – resmunguei entrando na minha sala e fechando a porta, ligando a privacidade para as persianas fecharem.

Mandei uma mensagem e nenhuma resposta. Foi então que lembrei que Harry queria o maldito boneco do super-homem. Pedi a Jéssica para que mandasse o estagiário mais antigo e procurasse o lançado esta semana. Foi nesse momento que Peter achou oportuno ter a nossa conversa sobre Bella. O mais estranho foi que ele não falou nada, não desejou nada, não esboçou nenhuma reação, apenas ouviu e ficou sorrindo como um idiota otário. Talvez fosso reflexo do meu sorriso babaca quando falava dela.

- Jéss, vou deixar meu notebook com você. Se uma pessoa chama __ chamar no Skype, diga quem é você e que estou em reunião. Se ela ligar, atende e passa pra mim imediatamente. Estou para qualquer ligação vindo direto da Itália.

- Sim, pode ficar tranquilo. Boa reunião.

A reunião com os novos clientes foi ótima, cheia de respostas positivas e novos conhecimentos. Anotei tudo que precisava lembrando que estava parecendo com Bella. Dei ouvidos demais às suas besteiras organizadas. Quando me despedi do último cliente e terminei meu chá, foi preciso uma olhada na direção de Jéssica para saber que ninguém tinha me ligado. Corrigindo, algumas pessoas tinham, mas nenhuma era a que eu queria. Peguei meu celular e digitei uma mensagem abusada.

Nenhuma resposta.

Puta Merda!

Será que conseguiria entrar em contato com os pais dela? Ainda existe lista telefônica? Será que tem isso online! Oh, o irmão dela! Jasper Swan era uma pessoa pública. Ele deve ter um site e um telefone para contato. A cunhada dela, Aline, Ana, Joana, não, Alice! Isso, ela deve ter um contato na loja... Ela trabalha para Dior? Chanel? Gucci! Isso! Bella queria que eu fosse modelo da Gucci. Abri alguns sites e achei o contato.

Mandei um correio de voz um pouco abusado.

- Maldição Isabella! Onde você está? Se você não me ligar, irei chamar seus pais!

Jesus faça essa mulher parar de me ignorar!

Quase arrancando meus cabelos, registrei brevemente que o boneco estava na minha mesa e Jéssica pediu para embrulha-lo.

- Posso fazer algo por você? – perguntou-me preocupada.

- Existe o telefone da polícia da Itália? Perdi alguém. – murmurei irritado.

- Oh! Algo grave?

- Estou exagerando... Desculpe. Só quero um chá e biscoitos.

Não sabia se ela estava me ignorando de verdade ou era falta de sinal, ou morte, ou sequestro, ou sei lá. Fui buscar Harry e deixei esse assunto de lado para poder provoca-lo com seu presente. Ele sempre era um bom menino e nunca tive problema na escola ou fui chamado por falta de comportamento. Meu menino estava quicando ao meu redor com metade da sua fantasia e todo suado. Nós fomos para casa e enquanto preparava o jantar, ele reproduziu um episódio inteiro da Liga da Justiça rodopiando ao meu redor com o boneco.

Nós jogamos no chão da sala até que ele estava cansado de ficar parado e resolveu que queria brincar com seu cinto de utilidades. Concordei que faria isso por um tempo e nós iríamos dormir. Já estava bem tarde.

Eu estava cansado de esperar um telefonema. Queria saber até que horas iria me deixar assim, sabendo que tinha pedido para me ligar. Custava? Só para provar que sou um idiota preocupado, mandei mais uma mensagem e ela retornou quase que imediatamente. E ainda dando uma resposta mal criada. Era muito abusada e me tinha na palma da mão. Harry praticamente me cercou com seu cinto de utilidades e não me deixou falar com Bella. Ela o convenceu de fazer isso na cama, depois do banho, como isso tinha entrado na mente dele com facilidade, eu não sabia. Sei que assim como eu, meu filho estava rendido aos pés dela.

Nós conversamos depois que peguei no sono ao lado dele. Acordei quase que desesperado. Ela estava bem, com uma expressão meio estranha, mas bem. Mandei o filha da mãe do Stefan cuidar dela sem encostar um dedo ou cortaria as bolas dele fora e serviria como prato principal do seu restaurante. Seus dias no Vilarejo foram tranquilos enquanto os meus estavam uma agitação sem limites. Eu consegui um tempo no dia para falar com ela, mas às vezes era Harry ou o trabalho que me ocupavam e eu odiava deixa-la esperando.

- Então... Dia 14 eu estou livre? – perguntei a Peter.

- Vai, seu maldito! – Peter respondeu rindo, com cara de "eu sei o que você quer fazer em uma noite só".

- Vou na segunda, volto na quarta-feira. Chego aqui de noite! Eu prometo.

Minha ideia era passar o final de semana, mas isso mudou quando me dei conta que logo depois seria o dia dos namorados. E eu queria passar essa noite com ela, fazer algo legal, sexo a noite inteira e comemorar o nosso primeiro dia dos namorados. No país dela era uma data importante e eu queria dar-lhe isso. Pedi a Jéssica para comprar minhas passagens. Bella tinha cancelado sua viagem para Espanha quase que em cima da hora. Surgiu um imprevisto e ela foi mais cedo para França e ainda estava pensando se iria para Madrid depois de tudo.

Particularmente não queria, mas ela não tinha perguntado minha opinião. Procurei na internet informações sobre a agência e organizei toda minha surpresa. Já tinha conversado com minha mãe sobre Harry e ele chorou porque queria ir junto. Não para ficar comigo, ele deixou bem claro.

- Papai, eu vejo você todo dia. Eu quero conhecer a Bella! – resmungou bicudo na porta da escola. Carlisle estava no carro para me levar a estação. Todo mundo sabia sobre ela porque meu filho estava mais empolgado com isso do que eu. Até o porteiro da sua escola devia saber da minha nova amiga.

- Eu sei filho. Vou tentar convencê-la a vir. – respondi abraçando-o – Se comporte e nos falamos mais tarde. Eu te amo. Obedeça a vovó!

Resignado e fazendo beicinho entrou. Não sabia se ficava magoado com a sua não tristeza em relação a minha partida ou se ficava feliz dele gostar tanto dela sem nem conhecer. Meu pai, com um sorriso idiota no rosto, me levou até a estação e ficou comigo até o momento que meu trem chegou e minha partida foi anunciada. Ela não tinha ideia que iria aparecer e essa era a maior loucura que tinha feito por alguém na minha vida. Esperava ansiosamente que ela gostasse. Ela tinha que gostar. Ela tinha que estar com saudades também.

- Boa sorte filho. – Carlisle disse baixinho e assenti sabendo que iria precisar e muito.

"Cadê você?"

Era uma mensagem e chegou no momento que me acomodei dentro da minha cabine de viagem. Eu estou chegando minha linda. Espere e aguarde porque estou chegando para ficar com você.

.

.

.

A meta é 45 reviews!


	14. O Melhor Namorado

**Capítulo 13 – O Melhor Namorado.**

**Paris, França.**

**Isabella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eu ia enlouquecer.

Edward não me respondia.

Aro não me respondia.

Alice não me respondia.

Ninguém me atendia!

E tinha cerca de vinte funcionários falando em Francês ao meu redor. Ao mesmo tempo. Eu não entendia meia palavra, mas estava ali para consertar um erro gravíssimo antes da apresentação para Nike, um dos nossos maiores clientes mundiais. A campanha envolvia um jogador de futebol que achou interessante ficar bêbado no dia da gravação. Aro estava no Canadá e Jane, sua filha, não poderia chegar a Paris a tempo de fazer outra apresentação em Londres. Eu queria estar em Madrid comendo carne de porco na beira da piscina do hotel e falando com Edward. Não queria tirar férias, mas agora estaria adorando não fazer absolutamente nada.

Minha vontade era mandar passagens e trazer Maria até aqui. Ela saberia organizar minha mesa e responder meu chamado com um único olhar. Essa barata tonta francesa ficava horas no telefone e eu tinha certeza que não era a trabalho. Talvez ela não tivesse percebido que já tinha sacado qual era a dela. Edward estava a horas sumido, a essa hora ele já tinha que ter tirado a horário de almoço ou simplesmente aparecer no Skype por alguns minutos.

_Maldição! Melhor começar a trabalhar!_ Precisei canalizar toda minha força no esboço a minha frente ou estaríamos seriamente atrasados com essa campanha. Eu odeio atrasos com todas as energias vitais!

O expediente estava encerrando para uns, mas eu tinha muito trabalho pela frente e meu fraco francês dificultava muita coisa. Queria sentar no cantinho e chorar. Meu maior atraso era não conseguir me achar na sala de Caius. Quanta bagunça! Era tudo complicado e desorganizado!

Minha fome estava conseguindo o melhor de mim em atrapalhar minha linha de raciocínio e só com o segurança no andar de baixo, teria que me virar sozinha para comer, mas não podia deixar o trabalho sem acertar o monte de erros. Essa agência era responsabilidade de Caius, o irmão caçula temporão de Aro. Duvidava que conseguisse conciliar sua vida de modelo, farras e orgias com o trabalho. Por isso que tudo aqui sempre dava problema. Garotinho irresponsável!

Meu e-mail piscou e era uma resposta de Helena. Ela tinha demorado dias para digerir minha secura. Esperava que eles me deixassem em paz e seguissem com suas vidas como eu estava tentando fazer com a minha.

...

"_Bella, querida. Não me leve a mal... É uma tristeza para nós saber que não há mais um bebê, no entanto, penso que essa seria a oportunidade de você se reconciliar com meu filho. Você era uma boa esposa... Ele some durante dias, está na farra, volta bêbado e existem mulheres estranhas ligando querendo saber dele. Isso é um sinal de revolta, pode ser causada por tudo isso. Pense no amor de vocês!"_

_..._

Que amor?

Agora eu sirvo? Bruxa velha!

Eu não amava James. Nosso casamento acabou por incompatibilidade e falta de amor. Nenhum dos dois dispostos a ceder pelo outro. Ele principalmente. Talvez fosse isso o que ele sempre quis... A vida de mulherengo. Nos casamos cedo, relativamente falando, muita gente da nossa geração estava casando agora, no momento que nos divorciamos. Ele estava extravasando sua juventude perdida e um filho definitivamente o impediria de curtir noitadas. Ele teria que assumir a responsabilidade de me dividir e dividir seu precioso tempo dedicado ao livro e ao trabalho com uma criança pequena. Ele não queria isso e automaticamente não me queria. Eu e o bebê seríamos um pacote só. James não queria o pacote. Ele mal me queria. Foi tão fácil abrir mão do nosso casamento que agora, que ele se danasse.

Eu estava com outros problemas. Eu tinha Edward. Estava apaixonada por ele e não conseguia imaginar a ideia de voltar para meu ex-marido nutrindo fortíssimos sentimentos por outro homem. Era tão intenso que minhas pernas ficavam moles só de pensar nele. No quão delicioso era ter meu coração palpitante feito asas de colibri. Ah, a minha perfeição inglesa! Que saudade...

Meu estômago roncou tão alto que fiquei com vergonha, mesmo estando sozinha. Caramba, será que não tinha nada aqui para comer?

O telefone interno tocou me fazendo saltar da cadeira.

- Srta. Swan? Sou o Pierre.

Ah, o segurança. O inglês dele era tão bom quanto meu francês. Ou seja, péssimo.

- Algum problema, Pierre?

- Tem um homem aqui querendo vê-la. Ele se diz chamar Edward Cullen.

Meio segundo de silêncio. Meu coração pulou!

- O quê? Como ele é? – perguntei com a voz trêmula.

- Alto, olhos verdes e cabelo bagunçado.

Edward!

Eu estava fora da minha cadeira antes mesmo de ouvir o que Pierre estava falando. Desci as primeiras escadas de dois em dois degraus. Quando o vi parado no meio do hall de entrada, com sua mala sobre os ombros, os cabelos bagunçados e um sobretudo preto que o deixou misteriosamente gostoso, não contive o grito que chamou sua atenção e literalmente voei na sua direção, pulando no seu colo, envolvendo as pernas na sua cintura. A última coisa que registrei antes da sua mala cair no chão foi o enorme e brilhante sorriso que ele sustentava no rosto. Nós nos beijamos de forma indecente, ainda mais na França. Eles eram tão cheios de merda.

Alguém tinha que me beliscar porque não estava acreditando que era ele. Minhas lágrimas malditas resolveram que era hora de molhar minhas bochechas e denunciar minha emoção.

- Oh Deus! Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – sussurrou escovando os lábios nos meus – Por que você está chorando?

- Você está aqui! – respondi sorrindo – Não consigo acreditar. Me beija de novo!

Rindo do meu estado de bobice, me beijou novamente, com um pouco mais de ternura e carinho e cheio de paixão. Nos afastamos para respirar e fiquei em pé no chão. Segurei seu rosto e o belisquei na bochecha fazendo-o rir.

- Surpresa! Tcharam! – cantarolou e eu ri, me sentindo bêbada de felicidade.

- Eu estou tão feliz! A melhor surpresa da minha vida! – disse secando minhas lágrimas – Uhn, eu preciso terminar umas coisas e nós podemos ir. – completei me sentindo confusa sobre o que fazer e meu estômago roncou altíssimo – Estou morrendo de fome.

- Eu posso procurar algo para comermos enquanto você sobe e se adianta. Também estou com fome.

- Deixa sua mala comigo... – disse concordando com sua proposta – Não demore, pelo amor de Deus. – meu desespero de perdê-lo de vista ficou palpável na minha voz.

- Eu prometo. Trago o que for rápido e comemos melhor no hotel.

Uhn... Nós iriamos passar a noite juntinhos. Meu estômago cancelou a fome e resolveu ficar nervoso. Merda, eu não tinha me depilado. Ainda bem que meu ciclo tinha ido embora. Seria uma grande porcaria estar menstruada em meio a uma surpresa maravilhosa. Caramba, amanhã é dia dos namorados. Será que ele pensou nisso ou foi só coincidência?

Edward demorou meia hora na rua. Voltou com pães, bolinhos e torta salgada com uma garrafa de vinho. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido fazer absolutamente nada porque estava perdida e deliciada com a sua presença. Comemos rapidamente e ele jurou ficar quietinho me esperando, mas não estava dando certo. Sua presença me deixou desconcentrada.

- Vamos embora... Não vou conseguir mesmo! – resmunguei desligando o computador e começando a catar as coisas. Edward limpou a mesa e jogou nossas vasilhas usadas fora. Ele também ligou para seus pais e conversou com Harry. O menino fofo falou comigo e mandou beijos. Tão doce quanto o pai.

- Qual hotel se encontra?

- Duas ruas acima. Foi o mais próximo que Aro conseguiu me instalar. – respondi fechando a sala e avisando a Pierre que estava indo embora.

- Tá frio aqui.

- Muito.

Nós andamos abraçados até o hotel e eu aproveitei o máximo para grudar nele, sentir seu cheiro e seu calor, passamos pela burocracia de registrá-lo no meu quarto e pedimos uma mesa no restaurante porque aqueles pequenos pedaços de massa não foram o suficiente.

- Quando você decidiu vir? – perguntei assim que nos acomodamos na mesa do canto, mais discreta do local.

- Quando pisei em Londres e vi que estava morrendo de saudades. Você foi me confirmando a data, até que veio mais cedo e vi que poderia vir, arriscar uma surpresa e passar pelo menos um dia com você.

- Você chegou aqui que horas? Deve estar morrendo de cansaço! – comentei me aconchegando no seu corpo – Eu devo confessar que estou tão feliz. Parece que me sinto em paz ou completa. É assim para você?

- Não sei dizer... Acho que essa é a melhor definição de paz e plenitude, mas é muito mais. Eu amo estar com você. – respondeu beijando a lateral do meu rosto – Vamos pedir. O que quer comer?

- Estou empanturrada de massas. Escolha você. É melhor nisso do que eu.

- Concordo. Vinho? – provocou e dei língua, sendo imatura. – Então?

- Branco suave, por favor.

Fiquei de boca aberta com Edward falando perfeitamente em francês com o garçom e ainda conseguiu um sorriso dele. Eu ganhava olhares e sorrisos por onde passava, mas era só abrir minha boca e eles descobrirem que era americana o interesse passava. Completamente. Talvez devesse tentar falar a língua deles com um sotaque inglês eles fossem mais com a minha cara.

Assim que o garçom se foi, abri alguns botões do casaco de Edward e acariciei sua barriga, esquentando minha mão e aproveitando para relaxar pela primeira vez desde que sai do Brasil. Apesar de ter dormido e comido muito na Itália, não descansei um segundo. Ao lado dele todos os meus problemas sumiam feito fumaça.

- Como ficou Harry?

- Chateado porque não vinha ver você. Meu filho está apaixonado por você...

- Assim como o pai dele?

- Assim como o pai dele. – concordou com um sorriso bobo, reflexo do meu próprio.

Nós jantamos no maior clima de romance. Eu estava saciada da minha fome de comida, mas agora, eu tinha outra fome me corroendo. Minha ansiedade para subir ficou estampada na minha cara e por isso pedimos para fechar a conta e saímos do restaurante com felicitações ao chef e ao garçom que nos atendeu muito bem. No elevador, eu queria pular em cima dele, mas tinha um casal de velhinhos. Edward e eu tínhamos imã para casais que queriam conversar em elevadores. Nós nos entreolhamos e tive certeza que ele lembrou a nossa primeira viagem juntos quando um casal de brasileiros nos abordou e quiseram conversar.

No corredor, sentia a tensão nos meus ombros e a excitação me corroendo. Eu estava três passos a frente e ele estava atrás de propósito, olhando para minha bunda, estreitando os olhos com um olhar quente. Senti-me sendo perseguida por um leão faminto. E eu estava mais que ansiosa para ser devorada. Atrapalhei-me um pouco com o meu cartão-chave e isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo me imprensar contra a porta e me deixar completamente mole. Eu estava tremendo e ele pegou o cartão e passou perfeitamente.

Antes que pudesse dar conta, os lábios dele estavam nos meus e suas ágeis mãos já estavam abrindo meu casaco, querendo arrancar minha roupa. Enquanto abaixei para tirar minhas botas, ele tirou sua própria roupa, ficando só de cueca num piscar de olhos quando eu dispensei minha calcinha. Tropeçamos para cama aos beijos e amassos. Sem preliminares. A saudade que estava sentindo dele era tão grande que não precisava de muita coisa para me sentir completamente excitada.

- Preciso de você. Tipo agora! – sussurrei e ele se afastou, mexeu no bolso do seu casaco e tirou duas camisinhas dali – Sempre preparado.

- Sempre. – sorriu todo gostoso e tirou sua cueca, revelando sua intensa e enorme ereção. Ele estava tão duro que me contorci imaginando sua virilidade dentro de mim. Parecia uma eternidade – Não feche suas pernas... Você está preparada?

- Oh sim... Vem logo! – resmunguei jogando meu corpo com força na cama.

Edward subiu sobre meu corpo, beijando cada pedacinho ao seu alcance, posicionando-se na minha entrada e penetrando-me lentamente, me preenchendo por completo, me enchendo de plenitude e prazer. Eu acho que vou voar. Eu queria desesperadamente gritar tudo que estava sentindo com seus beijos não sincronizados com os movimentos de entrada e saída. Vou explodir.

- Grite baby... Geme pra mim. Diga que você é minha! – rosnou no meu ouvido e isso acendeu um clique dentro de mim que me fez extravasar toda paixão que consumia meu corpo. Queimando por dentro e por fora, não sabia descrever a deliciosa sensação de ser amada com tanta intensidade.

Fogos de artifícios explodiram através dos meus olhos e vi estrelas no momento que gozei junto com ele. Caímos na cama ofegantes e sorridentes.

- Bem vindo de volta...

- Foi maravilhoso voltar.

- Quer tomar um banho comigo? Algo gostoso e relaxante na banheira?

- Perfeito. Preciso relaxar meus músculos.

Nós tivemos um banho quente em vários sentidos, mesmo com a água fria, ainda estávamos lá molhando o banheiro e aquecendo o ambiente tanto com os nossos movimentos quanto meus gritos ecoando entre as paredes. Sexo com Edward sempre seria alucinante. Fiquei tão cansada que não estava mais consciente com ele me secando e vestindo-me com uma blusa cumprida dele. Registrei estarmos abraçados e comentei a minha felicidade de dormir sentindo o cheiro dele sendo aquecida pelo seu calor. Sua resposta me pareceu incoerente porque já estava dormindo.

O telefone do quarto tocou. Era a recepção avisando meu horário de acordar. Aproveitei e pedi o café da manhã porque meu estômago estava conseguindo o melhor de mim. Principalmente depois da noite exaustiva de ontem. Exaustiva e maravilhosa. Virei de lado e ele estava com os olhos abertos e sonolentos.

- Bom dia. Dormiu bem? – perguntei sorrindo e beijando seus lábios.

- Dormi muito bem... Como não dormia em dias. – respondeu sorridente, com a mão boba saindo da minha coxa para meu quadril, cintura e por fim, meu seio.

- É mesmo, por que? – perguntei entrando na pilha, ajeitando meu corpo para que ele pudesse usar e abusar sem limites com as suas mãos.

- Porque eu dormi com você. Simples assim. – respondeu descendo a mão até entre minhas pernas e afastei meus joelhos, sentindo seu dedo massagear meu clitóris lentamente. Uhn... Isso era bom. - E agora, vou mostrar como o dia será excelente. – sussurrou enfiando um dedo dentro, tirando, colocando novamente e começando um ritmo lento só para minha tortura.

Me atrasei para o trabalho, obviamente, mas nada tiraria o sorriso do meu rosto. Edward ficou no hotel, preguiçosamente na cama e nu, olhando-me me vestir enquanto lutava com o desejo de pular em cima dele novamente. Prometi que almoçaríamos juntos e correria para que tivéssemos pelo menos metade da tarde para noite. O mais estranho foi que ele nem reclamou, mas gostei dele não exigir muito de mim. Precisava organizar as coisas na agência e foi com essa determinação que entrei no meu andar e bati a porta com força. Os vidros chegaram a tremer.

Chamei o tradutor, na verdade era um publicitário britânico chamado Max, porém, ele me entendia bem e falava francês quase como Edward. Ele postou-se ao meu lado enquanto todos me olhavam atônitos.

- Bom dia! Vocês ainda não sabem quem eu sou... Pareço apenas uma estranha na sala do Caius. Sou Isabella Swan, diretora de arte e criação da Companhia de Publicidade e Propaganda Volturi. Estou aqui para agilizar a campanha da Nike. A festa acabou e o trabalho começa exatamente agora. Quero todos empenhados como se o emprego de vocês valessem isso... Porque vale. Estou avaliando diretamente o desempenho de cada um. Alguma dúvida?

Esperei que Max traduzisse quase com o mesmo tom que eu. Todos eles piscaram e assentiram rapidamente. Gentilmente, Max me ajudou o dia inteiro, distribuindo as ordens e tarefas. Foi a primeira vez que tudo estava silencioso. Quem trabalha com criatividade precisa de silêncio para pensar. E eu precisava pensar e muito rápido. A gorda bonificação que estava ganhando com esse trabalho, mais a comissão de vendas iria garantir a escola do meu filho. Quando fizesse, claro. Eu tinha que esperar mais um tempo, deixar a poeira baixar e conversar com Edward.

Mesmo que quisesse, não dava para engravidar agora. Eu tinha acabado de me mudar, não conhecia meu apartamento e estava longe da minha família. Talvez devesse esperar as coisas se acalmarem para poder articular isso. Desse ano não iria passar, disso eu tinha certeza.

- Srta. Swan, acabo de receber a ligação que o comercial foi gravado e vídeo já está na edição. Eles marcaram para você passar lá amanhã pela manhã, por volta das 10 horas. Tudo bem?

- Oh Deus, perfeito! Obrigada Max!

Percebi que mesmo assim não seria capaz de sair por muito tempo para almoçar. Uma hora no máximo e olhe lá. Quando Edward chegou, todo bonito e cheiroso, a agência inteira congelou e todas as mulheres suspiraram. Eu as entendia. Ele era lindo demais para a minha sanidade. Porém, era meu. Possessivamente segurei a sua mão e caminhei ao seu lado pelas ruas parisienses marcando território. Encontramos um restaurante três ruas depois da agência e com vista para Torre Eiffel. Aproveitei a oportunidade e tirei umas fotos nossas pelo celular com o monumento de fundo.

- Isso é romântico. – brinquei olhando as fotos – Essa é linda. Vai ficar de plano de fundo.

- Gostei mais dessa. – disse mostrando a sua. Uma nossa beijando, era apenas um selinho, mas não deixava de ser fofa.

- É linda. – suspirei toda boba porque ele era tão romântico – O que vamos comer? O que eu quiser comer?

- Topo. Sem vinho. Preciso estar coerente e bem acordada no trabalho. – respondi fechando o cardápio e ele chamou o garçom, fez o pedido e virou-se pra mim dando um beijinho carinhoso – Como foi sua manhã? Dormiu o tempo todo?

- Não muito. Liguei para meus pais, falei com Harry. Ele não foi a escola hoje porque minha mãe queria leva-lo para ONG hoje.

- ONG?

- Meus pais fundaram uma ONG que ajuda crianças abandonadas e adolescentes grávidas sem apoio dos pais. Também tem uma forte campanha contra o aborto. Sabe, preservar a família e os bons modos. – respondeu orgulhoso do trabalho dos pais. – Carlisle é médico, pediatra e minha mãe é assistente social.

- É um bom trabalho. Minha mãe não tem nenhuma profissão, se formou como professora, mas nunca sossegou no lugar. Ela é relapsa, louca e extremamente amorosa. Meu pai é um policial aposentado. Passei a minha vida inteira sendo criada com eles tecnicamente separados... Eles achavam que enganavam Jasper e eu. Nós sabíamos do relacionamento escondido e alguns anos atrás decidiram colocar as diferenças de lado e voltar a ficar juntos como casados.

- Seu pai é um policial? Por que nunca me falou isso antes? – perguntou parecendo estar assustado.

- Não sei. O que isso tem demais?

- Posso levar um tiro se partir seu coração. – brincou batendo na testa. Bobo.

- Você não vai fazer isso, então, não tem o que se preocupar. – disse apertando sua coxa, cravando as unhas de propósito.

- Recado dado. – murmurou baixinho e ri alto, chamando atenção de algumas pessoas – Ops!

- Eu posso sair por volta das três horas, tudo bem? Vai voltar e me buscar?

- Eu vou dar uma voltinha por aí... Rosalie me mandou uma lista de pedidos e minha mãe também. E então, quando terminar, te pego e voltamos para o hotel. Nós vamos sair hoje a noite. Tenho uma surpresa...

Ele preparou algo para o dia dos namorados! Merda! Tinha que comprar um presente. Agora mesmo que teria que correr contra o tempo. Nós almoçamos rapidamente e voltamos para agência. Esperei que ele sumisse de vista para voltar na direção que viemos e entrei no antiquário para procurar um presente. Minha intuição dizia que ali iria conseguir algo marcante e emocionante. Mesmo que ridicularmente caro. O bonito piano de cerâmica de mais ou menos dez centímetros, pintado e parecendo antigo, tinha os pedais de ouro e pesava pra caramba valia quase dois mil euros. Sem pensar muito nisso, comprei e pedi uma caixa para embrulhar.

Fui ao hotel rapidinho e pedi para a recepcionista guardar e dei o horário que ela poderia ligar e perguntar se poderia entregar. Não tinha ideia do que Edward tinha preparado. Correndo voltei para agência sentindo os saltos do meu sapato acabar com as minhas pernas e meus dedinhos estavam dormentes dentro do meu par favorito de Louboutin. Graças a Deus, deu tempo de fazer quase tudo que precisava. Quando Edward chegou cheio de sacolas, eu estava pronta para ir embora.

Quando tirei meu sapato, quase suspirei de alívio. Não sabia quanto tempo teria para me arrumar, por isso sentei em cima dele na cama. A atenção de Edward nesses momentos era sempre exclusivamente minha.

- Nós vamos sair?

- Infelizmente não. Não consegui nenhuma reserva em cima da hora, mas, o hotel foi gentil o suficiente em me ajudar.

- Preciso me arrumar agora? – perguntei tentando ter ideia do que vestir. – Não sei o que vestir.

- Eu comprei o que eu quero que você vista. Um lindo vestido perolado da Chanel e um belo par de sapatos. – respondeu sorrindo ternamente - Mais a lingerie... Acho que comprei meu próprio presente. – brincou subindo as mãos pelos meus braços e apertou meus seios levemente. – Não precisa se arrumar agora... Podemos ter um tempinho.

- Boa coisa vem para aqueles que esperam. – retruquei tirando suas mãos dos meus peitos e me inclinei para beijar seus lábios.

- Até de noite? – perguntou com um beicinho e ri da sua tentativa de mover o quadril comigo em cima.

- Até de noite. Você precisa ter paciência para poder desembrulhar seu presente por completo. – respondi saindo do seu colo – Vá tomar seu banho porque vou ocupar o banheiro pelo resto do dia.

- Você é quem manda, madame.

Edward não se arrumou na minha frente, eu queria vê-lo vestido, mas não sabia até que ponto ele estava empenhado na surpresa. Gastei horas no banheiro, depilando minhas pernas, fazendo massagem no cabelo, ajeitando minhas unhas e a sobrancelha. Caprichei na hora de secar e usei o meu babyliss para fazer cachos suaves na ponta. Quando sai de lá parcialmente maquiada, vi um belíssimo vestido rendado com perolas até o joelho, sapatos caramelos altíssimos e um conjunto de lingerie branco com detalhes pretos.

Alguém era muito bom nisso ou teve uma excelente ajuda. Uma rosa com bilhete me chamou atenção. Edward dizia que me aguardava ansiosamente na cobertura para começar a nossa noite. Que tomasse meu tempo, mas não todo tempo do mundo porque estava nervoso. Corri para terminar de maquiar de acordo com a roupa e me vesti, me sentindo instantaneamente gostosa e ansiosa com toda aquela preparação. Liguei para recepção e pedi meu presente. Eles não demoraram muito, mas eu continuei andando de um lado ao outro quase abrindo um buraco no chão.

Era o primeiro dia dos namorados que comemorava na vida!

James não curtia a data porque era algo inventado pelo capitalismo, para o consumo exacerbado. Nos primeiros anos ficava chateada, mas depois parei de fazer questão. Agora entendia que isso era importante. Este sentimento de curiosidade e antecipação apimentava a noite. Levei o celular para poder tirar fotos de nós dois. Queria guardar este momento para sempre. No elevador, apertei o botão para a cobertura e fui pega de surpresa pelo caminho de pétalas de rosas e velas até a mesa, Edward estava de costas olhando para a iluminada Paris.

Sabendo da minha chegada, virou-se, sorrindo ternamente em uma camisa azul clara, calça preta social e sapatos brilhantes. A mesa estava posta para dois e Coldplay tocava baixinho. Essa seria a nossa banda, pelo visto.

- Eu comprei algo... Espero que goste. – sussurrei esticando a caixa e ele pegou, ansioso, desembrulhando sem nenhum cuidado. – Representa a primeira vez que te vi. Eu acho que me apaixonei por você só pelo seu olhar.

- Oh... No bar do hotel. – disse passando as pontas dos dedos no piano e nos pedais – Eu toquei Yellow. Sabia que antes de você, eu detestava essa música? Ela me deixava sufocado. Hoje eu entendo que eu não podia cantar essa música para ninguém além de você.

- Eu sempre amei esta música... Só nunca tive ninguém para cantar pra mim. – retruquei me sentindo mais calma agora que ele tinha gostado do presente.

- Eu amei. Obrigado. – disse beijando-me levemente. – Deixe-me pegar o meu.

- Mas e a lingerie? – perguntei confusa. - Eu pensei que esse fosse seu presente.

- Também. É um presente com benefício para ambos, mas o meu presente está aqui. – pegou uma caixinha de veludo com uma pulseira com alguns pingentes – Os lugares que estivemos juntos. Aqui tem o Cristo Redentor e a Torre Eiffel. Cada lugar que conhecermos irei acrescentar um pingente. – disse colocando no meu pulso.

- Oh... É tão linda! – sussurrei sem palavras. Minha garganta estava fechada com um nó. Uma pulseira de ouro branco com pedrinhas de diamantes e pingentes. – Eu amei! Amei! Obrigada! – gritei beijando-o. – Feliz dia dos namorados.

- O primeiro de muitos.

Edward estava na minha vida para ficar. Eu estava tão feliz com isso que me senti nas nuvens!


	15. Vários Tipo de Amor

**Capítulo 14 – Vários Tipos de Amor.**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Edward.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Pai, o que é isso? – Harry perguntou sacodindo a caixa do piano com força.

- Devagar! É de quebrar! – disse alto e ele parou na hora – Abra e veja. Bella me deu de presente lá em Paris. Você vai gostar!

- Ah sim... Um piano! Que legal! – soprou admirado e sorriu – Nós devíamos comprar um piano. Você só toca na casa da vovó. Temos que ter um em casa!

- Nós não temos espaço em casa, mas se você quiser, posso contratar uma professora para você e quando chegar para te buscar na sua avó podemos treinar um pouco.

- Legal! Eu quero! – gritou levantando a mão e batemos juntos.

Minha viagem de volta foi tranquila. Trabalhei os últimos dois dias e hoje era domingo. Passamos o dia inteiro na casa dos meus pais e distribuí tudo que tinha comprado de presente para meus amigos e família. Exceto os de Rosalie e Emmett. Eles só viriam durante a semana e ficariam até o domingo. Era aniversário de 55 anos de Carlisle na próxima sexta-feira. Esme tinha preparado uma pequena festa com familiares e amigos íntimos.

Eu ainda estava feliz pelos dias excelentes ao lado dela, mas estava com saudades de novo. Nossa despedida foi difícil. Em compensação, eu não tinha mais aquela incerteza e insegurança de antes. Fui até lá provar que estava disposto a arriscar tudo e tentar um relacionamento, não importando o quão louco isso seria. Ela estava mais calma, menos chorosa, talvez um pouco bicuda, fazendo beicinho e resmungando sobre estar mal acostumada em me ter ao lado.

Harry tinha passado seus dias na ONG, lá tinham outras crianças para brincar, mesmo que tivesse chateado com minha mãe por ceder e deixá-lo perder tantos dias de aula, eu não podia deixar de ficar tranquilo pela felicidade dele em correr e ralar o joelho como uma criança normal. Eu não tinha tempo de deixá-lo brincar com um amiguinho. Nós dois estávamos muitos juntos e vivíamos sozinhos a maior parte do tempo. Não quero que eu seja o único amigo do meu filho. Ele tinha que ter alguém da idade para poder extravasar sua energia contida.

No momento, ele estava pulando na cama. Saltando com força que eu o vi cair no chão umas diversas vezes, mas era só minha imaginação de pai mesmo. Terminei de dobrar suas roupas limpas e deixei de lado para guardar depois. Limpei o canto da mesa do escritório e coloquei o piano ao lado de um porta retrato com uma foto minha e de Harry no natal passado. Harry continuava saltando na cama e ensaiando cambalhotas no ar. Eu tinha certeza que Emmett era responsável por esse novo aprendizado perigoso.

O Skype apitando, anunciando uma chamada atraiu sua atenção e ele saiu correndo. Agora ele tinha que ser sempre o primeiro a falar com Bella. A namorada do papai. Ela foi promovida de amiga a namorada durante minha viagem a França. Realmente não tinha parado para conversar com ele sobre isso. Estive trabalhando muito além do que deveria, a diferença que ao invés de ficar no escritório, trabalhei em casa com ele pulando ao meu redor ou em cima de mim.

- Oi Bella! – saudou animado e ela riu. Sua risada musical aqueceu meu peito. Ela estava bem. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo e você? – respondeu suavemente e entrei no seu campo de visão – E você?

- Eu e papai estamos bem! – Harry sorriu banguela e olhou pra mim, que assenti confirmando sua resposta.

- Filho, senta no meu colo.

Como sempre, os dez primeiros minutos foram concentrados nele. Até que cansou de ficar parado e foi correndo para seu quarto brincar com seus bonecos. E então, ela era toda minha.

- Como está? Foi tudo bem? – perguntei referente a sua apresentação. Com o atraso da campanha, a Nike tinha aceitado que ela apresentasse tudo no domingo. Não sei se isso era comum ou se ela era uma profissional que nunca desiste.

- Foi tudo ótimo! Eles assinaram a aprovação da campanha no final da apresentação! Foram gentis e compreensivos comigo. – respondeu com um brilho emocionado nos olhos. – Estou tão cansada que pedi algo para comer e vou dormir. Parece que corri uma maratona só de nervosismo.

- Eu imagino. Estou muito feliz por você. Parece que essa pausa do dia de São Valentim te ajudou, correto?

- Ah, me deu muita inspiração. – sorriu docemente prendendo os cabelos – Edward... Uhn, eu tenho mais duas semanas de férias. Aro vai retribuir os dias que passei aqui trabalhando.

- E você vai para a Espanha? – perguntei tentando ocultar meu desapontamento.

- Na verdade, estava me perguntando se eu poderia ir para Londres... – disse mordendo os lábios.

- Claro! Claro! Quando você vem?

- Calma! Preciso acertar uns detalhes na agência e talvez terça-feira já esteja livre para viajar. – respondeu sorridente novamente – Você não precisa me buscar no aeroporto. Jasper vai querer fazer isso e assim que chegar aí eu te ligo.

- Eu quero te buscar...

- Nós podemos negociar isso mais pra frente. Não sei o horário do vôo... Às vezes pode te atrapalhar.

- Tudo bem, estou aberto a negociações quanto a te buscar no aeroporto. Com uma condição.

- E qual seria?

- Você fica comigo. Não estou aberto a ouvir negociações ou reclamações.

- Edward... Mas e o Harry? – perguntou ainda receosa.

- Ele sabe, você foi promovida a namorada do papai. – respondi sorridente. Ela não teria argumentos. – Desiste. Você não vai conseguir.

- Já que não tenho outra escolha... – sussurrou tentando esconder o sorriso bobo. – Sinto sua falta. Espero que esses dias passem logo. – disse fechando os olhos. Ela estava muito cansada.

- Eu também. Linda vá descansar. Amanhã nós nos falamos.

Assim que me despedi dela cheia de promessas e sorrisos, ouvi o grito agudo de Harry no andar debaixo. Nunca desci as escadas tão rápido na minha vida com o coração na boca.

- O que foi? – perguntei vendo-o chorar diante do aquário.

- Nemo morreu. – sussurrou choroso e levantou os braços para mostrar – Nós não o alimentamos. Ele morreu.

- Ele morreu por falta de comida? – perguntei a mim mesmo se isso era possível. – Filho, não fica triste. Papai compra outro. – disse acariciando suas costas com ele abraçando as minhas pernas. Ainda bem que essas porcarias são baratas.

- Nós vamos enterrá-lo no quintal. Fazer um velório e agora. – resmungou determinado e subiu as escadas enquanto peguei a redinha e tirei o peixe da água. Quando Harry voltou ele estava com sua fantasia toda preta do Batman e a máscara. – Você coloca seu sobretudo.

- Ok. Mandão. – murmurei baixinho e o segui para fora de casa.

Meu quintal era relativamente pequeno, mas tinha o pedaço de terra para que pudesse enterrar seu peixe. Estava frio como polo norte do lado de fora, mas minha criança determinada cavou um buraco, pegou um pedaço de papelão das caixas da cozinha, escreveu NEMO em letras maiúsculas e o ano de 2012. Coloquei o peixe no buraco e colocamos a terra em cima.

- Fala algumas palavras, pai. – Harry sussurrou. Garoto teatral!

- Que palavras?

- Para ele descansar em paz. Pô pai, fala logo! Tá frio!

- Nemo foi um peixe legal que viveu conosco por uma semana, ou sei lá, que Deus o tenha. Amém. – disse mais alto para o nada e o olhei – Tá bom?

- Tá ótimo! Tô com fome... Tem biscoito? – perguntou e eu ri, pegando-o no colo.

- Um lanche na cozinha com biscoitos da vovó e suco de soja, está bom?

Enquanto Harry comia na cozinha, vi que minha caixa de e-mail estava um pouco lotada. Os primeiros e-mails eram da minha irmã sem noção e sem o que fazer querendo saber se tinha comprado tudo que tinha pedido e se as dicas dela tinham servido para comprar o vestido. E que queria detalhes. Não sei em que mundo minha irmã acha que eu sou uma garotinha de pular na cama com pijama colorido e dar gritinhos animados. Rosalie subestimava minha masculinidade. Depois de ler todos seus quinze e-mails, resolvi responder tudo em um só. Minha vontade era de fazer um a um só para irritá-la, mas ela era capaz de apagar tudo sem ler se um satisfizesse sua curiosidade.

...

"_Querida Rosalie. Harry e eu estamos bem. Compramos nosso aquário, você sabe, e o peixe palhaço morreu, mas nós iremos comprar outro. Claro que ele me fez enterrá-lo e dizer sábias palavras em um frio tórrido. E sim, suas dicas serviram. Ela estava deslumbrante de linda. E extremamente feliz com todos os meus presentes. E o olhar e seu sorriso naquela noite... Foi tudo perfeito. E eu tenho muita saudade dela, quase como respirar é a minha necessidade pela sua presença. Estou muito mais que apaixonado! Satisfeita? Deixe-me em paz e até terça-feira! Eu te amo!"._

_..._

- Pai! Acabei! – Harry gritou da cozinha. – Esse biscoito da vovó é ótimo! Pena que você não sabe cozinhar. – disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Garoto. Olha como fala. – brinquei pegando-o no colo – Vamos escovar os dentes e dormir.

- Posso dormir com você hoje?

- Quer assistir algum desenho?

- Toy Store 3!

- Tudo bem.

Em menos de meia hora de filme, Harry já estava dormindo pacificamente, com as pernas emboladas nas minhas e o rosto escondido no meu peito. Meu filho era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido na minha vida. Ângela e eu tínhamos nossos defeitos e sonhos diferentes, inúmeras divergências conjugais, mas isso... O nosso presente de vida. Não tinha nada mais perfeito que ser pai, ter seu filho, tão pequeno e tão necessitado de cuidado, carinho e afeto. Era tudo que mais amava.

- Papai sempre vai cuidar de você. – sussurrei beijando seu rosto adormecido. – Eu te amo.

Segunda-feira pela manhã foi uma loucura. Tive duas audiências logo cedo e uma correria extrema no escritório porque um dos nossos maiores clientes era um dos _**diretores **_da BBC News. Nós estávamos desdobrando a imprensa louca para um furo de reportagem. Os telefones não paravam de tocar nem por um segundo e não tinha um estagiário que não tivesse de cabelo em pé. Minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir.

- Sr. Cullen? – Bree bateu a minha porta com um telefone sem fio a mão – Uma tal de Isabella Swan ligou e a secretária de John Keygen está no seu aguardo. Ela está na linha um.

- Cadê Jéssica? – perguntei confuso e ela encolheu os ombros. Deixei passar o "uma tal" porque não estava afim de discutir – Isabella ligou e falou o quê?

- Só um minuto. – disse cavando uma pilha de papeis – Ah, informações do vôo. Aqui está. – entregou-me o bilhete e passou o telefone.

- Sra. Lincoln? Edward Cullen falando. – disse olhando para o papel. Amanhã de manhã ela estaria aqui. Não fui capaz de esconder meu sorriso.

A secretária de John era uma senhora de cinquenta e poucos anos, bem surda, precisando se aposentar. Tudo precisava explicar umas cem vezes antes de perder a paciência. Ela basicamente tomou todo meu tempo antes de conseguir comer alguma coisa bem depois da hora do almoço. E no momento que mordi meu primeiro pedaço de frango, um alvoroço do lado de fora me chamou atenção.

- O juiz liberou o alvará para o caso da BBC. Amanhã preciso de você lá e cubro o caso do John.

- Amanhã? – perguntei de boca cheia. Merda. Não ia dar para buscar Bella no aeroporto – Só se ficar com a tarde livre amanhã.

- Trato feito. E na quarta-feira eu tiro a tarde livre. Charlotte precisa fazer alguma coisa que exige minha presença. Quebra esse galho, por favor.

- Bella chega amanhã. – anunciei de repente e ele parou seu caminho e voltou para sala.

- Sério? Finalmente irei conhecê-la? – perguntou todo animadinho – Caramba, vou ter que dar um de fofoqueiro e contar para minha esposa!

- Idiota! Se ela quiser, podemos marcar algo lá em casa, um jantar... Alguma coisa. – respondi rindo do seu entusiasmo.

- Cara... – Peter suspirou pegando uma cadeira a minha frente – Esse lance é sério mesmo?

- Por mim... Sim, por quê?

- Eu fico feliz que depois de muitos anos, esteja tendo um relacionamento, mas vai com calma. É o primeiro movimento sério depois de Ângela. – disse baixo, chegando mais perto – Fico preocupado. De verdade. Harry e você precisam de uma presença feminina em casa, porém, devagar. Não posso te ver sofrendo novamente.

- Eu prometo tomar conta disso. Obrigado. – respondi baixinho e ele sorriu, batendo com uma pasta na minha cabeça.

Terminei de comer e disquei o número do celular de Bella. Ela atendeu no segundo toque.

- Oi meu amor. – disse e podia ouvir seu sorriso.

- Oi minha linda. Acabei de receber seu recado.

- E aí, tudo bem? Estou ansiosa! Já mexi na minha mala umas cinquentas vezes! E adivinhe, meus pais também irão para Londres. Acabei de comprar as passagens deles... Você quer conhecê-los?

- Seria importante pra mim e pra você?

- Muito importante. – sussurrou parecendo uma garotinha envergonhada.

- Infelizmente, temos um problema. Não vou poder te buscar no aeroporto se quiser ficar com a tarde livre amanhã.

- Não tem problema. Alice está de sobreaviso.

- Em compensação, me liga assim que chegar na casa do seu irmão. Tenho um almoço com meus pais... Minha irmã está na cidade com seu marido.

- Logo de cara! Caramba, quando você ia me avisar? Na porta do restaurante? – perguntou irritada. – Edward! Fala sério!

- Qual o problema? – perguntei confuso.

- Qual o problema? Se eu vou conhecer sua mãe e irmã, pelo menos devia ter o direito de saber, de estar arrumada e preparada psicologicamente para ser avaliada!

- Elas não vão te avaliar! – disse em minha defesa.

- Você é mulher?

- Não.

- Então cale-se.

- Pelo menos elas não possuem licença para matar!

- Policiais nos Estados Unidos não possuem licença para matar. Eles não são 007.

- 007 é britânico, baby. – retruquei me divertindo com a sua fúria.

- Ora! Cale-se Edward! – resmungou e provavelmente estava fazendo beicinho. – Agora vou ter que escolher outra roupa para a viagem.

- Tudo que você for vestir será lindo, porque você é linda e minha. Não tem como ficar melhor.

- Caramba, não sei se fico lisonjeada com seu elogio ou fico besta com seu ego. – murmurou rindo e Jéssica bateu na porta e apontou para o telefone.

- Preciso ir, linda. Minha secretária está avisando que tenho um telefonema. Nós nos falamos mais tarde... Eu adoro você.

- Eu também te adoro. Até mais.

Meu dia foi um saco. Eu estava morto de cansaço. E no momento que estacionei na casa da minha mãe e ouvi os gritos animados de Harry percebi que não poderia lidar com a energia dele. Meu filho sentia minha falta. Tudo era motivo para chamar minha atenção porque estava com saudades. Era sua maneira de mostrar afeto. Ainda mais nessa fase de seis para sete anos de idade.

Minha santa mãe tinha preparado o jantar e eu fiquei porque não queria cozinhar nada quando chegasse em casa. Harry já tinha jantado porque ele comia mais cedo. Carlisle tinha acabado de chegar do plantão e nós dois comemos na cozinha, famintos e deliciados com a carne assada com batatas gratinadas. Foi como o manjar dos deuses. Meu estômago ia dormir feliz essa noite. Estava tão bom...

Eu me alimentava muito mal que qualquer coisa seria deliciosa a essa hora da noite, mas a comida da minha mãe sempre seria maravilhosa e espetacular.

- Merda! – bati na minha testa e Carlisle me olhou confuso – Esqueci-me de comprar o peixe do Harry. – sussurrei para meu pai e ele assentiu engolindo sua comida – Tomara que ele não lembre disso hoje.

- Filho, você não pode segurar o mundo com as mãos. – disse simplesmente e levantou com seu prato – Harry vai entender. Descanse. Fiquei sabendo que teremos uma visita amanhã.

- Peter fofoqueiro. – resmunguei encostando-me na cadeira – Sim. Bella chega amanhã e pensei em levá-la ao nosso almoço de família.

- Sua mãe está fazendo seus próprios planos com ela. Inclui unhas, cabelo, spa, compras...

- Não estava planejando deixar minha garota com minha mãe, aliás, não planejei ficar longe dela.

- Ah é? E o trabalho? – Carlisle desafiou. Por que pais sempre são mais espertos?

- Bom... – murmurei encolhendo os ombros.

Fiquei sem resposta.

- Sua mãe dará um jeito de manipulá-la para si. – retrucou com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Meu pai achava tudo engraçado. - E Rosalie também.

- Rosalie também. – repeti com um resmungo. Minha irmã colocaria Bella para correr.

- Sua mãe e sua irmã estão ansiosas. Você tem uma nova namorada, que mora em outro continente, uma situação estranha, porém, intensa. Eu só preciso saber se você está feliz.

- Eu estou feliz.

- Então, que Bella seja bem vinda a família. – sorriu docemente apertando meu ombro levemente – Vou tomar um banho. Estou ansioso para amanhã.

- Estamos todos, pelo visto.

Percebi que a casa estava em silêncio, Carlisle tinha ido tomar banho e por isso fiquei procurando Esme e Harry. Meu filho dificilmente ficava em silêncio, o que era bem refrescante. Quando Ângela morreu, ele não falou por dias. Isso me deixou louco e desesperado. Encontrei meu menino encolhido no canto, segurando um papel. Pelo menos era o que parecia de longe e minha mãe, com os olhos aflitos, veio na minha direção.

- Sinto muito. Ele mexeu nas coisas do escritório e encontrou a caixa de fotos.

- Não tem problema, mãe. – disse beijando-a na face – Obrigado por hoje. Estamos indo e nos encontramos amanhã na hora do almoço.

- Eu pego Harry mais cedo?

- Sim, já avisei a diretora da escola. Quer dizer, Jéssica avisou, dá no mesmo.

- Tudo bem. Nos vemos amanhã... – sussurrou e então abriu um enorme sorriso – Estou tão ansiosa! – bateu palminhas e revirei os olhos não dando corda para seu entusiasmo. Já tinha que controlar o meu próprio.

- Ei filho, vamos para casa? – chamei baixinho e ele assentiu, indo dar um beijo em Esme e pegou minha mão, ainda segurando uma foto, provavelmente de Ângela.

No caminho, meu pequeno falante estava melancólico e cheio de suspiros. Ele não quis brincar. Escovou os dentes e colocou o pijama. Eu ainda estava preparando meu banho e ajeitando a casa. Ela estava limpa porque minha ajudante tinha vindo dar uma faxina pesada, mas havia brinquedos e coisas minhas espalhadas por todo canto. A psicóloga tinha dito que era para deixar Harry a vontade em expor seus sentimentos em relação a mãe dele, mas se não fizesse, era para perguntar na hora de dormir. Esse era o momento que ele mais se sentiria confiante e seguro comigo ao lado dele, protegendo-o.

- Papai, posso dormir com você de novo? – perguntou baixinho puxando minha calça.

- Claro... Vou tomar banho e já volto.

- Tudo bem.

Meus planos de falar sobre a vinda de Bella amanhã foram por água abaixo. Primeiro que não queria confundir seus sentimentos e parecer que não estava me importando com sua mãe. Bella era minha nova namorada, eu estava apaixonado, mas também tinha amado muito Ângela. Ela estava morta. E infelizmente meu menino poderia interpretar isso de várias formas. Só esperava que ele não encrencasse com a estadia dela aqui porque não estava disposto a abrir mão disso. Queria dormir e acordar com a minha garota.

- Sinto falta da mamãe Ângela. – sussurrou mostrando a foto que estava segurando. Era uma de nós dois com Harry. Era o meu aniversário e eles tinham ido fazer uma surpresa pra mim no almoço. – Ela está no céu?

- Sim. Eu também sinto falta da mamãe, meu anjo. – respondi ajeitando-o no meu colo – E ela está no céu protegendo nós dois.

- E você gosta da Bella agora?

- Sim, eu gosto da Bella, mas sempre vou gostar da sua mãe. Ela foi minha esposa e eu a amei muito.

- Então está tudo bem gostar da Bella? Mamãe não vai ficar chateada? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Está tudo bem sim... A mamãe quer que a gente seja feliz, com Bella ou sem.

- Entendi. Eu amo muito a mamãe Ângela. E também gosto muito da Bella.

- Eu sei e isso vai ser para sempre. – sussurrei começando a niná-lo – Agora feche seus olhos. Amanhã teremos um dia cheio de novidades.

- Papai?

- Sim?

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo... E muito. Para sempre.

.

.

.

.

Obrigada por tudo até aqui!


	16. A Plenitude

**Capítulo 15 – A Plenitude.**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Isabella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Senhora? – a aeromoça gentilmente tocou meu ombro – Vamos pousar, por favor, coloque seu cinto.

- Oh... – bocejei piscando repetidas vezes – Obrigada.

- Deseja alguma coisa?

- Um suco de laranja, por favor. – sorri me ajeitando na poltrona e colocando meu cinto. Rapidamente ela voltou com um copo de suco gelado e um sorriso amável. – Obrigada.

Assim que terminei de beber, o piloto passou a dar informações do nosso pouso. O vôo tinha atrasado, estava quase na hora do almoço, estava com fome e um pouco cansada de ter ficado tanto tempo no aeroporto me sentindo sozinha. É muito estranho viajar sozinha. Essa experiência ia ficar arquivada com as negativas. O vôo teve turbulências e dessa vez fiquei com medo. Tão pouco tempo e cheio de adrenalina.

O portão de desembarque estava cheio. Empurrando minhas duas malas vi Alice saltar euforicamente e acenar pra mim com um sorriso enorme. Com os cabelos presos no alto e uma roupa de grife de babar, corri na sua direção e com um abraço apertado percebi o tamanho da minha saudade por essa baixinha maluca. Minha cunhada e melhor amiga de sempre.

- Não acredito que você finalmente está aqui! – gritou emocionada – Vai conhecer minha casa, meu trabalho e meus amigos! Vou mostrar Londres de cabeça pra baixo!

- Vamos com calma... Você e Edward vão me disputar a tapas. – respondi rindo e soltando seus cabelos – Estão maiores.

- Escovei hoje de manhã. Não é todo dia que sua melhor amiga vem te visitar.

- Assim você me faz sentir mal...

- Nós duas sabemos que você era casada com um pé no saco sem graça. – sorriu docemente piscando – Então, te deixo no apartamento e você encontra com ele? Deixei a loja com as vendedoras e vim correndo.

- Na verdade, quero passar na sua casa, tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e aí ligo para encontrar com ele. Edward quer que almoce com ele e sua família.

- Jura? Então precisamos correr!

Alice me levou diretamente para seu apartamento com Jasper, mas no caminho deu para ver um pouco de como era Londres, não só pelo lado contrário da direção, mas pelo jeito antigo e romântico. Ela morava de frente para o Rio Tâmisa. Uma belíssima cobertura de dois andares e três quartos. Perfeita para um casal bem sucedido como eles. Todo canto era recheado de fotos dela com meu irmão... Eles eram tão bonitos juntos. Meu irmão além de lindo era um cara de sorte.

Alice deixou uma chave comigo e saiu. Qualquer coisa era só ligar, mas Edward me buscaria onde tivesse. Não demorei muito me arrumando. Corri de um lado ao outro e finalmente parei para ligar pra ele.

- Chegou?

Sua excitação e ansiosidade era palpável.

- Cheguei... Onde você está? – perguntei trancando o apartamento – Estou saindo da casa do meu irmão agora.

- E onde seu irmão mora?

- Hum... Endereço? Não sei. Quando descer pergunto o nome da rua para o porteiro. É de frente ao Rio Tâmisa.

- Estamos perto. Já estou no restaurante. – respondeu pensativo.

Sai do prédio e estremeci com o ventinho frio, mas, andei pela calçada onde vi uma placa e provavelmente teria mais informações da minha localidade.

- Estou vendo você. Fique parada aí. – Edward disse rindo e virei procurando-o por todos os lados, até que alguém me abraçou por trás e beijou meu rosto. Soltei um gritinho surpresa e ri aliviada – Você está aqui. De verdade.

- Estou aqui. – sorri virando-me e o beijei do meu melhor jeito apaixonado. Queria me fundir a ele para sempre – Oi. Tudo bem?

- Tudo maravilhoso agora.

- Perfeito. – suspirei toda apaixonada - Como me achou?

- O restaurante. – apontou sobre seus ombros e vi uma fachada bonita de um prédio todo de tijolos vermelhos, parecendo antigo.

- Oh, você me viu saindo.

- Pura coincidência. – sorriu me abraçando novamente, com suas mãos grandes acariciando-me por dentro do casaco. – Estou tão feliz.

- Eu também. É como um sonho. – sorri com aquela doce sensação de estar bêbada de felicidade. – Te adoro tanto. – murmurei sentindo seu cheirinho fresco.

- Papai? – ouvi uma conhecida voz infantil e me afastei de Edward para ver um lindo menino vestido de Batman, olhando-me curiosamente – Bella? É você?

- Oi bonitão! – sorri me ajoelhando na calçada para receber o abraço mais gostoso do mundo – Tira essa máscara. Quero ver você.

- Oi, tudo bem? Você está aqui! – sorriu abertamente com os dentinhos da frente faltando – Ninguém me falou nada! Você está aqui.

- Eu quis fazer uma surpresa. – Edward sorriu bagunçando seus cabelos – Gostou?

- Você é linda. – Harry disse-me e eu ri, emocionada com seu carinho – Muito bonita.

- Obrigada. Você é um docinho. – sussurrei beijando suas bochechas repetidamente.

Quando olhei para o alto, vi que tinham algumas pessoas observando minha interação com o pequeno. Três mulheres e três homens com sorrisos bobos. A primeira delas era loira, alta, com os olhos azuis mais bonitos que já tinha visto. Saída de uma revista de moda, parecia a nova princesa da Inglaterra de tão chique. Ao seu lado tinha uma mulher baixa, de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos verdes limpos. Seu casaco bege a cobria por completo, deixando os bonitos sapatos de marca de fora. E por último, eu soube imediatamente que era a mãe de Edward. Esme, se não me engano. Ruiva, de olhos verdes e o sorriso mais doce que já vi no rosto do homem que estava apaixonada.

Levantei sem graça me sentindo ser milimetricamente avaliada. Para minha surpresa, Harry pegou na minha mão no mesmo momento que Edward entrelaçou nossos dedos. Estava com vergonha. Todos estavam me olhando e pelo menos sorrindo simpaticamente. Os homens eram todos altos. O mais alto tinha cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos, ele era forte como um armário. O loiro lembrava Edward, mas ele tinha os olhos azuis, e parecia muito com a loira. Então ela devia ser Rosalie, irmã e ele Carlisle, o pai de Edward. O terceiro rapaz era loiro escuro, olhos acinzentados e um sorriso brincalhão diretamente para Edward.

- Família... Esta é Isabella Swan, minha namorada. – apresentou-me sorrindo e tinha certeza que era pelas minhas bochechas quentes – Bella, esta é minha irmã Rosalie, minha amiga Charlotte e minha mãe Esme. – completou soltando minha mão e abraçando minha cintura – Meu cunhado Emmett, meu pai Carlisle e Peter, meu amigo de muitos anos.

- Olá. É um prazer conhecer vocês. – disse baixo e limpei minha garganta nervosa.

- Oh querida! Seja bem vinda a Londres. – Esme adiantou-se e me envolveu em um abraço apertado – Edward comentou que é a sua primeira vez no país.

- Nós faremos sua estadia uma alegria. – Charlotte pegou minhas mãos e sorriu.

- Será interessante. – Rosalie disse e por algum motivo percebi que ela não tinha caído na minha graça. Isso me deixou mais nervosa ainda. – Vamos comer? Estou com fome.

- Claro, vamos entrar. Está na hora da nossa reserva. – Carlisle disse olhando para seu relógio.

- Está tudo bem? Você está tremendo. – Edward sussurrou e Harry apertou minha mão e sorriu através da sua máscara.

- Você é um menino tão lindo para se esconder. – disse a ele, segurando seu queixo.

- Estou de serviço. Não posso mostrar minha identidade. – respondeu-me franzindo o cenho.

- Tudo bem, mas será que nem dentro do restaurante? Podemos comer um pouquinho olhando nos seus bonitos olhos? – argumentei e ele parou para pensar, encolheu os ombros e tirou a máscara. – Assim é bem melhor pra mim.

Fiquei com vergonha com todo mundo me observando. Harry com as bochechas vermelhas se escondeu atrás de mim arrancando risada de todo mundo.

- Esse garoto tímido é uma novidade. – Emmett disse rindo.

Edward identificou a reserva e fomos encaminhados a uma sala vip no segundo andar de frente ao rio Tâmisa. A vista era linda. Sentei entre Edward e Harry, que estava ao lado de Esme e Carlisle. Do outro lado da mesa da cabeceira em diante estava Emmett e Rosalie com Peter e Charlotte. A mesa estava em um silêncio engraçado com todos olhando o cardápio.

- Pai, eu quero algo com batata.

- Qualquer coisa, mas que tenha batata? Que tipo de batata?

- Igual da vovó em pasta.

- Certo. Purê e filé de frango? – Edward perguntou e ele assentiu – E você?

- Não sei. Acho que vou comer o mesmo que o Harry. E uma salada verde.

- Ok. Nós três vamos comer o mesmo.

Quando nossos pratos chegaram, Harry se recusou que sua vó cortasse seu frango e quis que eu fizesse isso. Ignorei o olhar cortante que Rosalie me lançou. Ela estava querendo me intimidar e eu realmente não entraria no seu joguinho de irmã mais velha querendo proteger a inocência do irmãozinho. Edward não tinha absolutamente nada de inocente.

- Está bom assim? – perguntei a Harry e ele assentiu pegando sua colher e sorriu.

- Obrigado Bella. – respondeu docemente e me derreti com seu sotaque.

Edward mantinha a mão na minha coxa e volte e meia acariciava seus dedos e sorria na sua direção querendo beijá-lo, mas mantive minha distância em respeito a todos. Seu sorriso estava tão grande e bonito que eu quis tirar uma foto para registrar esse momento. Ele estava tão feliz quanto eu estava por estar aqui. Foi a melhor decisão da minha vida nas últimas semanas.

- Isabella Swan? A que devo a honra de sua visita ao meu país? – uma voz um tanto conhecida chamou atenção de todos na mesa. Como a sala era vip o garçom segurou a entrada daquele homem insuportável. Sebastian Madson.

- Honra a você não devo nenhuma e pelo que sei, você é irlandês. – respondi no meu melhor tom doce e virei para frente ignorando-o.

- A doce garotinha de Aro Volturi. Será que seu chefe sabe o que você está fazendo aqui? Querendo conhecer as terras? Andando sozinha por aí?

- Como se eu fosse lhe dizer. Por favor, mande lembranças a Vladmir. Você está atrapalhando meu almoço. – resmunguei irritada. Tanto lugar para encontrá-lo, tinha que ser no mesmo restaurante que estava com a família do meu novo namorado? Meu rosto estava queimando de vergonha!

- Você o conhece? – Edward perguntou sério.

- Ele é meu concorrente. O único, para falar a verdade. – respondi honestamente – Desculpem-me por isso.

- Como assim seu concorrente? – Rosalie perguntou realmente interessada.

- A agência no qual trabalho, na verdade, é uma companhia mundial de publicidade e propaganda. Nós temos agências espalhadas por todo mundo. No ranking mundial dividimos o primeiro lugar com agência desse cara. Eles jogam sujo e realmente me odeiam porque recentemente fechei um contrato grande que seria deles. – respondi encolhendo os ombros.

- Você trabalha com o que, querida? – Esme perguntou-me docemente.

- Sou formada em publicidade, mas trabalho na direção de arte da agência.

- Eles que queriam a conta da Nike? – Edward perguntou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Sim, a apresentação deles seria ontem e por isso insisti que fosse no domingo, para pelo menos ter uma vantagem sobre eles. – novamente me vi encolhendo os ombros. Não queria parecer desonesta, eu era profissional dedicada.

- Depois falam dos advogados. – Peter brincou fazendo-os rir.

- Toda profissão tem uma pouco disso, até a minha. – Carlisle brincou bebendo um pouco do seu vinho – Edward comentou que você tem família aqui. – comentou mudando de assunto, acho que ele percebeu o quão desconfortável estava com aquele tema.

- Sim, meu irmão e minha cunhada. Vocês devem conhecê-lo. – respondi e Edward gemeu do meu lado – É o Jasper Swan do jornal da noite. Ele também assina uma coluna no Dayli Mail.

- Oh meu Deus! – Esme sussurrou olhando-me com olhos brilhantes – Eu sou fã número um dele!

- Mamãe! – Rosalie suspirou envergonhada – Ela não pode vê-lo. Temo que ela irá desmaiar se vê-lo pessoalmente!

- Já sei! Bella, por favor, convide-os para o aniversário de Carlisle.

- Mãe, os pais dela estarão na cidade... – Edward começou a falar e foi interrompido bruscamente.

- Melhor ainda! A família toda reunida!

Tudo era festa para Esme Cullen. Ela tinha um espírito alegre e suave. Podia ver minha mãe e ela se dando bem automaticamente. Rosalie não deixou de me olhar com animosidade, mas não me tratou mal. Charlotte foi doce e amigável o tempo todo, assim como Esme. Carlisle, que não me deixou chamá-lo de Sr. Cullen era um cara engraçado, com o ego infalível como Edward. Emmett ensinava besteiras a Harry e Peter era mais centrado, parecendo ser mais calmo e relaxado de todos.

Dei graças a Deus quando sai do foco da conversa e percebi que tinha sobrevivido logo de primeira com maestria. Pelo menos não queria me esconder no banheiro e chorar. Exatamente quando conheci Helena e toda corja de primas de James. Elas me fizeram sentir algo pior que lixo. Também não era mais uma garotinha e Edward jamais deixaria que algo acontecesse comigo. Ele sempre iria me defender.

Edward e eu dividimos uma sobremesa e brigamos com as nossas colheres para comer o último pedaço de torta de chocolate com maracujá. Harry estava lambuzado de chocolate até o cabelo. Sua sobremesa devia estar tão boa que mergulhou de cabeça no prato. Ele era tão bonitinho e tão igual ao pai que dava vontade de apertar até sufocar. Ainda ganhei um beijinho sujo de chocolate na bochecha.

- Ele é tão adorável. – disse a Edward baixinho e ele riu, assentindo com o olhar todo orgulhoso – Tanto quanto o pai.

- Isso é totalmente verdade. Não posso discordar. – sorriu se inclinando para me beijar e rapidamente colei nossos lábios para não perder a oportunidade. – O que você quer fazer agora?

- Conversar com você. Eu sei que você não está aberto a negociações, mas eu preciso dividir meu tempo.

- Eu sei, com sua cunhada e irmão.

- Sim, como nós faremos?

- Infelizmente durante o dia eu trabalho, então, esse é seu horário livre. - respondeu chegando mais perto – E de noite você é minha. Toda minha. – sussurrou e só a promessa fez meu interior se contorcer de nervoso e ansiedade.

- Então eu vou mesmo ficar na sua casa? Não sei andar sozinha aqui.

- De manhã cedo posso te trazer todos dias até aqui ou até onde sua cunhada quiser te encontrar, ou você pega um táxi, ou ela te busca lá...

- Tudo bem. Então, precisamos pegar minhas coisas na casa do meu irmão.

- Não estacionei o carro muito longe daqui. Nós iremos para casa depois disso.

A casa de Edward cortou-me fora do humor sombrio que fiquei após me despedir da família dele. Tinha a insegurança de que não fui cem por cento bem quista por todos. Rosalie e Peter eram um mistério a parte. Os dois despediram-se de mim com sorrisos secos e olhos frios. Fiquei pensando sobre isso fingindo prestar atenção no tagarelar constante de Harry e suas ideias alucinantes. O menino tinha uma imaginação fértil. Edward dirigia olhando-me de esguelha e conversando com seu filho animadamente, mas eu sabia que ele tinha percebido minha distração. Só esperava que não me perguntasse, porque sou uma péssima mentirosa.

Seu lar era bonito e antigo. A fachada de pedra vermelha e a escada de mármore no centro até a porta branca com detalhes verdes parecia algo de filme. Sua garagem ficava logo ao lado, mas ele não tinha um quintal de frente e perguntei-me onde Harry brincava. Criança sempre precisaria de espaço para correr e extravasar energias. Nós entramos na sala com três sofás escuros e paredes claras. As cortinas eram marrons com brancas, dava uma sensação de lugar quentinho. Na lareira tinha uma seleção de fotos. A maior parte eram deles dois ao longo do crescimento de Harry e a última me chamou atenção.

Aparentemente eles formavam uma família bonita. Ângela era notável. Parecia feliz. Fiquei com pena que uma mulher tão jovem e tão bonita tivesse interrompido a vida tão cedo. Ela tinha tanto pela frente e inclusive, ver o filho se tornar um homem. Isso me deixou um pouco triste. De repente, me vi desejando que ela não tivesse morrido, mesmo que Edward ainda fosse apaixonado por ela a pouco tempo atrás ou que eles ainda estivessem juntos. Perder o crescimento de um filho deve ser um castigo e tanto.

Edward e Harry estavam na cozinha discutindo algo animadamente. Parece que Edward estava perdendo nos argumentos do filho e deu a ele um cookie tirado de um pote no alto do armário. A criança parecia que tinha visto um pote de ouro.

- Bella, você sabe fazer cookies? – perguntou-me de boca cheia e Edward deu-lhe apenas um olhar – Desculpe. – disse quando engoliu e olhou-me com expectativa – Então?

- Sei sim... Mas você só pode comer os feito com soja, preciso testar se minha receita tem como trocar alguns itens. E aí, faço para você.

- Legal! Papai não sabe cozinhar nada. A comida dele é uma gosma nojenta.

- Harry... Garoto, o que eu disse sobre falar mal da minha comida? – Edward disse de um jeito severo, mas com o olhar brincalhão.

- Estou falando a verdade. Vovó diz que mentir é feio. – sorriu com dentes sujos de massa.

- Politicamente correto da noite para o dia, Bruce Wayne.

- Posso assistir desenho no meu quarto? – perguntou descendo do banquinho e olhou-me rapidamente – Você vai embora?

- Não, eu vou ficar. Tudo bem para você? – perguntei curiosa pela sua resposta.

- Legal! A gente brinca depois tá?

- Fechado.

Harry subiu as escadas correndo no momento que Edward me empurrou contra o balcão da cozinha e me beijou com desejo ardente. Suas mãos apertaram minha bunda divertidamente enquanto o assalto com sua língua continuava com vigor. Minha excitação falou mais alto e gemi contra seus lábios com toda minha saudade e tesão queimando sobre minha pele. Eu o queria desesperadamente.

- Isso é extrema maldade. Me deixar acesa assim e não continuar – sussurrei ofegante e meus seios deduraram meu estado.

- Vou apagar seu fogo mais tarde. – disse mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha e enfiei minhas mãos no bolso da sua calça e apertei sua bunda, empurrando-o um pouco pra mim.

- Amasso na cozinha.

- Nós não estamos fazendo isso... Não quero que Harry nos veja. – disse me afastando um pouco e ele riu, beijando o colo dos meus seios.

- Vou te dar um tour pela casa e desço para buscar suas malas. – disse-me e pegou minhas mãos e me puxou até as escadas.

- Meu escritório. – apontou para uma porta e abriu, mostrando sua mesa lotada de papel e pasta, um enorme armário do chão a parede com livros. – Quarto de hóspedes. – abriu outra porta e mostrou um quarto simples com uma cama, outra porta do banheiro e uma do closet pequeno – Quarto do Harry. Seu mundo de imaginação fértil. – apontou para o quarto azul, com uma cama em forma de carro e vários brinquedos espalhados no chão e o menino estava no quarto, em cima da cama olhando para tela sem nem piscar – E agora, o meu abatedouro. O lugar onde irei comer você mais tarde. – sorriu docemente e bati no seu ombro pela sua estupidez.

- Muito engraçado. – murmurei tentando não rir.

- Fique aqui, vou buscar suas malas. – disse e seu telefone tocou – É do escritório, preciso atender, já volto.

Observei Edward descer e escapuli para o quarto de Harry. Ele me deu um sorriso doce e continuou olhando para tevê. Deitei ao seu lado na cama e ri de alguma idiotice que o personagem fez e logo depois eu sabia que estava cochilando até adormecer pesado. Sai da minha névoa sonolenta sentindo calor. Abri meus olhos para constatar Harry dormindo embolando ao meu lado, com a mãozinha no meu cabelo e a respiração quente batendo no meu pescoço. A televisão estava ligada e com o volume baixo e nós dois cobertos com uma colcha pesada.

Edward devia ter vindo até aqui depois de terminar com as malas e acabei dormindo. Sai da cama de fininho e o cobri bem, beijando seu rostinho adormecido e fui a procura de Edward. Encontrei-o no escritório, com o computador ligado, vários papéis espalhados ao redor e o telefone no ouvido. Ele falava rápido, escrevia rápido e digitava algumas coisas, olhando para um papel ao seu lado. Ele estava tão bonito trabalhando e sendo gostoso no modo advogado que quis ficar ali o dia inteiro assistindo-o. Porém, ele me viu e abriu o maior e mais bonito sorriso do mundo.

- Acordou, Bela Adormecida?

- Desculpe, acabei cochilando.

- Você fez Harry dormir, coisas que ninguém além da minha mãe e eu conseguimos fazer. – sorriu afastando-se da mesa e caminhei até ele e sentei no seu colo – Seu irmão ligou. A primeira ligação eu perdi porque sua bolsa é um mundo de Alice e na segunda eu meio que me apresentei e disse a ele que estava dormindo. Pediu para ligar assim que acordasse. – disse e assenti, movendo-me no seu colo.

- Trabalhando muito? – perguntei mexendo no seu cabelo. Seu cabelo era uma delícia.

- Estou com um caso enorme. A imprensa provavelmente vai me cercar pelos próximos meses. – respondeu-me suspirando e parecia cansado. Aproveitei para tirar sua gravata e abrir os botões da sua camiseta e beijei seu peito.

- Falta muito?

- Na verdade, sempre vai estar, mas está tudo bem agora. Por que?

- Vi que no seu banheiro tem uma banheira incrível e eu quero estar lá com você, te fazendo uma massagem e a gente conversa sobre o que você quiser. – respondi levantando do seu colo e peguei sua mão, passamos de fininho pelo quarto de Harry. – Ele não acorda?

- Harry sempre me chama quando acorda. O monitor do bebê está no meu quarto. – respondeu terminando de tirar sua roupa e fomos para o banheiro tirar todos os brinquedos de Harry de dentro da banheira e começamos a enchê-la.

Em pouco tempo, ele estava deitando sobre meu peito comentando coisas aleatórias do seu caso enquanto passava a esponja pelo seu corpo, massageando seus músculos. Não entendia muito do que estava falando, quer dizer, estava a par da situação crítica que a BBC estava enfrentando porque meu irmão volta e meia comentava comigo. Jasper não tinha autorização de falar sobre isso publicamente porque era funcionário de alto escalão da emissora. Edward estava representando-os juridicamente, isso significa que ele também era alvo da imprensa. Essa parte não me deixou muito contente. Não queria Harry nesse meio.

Percebi que Edward tinha muito que falar sobre seu trabalho sem ninguém para ouvir. Ele falou tanto que ficou com sede e a água fria. Secamos-nos e nos vestimos rapidamente. No momento que abrimos a porta do banheiro, a voz de Harry soou baixinho no monitor do bebê. Ele estava chamando por mim ao invés de Edward.

- Pensei que você tivesse ido embora. – disse baixinho, ainda bastante sonolento – Você me deixou sozinho.

- Fui ficar com seu pai um pouquinho. Ele pode se sentir abandonado. – respondi acariciando seus cabelos e ele sorriu lentamente olhando de um jeito brincalhão para Edward que estava deitando do seu lado.

- Estou com fome. Tem lanche gostoso?

- O que você quer comer? – perguntei fazendo cosquinha na sua barriga.

- Sanduiche de manteiga de amendoim com geleia.

Nós descemos para cozinha e preparamos o lanche da criança ansiosa que acordou com energia e estava pulando ao nosso redor. Edward sentou no banquinho observando-o comer e beliscamos uma cesta de fruta enquanto ele comia e bebia seu leite de soja por completo. Aproveitei a distração para ligar para meu irmão, que devia estar extremamente ansioso. Jasper não estava aceitando muito bem meu relacionamento com Edward.

- Onde você está?

- Na casa do Edward, você sabe disso. – respondi com um suspiro.

- Você... Você vai ficar aí? – perguntou gaguejando e parecendo furioso.

- Vou. Jasper... O que houve?

- Eu não o conheço! Não estou te conhecendo... Ele pode ser um psicopata! Quero endereço completo, telefone... Eu quero tudo!

- Jasper, por que a gente não faz assim... Vem jantar aqui, você o conhece, aprende o caminho e fica mais calmo? – sugeri sendo intrometida e convidando meu irmão para uma casa que nem é minha.

- É bom mesmo.

- Edward, chamei meu irmão e Alice para virem aqui te conhecer, ficarem calmos, porque aparentemente tenho doze anos de idade e não sei decidir o que fazer da minha vida. – disse bem alto para Jasper ouvir. – Passa seu endereço pra ele, por favor?

- Relaxa querida. – Edward sussurrou e pegou o telefone – Oi Jasper. Tudo bem? Pode anotar?

Ah o jeito britânico de falar manso.

- Vem Harry, vamos tomar banho porque teremos visitas hoje a noite. – disse a ele esticando minha mão e ele pulou do banco para pegar. Ajudei-o com o banho e ele ficou pulando na cama enquanto mexia nas suas gavetas procurando uma boa roupa apresentável. Alice iria morrer de amor por ele.

– O que você quer vestir?

- A roupa preta do Bruce Wayne.

- Tem certeza? Que tal essa blusa verde e a calça jeans? – mostrei as peças e ele negou continuando a pular só de cueca na cama - Tenho a lembrança de um filme que o Bruce usou uma roupa dessas. – menti descaradamente e ele parou, franzindo o cenho e apertando os olhos na minha direção de um jeito ameaçador. Cara, será que ele tinha visto todos os filmes do Batman e sabia de cor? – E então?

- Tudo bem. Vou ficar gatão?

- Você sempre vai ficar gatão. Desce aqui e vamos colocar a roupa. – disse e o segurei pelo braço para poder dar apoio – Onde ficam suas meias?

- Na gaveta de baixo. Quero usar as brancas.

- Tá bom mocinho. Quer me ajudar a cozinhar?

- Eu posso?

- As tarefas que eu te passar, pode sim, mas quando disser que precisa sair da cozinha você vai, tá?

- Tá bom. Ainda bem que você pode cozinhar porque o papai...

- Falando da minha comida de novo? – Edward perguntou entrando no quarto e nós rimos. – Você está lindo.

- Bella disse que o Batman também usou essa roupa. – retrucou orgulhoso de si mesmo e olhei para Edward sabendo que ele sabia que eu tinha mentido. – Vamos cozinhar?

- Vou fuçar sua geladeira e dispensa para ver algo comível para nós, ok? – disse a ele, beijando seu rosto.

- Quer ajuda com algo? – perguntou me abraçando com Harry no meio de nós. Ele riu e tentou empurrar o pai, mas não conseguiu.

- Claro que sim. Pare de implicar com ele.

Nós três na cozinha foi uma comédia. Resolvi que iria fazer macarrão, quer dizer, espaguete ao alho e azeite, salsa, cebolinha, orégano e molho de tomate. Uma receita que tinha aprendido no restaurante com Stefan veio a calhar mais rápido que tinha imaginado. Edward picou os temperos, Harry me ajudou a misturar e eu finalizei sozinha na cozinha. Achei pêssego em calda na dispensa e um vidro de chantilly. Seria perfeito para a sobremesa.

Harry ficou na sala brincando com seus carrinhos quando subi para trocar de roupa com Edward. Nós dois vestimos jeans e blusa branca com tênis sem nem combinar. Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa a campainha tocou e Harry gritou para avisar como se a gente não tivesse ouvido. Antes de descer, empurrei-o contra parede e o beijei, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar meu objetivo com perfeição.

- Eu adoro você. – sussurrei contra seus lábios – Não se esqueça disso.

- Depois de um beijo desses? Não esqueço nunca mais. – brincou segurando minha bunda e me beijou de novo.

Nós demos as mãos com a campainha tocando novamente.

Jasper foi... Difícil. Ele sabia como não ser amigável sem nunca perder a educação. Ele estava cauteloso e um pouco ciumento. Até o fim da noite ele parecia relaxado e até contou algumas piadas. Alice, por outro lado, tinha entregado seu coração de bandeja para Harry. Obviamente ela se encantou por Edward e estava na nossa torcida. Eles foram embora tarde da noite e mal pude me despedir porque Harry estava dormindo no meu colo. Nós combinamos de almoçarmos juntos e sozinhos no dia seguinte. Eu sabia que o clássico puxão de orelha viria só pelo seu olhar e estava revirando os olhos adiantadamente por isso.

Edward lavou e guardou a louça, trancou a casa e apagou as luzes e me ajudou a carregá-lo para cama. Eu estava cansada. Morta de sono e querendo me enroscar na cama quentinha e dormir como princesa. Meu primeiro dia dividindo Edward com nossas vidas reais teve muita informação e agitação para o meu gosto. Meus ombros pareciam duros e doloridos e eu queria uma massagem.

- Enfim... Sós. – Edward disse atrás de mim e fechou a porta atrás dele – Agora você é toda minha.

Meu sono desapareceu em um piscar de olhos. Eu estava muito bem acordada e de repente, pegando fogo.

.

.

.

. 45 reviews e estou de volta!


	17. Quase Como Um Sonho

**Capítulo 16 – Quase Como Um Sonho.**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Edward.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eu não podia acreditar de verdade que ela estava aqui, dormindo pacificamente ao meu lado, com nossos pés embolados e os rostos próximos, sua respiração batia no meu rosto, mas não estava me importando muito. Seu cheiro tinha tomado conta do meu quarto e dos quatro cantos da casa. Meu filho estava completamente apaixonado e vibrando por ela. Minha mãe tinha me mandado uma mensagem dizendo que queria preparar meu casamento e Charlotte queria arrastá-la por toda Londres para fazer compras. Carlisle tinha dito que ela era uma maldita coisa bonita de se perder olhando. Rosalie e Peter que tinham me desapontado com seus comportamentos frios e distantes. Eu não estaria comprando essa merda e iria logo colocar um limite em ambos.

Minha manhã de terça-feira foi consumida pelo nervosismo. Estava dando foras em todo mundo e comendo doces feito uma formiga, perguntando de cinco em cinco minutos se poderia ir embora. Minha ida ao fórum para resolver pontos importantíssimos do caso da BBC me deixou irritado por ocupar tanto meu tempo quando queria ter notícias dela. Rosalie me ligou para avisar que já estava em Londres e minha mãe me mandava mensagens perguntando se eu estava com Bella. Assim que estava livre, me vi em cima da hora da nossa reserva e precisava chegar ao restaurante correndo. Liguei para Bella duas vezes e caiu na caixa postal, mas estava do outro lado da cidade e precisava correr.

Assim que pisei no restaurante, não vi minha família. Eles deviam estar aqui. Minha mãe queria nossa presença, ela exigia almoços de família sempre que podíamos. Isso era uma tradição de quando éramos crianças. Meu telefone tocou e quando ouvi seu toque, quase pude respirar de alívio e felicidade. Mal pude pensar como começar a procurá-la quando a vi sair do prédio do outro lado da rua, olhando para todos os lados, sendo linda parecendo perdida. Meu doce anjo estava aqui para me ver. E ficar comigo.

Seu encontro com meu filho foi mais emocionante que comigo. Bella e Harry tinham uma conexão óbvia. Harry não era tão dado e simpático com terceiros como era com ela. Ele a ouvia e queria estar ao seu lado tanto quanto eu queria estar. Sua paixão e devoção por tudo na vida era cativante. Ela era apaixonada pela sua profissão, isso ficou claro. E o homem que interrompeu nosso agradável almoço estava na minha lista negra. Iria dar um jeitinho de descobrir seu nome e mantê-lo sobre minha vigilância.

No meu ponto de vista, sua apresentação a minha família foi tranquila. Ela ficou incomodada com Rosalie, eu tinha certeza disso, mas respeitei seu espaço. Até porque tinha planos de fazer minha irmã tratá-la melhor no próximo encontro. Seu humor melhorou consideravelmente quando chegamos a minha casa, fiz de tudo para fazê-la ficar a vontade, porém, Harry foi responsável por deixá-la feliz e confortável. Ver a mulher que eu estava apaixonado dormindo ao lado do meu filho me deu uma sensação de plenitude que não sentia em anos. Estava completo.

Pela noite, conheci seu irmão. Ele não estava muito convencido com o nosso relacionamento e ela organizou um jantar rápido para poder criar uma ponte entre nós dois. Alice era uma mulher baixinha, falante e muito extrovertida. Ela se apaixonou pelo meu filho. As duas disputaram atenção dele quase que a tapas, mas assim como eu, ele era cem por cento Team Bella. No final da noite, Jasper estava visivelmente mais relaxado, ainda queria conversar sozinho com sua irmã e eu não o culpava por ser naturalmente cuidadoso com ela. Na verdade, até admirava. Prova real de que ela era bem amada.

Desliguei meu despertador antes que ele a acordasse, mas ela abriu os olhos lentamente, sorriu um pouco e fechou, jogando a perna em cima de mim e beijou meu pescoço.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, minha linda. – sorri e segurei seu queixo para beijá-la.

- Papai? Pode entrar? – Harry bateu a porta e Bella me olhou confusa.

- Eu disse a ele que precisava bater agora. – encolhi os ombros – Vem cá filho.

- Bom dia! – disse entrando no quarto e subiu na cama, enfiando bem no meio de nós dois. Claro que tinha que começar a sentir ciúmes dela. Revirei os olhos internamente e ri da minha bobeira.

Ele deu um beijo estalado no rosto dela e ela retribuiu com vários beijinhos. As risadinhas dele começaram baixinhas até virar altas gargalhadas sacodindo quase que a cama inteira. Não tinha como começar melhor o dia.

- O que você quer comer no café da manhã? – Bella perguntou beijando sua testa.

- Só o Harry pode escolher? – perguntei fazendo beicinho e ela riu, se inclinando para me dar um selinho.

- O que vocês querem? – brincou reformulando a pergunta.

Harry e eu nos entreolhamos e sorrimos.

- Panquecas! – dissemos ao mesmo tempo e ela riu.

- Tudo bem, vocês dois mocinhos vão se arrumar que vou preparar o café da manhã. Você quer chá gelado ou quente?

- Gosto do quente pela manhã.

- Posso comer minhas panquecas com frutas? – Harry perguntou levantando o dedinho. Ele era uma beleza quando queria impressionar alguém.

- Por mim, tudo bem. – Bella encolheu os ombros e levantou da cama, prendendo os cabelos no alto com um elástico que estava no pulso. – Você me deixa na loja da Alice? – perguntou-me enquanto estava olhando para calça do seu pijama comportado sabendo que ela estava sem calcinha. – Pára com isso. – advertiu rindo e um pouco ruborizada.

- Claro... Ela deixou o endereço? – disse ainda olhando-a descaradamente, fazendo-a corar ainda mais. Como depois do sexo extraordinário que tivemos ontem à noite ela podia ter vergonha do meu olhar? Ela era linda e minha. Não tinha como não ficar olhando.

- Tenho no meu celular. – respondeu dando-me várias advertências através do olhar, mas continuei ignorando até que ela olhou para meu filho se enroscando nas cobertas e sorriu docemente.

- Harry, chuveiro e uniforme. – disse ao meu pequeno que estava quase dormindo novamente.

Antes que pudesse falar outra coisa, Bella estava fora do quarto em direção a cozinha. Expulsei Harry da cama para o chuveiro e o ajudei a se arrumar, mandando ir para cozinha ficar quieto esperando seu café da manhã. Peguei a primeira roupa que vi depois do banho e me vesti rapidamente, encontrando-os na cozinha conversando e rindo alto. Harry tinha Bella nas mãos. Tudo que ele falava era de extrema importância e ele amava ser o centro das atenções dela.

- Você sempre vai trabalhar tão bonito assim? – perguntou-me olhando-me ameaçadoramente e de cima abaixo - Acho que vou precisar fazer uma visita ao seu escritório e dar uma olhada. – disse quando a abracei e ela me cheirou.

- Estou cheiroso? – perguntei rindo da sua inspeção.

- Estou de olho em você. – brincou beliscando minha bunda. – Tem chá pronto e suas panquecas. – disse entregando-me um garfo e nós comemos no mesmo prato com mel. – Está tudo bem Harry?

- Uhum. – respondeu de boca cheia. Seu prato tinha várias frutas, um pouco de mel, granola e pedaços de panqueca e um copo de leite na sua frente pela metade.

- Ficou com fome esta noite, filho? Nunca te vi com tanto apetite! – provoquei deixando-o corado. – Normalmente ele ignora o café da manhã.

- Ele me disse que o café da manhã dele é cereal e que você deixa cair todas as bolinhas de morango e as de chocolate são mais gostosas. – Bella respondeu rindo e empurrou o prato pra mim – Vou me arrumar e já desço tá? – disse me dando um beijo rápido e outro em Harry. – Coma tudo bonitinho.

Harry e eu a observamos sair e sorrimos um para o outro.

- Pai, a Bella podia ficar com a gente para sempre. – sussurrou envergonhado e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado. – Ela faz panquecas maravilhosas!

- Eu sei filho. Nós vamos tentar fazer isso acontecer. – respondi beijando-o no rosto – Termine de comer ou nós iremos nos atrasar. O que quer levar para o lanche da escola?

- Pedi a Bella. Ela colocou suco de soja e biscoitos da vovó pra mim. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Sério? Nossa! – sussurrei assombrado pela facilidade que os dois se entendiam. Harry tinha demorado meses para deixar Rosalie fazer qualquer coisa por ele. – Vou pegar sua mochila e verificar minha pasta. Terminando de comer, deixa o prato aí em cima e vai escovar os dentes tá?

Subi de fininho, abrindo a porta do quarto e vendo-a de calça, sapato alto e sutiã olhando para duas blusas em cima da cama. Ela sorriu quando me viu e voltou sua atenção para as roupas. Abracei-a por trás e beijei seu ombro, tomando meu tempo com sua pele nua sobre minhas mãos e massageando-a até os seios acima da renda fina.

- Eu sei o que você está querendo aprontar e a resposta é não. – disse rindo e inclinou-se para pegar uma blusa, roçando sua bunda contra meu pau bem animado. Movimento milimetricamente calculado. Espertinha. – Você está nos atrasando.

- Sabe, eu realmente gosto dessa posição que estamos... – disse segurando seu quadril e fixando-me nela como se tivesse penetrando-a – Sorte sua que respeito a presença do meu filho, mas, isso me deu ideias para mais tarde. – completei e ela ergueu o corpo novamente com a respiração mais pesada que antes – Vou te pegar de quatro bem aqui em cima e quero que use estes sapatos. – sussurrei e sai de perto, deixando-a tonta e atordoada – Não se atrase. Harry não pode perder o terceiro sinal.

- Bastardo.

Rindo, sai do quarto e a deixei falando maldições. Dez minutos mais tarde ela estava pronta, exuberante e extremamente arrumada para passar a manhã na rua com sua cunhada e depois almoçar com seu irmão. Ela me ligaria para saber onde poderia buscá-la antes de pegar Harry na casa dos meus pais. Eu estava um pouco enciumado por não passar o dia ao seu lado, mas não podia fazer nada pelo meu trabalho. Harry falou sobre seus sonhos alucinantes até a escola e pediu que Bella o levasse até a porta porque queria mostrar aos seus amigos quem era ela.

Nós três caminhamos juntos e pelo seu olhar eu sabia que ele estava todo bobo por ter ganhado um beijo dela e um meu. Ele deu tchau repetidas vezes e ela parecia chateada por deixa-áo ir.

- Ele volta. – sussurrei brincando e ela me bateu, mas puxei-a para um beijo mesmo assim – Obrigado por ter vindo. Ele ficou feliz.

- Eu também estou feliz por estar aqui. – respondeu e caminhamos abraçados de volta ao carro, quando recebi uma mensagem de Rosalie alegando querer o número de telefone da Bella para poder marcar um momento só de meninas com Charlotte e Esme. Transmiti o recado e minha linda garota pareceu pensativa – Não posso fazer nenhuma desfeita com sua mãe porque quero que ela goste de mim. Sua irmã, por outro lado, não parece ter caído na minha graça e eu não sei se quero impressioná-la.

- Rosalie é complicada quando as coisas me envolvem. Ela estava bem com o nosso relacionamento, não sei o que a desagradou para se achar no direito de ter aquele comportamento. – respondi pegando na sua mão – Não se preocupe, irei conversar com ela. – tranquilizei-a dando partida no carro.

- Não! Não quero que tenha nenhuma indisposição com sua irmã por minha causa. – resmungou cruzando os braços. – Foi só um comentário infeliz.

- Ela é minha irmã, baby. Eu posso falar com ela sobre o que quiser porque a conheço e ela não te conhece. Vocês duas são importantes pra mim e é extremamente importante que se deem bem.

- Não precisa. Se for importante para você, eu vou tentar. Pode passar meu telefone e eu me viro com ela. – disse baixinho e eu ri da sua doçura. – Sou grandinha. Posso lutar minhas batalhas.

- Se nós temos um relacionamento, não existem minhas ou suas batalhas. Existem nossas batalhas. Tudo que te atinge me atinge.

- Você não existe. – murmurou olhando para sua janela e depois virou-se pra mim – Tenho medo de acordar na minha antiga vida infeliz e perceber que você é um sonho.

- Então eu quero que você nunca acorde.

- Por que?

- Porque não posso e não quero viver sem você na minha realidade.

- Eu quero te beijar desesperadamente e é melhor você parar esse carro agora. – disse tão decidida que virei na primeira rua paralela que era minha mão e estacionei o carro – Eu adoro você! – disse antes de me beijar apaixonadamente. – Você me faz sentir coisas que nunca senti antes. E eu amo isso. Amo tudo que sinto por você.

- Eu também amo tudo que sinto por você.

- Agora nós podemos ir. Não quero que você chegue atrasado.

- Eu chego atrasado todos os dias... É a vantagem de ser chefe. – pisquei fazendo-a rir e continuei meu caminho até a loja da Alice, que não ficava fora da minha rota. – É aqui. Se comporta e volta inteira pra mim.

- Tudo bem. Bom trabalho e vejo você mais tarde.

Antes que ela saísse e o carro atrás de mim morresse de tanto buzinar, demos mais um beijo e fiquei parado esperando-a entrar na loja antes de seguir até meu prédio que ficava a cinco quadras dali. O escritório já estava pipocando aquela hora da manhã. Jéssica parecia irritada e de TPM quando cheguei, seu olhar de "não aproxime-se" deixou claro que sua paciência estava curtíssima. Fiz uma nota mental de mandar comprar uma caixa de bombom. Isso foi dica do seu marido, em uma das festas que nos encontramos, falou que ela esquecia toda raiva quando ganhava um chocolate. Mike era um cara super gente boa, talvez o convidasse para a próxima noite dos meninos se isso não fosse ficar estranho para minha funcionária. Ela valia ouro.

Ninguém entendia minha agenda e minha letra como ela. Já Peter trocava de secretária toda vez que Charlotte reclamava de algo. Minha amiga era uma excelente pessoa, mas extremamente ciumenta. Eu tinha meu limite para lidar com ciúmes. Não que Ângela tivesse tido alguma crise, ela não se importava tanto assim e depois de um tempo não se importou mais. Só que conhecia minha paciência e eu não era santo com drama.

A imprensa queria uma posição sobre a BBC e eu não tinha autorizado ninguém a falar sobre o caso em hipótese nenhuma. Qualquer tipo de informação faria a promotoria ganhar um ponto à minha frente. Eles tinham uma vantagem pelo fato da companhia televisiva pertencer ao governo, mas eles não estavam defendendo o governo e os representantes. Meu escritório estava. Na verdade, a oposição estava se levantando por conta de algumas matérias relacionadas a um político de esquerda. Mil coisas se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e foi instaurada a crise. Nossa intenção não era fazer com que todos os britânicos perdessem o interesse e sim que não deixassem de pagar a quantia necessária e anual para manter a televisão no ar. Obviamente ela gerava bilhões de euros em um piscar de olhos, mas perder não era muito a nossa praia.

Como advogado principal do caso e dono do escritório, meu bonito rosto estava de frente para ganhar tapas. Estava pensando em contratar seguranças para ficar com meu filho e meus pais. E talvez para Rosalie e Emmett, mas não sabia até que ponto poderia expor o assunto ao meu cunhado sem que ele queira saber demais. Também não podia deixar minha irmã em risco. A primeira coisa que aprendi como advogado é que existem pessoas no mundo que fazem de tudo para conseguir seus objetivos. Eu era uma. Nunca passei por cima de ninguém ou pisei em menores para chegar ao topo. Sempre fui inteligente e rico. Talvez isso tenha ajudado.

Outras pessoas, opostas a mim, procuram meios de conseguir o que querem e esses meios normalmente machucam pessoas que nós amamos. Quando meu pai disse que eu deveria ser médico, eu ri. Hoje eu queria ser médico. O desespero de saber que alguém, supostamente, poderia fazer mal ao meu filho me deixava enjoado e preocupado. Eu tinha que ser extremamente cauteloso.

Mandei uma mensagem para Rosalie com o telefone de Bella e um alerta suave sobre seu comportamento. Ela não me respondeu, mas eu sabia que tinha entendido o recado.

O dia passou relativamente rápido. Com Peter ausente muita coisa sobrava pra mim, mas Jéssica estava emburrada o suficiente para manter as pessoas completamente afastadas da minha sala. Almocei uma salada qualquer que pedi no restaurante da esquina e eles entregaram quase que na mesma hora. Me perguntei a quanto tempo aquela vasilha estava pronta, mofando, esperando uma compra. Jéssica precisou sair e Bree assumia sua função quando estava fora, contanto que ela não chegasse perto, eu estava bem. Normalmente meu olhar a amedrontava e esperava que continuasse.

- Você não pode entrar aí! – Ouvi Bree dizer alto.

- Não precisa avisar, eu vou entrar mesmo assim. – ouvi a voz de Bella e olhei para cima no momento que ela abriu a porta – Já me disseram que ele estava sozinho. Obrigada. – sorriu docemente e eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber que era falso – Surpresa! Vim te sequestrar!

Percebi que Bree ainda estava parada na porta.

- Está tudo bem, Bree. Esta senhorita eufórica é a minha linda namorada. – disse com um sorriso educado e ela demorou ainda um tempo na porta, até que Bella a olhou de um jeito seco e ela saiu – Então, você veio me sequestrar?

- Sim. Encontrei um lugar que eu quero ir com você. – sorriu de um jeito traquino. Ela estava aprontando algo – Faltam duas horas para encerrar o expediente. Você é o chefe! – disse abrindo alguns botões do seu casaco, revelando o decote da blusa. Seus seios estavam com uma clivagem que meu pau mataria um para deslizar entre eles.

- Você está me seduzindo Srta. Swan?

- Está dando certo? – provocou sentando-se no meu colo e eu descaradamente os apertei e beijei cada um. Eu amava seus seios. – Ainda não estou, mas eu quero começar e por isso vou te levar em um lugar.

- Como você me achou? – perguntei curioso. Ela era uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Joguei o nome do escritório no google, mas Alice já sabia onde ficava. Lá embaixo encontrei com uma moça chamada Jéssica, acho que é sua secretária. Enquanto tomava coragem de subir, se ia ser uma boa ideia ou não, nós conversamos até que me apresentei. Ela praticamente me empurrou no elevador e aqui estou eu. – sorriu levantando os braços e eu ri alto da sua performance.

- Você pode vir aqui sempre que quiser. – respondi sabendo que ela tinha vindo aqui olhar, como tinha me alertado mais cedo. Menina boba. – Eu quero que todo mundo saiba que eu tenho dona.

- Inclusive a mocinha ai fora. É melhor ela manter distância. – alertou bem séria e levantou do meu colo – Vamos, o lugar pode fechar. Por favor. – pediu quase que fazendo beicinho. Foi aí que eu percebi que não poderia dizer não a ela em momento nenhum.

Nós saímos do escritório meia hora depois e rapidamente seguimos a pé para um shopping pequeno que ficava a três quadras do meu trabalho. De mãos dadas e conversando um pouco, percebi que ela estava um pouco mais alegrinha e falante que o normal. E também nervosa. Talvez sua agitação fosse ansiedade devido ao misterioso lugar que ela queria me levar.

- Você quis me trazer a um sex shop? – perguntei confuso e um pouco assustado.

- Por que? Você nunca veio a um?

- Não e você?

- É a minha primeira vez também... – respondeu ruborizando profundamente – E eu queria escolher algumas coisas pra gente usar junto. – sussurrou encolhendo os ombros – Mas se isso for demais, a gente vai embora e esquece a minha ideia.

- Você me surpreende cada vez mais. – disse beijando-a para tranquilizá-la – E nós vamos escolher algumas coisas. Estou curioso, no entanto, o que te fez querer vir aqui?

- Alice. Ela ficou me embebedando e importunando sobre detalhes da nossa vida sexual. – respondeu prendendo os cabelos.

- Detalhes? Vocês contam detalhes? – perguntei horrorizado com a ideia de Alice saber detalhes da minha relação sexual com Bella. Isso era íntimo.

- Vocês homens não conversam sobre detalhes? – questionou confusa.

- Não! Nós falamos sobre sexo, mas de um modo geral, as vezes pervertido, porém, apenas para diversão. Não falamos sobre sexo com nossas parceiras, é falta de respeito expor tudo assim.

- Acho que nós estamos falando de tipos de detalhes diferentes. – murmurou balançando a cabeça. – Mulher é diferente. Nós comentamos o desempenho sexual e às vezes o tamanho ou a beleza, alguma mania estranha. Nunca fui ativa nesse tipo de conversa porque minha vida sexual sempre foi reduzida. – disse pensativa e encolhendo os ombros com o lábio inferior entre os dentes – Quer dizer, nós não falamos que "ele me pegou de quatro, ou me amarrou na cabeceira da cama" porque é constrangedor. Umas falam, mas eu não. Sei lá, fico envergonhada.

- Você falou para Alice o tamanho do meu pênis? – perguntei ainda preso a essa questão.

- Não! Isso é minha informação. É meu. – respondeu rindo alto, mas ela foi bem sincera – Ela queria saber se eu tinha gostado, sentido prazer, como foi a experiência no total. – murmurou começando a caminhar pelo corredor da loja, olhando algumas coisas – Acho isso interessante – apontou para pequenas pastilhas de sexo oral. Peguei um sabor de cada e coloquei na cesta que segurava – Alice é minha melhor amiga. Ela sabe até que ponto posso ir e que as vezes sou muito travada.

- Travada? Eu não acho. Na verdade, gosto do seu jeito decidido e ao mesmo tempo delicado.

- Gosta? Bom saber.

- Você disse a Alice o quê? – minha curiosidade estava tomando o melhor de mim.

- Que sim, que sexo com você era diferente de muitas formas. – respondeu levemente pegando um vidro de lubrificante. Minha mente decidiu ficar de vez na sarjeta.

- Diferente bom ou diferente ruim?

- Uma experiência boa, é claro. – encolheu os ombros e mesmo de costas, sabia que ela estava revirando os olhos – Você fez coisas diferentes. – sussurrou virando-se de frente pra mim – Eu nunca tinha sido amarrada na cama... E foi divertido deixar meu corpo a sua mercê, porém, não seria algo de preferência ao sempre. Gosto de te tocar e como seu corpo fica sob meu toque.

- Certo. – murmurei processando suas informações – E como você e Alice chegaram a ideia de me trazer aqui?

- Como disse, nossa relação sexual é muito libertadora. Não cheguei a essa conclusão sozinha, Alice me disse que estou mais sexy. Acho que é bobeira dela, porém, ela afirma que eu jamais usaria calça apertada, salto alto e decote no mesmo look. – respondeu continuando a caminhar pelo corredor, pegando coisas aleatórias e soltando rapidamente quando identificava o que era – Depois de encher meu saco, decidi que ela tinha razão. Foi então que pensei que como nós dois somos muito abertos um com o outro, quis vir aqui. Sempre quis explorar esse mundo erótico, experimentar novas posições e brinquedos.

Soltei a cesta no chão por um momento e a empurrei contra a prateleira de bonecas infláveis. Eu queria que ela sentisse que eu estava duro feito uma rocha, querendo fodê-la exatamente ali. Rocei meu quadril e apertei sua bunda para imprensá-la cada vez mais. Ela arregalou os olhos por um momento e depois sorriu de um jeito sexy que me perguntei em quanto tempo poderíamos ser silenciosos naquele canto.

- Pode sentir o que você faz comigo? – perguntei fazendo seu quadril se mover contra o meu e levei minha mão para o meio das suas pernas e a pressionei lá acima do jeans.

- Posso... Porque estou sentindo o mesmo.l

- Vamos continuar essa maldita compra. – murmurei quando ouvi passos se aproximando. Peguei a cesta novamente e alcancei um plug anal.

- Não tem chance. – disse simplesmente continuando a andar.

- Qual a lógica do lubrificante? – perguntei confuso.

- Sempre quis comprar um. – respondeu dando os ombros – Se você colocar isso na cesta será para usar em você mesmo. – disse e rapidamente devolvi a caixa com ela rindo – Você gosta disso?

- Uhn... Sim? Quer dizer, é algo divertido e não o fim do mundo por não ter. Na verdade, é uma possessão. Senso de propriedade.

- Propriedade?

- É... Você nunca fez isso com alguém... E isso me tornaria o primeiro, enfim, esquece. Segue adiante. – murmurei sem jeito e atropelando as palavras. Ela riu e me beijou rapidamente.

- Bom, olhando por esse ângulo, eu posso tentar. Eu disse tentar e vou ter que estar muito no clima e um pouco bêbada. – disse olhando nos meus olhos e pegou a caixa colocando na cesta.

- Ugh! Bella! Eu não sei o que faço com você!

- Não se anime sobre isso, meus pensamentos são mais negativos que positivos. – alertou suavemente e continuou mexendo nas coisas engraçadas até chegamos a uma seção de roupas intimas – Olha só isso... Cueca de elefante! – sorriu pegando algum modelos e medindo em mim.

- Não vou usar isso!

- Se você está comprando o plug anal, eu estou comprando a cueca de elefante. – retrucou sem nem me olhar e jogou na cesta – Eu ainda vou te fazer usar isso. – murmurou rindo e revirei os olhos não querendo discutir. Eu nunca iria usar isso. – Gosta disso? – perguntou apontando para um espartilho branco e eu apontei para o vermelho – Deve ficar melhor um preto. Sou muito branca. – comentou distraidamente mexendo nos cabides. Minha mente estava ocupada imaginando-a dentro de todos eles. – Esse?

- Esse. É o seu tamanho?

- Sim. Deve servir direitinho. Você gosta da calcinha também?

- Definitivamente. – murmurei tocando-a e sabendo que ela seria fácil de rasgar.

Seguimos adiante olhando várias coisas engraçadas e rimos lendo descrições de alguns produtos que não fazíamos ideia para que serviriam. Compramos duas latas de estimulante sexual com a curiosidade mórbida de quanto tempo o efeito do energético poderia durar e se nossa libido aumentaria. Se meu desejo por ela aumentasse mais um pouco, nós não sairíamos da cama porque perderia todo meu controle.

Encontramos calcinhas comestíveis, mas eu pulei essa. Apesar do cheiro agradável, não estava afim de comer nenhuma calcinha e sim rasgar todas elas. Pegamos óleos quentes, bolinhas explosivas e chegamos ao corredor dos vibradores.

- Eu quero que você compre um. – disse lno seu ouvido – Quero que use quando estiver longe e comigo no telefone.

- Você está planejando sexo ao telefone?

- Minha mente vive para planejar sexo com você. – respondi beijando seu pescoço - Vamos escolher...

- Tem certeza? Eu nunca usei isso.

- Sempre há uma primeira vez. – provoquei puxando-a pelo corredor.

Nossas compras atingiram muito mais do que imaginávamos. Graças a Deus as sacolas eram todas pretas e sem a marca da loja. Bella parecia feliz depois da nossa aventura e com fome, já estava tarde e na hora de buscar minha criança ansiosa. Demoramos mais tempo lá que o previsto e também não vimos a hora passar. Rapidamente voltamos ao meu edifício para pegar o carro e guardar as compras na mala.

Eu estava desconfortável dentro das calças. Tive que me ajeitar umas trezentas vezes e ainda bem que meu casaco era longo, no mais, toda população londrina iria ver o tamanho da ereção que estava ostentando. Nossa conversa durante as compras um tanto diferentes me deixou com a imaginação trabalhando livremente.

- Pare de pensar nisso ou só vai piorar. – disse massageando-me através da calça e eu gemi, segurando o volante com força.

- Baby, não faça isso.

- Estou tentando te ajudar, mas eu paro.

Tive uma brilhante ideia assim que cheguei na casa dos meus pais. Esme ainda estava preparando o jantar e Harry tinha saído com Carlisle para comprar a sobremesa. Conversamos com minha mãe por dez minutos contados no relógio. Bella se ofereceu para ajudá-la na cozinha e Esme negou pedindo que eu mostrasse a casa a ela. Exatamente como tinha previsto. Minha mãe era gentil e hospitaleira. E queria que minha namorada se sentisse em casa.

Obviamente não dei tour nenhum, fui falando onde ficava o que enquanto a rebocava para meu antigo quarto. Lá dentro, tranquei a porta atrás de mim.

- Safado! – sussurrou abrindo meu casaco, tentando puxar minha blusa de dentro da calça. – Uma rapidinha para começar a noite?

- Rapidinha e silenciosa. – disse empurrando-a para cama e tirando minha carteira onde tinha uma camisinha ali dentro.

Nós ficamos nus em uma velocidade impressionante e fizemos sexo sem nenhuma preliminar. Rapidinhas agora duravam meia hora, pelo menos esse foi o tempo que ficamos lá dentro e voltamos para o andar debaixo já com minha família. Rosalie e Emmett estavam servindo vinho nas taças do bar e Carlisle colocava uma música baixa no som.

- BELLA! – Harry gritou saindo do sofá e veio correndo para pular no colo dela – Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo meu menino bonito. E você? – sorriu docemente e beijou o rosto dele – Fiquei com saudades de você.

- Eu também. Você se divertiu na rua?

- Bastante! – respondeu e eles deram um beijinho de esquimó juntos – Boa noite a todos.

- Seja bem vinda a nossa casa, querida. – Carlisle beijou seu rosto e tocou meu ombro. – Vinho? – perguntou e Bella assentiu colocando Harry no chão.

- Olá! – Rosalie disse sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes e entregou uma taça pra ela outra pra mim – Tudo bem mano?

- Ótimo. – respondi honestamente e ela riu voltando a ficar do lado de Emmett.

Bella e eu trocamos um olhar e fomos sentar com eles. Emmett logo puxou assunto com Bella, perguntando da sua primeira experiência na cidade e como tinha sido seu passeio. Nós nos entreolhamos novamente e sorrimos, lembrando-nos do nosso fim de tarde com compras. Ela ocultou esse detalhe, no entanto. Apenas disse que conheceu a loja da sua cunhada, o escritório dela, um bom restaurante e o trabalho do irmão. Dividindo sua experiência de confundir o lado de entrar no carro e ficar reparando no sotaque dos outros, nós rimos e ficamos na base da conversa fácil até o jantar.

Harry sentou entre nós dois e novamente ele ficou feliz que ela tenha se preocupado com sua comida e o que ele queria comer. Ela cortou sua carne e montou o purê em forma de carinha feliz. Ele ficou tão surpreso que ficou olhando para o prato um tempão e depois sorriu dando um beijo no rosto dela. Nada mais reconfortante para meu coração de pai que ver meu filho tão feliz quanto ele estava com a presença dela.

Rosalie não fez nenhum comentário, ficou na sua e falou o básico. Esme por outro lado, estava quase que monopolizando minha namorada. Elas combinaram de passar o dia juntas. Iriam fazer o cabelo, unhas e passar um momento de garotas no spa. As três e Charlotte. Comecei a rezar que Bella não percebesse a furada que estava se metendo e pegasse o primeiro avião em direção a NY e nunca mais retornasse.

- Pai? – Harry chamou minha atenção suavemente – Um dia você me leva para conhecer a Estátua da Liberdade? – perguntou-me do nada. Ele tinha essas coisas de perguntar coisas aleatórias de acordo com seus pensamentos.

Bella e eu trocamos um longo olhar, até que ela sorriu e assentiu levemente com os olhos.

- Que tal nas suas férias? Nós podemos organizar essa viagem.

- Você vai estar lá Bella?

- Claro que sim. Sempre vou estar com você.

- Promessas, promessas. – provoquei e ela riu olhando diretamente nos meus olhos querendo saber o que tinha tentado dizer. Ela iria entender muito em breve.

Tinha lançado minha primeira cartada. Ela ia ficar comigo.


	18. Família Feliz

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Isabella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- E você gosta desse? – perguntei apontando para um aquário diferente. Harry estava fazendo birra querendo um peixe beta. Gentilmente expliquei que ele não poderia ficar com os outros peixes e talvez, devêssemos comprar outro peixe-palhaço e nomeá-lo de Nemo II.

- Por que os betas não ficam com outros peixes? – perguntou-me curiosamente, apertando minha mão.

- Porque eles não são legais e gostam de brigar uns com os outros. Então, aqueles peixes menores que brilham irão morrer. – respondi agachando-me do seu lado – Vamos escolher?

Harry assentiu levemente e passou a olhar os peixes palhaços. Nós estávamos sozinhos. Isso me assustou um pouco, no entanto. Jamais imaginei que Edward ou Esme o deixariam comigo assim tão rápido. Não que fosse fugir com ele porque isso era impossível, mas, normalmente pessoas agem como Rosalie. Ela não queria deixar Harry comigo a todo custo e talvez Esme tenha insistido que ficasse com ele só para contrariá-la.

Nosso dia no spa foi um tanto estranho. Esme sempre amigável conversou comigo e investiu em me conhecer. Não achei isso ruim da sua parte. Ela era mãe e estava querendo saber mais sobre a nova namorada do seu filho e possivelmente tentar uma amizade. Já Rosalie, praticamente impediu Charlotte de conversar comigo, monopolizando-a e sendo por vezes, grosseira com alguns comentários referentes aos americanos. Tentei não ligar para seu não entusiasmo com a minha pessoa, porém, isso estava me afetando mais do que gostaria.

Não foi ruim. Me diverti muito com Esme. O jeito bobo e brincalhão do Edward tinha vindo diretamente da mãe. Tão doce e ao mesmo tempo suave que chegava a ser refrescante. Ela praticamente desmaiou quando Jasper apareceu para me ver na hora do almoço. Ontem, juntos, conversamos muito sobre meu relacionamento e as novas pessoas que estavam chegando à minha vida e ele prometeu confiar no meu julgamento. Como tinha previsto, ele estava com ciúmes. Só isso. E hoje, ele estava no restaurante antes de chegarmos lá. Ele e Alice tinham combinado de almoçar juntos e acabamos todos na mesma mesa porque Esme deu uma de Team Jasper e não o soltou mais. Foi tão engraçado que minhas bochechas ficaram doloridas de rir e Rosalie não parava de pedir desculpas a Alice pela mãe.

Alice, por outro lado, estava se divertindo horrores. Rosalie mal sabia que ela estava se divertindo muito a custas de todos na mesa e depois só eu ouviria seus comentários e apelidos. Alice se deu bem com todas. Me perguntei porque Rosalie foi legal com ela quando claramente não queria ser legal comigo. Fiquei quieta porque tinha prometido tentar e não iria colocar Edward em posição chata entre nós duas. Só não iria aturar certas coisas por muito tempo.

Charlotte foi embora e despediu-se de mim docemente, pedindo desculpas com o olhar. Depois disso fomos buscar Harry na escola e Esme me deixou na loja de animais com ele, dizendo que era só ir para o escritório. Meu dever era comprar um novo peixe. E Harry estava encrencando com isso porque ele achou interessante os betas serem carnívoros. Chegou a fazer contas de quantos quilos de carne o peixe poderia comer. Tive que rir e dizer que não eram tubarões e que deveríamos escolher outro. Nosso samba começou aí e não parou mais.

- Podemos levar um peixe-beta e um peixe-palhaço? – sugeriu olhando para o aquário – Por favor! – pediu com os olhinhos pidões mais lindos do mundo e o beicinho como do pai.

- Tudo bem. Vamos precisar comprar outro aquário.

- Esse pode ficar no meu quarto?

- Vamos perguntar ao seu pai, tá?

Ele era um menino comportado, que não soltou minha mão ou saiu correndo fazendo birra. Mesmo estando emburrado e querendo me enrolar com a história dos peixes, ele foi um bom menino.

Saímos da loja com dois peixes e um novo pequeno aquário em direção ao escritório de Edward. O segurança da portaria reconheceu Harry, mas eu tive que me identificar mesmo assim. Ele me deixou um crachá alegando que estava na lista de convidados do Sr. Cullen e nós subimos até o sexto andar. A recepcionista rapidamente sorriu para o meu menino. Fiquei com ciúmes. Não queria todas essas mulheres paparicando a minha criança.

- Harry! – a loira disse sorridente – Que bom ver você!

- Oi Gianna! Cadê meu pai? E o meu Dindo?

- Eles estão em reunião agora. – respondeu docemente – Quer doces? Escolha um. – incentivou pegando um pote cheio de balas.

- Eu posso? – Harry perguntou-me e ela registrou minha presença pela primeira vez.

- Um só. – respondi olhando-o, tentando ignorar a análise da Gianna.

- Gianna, você já perguntou se a Srta. Swan deseja algo? – Jéssica perguntou assustando nós três.

- Ah... Deseja água? Café ou um chá? – perguntou-me com os lábios em uma linha fina.

- Gi, nós podemos lanchar agora? – Bree, a garota do outro dia chegou na recepção e parou quando me viu, fazendo a mesma cara azeda. Cara, Edward tinha um fã clube mal humorado. – Boa tarde.

- Vem aqui. – chamei por Harry e o segurei – Jéssica existe algum lugar no qual Harry e eu possamos esperar Edward? – perguntei baixinho e ela assentiu rapidamente.

- Claro, você pode esperar na sala dele. – respondeu docemente e olhou para Harry – Como você está? E a sua aula hoje?

- Foi legal. A Bella foi me buscar, nós compramos meus peixes e vamos levar o papai para jantar fora! – disse e depois parou – Era segredo! Não conte para o papai! – sussurrou olhando com olhos bem abertos e depois virou-se pra mim.

- Seu pai não ouviu. – tranquilizei-o rapidamente e entramos no escritório. Sentei no sofá querendo tirar meus sapatos. – Nós iremos em casa primeiro, colocar os peixes no aquário e tomara que seu pai não demore porque eles não podem ficar no saco plástico.

- Eles vão morrer? – gritou assustado, sentando-se no meu colo – Não quero que eles morram! Nós acabamos de comprar!

- Eles não vão morrer agora, mas se a gente demorar... – disse e fui interrompida com ele correndo do meu colo feito um trem bala e gritando o pai dele. Foi então que vi Edward saindo de uma sala com uns homens, ajoelhando-se para receber seu filho de braços abertos. – Pai!

- Que surpresa agradável! – disse sorridente – Pessoal, esse é o meu lindo filho. – apresentou Harry cheio de orgulho.

Observei Edward carregar Harry no colo até o elevador e despedir do grupo. Jéssica falou com ele algumas coisas e ele entrou na sala vindo me beijar ternamente e colocou Harry no meu colo. O movimento rápido o fez ficar tonto e isso o divertiu. Um pequeno toque e eu estava pegando fogo, desejando por muito mais. Edward continuou com os lábios nos meus até que Harry o empurrou para longe.

- Nós precisamos ir antes que meus peixes morram. – disse segurando o rosto do pai para poder ter sua total atenção.

- Peixes?

- Culpada! – disse rapidamente – Ele me olhou daquele jeito... E eu não soube dizer não.

- Você é massinha de modelar nas mãos dele. – Edward disse rindo – Então, temos que ir embora.

- Isso, mas nós vamos te levar para jantar fora. – Harry disse puxando o terno do pai.

- Disse a ele que precisaríamos cuidar dos peixes e depois levaríamos você para rua. – expliquei rapidamente e o sorriso de Edward aumentou de um jeito bem bonito. – Podemos ir agora?

- Claro. Jéssica pode fechar meu escritório.

Edward não demorou muito falando com sua assistente e por isso esperei do lado de fora tentando equilibrar o aquário e os peixes no saquinho com Harry pendurado em cima de mim, querendo olhá-los o tempo inteiro. Peter saiu do seu escritório e juntou-se ao grupo, falando algumas coisas e depois percebeu a minha presença. Educado como todo bom inglês veio me cumprimentar e conversou com Harry animadamente. Afastei-me para deixá-los a vontade e observei o opulento escritório ao meu redor pela primeira vez. Era um andar inteiro e bem espaçoso. Várias salas e um setor com mesas que deviam ser ocupadas pelos estagiários.

Era bem decorado, o que achei que Esme ou Charlotte tivesse mãos e pés ali. Edward conversou com Peter baixinho e ele assentiu com um sorriso e depois ambos estavam vindo na minha direção.

- Depois que a família feliz chegar do jantar, verifique seu e-mail. Pretendo ter terminado as petições até lá. Bom jantar. – Peter disse passando por nós – Vejo você amanhã, Bella. – sorriu docemente e beijou minha mão. Bom, parece que Peter estava relaxando com a minha presença.

- Obrigada. Até amanhã. – respondi sorrindo um pouco melhor. Peter era um tipo de advogado misterioso, frio e distante que me deixava nervosa. Ele devia usar essa técnica para intimidar seus clientes e também adversários. Se não usava, já funcionava comigo.

Foi uma diversão arrumar os aquários com Harry e Edward. Os dois argumentavam como adultos e batiam de frente porque eram exatamente iguais. Sentei no chão do corredor e vi um painel discreto com algumas coisas escritas e pinos. Meu peito se encheu de orgulho quando percebi que Edward estava tentando ser mais organizado e menos esquecido com as coisas do seu filho. Ele tinha ouvido a minha sugestão... Isso foi tão surpreendente que pulei em pé o assaltei com vários beijos. Harry não entendeu nada e fez um som de desgosto, fazendo nós dois rir.

Rapidamente arrumamos nossas roupas e fomos a um restaurante no qual os dois me obrigaram a comer besteiras. Peixe com fritas, do jeitinho britânico e um pedaço de torta enorme. No fim da noite minha barriga estava a ponto de explodir. Levamos Harry para brincar em um parquinho. Edward tinha uma bola de futebol na mala do carro e então, jogamos. Quer dizer, eles jogaram e eu fui a goleira. Não entendi muito a lógica, sei que acabei levando bastante bolada. No fim das contas, roubei a bola e sai correndo pelo gramado com os dois vindo atrás de mim e gritando meu nome.

Harry segurou minhas pernas e nós dois caímos de cara na grama molhada e gelada. Edward não aguentou e caiu sentado no chão de tanto rir. Por um momento achei que minha comida iria voltar de tanto que estávamos rindo. Sujinhos de terra e grama, voltamos para casa antes que Harry pegasse um resfriado. Fui tomar banho enquanto Edward dava banho em Harry. Acabamos praticamente ao mesmo tempo e deitei ao lado da criança mais fofa de todo o mundo e peguei o livro da cabeceira. Ele já estava com sono e por isso, fez algumas perguntas sobre o que estava lendo de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo..

Assim que ele adormeceu, fiquei observando-o dormir pacificamente. Ele era um anjinho tão doce, tão esperto e tão feliz. Eu estava me sentindo tão bem ao lado deles.

- Você vai passar a me trocar pelo meu filho?

- Quando você ficar mais maduro que ele... – provoquei saindo da cama de fininho e cobrindo-o com cuidado. – Como foi seu dia? – perguntei abraçando e beijando seu peito nu.

- Estressante. E o seu? – suspirou enrolando meu cabelo na sua mão e puxando para o lado e liberando o acesso ao meu pescoço.

- Foi tranquilo. Sua mãe é incrível, juro. Nós conversamos tanto! E o mais engraçado foi quando sem querer encontramos com Jasper e Alice. Eu juro que ela deu pulinhos do meu lado! – respondi rindo e ele gemeu, escondendo o rosto na curva do meu pescoço – Ela se comportou bem. Jasper simplesmente se apaixonou por ela.

- Eu imagino o que ele deve estar pensando da minha família.

- Está pensando que conheceu mais uma fã número um depois das mulheres da vida dele. Meu irmão é amoroso por natureza, ele é forte e corajoso. Vocês vão se dar bem quando essa animosidade desaparecer. Ele até perguntou por você e como estava.

- Seu irmão e eu não temos animosidade. Ele está certo em desconfiar de mim e eu preciso provar a ele que sou bom para você. – disse convicto e eu parei para pensar por um momento. Estava entendendo Rosalie de forma errada. Ela era o Jasper da vida de Edward. Seu irmão tinha sofrido por uma mulher e agora estava apaixonado por outra, uma desconhecida.

O estranho era que de longe, ela parecia gostar de mim. Quer dizer, nunca se opôs e falou comigo no Skype antes. Na primeira vez que os vi. Talvez ela tenha estado receosa como meu irmão. E era meu dever provar a ela que estava errada em relação a mim. Ninguém sabia do meu histórico de repulsa familiar, eles não tinham culpa. E parando para analisar, não dei oportunidade a ela por estar automaticamente na defensiva. Minha expressão corporal deve tê-la alertado para se afastar assim como a dela me alertou. Nós duas tínhamos um interferência de comunicação por bobeira.

Deixei esse assunto de lado quando ele me arrastou para o quarto. Nós fizemos amor debaixo das cobertas, com risinhos, sorrisos e pequenas juras apaixonadas. Edward e eu tínhamos uma química sexual. Da foda depravada ao amorzinho debaixo das cobertas. No final das contas, ambos tinham um bom sentimento de paixão e carinho. Nós acordamos mais tarde na sexta-feira. Edward não iria trabalhar porque era aniversário do seu pai. Nós dois levamos Harry na escola e voltamos para casa. E claro, abrimos nossa caixa de pandora prontos para brincarmos.

Não fomos muito longe, a hora parecia voar só porque estávamos nus e sozinhos em casa. O sexo foi tão bom que precisei de um cochilo e não vi Edward sair para buscar Harry. Quando acordei, já estava na hora de me arrumar e podia ouvir as gargalhadas deles no banho. Corri para o chuveiro e me arrumei rapidamente, recebi a ligação de Jasper que meus pais já tinham pousado e que nos encontraríamos de noite. Terminei de arrumar minha criança saltitante para que Edward pudesse se adiantar. Dei a ele um pouco de biscoito com chá para acalmar sua fome e saímos agasalhados para festa de Carlisle.

Não estava tão nervosa assim por estar com a sua família. A minha estaria lá e teria companhia, mesmo que encontrasse com uma pessoa ou outra que não conhecesse. Edward parecia feliz em me levar. Seu sorriso sempre presente no rosto era meu combustível para seguir em frente. A casa estava cheia e Harry logo sumiu na multidão assim que entramos os três de mãos dadas e senti que até a música tinha parado para nossa chegada. Fiquei um pouco envergonhada de ver alguns cochichando discretamente, querendo saber quem era a mulher ao lado do filho do aniversariante.

Edward orgulhosamente me apresentou a algumas pessoas. Os únicos que gravei foram Carmen e Eleazar. Um casal simpático que me receberam muito bem. Charlotte me roubou de Edward e foi me apresentando as mulheres presentes e depois Esme me puxou para outro lado e me apresentou a alguns familiares. Edward tinha duas primas lindas. Kate e Tanya. Ambas solteiras que fizeram uma cara nada agradável quando Esme não estava olhando. Eu encarei de volta. Namorar homem bonito era uma dor de cabeça, pelo visto.

- Não sei se posso comer isso, Tia. Preciso perguntar a Bella. – ouvi Harry dizer ao garçom que estava oferecendo-o alguns canapés. Eu tinha um radar com a voz dele, porque estava do outro lado da sala e aparentemente, falando baixinho.

- Preciso socorrer Harry. – disse baixinho a Esme e ela assentiu, liberando meu braço. Rapidamente cheguei até ele – Precisa da minha ajuda?

- Posso comer isso? – perguntou apontando e logo vi que tinha queijo.

- Esses não. Vamos procurar alguma coisa que seja bom para você, ok? – respondi passando a mão nos seus cabelos – Não coma nada que não conheça. Você fez certo em perguntar. – disse baixinho beijando seu rosto.

Assim que levantei, dei de cara com Rosalie. Ela estava analisando nós dois juntos e depois abriu um sorriso tranquilo que correspondi automaticamente. Harry já estava me puxando para o outro lado e por isso nem tive tempo de terminar de acenar para Emmett. Carlisle me deu uma taça de vinho e disse que poderia ir até a cozinha procurar algo que Harry pudesse comer. Ele escolheu dois bolinhos de batata e pediu um copo de refrigerante. Negociei e consegui um sim para o suco e ainda ganhei um beijo de obrigado.

- Oi Bella, tudo bem? – Rosalie entrou na cozinha me assustando.

- Oi. Tudo e você?

- Ótimo... – murmurou colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha – Nós podemos conversar por um instante?

Não! Eu só quero me divertir!

- Claro. O que você precisa? – respondi me encostando na ilha da cozinha e dei um gole do meu vinho muito bom.

- Pedir desculpas, na verdade. – disse e abri minha boca para falar, mas ela fez sinal com a mão me impedindo – Eu estava animada com a possibilidade do meu irmão estar namorando novamente. Imaginei que ele estivesse apaixonado, mas algo bobo, simples, que ele não sofreria quando tudo terminasse. E então, ele voltou com saudades, todo diferente, vivo e feliz. Ele voltou até mais bonito. – suspirou encostando-se ao meu lado e repousando sua taça ao lado da minha – Quando ele foi até Paris te ver, vibrei de felicidade e ao mesmo tempo de medo. Isso foi uma quebra de paradigma e fiquei me perguntando até onde ele poderia ir por você. E quando soube que você estava vindo, quis desesperadamente te conhecer, porém, quando os vi pela primeira vez eu travei. O sentimento entre vocês é tão forte que dá medo. Não que isso seja ruim, mas até Harry está perdidamente apaixonado por você. E eu vi esses dois sofrerem tanto nos últimos anos... A ausência de Ângela fez Harry ficar sem falar e negar qualquer aproximação nossa e Edward ficou viciado no trabalho, ambos tão tristes... E depois ela morreu, as coisas só pioraram. Você chegou como um sopro de ar puro para ambos, mas meu medo é como eles irão ficar se um dia você for embora para nunca mais voltar.

- Eu acho que posso entender sua posição. – disse depois de um tempo em silêncio – Não posso prometer nada. Isso é tão novo pra mim quanto para ele. Também tenho minha própria carga emocional, defeitos, erros e medos. Edward é diferente pra mim. Estou apaixonada da planta dos meus pés até a ponta dos meus cabelos. E isso inclui Harry. É diferente, não sei explicar, assim como ele, também estou mudando muitas coisas por mim e por eles. Porque nós precisamos. Não posso prometer não partir o coração do seu irmão porque é imprevisível, mas eu posso garantir que vou fazer de tudo para que isso não aconteça.

- Eu não devia ter feito isso, porque não cabe a mim. Edward é um homem de trinta anos e vou confiar no julgamento dele. Espero que possamos continuar daqui em diante. Sinto muito por ser grosseira, na verdade, não foi intencional. Só queria te provocar, não sei. – assumiu envergonhada e eu ri pela primeira vez ao lado dela.

- Está tudo bem. Nós seguiremos em frente. – disse tocando meu ombro no seu – Nós podemos sair para almoçar enquanto estiver por aqui.

- Eu acho uma boa ideia. – sorriu brilhantemente e lembrei-me de Edward na mesma hora. Eles até eram parecidos.

- Aí está você! – Edward entrou na cozinha sorrindo e viu nós duas – Tudo bem? – perguntou e nós duas trocamos um olhar e assentimos – Seus pais chegaram.

Renée e Charlie estavam na sala com Esme e Carlisle. Ambos sorridentes sendo muito bem recebidos. Alice e Jasper encontravam-se logo depois ao lado de Emmett e Charlotte. Peter apareceu com vinho para ambos. Meus pais não bebiam, nem socialmente. Foi parte do acordo de casamento entre eles. Minha mãe teve problemas com bebidas um pouco depois do meu nascimento em sua depressão pós-parto. Isso foi um dos motivos para o divórcio deles.

Me senti uma garotinha com o olhar deles. Meus pais me abraçaram e beijaram como se tivesse doze anos e tinha voltado do acampamento de férias. Foi bonitinho de ver. Charlie e Renée amavam muito um ao outro. Apesar de Jasper e eu termos sido esquecidos em nossa adolescência, hoje, eles tentavam compensar isso da melhor forma. Foi uma fase, o que acredito que toda família não normal como a minha passa. Apresentei Edward a eles como meu namorado e chamei por Harry. Meu pai amava crianças! E obviamente o meu menino Batman o conquistou de primeira.

Ele virou Vovó Charlie em cinco minutos de conversa. Foi tão lindo. Minha mãe gostou de Edward. O seu jeito maluco e sensitivo tinha disso. Ela não gostava de James, mas respeitava, o fato dela sorrir e abraçar Edward logo de primeira significou muito pra mim. Minha família e Edward juntos por um momento pareceu um sonho impossível, mas agora, estavam todos ali e eu quis chorar de emoção.

Carlisle estava fazendo 54 anos. Tinha muitos amigos ao seu redor e várias pessoas da sua família contando histórias engraçadas da sua vida. Nós jantamos com um clima super agradável. Edward e eu tivemos a oportunidade de ficarmos juntos na mesa e Harry sentou ao meu lado, ao lado de Charlie. Kate continuava me encarando. Edward percebeu isso e me deu um beijo um pouco indiscreto. Ninguém percebeu, mas eu amei seu gesto mesmo assim. Se ela tivesse visto e entendido o recado, eu estava bem. Edward estava fora do mercado porque era meu. Tanya tentou, sem nenhum sucesso, chamar atenção de Harry, mas ele não estava muito inclinado a ser legal. Mais tarde Rosalie me explicou que Harry era uma criança totalmente diferente comigo do que era com as pessoas. Depois da morte de Ângela, ele não recebia algumas pessoas muito bem. Só as que ele conhecia por muito tempo como Charlotte, Jéssica e ela. Todas as outras mulheres eram ignoradas.

Tinha como amar mais esse menino?

Edward foi convocado a tocar um pouco com Esme. Depois de duas músicas, um show de talentos de mãe e filho, percebi que eles poderiam gravar um CD juntos. Esme e Edward foram magníficos e tirando pelo olhar de amor e orgulho de Carlisle, ele tinha plena ciência disso. Sentei no banquinho ao seu lado quando os convidados se dispersaram, Harry sentou no meu colo.

- Pai, Bella é sua namorada? - Harry perguntou e fiquei quieta, querendo ouvir sua resposta.

- Não. - respondeu e nós dois olhamos confuso para Edward.

Edward começou a tocar "Brilha Brilha Estrelinha" e Harry gemeu envergonhado e eu ri.

- Pai, pare de tocar isso. Bella vai achar que sou um bebê.

- E você é. É o meu bebê. - Edward respondeu rindo, parando de tocar.

- Já que ela não é sua namorada. Ela é minha. - Harry disse subindo no meu colo e beijou meu rosto. Não aguentei a fofura e o beijei de volta.

- Eu não ganho beijo? - Edward perguntou com um beicinho.

- Não. Meu namorado não deixa. - respondi e nós dois demos língua para ele.

- Desculpe campeão. - Edward disse sentando-se ao meu lado - Ela não é minha namorada, é algo muito mais que isso. Você chegou tarde.

Meu sorriso foi impossível de conter. Beijei Edward, mas Harry nos empurrou, ficando exatamente no meio. Não sabia de quem ele estava com ciúmes, se era do pai dele ou de mim.

- Você está com sono? – perguntei baixinho vendo sua luta para manter os olhos abertos – Quer que eu fique lá em cima com você?

- Até eu dormir?

- Sim... Não teremos historinha hoje.

- Tudo bem... Podemos subir sem falar com ninguém? É muita gente para dar boa noite. – disse olhando ao redor e vi seu cálculo mental com razão. Discretamente, nós saímos da sala de fininho e fomos até o antigo quarto de Edward. Tiramos seus sapatos e casaco, afrouxamos todas as suas roupas e deitamos juntos. – Estou muito feliz que você esteja aqui. Eu e o papai amamos você.

- Eu também amo vocês. – sussurrei com os olhos lacrimejando. Essa criança é tão fofa que tinha roubado meu coração de vez.

De alguma forma, acabei adormecendo com Harry. Algum tempo depois acordei com Edward também adormecido na cama. Nós três, encolhidos embaixo das cobertas. Era isso que eu queria e de repente, não sabia mais o que fazer com meus planos porque meu coração estava correndo na direção contrária deles.


	19. Nossa Rotina

**Capítulo 18 – Nossa Rotina**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Edward.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Ei, acorda dorminhoco. – Bella sussurrou e ouvi a risadinha de Harry ao meu lado – Seu pai dorme como um urso. – disse a ele e voltou a tocar meu nariz – Baby, já é de manhã. Nós dormimos nos seus pais.

- Eu sei e a culpa é totalmente de vocês. – resmunguei colocando meu braço acima do meu rosto e ela riu tirando. Fui obrigado a abrir os olhos e me assustei com os dois bem próximos a mim – O que foi? Reunião de família a essa hora da manhã?

- Por que a culpa é nossa papai? – Harry perguntou franzido o cenho pra mim.

- Porque vocês me abandonaram na festa e depois me senti bêbado para ir dirigindo, ia perguntar se Bella poderia conduzir o carro aí vocês estavam dormindo, eu dormi também. – respondi encolhendo os ombros e ambos assentiram em entendimento – Combinei com seus pais de fazer um passeio de turista hoje, com seu irmão e cunhada.

- Sério? Nós precisamos levantar e comer. Harry e eu estamos morrendo de fome e então, iremos para casa para trocar de roupa e encontrar com eles. – disse e seu telefone começou a tocar. Ela desceu da cama e tirou do bolso do casaco – Oi Jazz. Bom dia. – atendeu sorridente – Oh sim... Acho que dá tempo. Tá bom. Até daqui a pouco. – disse encerrando a ligação e bateu na minha perna – Levanta. Nós vamos tomar café da manhã com meus pais. – ordenou vestindo seu casaco, calçando o sapato e entrou no banheiro.

- É, parece que temos de levantar. – Harry disse de um jeito adulto e conhecedor.

- Garoto, da onde você tira essas coisas? – perguntei rindo e levantei também – Calça seus sapatos. Nós precisamos correr.

Minha mãe fez uma pequena cena porque nós não íamos ficar para o café da manhã. Bella teve que prometer que voltaria amanhã para o café da manhã de domingo. Rapidamente seguimos o caminho de casa, nos arrumamos correndo e voltamos para o centro de Londres para tomar café com seus pais em uma das lanchonetes mais conhecidas da cidade. Assim que chegamos lá, tinha paparazzi tirando fotos de Jasper e Alice e depois tiveram conhecimento da minha pessoa. Eu juro que ouvi "O advogado da BBC com um dos jornalistas". Claro que isso iria para manchete da manhã seguinte, mas não me importei muito. Jasper não estava envolvido no caso e nós éramos livres.

- Não há nenhuma maneira que irei conseguir comer isso tudo. – Bella disse olhando para o seu prato – Não é estranho comer feijão no café da manhã?

- É gostoso! – Harry disse pegando um pedaço da sua salsicha cortada e colocando na boca – O feijão é mais ou menos.

- Está gostando querida? – Charlie perguntou a Renée, que estava comendo livremente. Bella era a única petulante fazendo questionamento sobre cada item do prato.

Charlie era um homem robusto, alto, cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos como a filha. Pele clara, levemente bronzeada pelo sol e um bigode engraçado que o deixava com o ar de sério. De longe dava para saber que tinha sido policial somente pela sua postura correta e olhar avaliativo. Ele não me deu nenhum momento ruim, foi simpático como sua esposa. A Sra. Swan, que me proibiu de chamá-la assim porque a verdadeira Sra. Swan era a mãe de Charlie. Eles preferiram que os chamassem pelo nome, ficava mais simples. Ambos pareceram estar à vontade na minha casa e com a minha família. Bella ficou com eles a maior parte do tempo, mesmo que Harry estivesse ao seu redor pentelhando e querendo sua atenção. Ele também gostou de Charlie, foi completamente doce e simpático. Agora ele tinha novos avós. Vovó Renée e Vovô Charlie. Pedi desculpas pela ousadia da minha criança, mas fui veementemente repreendido e ignorado.

Bella era a versão feminina de Charlie e Jasper a versão masculina de Renée. Era tão nítido que chegava a ser engraçado. E ainda tinha Alice, a baixinha falante.

- Baby, coma enquanto está quente.

- Eu aceitei o peixe no jornal, mas isso é esquisito.

- Come Bella! – Jasper disso rindo – É bom.

Relutante, começou a comer quieta, mas pela sua cara eu sabia que ela não estava gostando muito. Pelo menos experimentou. Vir a Londres e não comer nossas comidas típicas era quase um crime mundial. Bella empurrou seu prato pela metade e me lançou um olhar feio com beicinho, não resisti e roubei um beijo e ela sorriu acariciando minha nuca. Deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e ficou tranquilamente brincando com meus dedos enquanto Harry contava suas famosas histórias com sonhos.

- A imaginação dele é algo incrível. – Bella disse sorrindo – Esses dias ele acordou e sonhou que estava voando em um parque e que depois, ele se tornou uma nuvem. Um novo disfarce do Batman.

Bella conseguia tirar meu filho de dentro da roupa. Ela dizia que Bruce Wayne era um homem rico e que saia vestido como gente normal durante o dia, quando não estava em missão. O Batman era um homem morcego, por isso, só saía fantasiado de noite. Harry ficou pensativo por um momento e perguntou se ele poderia sair de noite como menino-batman e ela disse que sim. Foi uma maneira de negociar e tirar aquela maldita roupa dele. Como não pensei nisso, não sei, mas ele a ouvia e estava bem com isso.

- E o bat-móvel? Você tem um? – Charlie perguntou e Harry olhou para Bella. Eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa.

- Por que eu perdi essa?

- Bella disse que se eu for um bom menino, ela vai conversar com meu pai para poder pedir a Papai Noel um bat-móvel. – respondeu baixinho e eu ri da sua vergonha – Não entendo. O Bruce Wayne é um homem rico. Ele não pode comprar seu próprio carro?

- Ele pode, você não. – respondi bagunçando seu cabelo e ele fez uma careta – Além do mais, você não tem idade para dirigir.

- Pode ser um velotrol. – retrucou sabido e olhou para Bella. Ela estava fazendo o melhor para não rir.

- Você e meu filho estão conspirando nas minhas costas? – perguntei cutucando suas costelas e ela saltou rindo. Bella não tinha a mínima resistência com cosquinhas.

- Nós temos os nossos segredos. – respondeu piscando para Harry – Podemos ir? Olhar para esse feijão está me enjoando. – murmurou e o pai dela arqueou a sobrancelha. Um silêncio estranhou pairou sobre a mesa – Então, vamos?

- Começaremos pelo Big Ben ou Palácio de Westminster? – Jasper perguntou.

- O relógio! Lá tem algodão doce! – Harry pediu alto e nós rimos e concordamos.

Passeio de turista para um conterrâneo sempre seria engraçado e estranho. Nós nos sentíamos obrigados a explicar cada situação e nos tornar guia turísticos. Bella deixou que Harry comesse algodão doce, algo curioso, porque eu era o pai e ela não me pediu autorização para dar um doce ao meu filho. A relação era deles. Bella e Harry tinham um relacionamento no qual nem eu tinha o direito de me intrometer. Era tão forte e intenso que por um momento, cheguei a conclusão de que por mais que ela não me amasse – mesmo estando a caminho disso – ela o amava muito e nada quebraria essa conexão.

Paramos na Grande Roda, tiramos fotos e partimos em direção ao palácio. Foi um dia cansativo. Almoçamos na rua, dessa vez levamos Charlie e Renée para comer peixe frito enrolado no jornal com batatas. Eles se divertiram, mas as meninas não nos acompanharam e Bella não deixou Harry comer aquilo de novo em menos de uma semana, principalmente depois do café da manhã dele. Novamente não me meti. Era algo totalmente deles. Eu tinha me dado conta que meu filho era dela. E isso me deixava muito feliz. E mais ainda a aceitação dos seus pais. Charlie e Renée eram incríveis. Cegamente e perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro. No momento entendia os surtos de rejeição que Bella tinha. Ela e Jasper eram resultado desse amor, mas também foram deixados de lado quando o amor os sufocou demais para poder dar conta de tudo.

Chegamos em casa no fim da tarde, mortos de cansaço. Harry tomou banho quase dormindo. Bella estava rindo do seu estado sonolento e arrancou um monte de coisas incoerentes dele. Deitei na cama sem nem me preocupar em abrir seu livro porque ele estava praticamente dormindo. Assim que seu sono pesou, alimentei seu peixe-beta e desci para alimentar os outros. Subi as escadas depois de trancar a casa, meu quarto era o único lugar que queria estar. Encontrei minha linda namorada nua, colocando vinho nas taças apoiadas no suporte da banheira, velas aromáticas acesas... Alguém estava preparando um banho especial.

- Você demorou. – disse com tom acusatório – Ia tomar banho sem você.

- Doce garota gostosa e nua, você não faria isso. – respondi abraçando-a, levando minhas mãos diretamente para sua bunda. Ela tinha o suficiente para me divertir. Não muito e nem pouco. Adorava apertar e morder suas bochechas só porque a irritava muito. – Gostosa.

- Você está muito vestido. – murmurou abrindo minha blusa e puxando de dentro da calça – Se divertiu hoje?

- Muito. Eu adorei seus pais.

- Eles são demais, mas não vamos falar deles quando estivermos nus e prestes a fazer sexo. – resmungou abrindo minha calça e chutei as meias e os sapatos para longe – Bem melhor.

- Entre. Te ajudo. – disse segurando-a para entrar na banheira. Antes dela, o único a usar esse espaço era Harry. Era algo mais próximo de uma piscina para poder brincar. – Vinho? – perguntei quando nos acomodamos na água quente. – Bella, eu gostaria de saber um pouquinho mais sobre aquele cara do restaurante.

- Vladmir? Ele é um idiota. Não se preocupe. Só fala e faz pequenas ameaças. – resmungou encostando-se em mim.

- Pesquisei sobre ele. – disse baixinho – Você me contaria se ele fizesse algo?

- Se isso for te fazer sentir melhor, sim. – respondeu virando-se pra mim e sorriu levemente – Vou ficar bem. Nós vamos. Estar aqui com você me dá esperanças de vida.

- Não sei o que vai acontecer no futuro. – murmurei beijando seu templo – Eu quero coisas com você. Sei que estamos perdidamente apaixonados e seguros nessa falsa sensação de família, rotina familiar e vida de um casal porque estamos juntos aqui, porém, eu quero que você nunca esqueça de que eu quero mais.

- Também quero, mas... Eu irei embora um dia.

- E eu irei te ver, você vem me ver, nós podemos viajar... Só não desista de nós. – pedi suavemente olhando nos seus olhos. – Eu sei que você tem seus planos, não quero atrapalhar ou te julgar, mas não desista de nós.

Eu estava tão apaixonado que faria tudo que ela quisesse. Tudo.

- Obrigada! Eu não vou desistir... – sussurrou com os olhos enchendo de lágrimas e escorreram pelo rosto. Eu não queria deixá-la triste. Queria ser sincero. – Seu apoio é tão importante pra mim. – murmurou escondendo o rosto. – Você não pode me falar essas coisas, Edward! – disse soluçando – Eu tento não me apegar a você... Mas não dá. Só consigo te amar.

- E a propósito, eu também amo você. – sussurrei fazendo-a sorrir entre as lágrimas. Nós trocamos um beijo apaixonado e só pelo seu sorriso eu sabia que tinha ficado feliz.

– Sei que meus planos e sonhos são meio que impossíveis no momento. Não sei ainda o que pensar quanto a isso, mas se tiver uma posição, eu juro que te conto pra gente decidir junto. – disse baixo, olhando nos meus olhos – Eu não sei como vai ser morando sozinha em NY. E como será no trabalho. Não é o momento pra mim, felizmente ou infelizmente, não sei dizer.

- Podemos resolver isso... – respondi sugestivamente.

- Não termine essa frase. – resmungou fechando os olhos – Tentador, mas não é o momento. Muito arriscado e muita responsabilidade morar juntos agora. E Edward... Nós não temos usado camisinha.

- Eu sei... Talvez seja melhor voltar a nos prevenir, mesmo que você tome pílulas. – respondi suavemente, esperando sua reação – Tudo bem?

- Sim... Tudo bem. – respondeu meio ausente, porém, mordeu os lábios olhando-me ternamente e sorriu de forma doce. Chegando mais pra frente e desceu suas mãos dos meus ombros para meus braços, brincando com os pelos da minha barriga até que segurou meu pau bastante animado. O assunto estava encerrado porque iríamos conversar sobre outra coisa mais importante e mais legal.

Depois de um longo banho, limpamos nossa bagunça no banheiro e fomos para cozinha fazer nosso jantar. Bella que o preparou e eu só ajudei sobre seus comandos exigentes. Fizemos torta salgada de frango porque Harry adorava e para sobremesa cookies com sorvete. Harry ia ficar feliz em saber que ela tinha feito cookies especialmente para ele. Subi para acordá-lo, mas ele já estava no banheiro fazendo xixi.

- O cheiro me acordou. Estou com fome. – confessou corando e eu ri, agachando para que pudesse se pendurar nas minhas costas. – Ainda bem que Bella cozinhou. – disse abraçando meu pescoço com os braços e as pernas na minha cintura.

- Como você sabe que ela cozinhou? – perguntei rindo. Lá vinha ele.

- Porque sua comida não tem esse cheiro. – disse simplesmente e nós dois rimos chegando a cozinha – Oi Bella. – disse rindo e o inclinei para que ela pudesse beijá-lo.

- O jantar está na mesa. Vamos comer antes que esfrie, ok? – Bella disse pegando-o de mim e colocou no chão – Quem comer tudo tem direito a sobremesa.

Nós jantamos como uma família. Eu nunca tinha usado minha mesa na sala de jantar e muito menos o jogo de prataria com os pratos de porcelana que Esme ou Rosalie compraram na hora de decorar minha casa. Sentei na cabeceira da mesa, com cada um de um lado. Oramos agradecendo pela comida e nos deliciamos muito com a torta salgada com vinho e Harry com seu suco de uva! Ele estava animado, o sono renovou suas energias e falando o tempo inteiro, comeu tudo e adorou sua sobremesa. Deitamos na sala e assistimos alguns filmes com ele.

- Seu telefone está tocando. – Bella me chamou suavemente e percebi que tinha cochilado – É o Peter.

- Alô? – resmunguei sonolento.

- Desculpe ligar tarde. Acabei de receber uma ligação importante. Você sairá na capa do Dayli Mail amanhã por ter sido visto com Jasper Swan. – disse o que eu já esperava – Estamos tranquilos quanto a isso, só acho que você não deve expor Bella. Deixem que eles se virem pesquisando a ligação, enquanto a imprensa se preocupa com isso, nós vamos trabalhar na liberação do juiz.

- Eu sei... Só não podemos nos esconder. A imprensa ainda não sabe sobre ela e que são irmãos, vão chegar a essa ligação, mas...

- Vamos trabalhar nisso. Veja o jornal quando acordar.

- Obrigado por avisar.

Coloquei meu telefone de lado e observei Bella roubar Harry no jogo. Ela tinha um monte de cartas embaixo da perna. Depois de assistir mais um trecho do filme, quase pegando no sono novamente, a risada deles me fez olhar na direção e então percebi que Harry tinha seu próprio bolo de cartas embaixo da perna.

- O que é isso?

- Estou ensinando-o a trapacear a vencer Emmett na próxima partida. – Bella respondeu rindo – Ele nunca mais vai tirar onda na frente de todo mundo. – comentou batendo na mão de Harry – Agora presta atenção aqui.

- Você está ensinando meu filho a trapacear?

- Se não quiser ver, volte a dormir. – Bella me desafiou rindo e por trás do meu filho, fiz uma careta dando língua.

- Muito maduro.

- Diz a mulher que está corrompendo minha criança. – retruquei rindo, observando o jogo de Harry. Resolvi que seria boa coisa nós dois virarmos contra ela.

Bella era má perdedora. Ficou com um beicinho bonitinho. Também não aguentava pilha. Nós dois ficamos perturbando seu juízo até o momento que Harry dormiu entre nós dois no chão da sala.

Catamos nossa bagunça, trancamos a casa e subimos com ele no colo, colocamos na cama juntos e fomos para o nosso quarto dormir. No meio da noite, acordei com Harry entre nós, agarrado a Bella como se a vida dependesse disso. Foi a primeira vez que fiquei com medo das consequências da nossa separação. Harry estava emocionalmente dependente dela e aceitando-a como sua figura materna. Ao mesmo tempo em que era lindo, era assustador.

Ela retribuía o abraço. Suas pernas estavam emboladas com as minhas, podia sentir seu pezinho de seda tocando o meu tornozelo e os pés de Harry nos meus joelhos. Entendi a necessidade dele de estar conosco na cama. Era segurança, calor, carinho e amor. E isso a gente só encontra em uma família.

- Por que você está acordado? – Bella sussurrou no escuro do quarto.

- Ele está incomodando? – perguntei ajeitando-o na cama.

- Nunca. Um dia ele vai crescer e não poderá mais dormir conosco. – respondeu tranquilamente sustentando meu olhar – Não é só você que quer mais, Edward. Eu também quero.

- É mesmo? Ficar comigo no futuro?

- Nós prometemos tentar e se isso nos fizer uma família... – murmurou esticando a mão e a peguei, beijei e depois segurei contra mim, me chegando mais perto e abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo – Vamos sufocá-lo.

- Não vamos. É isso que ele quer.

- Eu te amo, Edward.

- Eu te amo, Bella.


	20. Talvez Um Dia

**Capítulo 19 – Talvez Um Dia  
**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Bella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward ainda estava dormindo. Harry também estava. Os dois pareciam contentes em simplesmente estarem embolados entre as cobertas. Ambos precisariam acordar em breve para seus compromissos rotineiros... E eu, que poderia dormir até "tarde" estava sem sono. Coloquei água na fogo para fazer um chá e colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Talvez fosse a hora de ir embora para casa. Estava tempo demais aqui, convivendo com eles, aceitando o papel de dona da casa, de mãe e esposa sem realmente ser, colocando meus planos de lado e meus desejos e até mesmo sonhos para viver algo que não era meu. Pelo menos não ainda.

Não queria passar por insana, maluca ou doente. Parece uma obsessão, mas é um desejo real. Um desejo que acabou meu casamento, que me fez conhecer Edward, mas que não tinha acabado. Eu estava decepcionada, porque morando em Nova Iorque sozinha, longe dele, como iria ter um filho? Estava tudo tão longe do meu planejado, isso me assustava. Organizei cada mínimo detalhe da minha vida para me encontrar em um momento onde não faço ideia para que lado corro ou se sento em um canto e choro copiosamente até tudo passar. Parece que estou reclamando de barriga cheia e realmente estou. Eu sei disso.

Tenho um namorado incrível que está apaixonado por mim, quer coisas comigo e seu filho me ama tanto quanto o amo. Minha vontade era jogar tudo para o alto e viver aqui. Mesmo que minhas economias me sustentassem por um tempo, não daria certo ficar em casa porque isso não fazia parte do meu sistema. Amo trabalhar e amo muito meu trabalho, tudo que conquistei na agência não foi fácil, para simplesmente jogar para o alto e viver uma história de amor em Londres. A realidade é outra. Talvez deva dar uma chance a Edward e seus planos de seguir com o relacionamento mesmo a distância. Se tudo der certo, se o nosso amor for mesmo para acontecer fora do nosso paraíso. O medo que estava sentindo estava além do meu entendimento. Ter dois relacionamentos fracassados em tão pouco tempo vai ser minha prova que a culpa é realmente minha.

- Caiu da cama? Ficou sem espaço? – a voz sonolenta de Edward quebrou meus devaneios.

- Muito difícil uma king size não caber três pessoas. – brinquei deitando minha cabeça no seu peito, visto que ele me abraçou por trás. – Perdi o sono. Acho que estou bem descansada e está friozinho, vim fazer um chá.

- Eu perdi o sono sem você na cama.

- Ou foi Harry te chutando?

- É, ele acertou bem nas bolas. – disse baixinho com um riso na voz e acompanhei rindo – Na próxima vez, você dorme no meio, já que está rindo.

- Não tenho bolas, não sofro desse problema.

- Temos algum tempinho, fica ali no sofá comigo.

Quando Edward pedia alguma coisa era muito difícil de negar. Quando Edward pedia alguma coisa sonolento e no modo manhoso era impossível negar. Pulei do banquinho que estava sentada e fui para o sofá com ele, deitamos juntos e ele puxou a colcha cashmere do encosto e nos cobriu. Não fizemos nada além de nos aconchegar um no outro e fechar os olhos. Meia hora mais tarde uma criança com cabelo bagunçado, com cara de sono e emburrado parou perto do sofá de braços cruzados com o bico mais fofo do mundo nos lábios.

- Vocês me deixaram sozinho lá em cima! – acusou com voz de choro.

- Oh meu amor... Você acha que faria isso com você? Seu pai estava carente. – respondi suavemente, puxando-o pra mim.

- Papai sentiu falta da Bella na cama e por isso desci e acabamos deitando aqui. – Edward acariciando o cabelo dele, quando se aconchegou nos meus braços – Vou precisar comprar um sofá maior. – resmungou porque estava apertado e tentei me ajeitar melhor, ficando com minha bunda diretamente em contato com sua virilha. Isso mudou seu humor – Se bem que não posso reclamar mais... Essa posição é bem favorável.

- Sei... Posso tentar me ajudar melhor. – murmurei rebolando um pouquinho, bem de leve.

- Pare. – Edward sussurrou segurando meu quadril – Melhor levantar ou vamos perder a hora. Vou ser legal e fazer o café da manhã enquanto vocês continuam deitados.

- Ah não... – Harry murmurou ganhando um olhar feio do pai e por isso ficamos quietinhos assistindo televisão.

Edward voltou com torradas, geleias, suco, chá e biscoito. Comemos no chão da sala, apoiando as coisas na mesinha de centro. Eles subiram para se arrumar enquanto eu limpava a cozinha e colocava as coisas absurdas que Edward conseguiu tirar do lugar com um café da manhã tão simples. Harry desceu pronto e continuou assistindo televisão e gostou do lanche que tinha escolhido. Sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim com geleia de framboesa e suco de soja.

- Qual gravata escolho? – Edward perguntou quando entrei no quarto e sentei na cama.

- A verde. Combina com seus olhos. – sussurrei um pouco atordoada com a beleza dele, todo arrumado – Hoje tem alguma ocasião especial?

- Tenho um caso no fórum para resolver logo cedo.

- E sempre vai tão bonito assim? – meu ciúme perguntou.

Deus, eu tinha que tentar ser menos ciumenta com Edward ou nosso relacionamento iria para o buraco. Minha mente começou a imaginar várias mulheres lindas e vestidas de forma sexy no fórum podendo seduzi-lo. Antes que pudesse ir muito longe e começar a chorar, Edward falou suavemente, chamando atenção com o tom de voz doce. Sr. Britânico Fala Mansa.

- Eu sempre estou bonito, mas hoje eu pretendo deslumbrar mulheres para deixar minha namorada com ciúmes.

- Eu amo quando você me chama de namorada... – resmunguei ainda atordoada, esquecendo o tópico do ciúme. – Você me deslumbra facilmente. Não precisa disso tudo...

- Devo trocar de roupa? – perguntou apoiando os braços na cama, na lateral do meu corpo, inclinando-se para me beijar.

- Não, vá assim e volte mais cedo para casa... Antes de Harry sair da escola. Quero brincar com você e com essa gravata. – sussurrei segurando sua gravata, brincando com a ponta dela pelo meu decote.

- Assim que sair do fórum, volto para casa. Prometo. Comporte-se até lá... – rosnou me beijando um pouco mais furiosamente que antes e desci com ele para poder me despedir de Harry e voltar correndo para o quarto a fim de dormir mais um pouquinho e me preparar para recebê-lo de diversas formas mais tarde. Depois do cochilo, tomei um banho caprichado e escolhi uma das roupas íntimas que compramos juntos. Sabia que ele iria gostar de tirar. Soltei meus cabelos, deixando os cachos rebeldes e bem leves para ficar com cara de ousada. Estava muito a fim de ter uma tarde interessante.

Edward chegou e veio direto para o quarto, sem tirar a gravata, mas já estava sem terno e abrindo as abotoaduras dos pulsos. Eu estava de sutiã roxo e calcinha do mesmo tom, com lacinhos laterais. Ele parou para me analisar, começando pelos pés, demorando nas coxas, pela cintura e pulando diretamente para meus seios, que ele gostava, mas sabia que meu bumbum era sua parte favorita de tanto que apertava. Dei uma voltinha para dar-lhe uma visão completa e ele assobiou.

- Vem aqui, Isabella. – disse com um tom de voz forte, cortante e totalmente autoritário – Eu vou amarrar você e estará a mercê do meu prazer. Você pode aguentar isso?

Brincar de dom/sub com o namorado em uma tarde de segunda-feira era tudo que eu mais queria. Eu estava lá antes mesmo de compreender sua frase e deixei que usasse sua gravata verde oliva para imobilizar meu pulso nas costas e me colocar de joelhos na cama, posicionando meu quadril para sentar sobre meus calcanhares.

Eu estava consciente que ele estava me olhando, mesmo que não tivesse no meu campo de visão. Um sorriso idiota e excitado decorou meus lábios. Parte de mim estava gritando, querendo esfregar na cara de todas as mulheres fãs de Edward que ele era meu e estava ali comigo, a outra parte estava desfalecida, se abanando, em cima de um sofá só de imaginar o que ele faria comigo. Ele colocou um joelho na cama e beijou a ponta do meu ombro, tirando meu cabelo do caminho e criando uma trilha de beijos.

- Você é muito gostosa. – sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha e beijando bem atrás. – E toda minha.

- Toda sua.

- Eu não entendo seu ciúme... Eu sou seu. Não tenho motivos para querer mais ninguém porque amo você. – sussurrou trocando de lado, repetindo o mesmo processo de beijos. – Deite-se de bruços.

Edward pegou meu pé e massageou um pouco, passando para panturrilha, indo e vindo com movimentos lentos e outros mais fortes, puxando e apertando. Ele fez o mesmo movimento na outra perna, subindo para o joelho e parte de trás da coxa. Edward não demorou muito por lá, pulando logo para minha bunda, massageando minhas bochechas com bastante fome. Eu não disse que ele tinha tara pelo meu bumbum? Ele me deu um tapa, juro. Saltei e ri na cama. Isso não era o que nós dois éramos, mas estava engraçado encarnar a brincadeira.

- Não consigo ir mais longe que isso... Fui educado para nunca bater em uma mulher, mesmo que ela pedisse.

- Você já me amarrou na cama e agora amarrou meus pulsos. – brinquei e ele voltou a massagear meu corpo, tomando seu tempo até meus ombros e massagear meu couro cabeludo.

- Eu não sei se não gosto de você interagindo... – murmurou com um sorriso – Vou precisar experimentar para saber. – disse encolhendo os ombros – Vire-se. Vou amarrar suas mãos acima da cabeça. – ordenou e soltou meus pulsos e quando estava na posição certa, ele amarrou-me novamente, tirou suas roupas e pegou a nossa caixa de pandora.

Edward saiu do quarto e voltou com as velas que viravam óleos na mão e um isqueiro ao lado. Ele tirou minha calcinha e beijou a parte interna da minha coxa, dando uma pequena mordidinha, me fazendo arrepiar. Abriu meu sutiã, mas ele teria que me desamarrar para poder tirar, então, decidiu dobrar o bojo e beijar cada um dos meus seios e acendeu as velas. A tortura começou na minha perna, ele sabia que era sensível nas coxas porque qualquer toque mais profundo fazia minha vagina tremer de antecipação. Ela sabia que era ele quem estava chegando... Lentamente.

Pingando gotinhas quentes e massageando de forma gostosa, foi subindo até a barriga enquanto eu estava me contorcendo na cama, virando uma bagunça brilhante, excitada e com cheiro de morango. O filho da mãe pingou no bico do meu seio e riu quando aquela sensação quente espalhou por todo meu corpo até praticamente explodir lá, bem no meio das minhas pernas. Meu corpo inteiro estava enrijecido e perdido em uma névoa de tortura e prazer.

- Edward... Me toca. – sussurrei desesperada, pedindo uma interação entre minhas pernas – Por favor.

- Eu estou te tocando, querida. – respondeu rindo suavemente, pingando um pouco mais de cera no meu outro seio e massageando lentamente e soprou um pouco de ar quente, me fazendo delirar.

- Mais. – murmurei me contorcendo e ele riu, beijando meus lábios, mas não foi o suficiente. Quando fui aprofundar e ele saiu de perto, beijando minha bochecha.

- Boa coisa vem para que aqueles que esperam.

- Maldito. Vem logo. – resmunguei irritada e ele finalmente levou a mão entre nós dois até meu clitóris e começou a tocar-me lentamente. – Isso... Assim.

- Não tão fácil, querida. Só precisava saber se estava bem pronta. – disse enfiando um dedo dentro de mim e tirando lentamente, na segunda vez, ele empurrou dois e bombeou rapidamente. Doce Jesus, o vizinho ouviu meu grito. Estava tão sensível e necessitada. Era essa áurea sexual.

- Eu estou mais que pronta... Estou quase explodindo.

- Bom... Isso é muito bom. – murmurou sedutoramente, tirando a sua cueca e ficando gloriosamente nu. – Dobre suas pernas e deixe seus joelhos afastados. – ordenou e pisquei confusa, tentando assimilar melhor o que tinha falado – Agora, Isabella. Estou ordenando.

- Oh, desculpe. – resmunguei tentando não rir do seu tom de voz e fiz o que mandou, elevando meu tronco e apoiando sobre os cotovelos para vê-lo melhor – Você é muito lindo.

Edward riu concordando e ajoelhou-se na cama, entre as minhas pernas, e engatinhou sobre meu corpo, penetrando-me lentamente enquanto me beijava. Seu ritmo de estocada não era o mesmo do seu beijo, eu estou louca, confusa e muito excitada e ainda assim lembrei que não estávamos usando camisinha e decidi que não iria lembra-lo disso. Depois era só piscar rapidamente e fingir que minha mente não conseguiu computar esse detalhe a tempo. Isso foi rapidamente esquecido e coloquei meus pulsos amarrados na sua nuca para deixá-lo ainda mais próximo.

- É horrível não poder arranhar sua nuca do jeito que gosto.

- Oh... Bella. – sussurrou perdido, totalmente perdido.

Meu ego amava quando ele simplesmente perdia a fala quando fazia sexo comigo. Seus gemidos e grunhidos eram meu combustível perfeito para continuar me achando sexy e maravilhosa. Eu tinha descoberto meu parceiro sexual de vida. Sexo nunca seria bom com outra pessoa. Tinha que ser para sempre com ele. Homem com pegada tocava meu sino. E Edward tinha de sobra. Cheguei ao meu limite antes dele e isso me deu a oportunidade de vê-lo chegar ao seu ápice... E como era lindo até gozando. Não tinha espaço para ser mais apaixonada.

- Eu te amo tanto. – murmurei abraçando-o com minhas pernas, para não sair de dentro de mim.

- Oh... Deus. Você percebeu como foi forte? – sussurrou beijando meu pescoço – Eu também te amo... Minha linda.

Nós continuamos abraçados na cama até não aguentar mais o óleo no meu corpo e implorar um banho. Pulamos no chuveiro rapidamente e tiramos toda gosma pegajosa de mim e fui para cozinha preparar algo para comer. Assim que terminamos de comer o telefone dele tocou com algo do trabalho. Assisti um filme enquanto ele xingava e esbravejava com quem seja lá quem fosse e ameaçava demitir. Era o caso da BBC e nunca vi Edward tão puto. Isso só me lembrava de que a gente mal se conhecia... Incomodava um pouco, era aquela vozinha da realidade estalando o dedo na minha cara, apontando situações que não estava ligando. Vivi com James e nunca cheguei a conhecê-lo.

- Querida, vamos buscar Harry? – Edward gritou do escritório e respondi que sim, indo direto para o quarto colocar uma roupa – Vou precisar deixar vocês em casa e depois passar no escritório. Estou pensando em trazer comida para o jantar, nada de cozinha para você hoje.

- Tudo bem por mim... Só não demore muito.

Harry ficou contente em ficar em casa comigo e fiz pipoca para assistirmos um filme juntos. Ele perguntou se podia tomar pelo menos um pouquinho de refrigerante. Por que ele tinha de fazer essas perguntas quando o pai dele não estava em casa? Era difícil dizer não. Deixei que tomasse um copo e ele parecia estar aproveitando tanto que dava pequenos goles só para durar mais. No meio do nosso filme, a campainha tocou. Devia ser alguém da família de Edward, só eles poderiam saber que estava em casa, ou meus pais. Se bem que combinamos de fazer mais programas de turistas só amanhã.

Pelo olho mágico vi um casal de senhores, mais ou menos da idade dos meus pais, extremamente arrumados, parecendo ter saído de um museu. Abri a porta meio receosa, mas ia encarar a banda.

- Olá, Edward se encontra? – o Sr. Mausoléu falou educadamente primeiro enquanto a Sra. Múmia me encarava de cima abaixo.

- No momento não... Posso ajudar?

- Somos os avós de Harry. Pais de Ângela... Estávamos por Londres e pensamos que poderíamos ver Harry por um pouco. – A Sra. Múmia decidiu ser grosseira comigo.

- Bella? Quem é? – Harry perguntou da porta e mostrei quem era para que pudesse vê-los – Oh, Vovó e Vovô. – murmurou sem esconder seu não entusiasmo. – Oi.

- Por favor, entrem. Vou ligar para Edward e avisar que os senhores estão aqui.

- Você é a babá? – A Sra. Múmia perguntou diretamente.

- Bella é namorada do papai. – Harry respondeu protetoramente.

- Está tudo bem, garoto. Sua avó ainda não me conhecia. – disse suavemente catando nossos copos e pipocas – Faça companhia a seus avós enquanto ligo para seu pai. – falei com ele tentando saber se ele estava bem com isso e virei-me para eles – Sinto muito pela bagunça, não estávamos esperando visita. – alfinetei tão suavemente quanto pude. A babá também sabia falar.

- Tome seu tempo. – O Sr. Mausoleu falou e virou para Harry – Conte as novidades para o Vovô.

Fui para cozinha e liguei para Edward.

- Oi gostosa. – disse todo sorridente.

- Edward Cullen. – retruquei de forma ameaçadora.

- O que eu fiz?

- Você fez algo? – perguntei continuando meu jogo.

- Não sei. Fiz? – perguntou confuso.

- Você tem dois segundos para explicar porque não me disse que Harry tem parentes maternos. – disse bem séria e ele ficou mudo – Eles estão aqui na sala. Parece que seu filho não está animado com isso e ela foi bem grosseira comigo.

- Desculpe. Eles nunca aparecem, pelo menos não sem avisar. Devem ter visto nossas fotos no jornal.

- Nós saímos no jornal? – minha surpresa falou mais alto.

- Sim, esta manhã. Eu, você e seu irmão ontem. – respondeu suavemente – Estou indo pra casa. Eu posso lidar com eles.

- Eu também posso... Só estou te avisando. Vou nem oferecer nada para que não demorem.

- Isso é rude para os britânicos.

- Bom, para os americanos também, a diferença é que não ligamos. – respondi rindo, esquecendo de fingir que estava chateada com ele. – Posso te perdoar se trouxer comida japonesa para o jantar.

- Comida japonesa do perdão chegando e sexo de reconciliação mais tarde.

- Trato feito. Volte logo. Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Edward chegou dez minutos depois que os avós estranhos de Harry foram embora de uma visita igualmente estranha. Eles faziam perguntas toscas, Harry respondia com cara de que eles eram muito sem noção – e eram - e me olhava implorando ajuda. Eu não podia fazer muita coisa além de ficar quieta. Se eles eram tão rígidos e loucos assim todo dia não me admira que a filha deles quis largar tudo e conhecer o mundo.

Meu menino lindo deu de ombros quando Edward perguntou das visitas e enfiou um pedaço de salmão cru na boca só para não ter que responder nada. Edward desistiu de perguntá-lo e passamos a jantar e brigar com nossos hashis. Esses momentos em família era o que mais sentiria falta quando fosse embora. Talvez um dia... Isso seja meu de verdade.

Os dias seguintes passei com meus pais na rua e com Edward e Harry em casa. Eu estava acostumada com a rotina e o horário deles. Completamente adaptada ao ritmo da casa, mas louca de saudades do trabalho. De ser alguém e produzir. O dia que me dei conta que tinha de fazer minhas malas me levou as lágrimas compulsivas debaixo do chuveiro. Chorei tanto que precisei dormir um pouco ou minha cabeça iria explodir de tanta dor de cabeça. Colocar peças na mala me doía como arrancar um braço. Parecia que um velório estava acontecendo na sala de tanto que o clima ficou ruim. Harry fez inúmeras birras e chorou durante horas seguidas, fazendo escândalo. Isso só piorava meu estado.

Edward não sabia quem acalmava primeiro. Ele não queria que eu fosse embora, mas sabia que eu tinha que ir. Meu emprego e o emprego de outras pessoas dependiam de mim. Toda minha mudança gerou um custo alto para Aro e não podia simplesmente dar as costas. Harry quis dormir comigo na minha última noite com eles, mas depois que pegou no sono, Edward e eu ficamos acordados, com aquela angustia e sensação de despedida que assombrava nosso relacionamento. Era uma sensação de incerteza e medo do desconhecido que nos assolava. Um relacionamento a distância... De um oceano. Podia ser mais louco?

Como uma mãe desesperada para tudo ficar bem, dei inúmeras recomendações e o lembrei de compromissos e deveres de Harry. Andei de mãos dadas com meu pai até o portão de embarque desmanchando em lágrimas, mas dessa vez, olhei para trás, ele estava lá e mesmo acima de todo medo e incerteza existia a enorme chance de que daríamos certo porque nós nos amávamos e não havia nada no mundo que poderia mudar meu sentimento por aqueles dois homens.

Eu ia voltar.


	21. Tempo, tempo e tempo!

**Capítulo 20 – Tempo, tempo e tempo.**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Edward.  
**  
.

Vê-la partir sem poder fazer absolutamente nada sobre isso me deixou arrasado. E mais triste ainda para um pai era ver seu filho estar triste e não poder fazer absolutamente nada sobre isso. Harry conseguiu ficar conformado com uma conversa via Skype assim que ela chegou em casa, mas eu não estava nada confortável dormindo sozinho e só falando pelo computador, telefone ou mensagem, desdobrando o caralho do fuso horário e ainda por cima acordar cedo, cuidar do meu filho e trabalhar. Porra, eu só quero a minha namorada do meu lado todos os dias e parecia uma criança mimada agindo de muito mal humor.

O caso da BBC era um ninho podre. Casa de marimbondo. Eu tinha que virar estrela e fazer malabarismo para limpar a sujeira política que a emissora tinha se tornado. O governo não podia ser exposto a essa bagunça política e meu nome não podia ficar na lama. Tinha muita gente assistindo de camarote e com pipoca a minha queda, só que isso não iria acontecer. As primeiras três semanas longe dela eu estava vivendo no inferno. Minha vida parecia um caos completo. Minha casa revirada em uma zona que todas as minhas ajudantes de confiança tinham desistido da bagunça. Eu estava trabalhando mais horas que o normal.

Eu sinto tanto a falta de chegar em casa e encontrá-la que estava tendo alucinações com a sua voz. Maldita vida. Maldito oceano que nos separa.

Meu celular tocou quebrando minhas reclamações internas. Era Bella! Meu humor subiu até o céu.

- Você ainda está no escritório? – falou assim que atendeu. Cara, ela estava brava. Escolhi ficar quieto. – Um garotinho triste me ligou para fazer uma queixa sobre o pai dele ainda estar no escritório!

Outch. Seu grito estourou meus tímpanos.

- Sinto muito. Eu tinha uns contratos para revisar... – murmurei tentando acalmá-la. Bella andava muito estressada, eu entendia, nós estávamos no mesmo barco de péssimo humor.

- É mesmo? E o que nós combinamos, Edward? Harry viria em primeiro lugar! – grunhiu e percebi que ela deveria estar andando de um lado ao outro. Ela fazia isso quando estava chateada e falando ao telefone.

- Eu sei amor... Mas não quero mais levar trabalho pra casa.

- Poxa vida, ele está triste, eu estou passando mal se não iria vê-los. – disse baixinho, parecendo que iria chorar a qualquer momento. Eu me sentia um merda quando ela chorava e estava muito longe para que pudesse abraçá-la. Bella estava odiando morar em Nova Iorque novamente. Era quase uma hora de reclamação do trânsito, do táxi, do tempo, dos funcionários. - Estou de licença médica por dois dias, isso encontrando o final de semana me daria umas horas com vocês.

- Você atravessaria o oceano pra me ver? – perguntei maravilhado. – Espere, licença médica? O que houve?

- Maldito resfriado! Não reparou minha voz fanha? Eu contaminei cinco funcionários na agência e fui colocada em casa até melhorar. – respondeu rindo e acabou espirrando para provar seu ponto.

- Achei que fosse eco do telefone... Você tem bebido bastante líquido? Tomando algum remédio? Sentiu febre? Vitamina C? Você disse que ia tomar vitamina C pela manhã.

- A parte do espirro e o nariz com coriza me irritam, no mais, estou bem. Só morrendo de saudades do meu namorado lindo. E do meu bebê! A vozinha dele cortou meu coração, Edward!

- Sinto muito, estou indo embora agora. Não teremos reunião no Skype hoje, você vai descansar e a gente se fala melhor amanhã. Está tarde e você precisa descansar.

- Quando acordar a gente se fala melhor, tá? – sussurrou bocejando – Eu ando com tanto sono. Acho que minha carga de trabalho aumentou e ainda não me acostumei com o fuso horário.

- Não deixe que eles te sobrecarreguem. Vou ligar para Aro e reclamar pessoalmente. – brinquei e ela riu gostosamente. Deus, como sentia sua falta. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. Vá para casa ficar com o nosso menino.

Eu amava quando ela usava nosso com tudo relacionado a nós dois. Harry estava todo de beicinho e dengo quando cheguei na casa dos meus pais para buscá-lo. Mesmo longe, Bella cuidava de mim. Ela pediu para minha mãe deixar comida pronta porque sabia que eu não me alimentaria quando chegasse em casa. Nós chegamos em casa para dormir, ele nem sequer esperou que saísse do banho e já estava apagado na minha cama com o desenho ligado. Desliguei a tevê, o abajur e meu cérebro logo em seguida.

Fui acordado na manhã seguinte com Peter no telefone, dizendo que tínhamos um depoimento para colher rapidamente. Era tudo que ele tinha conseguido. Meia hora com um senador aposentado. Quando percebi que tinha que levar Harry comigo, porque a minha mãe tinha que ir para ONG hoje cedo, entrei em desespero. Levar meu filho de seis anos de idade para uma coleta de depoimento de manhã cedo era pedir para alguma coisa sair errada.

Harry não queria acordar, depois ele não quis tomar banho e por fim ele não quis comer. Tive que gritar quando perdi a minha paciência e começou a chorar. Eu ia acordar a Bella. Não pensei duas vezes antes de ligar para o seu celular.

- O que foi, amor? – sussurrou sonolenta.

- Eu vou enlouquecer.

- Não vai não... Harry está chorando? Deixe-me falar com ele?

Passei o telefone para Harry, que fungando, olhando-me de forma magoada, pegou e saiu do quarto. Eu nunca tinha gritado com ele, por isso que estava tão assustado e triste comigo. Era muito mais de conversar com meu filho do que ser autoritário e arrependimento estava batendo forte. Harry voltou para o quarto, me deu um beijo e pediu desculpas. Aproveitei o momento para pegá-lo no colo e fazer o mesmo.

- Viu só? Meus meninos estão de bem? – Bella perguntou no viva voz – Pergunte a Charlotte se ela pode olhá-lo por algumas horas.

- Eu realmente não pensei nisso. – murmurei me sentindo um idiota.

- Eu sei amor, por isso eu sou a mulher desta relação. – brincou rindo – Vou voltar a dormir.

- Você está se sentindo melhor?

- Um pouco. Sem mais dor no corpo e espirros. – respondeu mais séria – Tomei vitamina C e me alimentei bem e dispensei o remédio, acho que era ele que estava causando a dor de cabeça.

- Assim que sair de lá ou na hora do almoço eu te ligo novamente. Descanse mais um pouco.

- Cuidem-se e sem mais brigas.

- Viu pai? A Bella precisa morar com a gente. – Harry sussurrou com o rosto escondido no meu pescoço – Nada mais é legal sem ela aqui.

- Eu sei filho... Eu sei muito bem o que você está sentindo. – murmurei e completei em pensamento que talvez sentia até um pouco mais. – Vamos ligar para sua madrinha e exigir que cuide de você por umas horas. Vá preparar uma mochila com brinquedos e depois vejo como chegaremos na sua escola.

- Tá bom.

- Tem cueca limpa na gaveta.

- Eu vi.

Observei-o sair com a toalha amarrada na cintura, parecendo um homenzinho. Meu homenzinho. Charlotte concordou em cuidar dele e também o levaria à escola. Foi um alívio. Comi umas barras de cereais no caminho para casa do Senador e bebi o chá que Charlotte tinha feito e colocado em duas garrafas térmicas para Peter e eu. O velho homem nos recebeu em sua opulenta sala, em uma casa longe da civilização. Ele nos deu mais detalhes sobre a BBC e o seu começo. Nós tínhamos base o suficiente para uma boa defesa, mas eu queria algo muito mais que o "bom". Eu queria uma defesa imbatível.

Os jornalistas estavam acampando na porta do escritório, mas tinha um em particular que estava perseguindo meus estagiários. Ele era esperto. Não tinha feito nada que pudesse colocá-lo em reais problemas e sim só causar estresse. Era terminantemente proibido, sobre ameaça de processo judicial por quebra de sigilo e protocolo interno da empresa, qualquer funcionário que desse qualquer informação sobre o caso. Peter e eu decidimos aumentar o salário deles para que ficassem contentes e confiantes. Não podíamos dar margem para erros.

Os dias subsequentes foram assim: Loucos. De dia eu trabalhava como louco. De noite meu tempo era do meu filho e da minha namorada. Harry regrediu à roupa do menino Batman. Ele não queria tirar, nem com os argumentos que Bella inventou. Ele estava ao ponto de querer dormir com a máscara e às vezes tinha que esperar seu sono cansado para arrancar a roupa do seu corpo, para ele acordar no dia seguinte chorando e com raiva. Ele estava agitado, tinha virado um tremendo pestinha. Minha mãe não estava dando conta das suas birras e seus pitis.

Bella tentava acalmá-lo a distância, mas ele estava sendo um menino mal e jogando na cara que ela não estava aqui para cuidar dele. Tentei a medida do castigo, tirar coisas, cortar algo que ele mais gostasse ou ameaçar rasgar toda aquela maldita fantasia – o que eu tinha na cabeça quando concordei em comprar? – e nada adiantou. Até que tive a infeliz ideia de prometer que iríamos passar cinco dias em Nova Iorque com ela. Ele gritou e saltou na cama e surpreendentemente virou um menino anjo por dias.

Bella riu por horas e chorou – cara, ela andava chorando muito – emocionada com o carinho dele. Não combinamos uma data certa, porque eu não tinha ideia de quando ficaria livre. Isso não impediu de me perguntar todos os dias se era amanhã que iríamos viajar e que eu tinha esquecido de comprar sua mala novamente. Todos os dias até o domingo, meu único dia de folga, fui comer na casa da minha mãe porque não estava a fim de dar mais uma vez algo pronto de restaurante para meu filho.

- Você falou com a Bella hoje? – Rosalie me perguntou assim que entrei na casa dos meus pais. – Ela está agindo estranha. Gaguejou umas cem vezes!

- Ela está escondendo algo desde que anunciei que iria vê-la, só não sei exatamente o que é. – disse dando os ombros – Já perguntei, mas diz que é surpresa.

- Uhn, deve ser algo para você. Ela não sabe mentir. – Rosalie deu os ombros me servindo um pouco de suco – Você está com saudades dela?

- Muitas.

- Vocês pretendem morar juntos um dia? Sabe, já tem um mês que ela foi embora... Eu pensei que fossem terminar na segunda semana.

- Nós não vamos terminar e sim, conversamos sobre a ideia de morar junto, mas ninguém sabe quem vai se mudar.

- Você se mudaria para Nova Iorque? – Rosalie praticamente gritou assustada.

- Sim. E não. Ela não quer, na verdade. É muito mais por Harry do que por mim. Chegamos ao acordo que não queremos que ele sofra com a ausência de todos vocês e da rotina familiar dele para viver naquele caos americano.

- Sobra ela vir...

- Exato. Só que é cedo... Ela não quer abrir mão do trabalho dela, é muita coisa envolvida e por isso decidimos esperar o momento que teremos que escolher. Satisfeita?

- Por enquanto. – brincou e saiu da cozinha, me deixando sozinho com um monte de coisa gostosa para beliscar. – Mãe! Edward está sozinho na cozinha com as coisas do almoço! – gritou da sala e ouvi Esme me mandar sair de lá. Fofoqueira.

Durante a semana, Bella me deixou louco. Ela estava provocante, mandando fotos suas nua, de lingerie, mensagens eróticas e em um estado de felicidade que me deixou desconfiado. O que ela estava aprontando? Ela disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim e que talvez fosse gostar, mas não havia súplica e ameaça no mundo que a fizesse ceder e me contar. Nossa, como eu a divertia com minhas adivinhações. Chegava ser meio louco as horas que passávamos rindo no telefone.

Na quarta-feira a tarde, tudo mudou. Estava na porta da escola de Harry comprando pipoca para Rosalie enquanto conversávamos.

- Emmett e eu estamos pensando em aumentar a família. – disse tranquilamente – Eu penso em comprar uma casa perto da mamãe, porque se nós estamos tendo um bebê, preciso de ajuda e não ficar sozinha lá.

- Eu vou amar ter um sobrinho... Nunca tive um. – brinquei e ela revirou os olhos – E a empresa?

- Estamos pensando em transferir para Londres, deixar uma filial lá, mas trazer o escritório para cá... Estamos pesquisando, é claro. Se vai dar tudo certo. O que espero que dê.

- Bom, isso é ótimo. Se precisarem de ajuda...

- Eu sei maninho. Obrigada.

Meu celular tocou no momento que o sinal de Harry tocou. Era Bella. Talvez ela estivesse esperando para conversar com ele também.

- Oi meu amor. – atendi deixando minha saudade falar mais alto. Um soluço dolorido, do outro lado da linha me tirou do chão – Bella?

- Edward... Vem pra cá. Eu preciso de você aqui. – Bella sussurrou chorando – Aconteceu algo horrível.

- O que aconteceu? – gritei sentindo o desespero da sua voz me corroer.

- Estou internada. Alguém invadiu o apartamento e me atacou.

- O que? – sussurrei perdido e Rosalie estava tentando me segurar no lugar. Ela estava chorando desesperadamente. – A polícia prendeu esse filho da puta?

- Edward? Eu sou Jane. – uma outra pessoa pegou o telefone – Não sabemos quem foi, eu a encontrei desacordada. Os pais dela estão vindo pra cá, já pegaram um avião, mas existe uma circunstância que ela precisa que você venha.

- Eu vou.

- O que houve?

- Bella foi atacada... Aconteceu alguma coisa terrível e ela está internada no hospital.

- Você quer que eu fique com Harry?

Merda. Ele ia morrer se não fosse junto.

- Eu quero que você venha comigo para que possa levá-lo.

As próximas horas foram uma confusão. Primeiro tinha que comprar passagens e só tinha para tarde da noite. Eu queria um voo agora. Considerei alugar um jato particular, mas Carlisle não conseguiu nem com seus conhecidos. Emmett foi o único santo que conseguiu encaixar nós três na classe executiva do voo das oito da noite. Liguei para o celular de Bella, querendo saber do seu estado, mas Jane foi a única que atendeu dizendo que estava dormindo. Ela explicou que trabalhava com Bella, que era filha de Aro e que mandaria um carro ir nos buscar no aeroporto na hora que chegasse lá.

Eu estava feliz por estar com toda documentação em dia, sempre fui chato com isso e agora tinha uma razão para continuar sendo. Viajar as pressas pode acontecer.

Rosalie e eu arrumamos as malas correndo. Eu não tinha palavras para agradecer por estar indo comigo. Harry percebeu que essa não era uma viagem feliz, meu estado alarmado e preocupado com qualquer meio toque do celular o deixou assustado. Ele também não escondeu que estava ansioso para ver Bella e entender o que tinha acontecido e por isso prometi que explicaria tudo com calma quando estivéssemos no avião. Foi então que Peter ligou desesperado que alguém tinha tentado sequestrar Charlotte. Ela não tinha se machucado, conseguiu atropelar um dos caras e o segurança do shopping próximo o seguraram até a polícia chegar.

Estavam atacando nossas mulheres. Isso só podia ser retaliação do caso da BBC.

Meu Deus, se alguma coisa acontecesse com Bella e meu filho... A ideia de Harry o dia inteiro na escola, indefeso, brincando como uma criança normal. Nós poderíamos estar sendo vigiados o tempo inteiro.

- Vai para Nova Iorque com sua irmã. Emmett e eu estamos a procura de um guarda costas, tenho uns amigos que indicaram bons nomes. Ele vai para Nova Iorque logo em seguida. – Carlisle me parou no meio do meu ataque mental para pensar rápido e tentar resolver as coisas – Cuida da sua irmã e do seu filho. Eu vou cuidar da sua mãe. Nós vamos conseguir ficar bem até que o Primeiro Ministro tome uma posição.

- Certo. O que eu preciso fazer agora?

- Ir para o aeroporto.

- Ok.

Nosso voo foi tranquilo. Harry dormiu o tempo inteiro e Rosalie me fez descansar um pouco. Fiquei de olhos fechados só pra ela não brigar comigo, mas estava pilhado demais para conseguir dormir. Não foi assim que planejei meu reencontro. Eu imaginei algo legal, divertido e cheio de coisas boas para fazer. Matar saudades, rir e conversar. Minha irmã estava tão preocupada quanto eu. Os vincos da sua testa, mesmo de olhos fechados, não tinham relaxado.

Sete horas de viagem, chegamos apenas duas horas depois do nosso embarque. Harry ficou confuso com essa. Charlie Swan estava lá no portão de desembargue.

- Eu achei que seria melhor ter alguém conhecido para buscar vocês. – disse depois que me abraçou – Obrigado por ter vindo tão rápido. – murmurou só pra mim – Ei garotão do vovô. Gostou de viajar de avião?

- Gostei. Não entendo porque o papai tem medo. – respondeu rindo e revirei os olhos.

- Olá querida. Bem vinda a américa. – Charlie cumprimentou Rosalie – Vamos, Renée está preparando um jantar. Bella já está em casa... Ela recebeu alta graças a quantidade de gente que estava indo vê-la e a polícia conseguiu liberar o apartamento. Renée e eu limpamos toda bagunça quando fomos autorizados.

- Que dia. – Rosalie murmurou.

- O que houve?

- Ela foi pela manhã ao mercado comprar umas frutas, ia voltar em casa antes de ir para o trabalho. – disse abrindo a porta de um conversível que sabia que era de Bella. – Quando ela entrou no apartamento, viu um vulto e soltou um grito. Ela não lembra de nada depois que bateram na sua cabeça. Disse que tinha vozes e acordou deitada na cama, quando ela caiu no chão da cozinha.

- Eu acho que posso ter algo a ver com isso. – disse envergonhado – A mulher de Peter, lembra-se dela? Charlotte? Também sofreu um ataque hoje.

- Nós conversaremos melhor depois do jantar, o pior já passou e eu estou confiando que vai tomar uma atitude para a segurança da minha filha.

- Absolutamente.

Nós não falamos mais nada na frente de Harry, ele não precisava saber dos detalhes e dos meus pensamentos mais obscuros. Se eu pegasse essa pessoa que encostou um dedo nela... Nunca fui um homem de sentir ódio a ponto de querer matar alguém, mas dessa vez, eu estava completamente trêmulo de ódio. E meio que lendo meus pensamentos, Charlie sussurrou:

- Soluções feitas pelo ódio não levam a nada. Tenho uns amigos policiais aqui, inclusive o Detetive Chefe. Eles estão dando uma força maior nisso... Vamos encontrá-los.

O trânsito estava tranquilo, sempre imaginei Nova Iorque como uma cidade parada e ao mesmo tempo inconstante, mesmo com muitos carros em todas as pistas, dava para manter uma velocidade boa e por isso chegamos em frente ao prédio dela no Central Park. Harry quando identificou o lugar começou a saltar no banco gritando de alegria. Só ele para trazer o melhor de mim em um momento tão delicado.

Nós subimos até o quarto andar e fui calculando quantos seguranças precisaria contratar para colocar. E a instalação de câmeras. Esse prédio até tinha uma vigilância interna, mas era um velho senhor que estava na portaria quando entrei. Ele não iria me impedir de entrar se forçasse, dirá alguém treinado e pago para invadir lugares. Será que existia um síndico? Alguém que tomava conta do condomínio? Tinha tão pouco tempo para resolver isso, talvez devesse começar amanhã cedo a ligar para companhias de segurança. Ela querendo ou não teria um guarda costa.

- Bella, vá deitar agora. O médico recomendou repouso absoluto!

- Mãe, Edward vai chegar a qualquer momento e eu estou com fome, você acha que posso ficar deitada? – Bella teimosa respondeu e ao ouvir a voz dela, Harry saiu correndo e empurrou a porta do apartamento aberta – Harry! – Bella gritou ajoelhando-se para abraçá-lo e ele jogou o corpo contra ela. – Oh meu amor. Estava com tantas saudades.

- Bella, você está bem? Eu posso bater em quem te machucou? – Harry segurou o rosto dela e ficou verificando de perto. – Eu estava com saudades.

- Que bonitinho. – Renée sussurrou e me abraçou de lado – Seja bem vindo, querido. – murmurou me dando um beijo – Olá, meu anjo. Está cansada? Tem comida pronta, vamos jantar em breve. – abraçou Rosalie.

- Eu andei de avião pela primeira vez! Papai e tia Rose dormiram o tempo inteiro. – Harry disse tirando seu casaco e revelando a roupa do Batman. Bella só me deu um olhar e encolhi os ombros.

- Por que você está com essa roupa? O que nós combinamos sobre ela, Harry? – Bella perguntou um pouco mais forte, fazendo-o corar. – Nós vamos jantar, você vai direto tomar banho e tirar essa roupa para férias. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim. – Harry murmurou e sendo esperto, resolveu deslumbrar Renée – Oi Vovó.

- Oi lindinho. Vem cá me dar um abraço! – Renée cantou segurando-o apertado – Vovó fez batatas fritas! Você gosta?

Eu parei de prestar atenção neles já tinha um tempo. Meus olhos estavam parados nela, que levantou-se do chão e estava me fitando também. Um vestido cumprido bonito, meias nos pés, cabelos soltos e bagunçados, bolsa sob os olhos, uma macha roxa no alto da cabeça. Ainda assim, ela era a mulher mais linda de todo o mundo. Nós ficamos nos encarando com um sorriso bobo, até que larguei a minha mala e meu casaco no chão e em passos largos, fui até ela e a abracei apertado.

- Eu estou tão horrível assim que você não me beijou até agora? – sussurrou segurando a gola da minha camisa, ficando na ponta dos pés – Faz muito tempo que estou esperando por isso.

- Eu acho que quero prolongar o momento apenas para... Saborear melhor. – resmunguei escovando meus lábios nos seus – Fiquei tão assustado. Se eu perdesse você...

- Eu sei, eu também fiquei. Estamos bem agora. – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo muito mais. – brincou saindo do meu aperto e foi até Rosalie – Obrigada por vir! Sinto muito por todo transtorno.

- Nada querida. Estou feliz em ver você. – Rosalie abraçou de volta.

- Vamos comer? Charlie está faminto! – Renée chamou da mesa – E depois teremos tempo para tudo.

- Vovó quero comer bife e batatas!

- Eu sei querido.

- Sem muito sal na batata dele. – Bella disse puxando uma cadeira para que ele sentasse – Melhor colocar umas almofadas para ele alcançar a mesa melhor. – pontuou e apontou para o sofá, onde peguei as almofadas e Harry sentou. – Bem melhor.

- Baby, sente-se aqui. – disse a Bella, puxando uma cadeira e sentei do outro lado.

Charlie fez uma oração, agradeceu pela comida e pela Bella estar bem, acima de tudo. Nós comemos sem falar sobre o assunto. Harry monopolizou toda atenção dela, contanto coisas novas da escola, o que ele fez ou deixou de fazer. Charlie e Renée faziam perguntas que deixou nosso jantar bem leve. Rosalie estava praticamente dormindo por isso quase nem estava falando nada. Renée ordenou que Charlie e eu lavássemos e guardássemos a louça enquanto Bella e ela acomodavam Rosalie.

- Bella, eu quero dormir com você.

- No meu quarto tem uma poltrona super legal que Tia Alice comprou, ela é reclinável e cumprida. Você pode dormir lá ou ficar com a Tia Rose enquanto Tio Emmett não chega. – Bella respondeu ajoelhando-se para ficar na sua altura.

- Tudo bem. Eu quero a poltrona. – murmurou parecendo tímido.

- Vou arrumar lá enquanto você toma banho.

Bella ficou com Harry até o momento que eu estava pronto para dormir, de banho tomado e dentes escovados. Eles estavam deitados na cama assistindo desenhos animados bem baixinhos e conversando. Harry lutava contra o sono como se Bella fosse fugir a qualquer instante. O pior de tudo era que eu entendia bem esse comportamento porque estava quase fazendo o mesmo. Ele ficou entre nós dois, falando baixinho até estar quase balbuciando palavras incoerentes entre bocejos até pegar no sono.

- Senti muita falta disso. – Bella murmurou brincando com os cabelos dele – Nós três, como uma família.

- Nós somos uma família.

- Eu tenho tanta coisa para te contar... – Bella murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos – Você vai ficar puto comigo, mas já peço para não pegar pesado.

- Ai Jesus... Melhor colocá-lo ali, eu preciso dormir um pouco e então, amanhã nós vamos conversar sobre isso, ambos lúcidos.

- Eu aceito isso... Honestamente, eu estou aliviada porque não sei por onde começar.

Levantei e peguei Harry no colo, ajeitei-o em sua cama improvisada e voltei para a cama, me aconchegando nas cobertas e puxando-a para meus braços. Beijei sua testa, seu nariz, seus lábios, seu queixo e ela começou a rir baixinho e aproveitei para começar um pequeno ataque de cosquinhas.

- Não faça barulho... Temos visita em casa.

- Pare de me fazer rir... Eu estou feliz que esteja aqui, amor. – murmurou me abraçando – O médico disse que devíamos ficar sem sexo. Pelo menos por dois dias.

- Eu não estava pensando em fazer sexo com você depois que sofreu um atentado, baby. – resmunguei irritado – Agora durma, nós temos tempo.

- Todo o tempo do mundo.


	22. Surpresas

**Capítulo 21 – Surpresas.**

**Nova Iorque – EUA**

**Isabella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eu não lembrava que viver em Nova Iorque era tão... Louco. Meu sono estava atrasado e eu sentia que estava ao ponto de abaixar a cabeça e dormir no trabalho. Tudo aqui era barulhento. O trânsito, as pessoas... A única coisa boa era que podia pedir comida as três horas da manhã e continuar trabalhando com o estômago sem reclamar e sem precisar interromper minha linha de pensamento para ficar em pé na cozinha. Meu apartamento era enorme. Uma vista estupidamente linda. Me sentia mal vivendo ali, era o típico apartamento de mulher solteira. Bem decorado e vazio.

Duas semanas em Londres me estragou para vida. Não conseguia beber mais café, sempre escolhendo o chá, o clima gostoso de lá era o céu diante do tempo seco e estranho de Nova Iorque. E ah, eu não conseguia dirigir nesse trânsito. Estava optando pelo táxi. Até que mudei de ideia e fiquei com o metrô. Isso me rendeu um quase assalto. Voltei a ir dirigindo para o trabalho como uma babaca medrosa desconfiando até da sombra.

No trabalho, demorei a me acostumar com minha nova assistente e os demais funcionários. Eles também estavam se adaptando a minha presença sempre exigente e meu jeito organizado detalhista. No fundo, todos eles se perguntavam quem eu era. A última vez que vim aqui, passei despercebida por ter sido muito rápido. Eu era a única diretora nessa filial, ou seja, tudo passava pela minha mesa e estourava na minha cabeça. Marcus tinha feito um bom trabalho, eles eram eficientes e sabiam responder rápido sobre pressão. Lauren era minha assistente legal. Ela me trazia comida e lembrava de coisas que deixava escapar nos momentos mais apertados, porém, eu ainda sentia muitas saudades da Maria.

- Srta. Swan? – Lauren bateu à minha porta com um copo do Starbucks na mão – Achei que fosse gostar de um pouco de Camomila com limão. Pouco açúcar.

- Obrigada, Lauren. Muito gentil da sua parte. – murmurei atordoada com sua gentileza – Você conseguiu organizar os briefing que os estagiários fizeram dos últimos clientes?

- Sim. Já arquivei todos em ordem de chegada e urgência, mandei para seu e-mail.

- Imprima todos e distribua entre eles. Quero saber se vão saber trabalhar com o briefing do outro sem brigar. Sexta a tarde tenho a agenda livre?

- Você tem médico.

- Cancele e marque uma reunião com eles para as primeiras ideias.

A saudade de Edward era uma coisa absurda. Tão absurda que pensei em procurar um psicólogo porque não deve ser normal. Era como se tivesse andando por aí sem um braço. Ou sem a metade do meu coração. Eu estava incompleta do café-da-manhã até a hora de dormir. De uma maneira trágica, parecendo mórbida, mas para medir a intensidade, era como se respirar longe dele fosse difícil. Meu sopro de ar puro e felicidade era ele. E Harry. Como um garotinho tinha roubado meu coração dessa forma? Eu queria ser mãe dele. Queria amá-lo e cuidar do seu dia-a-dia com carinho e zelo para sempre.

Todo santo dia eu acordava ansiando vê-los, falar com eles. Me sentia triste e inútil sabendo que a vida de Edward estava um inferno. Muitas coisas para fazer e se preocupar que o deixava completamente ansioso, nervoso e muito estressado. Harry não ajudava fazendo birras e sendo uma criança difícil que tinha perdido a mãe em menos de um ano e agora tinha me perdido para a distância. Assim como eu, ele sofria com a minha falta. Em algum momento eu sabia que iria abrir mão da minha carreira, de tudo que construí para ficar com eles. O amor era mais forte que todo meu apego pela profissão.

Minha vida tinha estado uma correria sem limites. Eu mal tinha tempo pra mim mesma. Quando me vi com as pernas para depilar, entre outras partes, dei um grito percebendo minha unha sem lixar e com cutículas e meu cabelo implorava uma hidratação. Sai correndo do trabalho direto para um salão de beleza e só saí de lá me sentindo renovada.

A alimentação ruim era um problema. Comer muito yakisoba me deixou enjoada para a vida. Sentir cheiro de qualquer comida de rua – que eu estava comendo muito – me fazia querer vomitar. Passei a organizar melhor meu tempo e atrasar coisas para poder comer melhor ou pedir algo descente em restaurantes.

- Oi querida! Posso entrar? – Aro bateu à porta.

- Aro! Claro que sim! – respondi animada. Ele tinha chocolates na mão – Sempre me mimando.

- Gosto de manter meus funcionários felizes. – brincou sentando-se à minha frente – Como vai o processo de adaptação?

Nós passamos horas conversando sobre o trabalho. Esse era o jeitinho de Aro ter suas reuniões, bem do nada e de um jeito descontraído, alegre. Ele sabia falar sério com um sorriso nos lábios sem ser grosseiro ou intimidador. Sua maneira de ser respeitado era adorável. Talvez por isso que amasse muito trabalhar com ele.

Cheguei em casa relativamente cedo e uma surpresa um tanto estranha no meu andar me fez repensar na segurança do meu prédio. James estava sentado na porta do meu apartamento com um buquê de flores na mão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei o inevitável.

- Eu vim levar minha mulher de volta para casa. – respondeu ficando de pé e esticando as flores – Eu sinto muito pelo bebê, minha mãe falou que você perdeu e eu penso que talvez isso seja a nossa chance de começar de novo.

- O quê? Você bebeu? – perguntei confusa. – James, vai embora.

- Bella, nós precisamos conversar. Eu sei que você quer voltar... Você nem mudou seu status de casado no facebook, não apagou suas fotos e nem sequer contou aos nossos amigos.

- Facebook? Você acha que sequer lembrei que tinha um facebook? James! Nós não temos nada para conversar... Eu estou morrendo de sono, preciso desesperadamente comer alguma coisa e dormir.

- Me dá uma chance de conversar...

- Não posso, James. Eu não amo mais você.

- Tem outra pessoa?

- Não importa se tem ou não, você está me assustando. Reaparecer depois de meses... Só porque ficou sabendo que eu supostamente não estou mais grávida. Isso é doentio de muitos níveis. Nós somos divorciados, estou seguindo a minha vida. Faça o mesmo. – sussurrei destrancando a porta do meu apartamento e aproveitando que ele tinha se afastado, fechei a porta e tranquei com todos os trincos e ainda coloquei uma cadeira na maçaneta. De alguma forma, meus sentidos estavam gritando alerta vermelho.

Resolvi que não devia contar isso a Edward. Primeiro que ele estava de bom humor, isso era raro. Não queria preocupá-lo com meu ex-marido tendo um surto psicótico do nada. James ia cair em si e desaparecer novamente. Além do mais, tinha coisas mais interessantes para falar com Edward do que discutir que meu ex aparecendo e ficando feliz com o fato da minha suposta gravidez não existir mais. Fala sério.

Abri meu facebook e fiquei chocada que tinha esquecido completamente dele. Demorou horas, mas consegui apagar todas as fotos que tinha James. Mudei meu status de relacionamento, atualizei minha foto do perfil e coloquei uma foto que estou posando com o por de sol ao fundo, na praia em frente ao hotel no Brasil. Edward que tinha tirado. Coloquei fotos do Brasil, quase todas, inclusive não ocultei nenhuma com ele. Coloquei as fotos da Itália e depois coloquei as de Paris e Londres. Só não expus muito Harry, mas minha única foto com ele coloquei uma pequena declaração de amor, que valia para os dois.

Vi que tinha adições pendentes. Irina, Garrett, Nahuel, Stefan, Rosalie, Emmett e até mesmo Edward. Caramba, ainda bem que meu perfil era todo bloqueado a minha foto do perfil era sozinha. Vi que no perfil de Edward tinha muitas fotos nossas juntos, relacionamento sério também. E uma das legendas era um pequeno trecho da música Yellow – Coldplay. Resolvi que deveria colocar que estava em um relacionamento sério também. Depois de conversar com Irina por muito tempo, atualizar todas as fofocas e rir bastante, fui para o perfil de Edward e olhei todos seus amigos, quantas mulheres tinham, quais eram bonitas. Ele quase nem entrava ou atualizava sua linha do tempo.

"Estou fuxicando seu facebook. Tem muita mulher. Vamos ver isso aí. Com amor, B"

Uma sms simples o fez ficar online no facebook quinze minutos depois. Nós conversamos por ali mesmo. Exclui e bloqueei James porque não queria que ele ficasse fuxicando minhas fotos. E também tirei várias pessoas que eram só amigos dele. Deixei os meus da faculdade que não via a tempos, escrevi uma mensagem no grupo pedindo desculpas pelo sumiço e que iria tentar ficar mais online, entrei em outro grupo do colegial e escrevi a mesma mensagem.

Essa história de ficar online me fez dormir tarde, mas estranhamente feliz porque de alguma forma, conseguia estar conectada com todas as pessoas que gosto.

As semanas passaram de forma estranha. Eu tinha a sensação de estar sendo seguida o tempo todo. Meus cabelos da nuca viviam em constante estado de alerta como se eu fosse um gato a espreita do perigo. Disse pra mim mesma que era neurose da minha cabeça devido ao fato que James tinha aparecido mais duas vezes do nada e acabei chamando a polícia quando ele não foi embora em uma delas. Meu pai me ligou na mesma noite, porque teve um sentimento ruim e menti dizendo que estava tudo bem porque enquanto pudesse lidar com isso, não iria envolvê-los.

- Vamos jantar hoje? – perguntei batendo à porta da sala de Jane – Farei lasanha especial da Vovó Swan.

- E isso é pra ser gostoso? – perguntou brincando – Claro que sim. Félix vai direto pra lá depois que sair do trabalho. Me espere em mais meia hora.

- Tudo bem, estou na minha sala. – sorri puxando meu telefone para ligar para Edward enquanto isso. Nossas contas de telefone estavam vindo altíssima, mas não estava me importando, enquanto pudesse pagar. Se ficasse mais alta que meu orçamento, ia mandar a conta diretamente pra ele. Edward tem dinheiro para não se preocupar.

Jane, filha de Aro era a pessoa mais próxima de uma amiga que eu tinha ali em Nova Iorque. Ela e seu marido, Félix, eram meus companheiros. Fomos ao cinema juntos e jantamos algumas vezes. Eles eram muito legais e recentes na cidade como eu. E amei a ideia de que Félix fosse britânico, eles se conheceram em uma viagem dela até Liverpool, se apaixonaram e ele mudou-se de continente para casar com ela. Inicialmente eles moraram no Canadá, porque ela era correspondente da filial de lá e agora estava fazendo um trabalho temporário aqui. Eu não queria pensar no dia que eles fossem embora...

O medo ainda estava me dominando, no entanto. Edward me perguntava se estava tudo bem. Até mesmo Rosalie em suas breves ligações durante a semana. Eu era uma péssima mentirosa, gaguejava e tudo. Podia só ser meu pânico de estar vivendo completamente sozinha em uma cidade enorme, longe dos meus amores. Só de pensar nisso, entrava em um colapso de lágrimas. Minha depressão chegou ao ponto de atacar potes de sorvete Ben & Jerry, comia quase dois por noite assistindo um filme romântico depressivo e chorando. E depois dormia como uma princesa, porque sono não estava me faltando.

Toda essa confusão me levou a um enjoo insuportável e matinal que só depois que a minha menstruação atrasou que comecei a ficar gelada e em pânico. Enrolei dias considerando a possibilidade. Podia ser tudo e podia ser unicamente uma coisa que só de pensar que estava realizando, meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Quando as corridas ao banheiro de manhã começaram a ficar preocupantes, fui trabalhar decidida que não passaria daquele dia. Era só encarar um resultado, que se fosse negativo, iria me levar a uma tristeza enorme.

Na hora do almoço, depois de acalmar um incêndio na casa de Edward e suspirar de saudade, ele percebeu que estava ausente porque minha mente gritava comigo mandando contar minha dúvida. Liguei para Jane, que estava na rua comprando nosso almoço, que trouxesse um teste de gravidez urgente. Ela ficou tão nervosa que esqueceu a comida e voltou correndo para agência com dois pacotes.

- Você não pode jogar uma bomba dessas e esperar que me lembre de trazer comida! – resmungou quando briguei com ela por ter deixado minha comida na rua. Caramba, eu não tinha tomado café da manhã e meu estômago tinha resolvido que iria reclamar por isso.

- E eu estou com fome! – rebati puxando os pacotes da sua mão – E nervosa! Sabe quantos xixis em palitinhos já fiz em toda minha vida? Muitos ! E se esse der negativo, é melhor você ter um pote de sorvete para me ajudar a superar.

- Espera! Vai fazer xixi nisso aí que vou mandar alguém trazer seu almoço. E o seu sorvete.

No banheiro, segui as instruções de olhos fechados, sentindo minhas pernas tremerem. Cinco minutos nunca foram tão longos em toda a minha vida. Quando o relógio apitou, meu mundo parou, ficou em preto e branco e sem som. Só duas fitinhas rosas coloriam e uma carinha com sorriso enfeitavam meu universo. Tinha dado positivo. Escorreguei para o chão, com novas lágrimas lavando meu rosto. Jane entrou no banheiro achando que tinha dado negativo, ficou me consolando com lindas palavras, mas depois de ver que tinha dado positivo e que eu estava chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

- E o que você vai fazer agora?

- Continuar chorando? – perguntei confusa e rindo.

- Com Edward!

- Ah, contar quando ele vier. Se ele souber por telefone vai atravessar o oceano a nado. – respondi ainda bêbada de felicidade.

- E como você vai fazer isso?

- Ele prometeu a Harry que viria, ou seja, em algum momento vai estar aqui. E além do mais, ele é curioso como uma criança. Se eu disser que tenho uma surpresa.

- E se ele não quiser o bebê?

- Eu ficaria preocupada se fosse antes, mas Edward não é assim. Sei que não planejamos, mas ele sabe que isso é muito importante pra mim, que era meu sonho antes de conhecê-lo e além do mais, ele ama ser pai e sei que amaria ser pai novamente. – respondi com completa certeza – Mas eu sei que ele vai brigar comigo sobre outras coisas.

- Bella, você não contou a ele sobre as aparições de James? E nem que sente que está sendo seguida? – balancei a cabeça de forma negativa – Como você quer confiança em um relacionamento se está mentindo sobre algo sério?

- Omitindo. E não briga comigo... Eu estou grávida. – murmurei desviando meu olhar, sem esconder o enorme sorriso.

- Você não tem limites. – Jane revirou os olhos rindo – Vem, vamos alimentar você e esse bebê. Fazer um exame de sangue e marcar uma consulta médica urgente.

- Obrigada Jane.

- Me agradeça quando ficar grávida e você fizer o mesmo por mim.

- Combinado.

Em casa, me peguei dançando com a vassoura e desenterrei todas as roupinhas de bebê e coloquei para lavar. Jesus, eu nem sabia o sexo e quanto tempo estava. Quando Edward me ligou, sendo de madrugada pra ele, eu disse que tinha uma surpresa enorme e Edward virou criança perguntando o que era, tentando adivinhar, inventando ideias e simplesmente implorando. Ele teria um ataque cardíaco quando descobrisse que seria pai novamente, mas, eu não estava me importando muito por dois motivos.

Edward era um coração mole. Ele nunca negaria um filho, mesmo sendo não planejado. E segundo, eu estava grávida de verdade dessa vez e não havia felicidade maior que descobrir isso, era um gostinho completamente diferente. Era novo. Uma sensação de plenitude e alegria que me dava vontade de ter asas e voar. Querendo ou não, teria este bebê sozinha ou acompanhada.

Minha vontade era contar para todo mundo, principalmente depois da consulta médica. Seis semanas! Eu fiz meu bebê até mesmo quando estava tomando remédio. Edward tinha um tiro certeiro, caramba, era para acontecer mesmo. Meu mundo estava florido. Colorido. Mágico e musical. Exceto enjoar de manhã e sentir dor de cabeça, mas toda vez que ouvia a voz de Edward me derretia por ele ter me dado esse presente tão alucinante.

Na quarta-feira de manhã, resolvi que precisava de frutas para comer no café. Liguei para Jane avisando que chegaria atrasada porque passaria no mercado de frutas e depois iria para o trabalho. Na rua, caminhei sentindo minha orelha queimar exatamente quando alguém está falando mal de você e aquela sensação quente na nuca de que estava sendo seguida não me deixou em paz. Cheguei a parar em uma barraca de queijo de cabra para poder ficar olhando ao redor procurando por algo, mas não encontrei nada. Resolvi que poderia comprar meus alimentos e ir embora para casa sem nenhuma parada.

Meu andar estava vazio e silencioso. Já tinha reclamado com o sindico sobre a portaria sempre aberta e o fato de estar sem segurança me incomodava muito. Estava até pesquisando algumas empresas de alarmes de segurança... Edward se sonhasse que dormia com a porta só trancada eu estava com problemas sérios. Ele ia falar tanto na minha cabeça que sou capaz de instalar um alarme sozinha. Entrei em casa depositando as coisas no balcão e vi um vulto. O grito morreu na minha garganta porque uma pancada dolorosa na minha cabeça fez tudo ficar escuro.

- Bella? Bella? – Jane estava me sacodindo, mas só conseguia ver tudo embaçado. Tinha outras vozes – Aqui! No quarto! – gritou para alguém – Bella, me escuta! Acorda! O que aconteceu? A cabeça dela tá sangrando! Faz alguma coisa e rápido, ela está grávida.

- Senhora, afaste-se. Vamos cuidar disso.

Fiquei indo e voltando, ouvindo algumas vozes, algumas coisas incoerentes. Sabia que estava em um hospital e que tinha alguém fazendo minha dor de cabeça passar. Eu estava com sono e sem nenhuma vontade de abrir os olhos sem chorar. Jane estava do meu lado o tempo inteiro, ela estava falando com meus pais e de alguma forma, eles conseguiram um voo para Nova Iorque, só que na classe executiva. Eles queriam mesmo estar aqui comigo e eu só queria o conforto e o calor dos braços dele.

- Me dá o meu celular. – sussurrei para Jane, com as lágrimas escorrendo. Se alguma coisa pior tivesse acontecido comigo... Logo agora com o bebê. – Eu preciso dele aqui. Meu bebê está bem?

- Está tudo bem com você, foi uma pancada forte na cabeça. Eu tive a sensação de ir até lá, porque também me atrasei para sair de casa e pensei que poderíamos chegar juntas, ai chego no seu apartamento, ele estava aberto, com as compras em cima da mesa e você no quarto, deitada e com sangue no rosto! – Jane falou freneticamente andando de um lado ao outro. Ela estava bem vermelha e alterada. – Liguei para seus pais. Você precisa ficar de observação, mas está tudo bem.

- Eu quero Edward. Isso é castigo por mentir para ele. – murmurei fungando e ela me estendeu o celular, deixando que falasse com ele da minha forma. Claro que não pensei que Edward ia pirar. Ele literalmente pirou e começou a gritar comigo, me fazendo chorar mais ainda. Jane pegou o telefone e explicou corretamente o que tinha acontecido, no final das contas, eu estava egoistamente satisfeita por ele estar vindo ficar comigo.

Fechei os olhos deixando-me descansar e fazer a dor diminuir. Em algum momento, acabei dormindo de verdade por efeito dos remédios e só acordei horas depois com meus pais ao meu lado. Eles tinham acabado de chegar e estavam bombardeando os médicos e Jane de perguntas. Ela deu com a língua nos dentes e contou tudo sobre James e as perseguções. Exceto a gravidez... Fingi que estava dormindo novamente porque o olhar que Charlie me deu...

No início da noite, os médicos me liberaram com a condição de repouso absoluto e se a dor de cabeça continuasse, era para retornar. Eu sentia a pressão da pancada, mas não estava latejando como antes. A ansiedade de que Edward chegaria a qualquer momento estava tirando qualquer dor. Minha mãe, conhecendo bem meu apartamento, se ocupou na cozinha enquanto meu pai foi para o aeroporto buscá-los, o que demorou uma eternidade. Não dava mais para ficar na cama e eu queria contar a minha mãe que estava grávida. Jane tinha deixado o maior detalhe de todos de fora e estranhamente os médicos não mencionaram isso ou tinha certeza que eles iriam falar alguma coisa, mesmo que estivessem chateados comigo – ou teriam esquecido a chateação para me paparicar. Assim esperava, pelo menos.

Nunca dava a hora. Minha mãe resolveu começar a brigar comigo. Cara, parecia que eu era uma criança e foi então, que a versão mirim do amor da minha vida invadiu o apartamento gritando meu nome. Era tanta alegria que não podia conter meu desejo de apertá-lo até a vida sumir do seu corpo. Não sabia que ele vinha, pra mim só Edward estaria chegando por conta de todo não tempo de preparo.

- Eu estou tão feliz em te ver... Meu amorzinho. – sussurrei.

A chegada de Edward me deixou tão completa, leve e feliz que queria sair dançando pela casa, chorar de alegria e gritar repetidas vezes que ele seria pai. Rosalie também estava aqui, tinha vindo me ver e ficar comigo. O jantar foi tranquilo, comi pensando que a qualquer momento alguém ia empurrar algumas verdades na minha cara ou começar a fazer perguntas que não estava nenhum pouco a fim de responder.

Harry quis dormir comigo e então consegui convencê-lo a dormir no meu quarto, junto com o pai dele, mas na poltrona confortável. Se eu me sentia super bem ali, ele iria adorar. Depois de conversar bastante e dedurar o pai dele em um monte de coisa que teria que brigar depois, isso se ainda tivesse moral depois de contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

Dormir nos braços de Edward era o meu paraíso. Minha paz. Meu conforto. Meu sonho. Acho que nunca dormi tão bem no último mês como esta noite. Levantei antes de todo mundo, para correr para o banheiro e esvaziar meu estômago e também perceber que estava com fome e com vontade de comer ovos fritos com bacon e torradas bem durinhas. Fiz café, chá, espremi umas laranjas, bati morango ao leite de soja para Harry, fritei alguns ovos e bacon, preparei torradas e separei geleias. Quando estava terminando de arrumar a mesa, Rosalie saiu do quarto, parecendo feliz e renovada.

- O que uma boa noite de sono não faz. – provoquei e ela riu bocejando.

- Digo o mesmo para você. – respondeu roubando uns biscoitos do pote – Então, de quanto tempo você está grávida?

- O quê? – gritei e olhei para o corredor para ver se tinha acordado alguém – Como você sabe?

- Não sabia, joguei verde e acabei de colher maduro. – deu os ombros rindo e corei envergonhada – Ah, vem cá! Eu vou ser tia!

- Fala baixo que ninguém sabe. – resmunguei, mas estava sorrindo no seu abraço – E estou com seis semanas. Tenho uma ultra! Não vi foi nada, mas tudo bem.

- Edward vai pirar de felicidade. – sussurrou com um sorriso e depois ficou séria – Como vocês vão fazer? Não dá para criar um filho com o oceano no meio.

- Ei, menos. Preciso pensar em como dar a notícia para o pai, depois você me pira com esse detalhe, tá?

- Podemos sair para comprar roupinhas de bebê?

- Eu já tenho algumas, estão guardadas no fundo do meu armário.

- O que as mocinhas estão cochichando? – Renée entrou na cozinha com Charlie – Bom, café na mesa.

- Estive pensando em fazer o primeiro passeio de turista com Harry... Pelo menos levá-lo ao Central Park. Renée e Charlie, vocês vem comigo? – Rosalie disse, tomando um assento à mesa, ao meu lado.

- Claro, precisamos deixar o apartamento vazio para Edward e Bella conversarem. Ela tem muito que contar a ele e depois, todos nós conversaremos. – Charlie concordou, me lançando um olhar cortante de pai. Encolhi-me no cantinho e fingi que não era comigo.

- Soa perfeito pra mim. – Rosalie concordou balançando a cabeça e me lançando um olhar de pena. Tá gente, eu sei que estou com problemas.

- Bom dia. – Harry entrou na cozinha bocejando – Tentei acordar o papai, mas ele mal se mexeu.

- Não tem problema, seu pai precisa estar bem descansado. – respondi puxando uma cadeira para que ele sentasse ao meu lado – Fiz morango ao leite para você comer com torradas e geleias. Tem ovos e bacon também.

- Eba! A fome me acordou. – respondeu timidamente fazendo Rosalie sorrir.

- Eu imaginei que ela acordaria. – retruquei beijando seu rosto e servindo um copo de batida logo em seguida. – Coma tudo. Você vai sair com sua tia Rosalie e meus pais.

- Conhecer Nova Iorque! Posso comprar um boné "Eu amo Nova Iorque"?

- Pode sim, amanhã vamos ver outra programação legal, ok?

Uma hora depois, todos eles saíram felizes com seus passeios de turista e fui para o quarto verificar meu namorado praticamente morto. Eu sabia que ele devia estar a semana inteira sem dormir direito, mais a viagem e todo estresse.

- Amor, acorda. – resmunguei batendo na sua testa – Estamos sozinhos em casa.

- Não.

- Não quer acordar ou não de estar duvidando que estamos sozinhos?

- Não.

- Tá, vou levar isso como um não de não quero acordar, mas saiba que estarei nua no banheiro, debaixo de uma ducha bem quente... Sabe, eu molhadinha... Amor? Acorda. – bufei irritada com seu ronco – Tá bom. Depois não diga que avisei. – murmurei saindo da cama – E o bebê nem nasceu.

Edward só foi acordar quase duas horas depois. Já estava quase terminando o livro que estava lendo quando o cara de pau abriu os olhos verdes, limpos e abriu um sorriso enorme e sonolento de bom dia. Tão lindo e gostoso se espreguiçando de peito nu e calça de pijama e flanela.

- Resolveu acordar?

- Eu dormi feito um morto, não é?

- Morto me assusta, mas diria que um urso em hibernação é bem páreo. – respondi rindo e me inclinando para beijá-lo – Tem café pronto e nós estamos sozinhos para poder conversar com calma.

- Vou comer rapidinho e volto pra cá. – sorriu levantando da cama rapidamente e pulei da cama nervosa, sem saber o que fazer ou por onde começar. Edward voltou e eu não tinha uma palavra para dizer – Eu começo ou você...

- Senta aí. – pedi e ele obedeceu rapidamente – Bom, eu meio que omiti umas coisas para você e isso pode ter resultado o ataque de ontem.

- Prossiga.

- Uhn... James meio que apareceu umas vezes e uma delas ele me assustou a ponto de chamar a polícia e sinto que estou sendo vigiada ou seguida vinte quatro horas ao dia. – falei rapidamente e ele fez sinal para que parasse – Parei.

- Repete devagar.

Ai merda. Quando ele falava devagar... De repente, senti vontade que ele gritasse.

- James, sabe, meu ex-marido? – perguntei retoricamente evitando o olhar gelado que ele estava me dando – Então, lembra-se do e-mail que mandei para mãe dele dizendo que não tinha mais bebê nenhum daquela história, enfim... Ele voltou achando que poderíamos reatar. Então ele ficou voltando, voltando e voltando até que a sensação de estar sendo seguida foi aumentando. Uma das vezes eu chamei a polícia.

- E por que nesse mundo você não me contou isso? – perguntou lentamente. Ai caramba, grita Edward!

- Eu achei desnecessário... Preocupar você àtoa. – murmurei inutilmente.

- Porra Bella! Me preocupar de forma desnecessária? Você está no caralho de uma cidade enorme, foi assaltada quando voltou a trabalhar, seu ex-marido é doente e está te perseguindo e você simplesmente tem a sensação de que está sendo seguida sem fazer absolutamente nada? Caramba!

Edward conseguiu falar isso tudo sem estar gritando. Era tão mais assustador.

- Amor... Não briga comigo. – resmunguei apelando para o beicinho, mas não deu certo – Olha, eu sei que eu errei, ok.

- Como posso confiar na sua segurança aqui se você não me fala nada? Bella, eu estou em um caso perigoso... Se eu soubesse disso, tinha enviado segurança e guarda costa aqui. – falou irritado, levantando-se – As pessoas sabem que você é minha namorada, fomos vistos no jornal juntos e Charlotte sofreu um atentado, uma tentativa de sequestro no mesmo dia que você foi atacada?

- Eu não sabia disso... – disse atordoada. – Sinto muito. Achei que fosse bobeira. Me mudar pra cá foi tão confuso, tão estranho que achei que fosse minha imaginação e que James não seria um problema.

- Caralho... Só piora. – murmurou irritado.

- Meu bem... Desculpa.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, apesar de estar errada. – resmungou abraçando-me apertado. – Sinto muito colocá-la em risco.

- Não tem problema se você me perdoar.

- Eu te perdoo só porque você está bem e é um colírio aos meus olhos. – murmurou beijando minha testa e o empurrei para sentar de novo. – Que foi?

- Não acabou. – sussurrei trêmula – Fica aí. Não se mexe. Nem pisca.

- Ah... É a surpresa? Pensei que teríamos sexo de reconciliação!

- Veremos!

No quarto de hóspedes, peguei um dos sapatinhos de crochê branco e coloquei dentro de uma caixa de presente, arranquei uma folha do bloquinho e escrevi "Bebê Swan-Cullen para o papai". Improvisado e sentimental. Voltei para o quarto e coloquei a caixa no seu colo. Ele me olhou confuso, abriu a caixa e abriu a boca completamente sem fala.

- Eu estou grávida.

N/A: As reviews tem caído consideravelmente. Vamos fazer um jogo? Voltando a ter 45 reviews neste capítulo, passarei a postar 2x por semana e não mais a quase 15 dias. Pode ser? Beijos! Obrigada a todas que me acompanham no grupo e por aqui, sem vocês, nada seria tão perfeito!


	23. Nossa Família

**Capítulo 22 – Nossa Família.**

**Nova Iorque – EUA**

**Edward.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Eu estou grávida.

_Eu estou grávida._

_Euuuuu EsTOOuuu Gráaavidá!_

_EuEstouGrávida!_

_Bebê Swan-Cullen._

_Grávida?_

_Bella Swan... Edward Cullen. Bebê Swan-Cullen!_

_PORRA! Bebê? __Bella tá grávida?_

- Você está grávida?

- Preciso desenhar? – rebateu irônica, cruzando os braços – Eu estava dizendo...

- Você estava dizendo o quê? – interrompi ansioso.

- Eu estava dizendo – continuou e abri a boca e ela me silenciou com a mão – Que se você não tiver uma reação adequada, vai vestir uma roupa e sair da minha casa! Estou a meia hora olhando pra você branco como a parede murmurando repetições loucas! – gritou me estapeando no ombro. – Não faz isso comigo.

- Fazer o quê? – perguntei ainda zonzo.

- Me rejeitar! – sussurrou chorando e a realidade bateu na minha cara. Ela estava achando que eu iria fazer o que aquele cara fez? – Por favor.

- Bella... Não chora. – murmurei me ajoelhando na sua frente e levantando sua blusa. – Tem um bebê meu aqui dentro? – perguntei retoricamente e ela balançou a cabeça – Do jeito que você queria... Sempre quis.

- Sim... Edward, você não está feliz?

- Baby, a ficha não caiu... Confesso que estou maravilhado e totalmente surpreso. – respondi honestamente – Não estava esperando por isso, mas não estou infeliz ou triste. Bebês, planejados ou não, são sempre bem vindos. – murmurei olhando fixamente para sua barriga lisa – Quanto tempo?

- Seis semanas.

- Londres fez bem a saúde, pelo visto. – brinquei dando um longo beijo abaixo do seu umbigo – Um bebê. Harry vai ficar doido.

- Ele vai reagir melhor que você. – Bella provocou e ajoelhou à minha frente – Edward, você me conheceu querendo isso... Com você ou sem você, eu vou ter o bebê. Claro que vou amar que você faça parte desse sonho, porque eu amo você e muito. Estou feliz que você seja o pai deste bebê mesmo que a gente não fique juntos para sempre... Sei que vou poder dizer a ele que o pai dele era um cara muito legal e que mudou a minha vida.

- Bella, eu sou um homem que não foge das responsabilidades. Eu vou ficar com você na criação desta criança. Sei que o relacionamento homem e mulher é diferente de pai e mãe, mesmo que um dia a gente se separe, quero ser pai dele, mas a gente não vai se separar. – respondi sentando no chão e puxando-a para meu colo – Eu te amo, não posso ficar sem você.

- Eu também não.

- Nós temos muito que resolver, no entanto. Eu não vou criar meu filho a distância, então, nós estamos morando juntos quer queira ou não. Não vou perder nenhum segundo da sua gravidez, do crescimento dele e todo o resto. Ou eu me mudo pra cá ou você se muda pra lá.

- Eu sei... Eu não quero que Harry se mude. Ele vai ter uma cidade nova, escola nova, amigos novos um bebê novo para dividir minha atenção e a sua também... – murmurou beijando meus lábios rapidamente – Só não posso jogar tudo para o alto. Eu tenho muitos funcionários sobre minha responsabilidade!

- Tudo bem... Eu vou precisar de uma casa nova... – respondi não muito satisfeito, começando a fazer um cálculo mental de quanto tempo teria para procurar uma casa e quanto iria gastar. No meio do processo... Talvez se comprasse a casa no nome do meu pai e no futuro transferisse para o meu nome. Só para evitar problemas. Uma casa grande em Londres estava mais de um milhão de euros. Se algum jornalista usa isso contra o escritório, até explicar, daria um tempo e sem contar que sempre teria alguém um pouco cético.

- Edward... Nós vamos pensar nisso depois. Eu só estou com seis semanas! A parte mais difícil passou...

- Você estava com medo da minha reação? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- Um pouco. – respondeu desviando o olhar e fiquei encarando-a – Tá bom... Muito.

- Por quê? O que iria fazer? Te deixar? Terminar com você? – perguntei deixando minha irritação aparecer – Bella! Eu queria mais, lembra? Eu disse a você... Era para entender que em algum momento no futuro devíamos ter um filho, quando morássemos juntos... Essas coisas. Que eu iria tentar realizar seu sonho, se tudo desse certo, mas se veio agora...

- A sua ficha ainda não caiu, não é? – perguntou rindo – Deixa te mostrar uma coisa. – levantou-se do meu colo, foi até a sua bolsa no canto e tirou um envelope branco de lá – Aqui, a primeira foto do seu filho ou filha.

- Fotogênico, não? – brinquei olhando para a imagem negra a minha frente – Posso ficar com essa? Tem cópias? Preciso dar algo para Esme, ela vai pirar!

- Tenho duas cópias, uma para Renée e outra para ela... – sorriu brilhantemente – Edward, eu estou tão feliz. – sussurrou com os olhos brilhando. – Eu já me sinto diferente. Não mudou nada, exceto o enjoo, mas é tão bom saber que simplesmente vou ser ou já sou mãe. Sonhei tanto com esse momento... – fungou limpando as lágrimas escorrendo sem pena – Desculpa por estar chorando.

- Chore o quanto quiser, amor. – sussurrei embalando-a – Coloque tudo pra fora. – brinquei secando suas lágrimas com meus polegares. Choro normalmente me assustava. Nada era mais apavorante que uma mulher se debulhando em lágrimas, mas eu entendia sua necessidade naquele momento... Ela precisava colocar pra fora tudo que estava sentindo e isso era através do choro e algumas palavras incompreensíveis – Shiu... Você não pode ficar muito emocional, não deve fazer bem.

- Eu sei... Estava precisando disso, ninguém me entenderia.

- Sempre que precisar.

Caralho... Ela estava grávida. Minha mente girando em torno desse fato estava me deixando zonzo. Acho que eu teria enjoo também.

Bella montou no meu colo com os olhos faiscando outras intenções e um sorriso sexy e safado brilhando nos lábios. Ela estava linda com os cabelos revoltados, seus cachos ficavam mais abertos, os olhos limpos de tanto chorar, com os longos cílios molhados e os lábios bem mais macios. Nosso beijo começou lento, mas o movimentar do seu quadril aqueceu todo meu corpo. Um mês sem estar dentro dela era muito tempo... Um tempo que me fazia incompleto. Sexo entre nós dois era mais forte que qualquer outra coisa. Sem preliminares, tiramos nossas roupas tão rápido que quase tropecei na calça do meu pijama.

- Dizem que sexo na gravidez é bastante vantajoso.

- Esperamos que seja para você. – sussurrou me deixando encaixar entre suas pernas – Eu te amo muito.

- Eu também te amo. – murmurei perdido. Foda-se, eu ia querer morrer com essa deliciosa sensação de fazer amor.

Depois que saímos do nosso banho, em um timing perfeito, ouvi Harry gritando pelo apartamento, atrás de nós dois. Bella e eu decidimos contar para nossa família, mas conversaríamos com ele primeiro. Seu alívio em nos ver ficou estampado no rosto e sorriu, com sua camiseta e boné de turista, escrito "I Love NY" e óculos do Mickey. Contou-nos todo seu passeio e que eles voltaram para casa para nos buscar, que fizeram uma reserva em um restaurante para o almoço em quarenta minutos. Bella mandou-o para o chuveiro na hora. Ele fez uma careta, mas obedeceu.

- Contamos agora e aproveitamos o almoço para mais uma comemoração? – Bella perguntou.

- Pode ser... Bom que se ele se irritar, temos a viagem inteira para convencê-lo do contrário. Eu estou ansioso... Muito. – respondi rapidamente e parei no meio do caminho para o closet dela – Seu pai vai me matar?

- Não. Ele vai ficar feliz.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei brincando e ela riu, jogando uma almofada em mim – Ok, vou me vestir.

- Bella? É pra lavar o cabelo? – Harry gritou do chuveiro.

- Claro! Você voltou da rua todo suado. Não vai sair do meu lado com cabelo fedido!

Esses dois eram um caso sério. Quando ficamos prontos, fechamos a porta do quarto e sentamos com ele na cama.

- Estou em apuros? – Harry perguntou olhando para nós dois. – A Vovó Renée disse que não estava em apuros.

- Você fez alguma coisa para estar em apuros, Harry? – Bella arqueou a sobrancelha e até eu fiquei com medo. Como ela já tinha o olhar de mãe?

- Harry, eu e Bella temos uma coisa para te perguntar... – interrompi antes que ele se dedurasse e ela desviasse o foco para chamar sua atenção – O que você pensa de ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha?

- Grande ou pequeno?

- Pequeno... Bem bebê. – respondi sua pergunta confuso.

- A Tara, da minha sala, tem um irmão mais velho. Ela reclama dele o tempo todo, então, acho que não quero um irmão grande. Já o Nathan tem uma irmãzinha, ela é bebê, ele diz que chora muito e que faz cocô fedido. – resmungou honestamente – Ela é bonitinha. Pequenininha. Eu não sei, acho que vou gostar mais de uma irmãzinha. Eu posso escolher?

- Não podemos escolher o sexo, meu anjo. – Bella respondeu suavemente.

- E então, por que da pergunta? – questionou confuso.

- Bella e eu vamos te dar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. – respondi calmamente – Bella está esperando um bebê.

- Oh... E quando ele chega? – perguntou olhando para Bella – Você encomendou um bebê com o papai? Ele vai ficar na sua barriga?

Foi impossível não rir das suas perguntas, mas então, entendi porque ele nunca teve contato com grávidas, apenas sabia que dentro das barrigas redondas tinham um bebê e que ele nunca me perguntasse como eles saíam.

- Sim, ele ou ela está aqui. – Bella colocou a mãozinha dele na barriga dela – E vai crescer conforme a minha barriga for crescendo, até a hora de nascer.

- Como você vai alimentá-lo aí dentro? Colherzinha de café no umbigo?

- Não amor. – Bella e eu rimos, mas ela quem respondeu – Tudo que eu comer, ele come também.

- O que você acha disso, Harry? – perguntei tentando avaliar seus pensamentos.

- Não sei. Não vi o bebê ainda. – deu os ombros olhando para barriga da Bella – Qual o tamanho dele?

- Muito pequeno, muito mesmo.

- Vou poder brincar com ele?

- Claro que vai! – respondi rindo do seu entusiasmo.

- Posso contar pra todo mundo? – perguntou olhando para porta.

- No almoço nós vamos contar, ok? – Bella riu abraçando-o – Saiba que sempre vou te amar muito, você é o primogênito, sempre tem mais coisas e responsabilidades, mas também é o mais legal. Pergunte ao Tio Jasper e a Tia Rosalie. – sussurrou no seu ouvido e beijou o rosto dele.

- Eu te amo, filho. – murmurei abraçando-o.

- Ai chega gente. – resmungou empurrando nós dois e desceu da cama – Estou com fome.

Nós saímos do quarto e encontramos meus sogros e Rosalie prontos para sair. Minha irmã estava com um sorriso idiota no rosto e como Bella corou, eu sabia que ela já sabia. As duas de segredinho era bom pra mim, porque isso provava que a rejeição inicial tinha virado amizade ou estava a caminho disso. Seguimos para o restaurante a pé, Bella parecia séria e alerta o tempo inteiro e realmente me senti incomodado. Cheguei a olhar ao meu redor procurando algo ou alguém, mas tinha muita gente andando de um lado ao outro para poder identificar.

- Temos algo para contar. – Bella anunciou depois que pedimos nossa comida – Uma notícia muito boa!

- Papai e Bella vão ter um bebê! – Harry gritou e o restaurante inteiro ficou em silêncio. De repente, as pessoas ao meu redor estavam sorrindo e batendo palmas, me dando os parabéns por ser pai – Ops!

Renée e Charlie estavam abraçando Bella ao mesmo tempo, eles sussurravam coisas que não consegui entender, mas foi um momento bonito. Ela ficou emocionada e parecia uma garotinha no colo dos pais. Nós comemos com outro clima. A conversa foi inteiramente focada na chegada do bebê e que precisaríamos ligar para Alice e Jasper antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Harry viu uma loja de brinquedo no caminho de casa e quis entrar a todo custo, ele fazia beicinho e Bella cedia. Nós tínhamos que conversar sobre isso ou ele a manipularia o tempo inteiro.

Renée e Charlie foram buscar Emmett no aeroporto com Rosalie e ficamos sozinhos na loja fazendo hora. Harry viu uma pista de corrida, mas tinha que ter um carrinho para poder alugar. Loja maldita e esperta. Bella novamente disse sim, mas eu disse que ele deveria arrumar alguém para brincar, foi quando avistamos um garotinho que deveria ter a sua idade brincando sozinho.

- Chama para brincar com você e alugo a pista, ok? Vou comprar seu carrinho.

- Oi. Eu sou o Harry. – meu garotinho deixou a timidez de lado e chegou até o outro menino.

- Oi. Quer brincar? Eu sou o John. – respondeu com um sorriso sem dentes.

- Meu pai foi comprar um carrinho pra mim. – Harry encolheu os ombros – Não moro aqui... Eu sou de Londres. Vim passear com meu pai.

- Você não tem mãe? – John perguntou inocentemente e Bella quase foi até lá, mas segurei-a a tempo porque essas crianças tem essa curiosidade natural.

- Sim. Duas. Uma mamãe está com papai do céu e a outra está com meu pai na fila. – Harry respondeu sem se abalar, mas quem se abalou foi Bella, que estava quicando no lugar emocionada. Revirei os olhos da sua emoção... Como se ela não soubesse!

- Meu avô mora com o papai do céu, mas eu também tenho duas mães. Elas são casadas.

- Ah... Legal! – Harry disse para ser educado, porque eu sabia que ele não tinha entendido. – Quer brincar na pista? Meu pai disse que se arrumasse um amiguinho, ele alugaria pra mim.

- Vou pedir para minha mãe.

- Qual delas?

- A primeira que aparecer. – John encolheu os ombros me fazendo rir.

- É estranho ter duas mães mandando escovar os dentes e tomar banho? – Harry perguntou curioso – Deve ser tudo em dose dupla. A minha vive mandando tomar banho e me cheira pra ver se fiz direito.

- É as duas fazem e é chatão. – John respondeu com um sorriso e revirando os olhos – Mãe posso brincar na pista? O pai dele vai alugar!

- Tudo bem por mim. Espere aqui e vou pegar nossas coisas. – a mãe respondeu.

Bella foi até ela, se apresentou e as duas trocaram gentilezas. As crianças voltaram com ela e tive o carrinho de Harry pago.

- Essa é a sua mãe? – John perguntou apontando para Bella e Harry corou assentindo – Ela é maior gata.

- Oi, eu sou a Bella, a mãe desse menino lindo. – Bella se apresentou e ele riu maravilhado. –Este é o pai de Harry. Você devia dizer isso a ele.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem amigão, eu também acho.

- Ah, e aqui dentro tá meu irmão ou minha irmã. – Harry disse apontando para a barriga de Bella e John assentiu, rindo também. – Pai, quando podemos jogar?

- Ele parece estar bem com a gravidez. – Bella sussurrou sentada no meu colo, brincando com meus cabelos – E você? Sei que é muito repentino... Mas eu bem quero ir ali comprar um ursinho.

- Vai lá... – sorri para sua empolgação tímida – Vou olhar os meninos.

Bella pulou do meu colo e ficou a corrida inteira desaparecida pela loja. Olhei para Harry e olhei para direção que ela tinha sumido e pensei: Caralho, eu vou ser pai de novo! Essa ideia ainda era absurda na minha cabeça, não fazia sentido, era muito louco. Harry se despediu de John e peguei a sua mão para procurá-la... O lugar era enorme. Nós andamos pelos corredores até que cogitei a possibilidade de pedir ao rapaz do anúncio chamar o nome dela, antes que pudesse fazer isso, a vejo olhando uma infinidade de ursinhos com dois na mão.

- Dúvidas?

- Uhn... Todos são fofos. Escolhi cinco, mas você me faria devolver, reduzi a dois...

- Só porque sou bonzinho, vamos levar os dois.

- Quando soubermos o sexo, acho que vou fazer o enxoval no dia seguinte.

- Sem pressa... Teremos muito tempo. – respondi abraçando-a por trás e Harry segurou a mão dela – Acho que alguém está ficando cansado. – disse inclinando a cabeça para meu menino coçando os olhos e bocejando.

- Eu também estou... Estamos dando muito mole na rua, vamos para casa descansar... E pensar em algo para o jantar. Sem contar que a noite vai ser longa...

Bella e Harry foram dormir quando chegaram em casa e eu sentei na frente do computador com o telefone residencial, ligando para todas as agências de segurança e Charlie fazia a eliminação segundo seus contatos. Emmett estava tirando um cochilo no quarto e o guarda costas que ele trouxe estava fazendo a verificação do prédio e anotando todas as mudanças que iria propor ao síndico ou Bella estaria se mudando deste prédio ainda esta semana.

Emmett quando se sentiu recuperado da maratona, juntou-se a nós e pegou metade da lista, fez ligações e perguntas pertinentes sobre segurança online, vigilância interna e guarda costa 24/7. Eu estava disposto a alugar um apartamento aqui nesse prédio para que não ficasse longe e atendesse todas as suas necessidades estando grávida... Até o dia da sua mudança.

Harry acordou e resolveu que faria parte do grupo dos homens ajudando também, mas tudo que fez foi desenhar coisas aleatórias no papel que eu estava fazendo anotação, até cansar e ir para um dos quartos de hóspedes brincar. Rosalie e Renée estavam na cozinha há horas conversando e agora começaram os preparativos do jantar.

- Pai, a mamãe não está se sentindo bem! – Harry veio correndo do corredor para a sala e eu estava fora do sofá antes que processasse a informação. – Ela está no banheiro...

- Vomitando. – completei a frase quando a vi de joelhos no vaso sanitário, segurei seus cabelos e pressionei sua testa na palma da minha mão. – Calma... Não fica nervosa que piora.

- Parece que meu estômago vai sair pela boca... Preciso escovar os dentes. – resmungou levantando-se e lavando a boca e escovou rapidamente – Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer desde o momento que senti o cheiro da comida e enjoei.

- Você está enjoada desde o almoço? – perguntei incrédulo – Sério?

- Minha mãe disse que vou ficar enjoada o tempo inteiro... Simplesmente não sei saber... Eu queria muito comer aquele purê de abóbora com queijo, mas depois que senti o cheiro, não quis mais, só não ia pedir outra coisa...

- Você deveria ter me falado, oras! – murmurei abraçando-a por trás e acariciei sua barriga. Isso a fez sorrir de uma forma que quis registrar para sempre.

- E você ia fazer o quê? – desafiou arqueando a sobrancelha e riu – Estou me sentindo melhor, juro. Já começaram a preparar o jantar?

- Rosalie e Renée estão cuidando disso... Você deveria continuar deitada, afinal, o médico mandou repouso e nós não obedecemos, por isso, cama.

- Não! Estou cansada de ficar na cama... Quero socializar um pouco. – resmungou com um beicinho adorável e não resisti, beijando-a profundamente. Uma tosse e risadinha infantil quebrou nosso momento e mesmo que não quiséssemos parar, Harry fez questão de se enfiar entre nós dois e levá-la de mim.

- Harry... Vai querer competir comigo? – brinquei falando um pouquinho sério. Ele olhou sobre os ombros e sorriu – Ah é? Corre! Eu vou te pegar!

Harry deu um grito e disparou pelo corredor a fora, trombando com Emmett e caindo de bunda no chão. Foi engraçado pra caramba. Continuei atrás dele e meu cunhado foi mais rápido, erguendo-o e colocando de cabeça pra baixo. Meu filho estava tendo uma crise de riso sem que realmente fizesse nada com ele. Fingi que ele era meu saco de pancada por um tempo, dando pequenos socos e fazendo cosquinha ao mesmo tempo. Emmett resolveu que sacudindo-o daria mais efeito, mas Bella foi contra isso, deu um tapa na minha nuca e na dele e tomou Harry de nós, mandando-o assistir televisão e não ficar mais de cabeça pra baixo ou iria vomitar.

O guarda costas que Emmett trouxe era seu amigo de infância até o colegial, eles se separaram na faculdade, mas ele tinha referências e trabalhou para alguns amigos de Carlisle e por isso, convidamos para ficar e jantar. Bella preparou o quarto de empregadas para que ele ficasse, tinha uma cama de viúva e um armário. Era o melhor que poderíamos oferecer já que o hotel mais próximo era muito longe para que fizesse seu trabalho corretamente.

- Amor, você pode colocar a mesa com Emmett? – Bella veio da cozinha seguida por Emmett, que estava infortunando-a sobre a gravidez. – Caramba! Rosalie tira seu marido de perto de mim! – resmungou empurrando Emmett de perto – Você é chato.

- Bellinha! Eu só quero ajudar... Você é a mãe do meu mais novo sobrinho...

- Sai de perto dela e vem colocar a mesa comigo. – disse separando os dois – Harry, abaixa a televisão.

- Será que é menina ou menino? Vamos fazer uma aposta? – Emmett entra na cozinha com uma ideia ridícula. Só ele.

- Menino. – Charlie disse pendurando-se no balcão.

- Menina. – Renée sorriu passando por ele.

- Vocês estão apostando o sexo do meu bebê? – Bella perguntou incrédula e todos eles, exceto eu, assentiram. – Ah é? Ao invés de falar mais cedo, vou fazer questão de descobrir o sexo e não contar para ninguém. Quero ver quem paga mais pela informação!

- Eu preciso pagar também? – perguntei entrando na brincadeira.

- Tudo que você vai fazer de hoje em diante, meu querido, é pagar. Bella vai gastar... – Charlie murmurou.

- Eu não sou gastadeira!

- Diz a mulher que queria trazer dez ursos para casa hoje.

- E eu trouxe só dois! Edward não me irrita! – Bella fez beicinho e depois abriu um sorriso bobo – Eu estou grávida!

Todos nós abrimos um sorriso ao mesmo tempo porque ela estava fofa demais com aquela carinha de sonhadora, de feliz e apaixonada. Fui obrigado a largar os copos e beijá-la, não me importando com a plateia que limpou a garganta que começou a rir da nossa cena de amor. Não sei se ainda havia espaço para o meu amor por esta mulher dentro de mim, mas eu sabia que ele crescia muito todos os dias. O tempo todo. E agora, ela estava carregando uma parte minha... Iria amar, cuidar e proteger. E meu filho, o garotinho mais doce de todo o mundo tinha ganhado um presente enorme, uma nova mãe para amá-lo da mesma forma que Ângela amou.

Caminhamos muito até nos encontrarmos e finalmente nos encontramos no paraíso... Que é nada mais e nada mesmo o universo paralelo do nosso amor.


	24. A Mamãe do Harry

**Capítulo 23 – A Mamãe do Harry.**

**Nova Iorque – EUA**

**Isabella.**

- Mamãe? Você está acordada? – Harry sussurrou no meu ouvido, tocando meu nariz levemente.

_Mamãe_... Só Deus sabia o que sentia quando ele me chamava assim. Saber que essa criança que eu tanto amava me reconhecia como alguém que cuida, briga, ama, faz carinho, mima e dá a vida por ele é muito bom. Ouvir uma voz doce e suave te chamando de mãe porque precisa de você é uma sensação fora do mundo.

Já tinha levantado cedo, Edward estava em uma reunião na sala com alguns agentes de segurança que ele entrou em contato ontem. Fui expulsa de lá quando ouvi que ele estava alugando um apartamento para o guarda costas ter um lugar para ficar aqui quando não precisasse dele! Podia ficar pior? Edward iria gastar muito dinheiro nessa confusão toda e ele não podia fazer grandes gastos enquanto estivesse trabalhando para o governo. Nós conversamos ontem a noite, antes de dormir, sobre a compra de uma casa. Tenho um dinheiro guardado, mas nem chega a tanto. James ainda não tinha entrado em contato comigo sobre a venda da casa e minha parte em todos os nossos bens.

Mesmo assim... Era muito dinheiro. Em uma espiada na internet vi que casas do tamanho que eu queria ultrapassava a marca de um milhão de euros. E Edward queria alugar um apartamento caro em frente ao Central Park para um ou dois seguranças! Minha cabeça começou a doer e deitei enquanto Harry estava dormindo na cama por ter vindo dormir no meio de nós dois de madrugada. Minha mãe, gentilmente, me disse para deixar que ele fizesse seu papel de homem e pai.

- Mamãe estou com fome. Não tem ninguém na cozinha. – Harry continuou cutucando meu rosto.

- Pensei que minha mãe estivesse lá. Será que todos saíram? – perguntei abrindo os olhos lentamente.

- Não sei. Só tem uns homens na sala com o Papai, Vovô, tio Emm e o Liam!

- Oh, certo. Vamos lá ver algo para comer e depois voltamos para cama tá?

- Você anda muito preguiçosa! – Harry brincou e mordi sua bochecha de leve.

Passei de fininho para cozinha para poder ouvir a conversa. Fiz sinal para Harry ficar quieto porque eles estavam negociando o valor. Os putos cobravam dez mil dólares da vigilância, mais sete mil para instalação de câmeras e alarmes e ainda tinha o salário do brutamonte que ficaria comigo. Edward era insano! Tudo porque alguém invadiu o apartamento e tudo bem, me machucou, fiquei desesperada e morrendo de medo, mas eu sou mulher e tenho medo de barata! Não podia mais negligenciar minha segurança, mas eu não tinha ideia de que tudo era tão sério. Minha mente não conseguia processar essa informação.

Harry comeu tudo silenciosamente me deixando ouvir a conversa através da porta que estava muito interessante. Eu sabia que Edward tinha dinheiro, só não tinha ideia do quanto. Não queria que ele se envolvesse com problemas, então, deveríamos sentar e conversar sobre as nossas finanças. Temos um bebê a caminho e não podemos gastar demais, principalmente quando ainda não decidimos nada. Estava bem certo que me mudaria para Londres, mas ainda era difícil pensar em deixar meu trabalho e o meu país de uma vez... Mas eu também reconhecia que seria impossível viver sem eles e privá-los dessa gravidez.

Harry e eu voltamos para o quarto e não tinha ideia de onde Rosalie e Renée estavam, as mais novas melhores amigas do pedaço, tinham saído sem me convidar. Eu estava morrendo de ciúmes das duas, mas não contei a ninguém e isso me fez lembrar que não tinha ligado para Jasper e ele ficaria muito chateado ao saber das notícias atrasado. Decidi que iria dividir a informação: Alice era melhor com péssimas notícias, ela não gritaria comigo e arrumaria um jeitinho de contar a ele e Jasper ficaria com a notícia boa.

Harry ficou quieto com a televisão, ele ainda estava com sono por ter ido dormir tão tarde e teve um sonho agitado que iria perguntar mais tarde. Peguei meu celular e calmamente procurei o telefone na lista, sem pegar nenhum atalho ou ligar diretamente. Jasper atendeu dois toques depois.

- Oi mana! Você sumiu... Vi que mexeu no facebook. Como vai?

- Tenho uma novidade muito boa. – respondi suavemente e ele riu, esperando – Você vai ser tio. Como diz Harry, Edward e eu encomendamos um irmãozinho que vai crescer na minha barriga.

- Não acredito! – Jasper gritou animado – Meu Deus! Sério? – murmurou incrédulo – Alice! Bella está grávida! Quanto tempo? Quando descobriu? Edward já sabe?

- Estou com seis semanas... Edward e Harry estão aqui, vieram me ver e contei a eles. Papai e mamãe também vieram... Rosalie e Emmett aproveitaram para vir e conhecer a cidade. – respondi omitindo o real motivo da vinda repentina de todos.

- Estou tão feliz por você... Seu sonho realizado.

- Obrigada... Nós estamos muito felizes também. – respondi sorrindo para seu carinho – Posso falar com Alice por uns minutos? Tenho certeza que ela está fazendo beicinho por não estar perto.

- Como você sabe? A conhece tão bem. – Jasper brincou e se despediu com votos de felicidade e a promessa de uma visita.

- Eu queria estar aí... – Alice disse com um beicinho.- Conte-me tudo.

- Saia de perto do meu irmão, eu tenho um assunto sério que vou precisar das suas habilidades de esposa para contar com jeitinho.

- Ah não! Sempre sobra pra mim!

- Por favorzinho! Eu estou grávida! – resmunguei fazendo drama. Cara, essa desculpa colava!

- Mãe, você vai jogar na cara de todo mundo que está grávida para conseguir o que quer? – Harry perguntou e assenti sem nenhuma vergonha – Posso fazer isso também? – perguntou e neguei – Poxa, mãe!

- Ele está te chamando de mãe? – Alice gritou na linha – Sentei. E fechei a porta do quarto. Conte-me tudo.

Alice teve a reação que imaginei, brigou comigo e jurou que contaria a Jasper com mais calma e certificaria que ele não pegasse o próximo avião para vir até aqui. Nós conversamos sobre outras coisas mais leves, não dava para aprofundar no assunto com Harry do meu lado, prestando atenção no desenho e na conversa. Depois que encerrei a ligação, tomei um banho e coloquei um esforço em me arrumar, fazendo uma trança e passando um pouco de maquiagem para tirar o aspecto de doente e um pouco da mancha roxa sobre a minha testa.

Escolhi um macacão jeans larguinho e uma blusa rosa para colocar por baixo. Parecia uma menininha e gostei do resultado final. Mandei Harry para o chuveiro, depois escovar os dentes enquanto separava sua roupa em cima da cama. Edward entrou no quarto, me agarrando de surpresa, mal tive tempo de surtar de susto porque seus lábios estavam nos meus e foi me empurrando em direção a parede, colocando as mãos pelo macacão na minha bunda e apertando com uma força que me fez gemer vergonhosamente.

Mesmo com o jeans grosso, podia sentir sua ereção pressionando meu ventre. Como ele podia estar excitado em uma reunião? Ou ele estava ficando animado bem rápido. Arranhei dos seus braços até a nuca, penetrando meus dedos no seu cabelo e os puxei bem forte. Já tinha virado uma bagunça mole de gemidos nas mãos hábeis que já tinham apertado todas as partes do meu corpo e agora se divertiam com meus seios por dentro da blusa. Edward estava bagunçando meu coreto, mas quem se importa? Ele podia fazer o que quisesse com o meu corpo. De repente, quando nos afastamos para um pouco de ar, ele me soltou bruscamente, ajeitou minha roupa, meu cabelo, me deu um selinho e foi para o banheiro tirar Harry do chuveiro. Fiquei congelada no lugar, tentando ter alguma força nas pernas e controlar minhas respiração.

- O que foi isso? – sussurrei ainda zonza quando ele saiu com Harry enrolado na toalha do banheiro.

- Não posso mais beijar minha namorada? – perguntou com a maior cara lavada de inocente. Assenti quase dizendo que ele poderia fazer isso o dia inteiro e repetidamente – Só para ficar esperta. Posso te pegar assim do nada... – disse como se fosse nada demais – A propósito, você está linda. O macacão é bem... Útil. – sorriu e lembrei-me da facilidade que ele conseguiu infiltrar as mãos dentro dele – A trança também é bonitinha.

- Oh... – murmurei com o cérebro nublado e de repente, ardendo por dentro. Harry estava no quarto, tentando se vestir, então eu tinha que me comportar – Ok. Obrigada.

- O que nós vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou-me ajudando Harry com a blusa.

- Não sei... Você não tem nada para me contar?

- Não. Deveria ter?

- Nós precisamos conversar sobre essa pequena reunião, o que foi acertado, quanto vai custar essa loucura... Nós vamos ter um filho, Edward. Não podemos dar mole.

Minha síndrome por organização estava gritando alerta vermelho.

- Não precisa se preocupar com nada. – sorriu dando-me um selinho rápido – Eu tomo conta de tudo.

- Edward...

- Sim?

- Podemos comer cachorros quentes e conhecer a Estátua da Liberdade? – Harry perguntou saltando entre nós dois. – Eu também quero salsichas empanadas! Com mostarda!

- Está tarde para um passeio desses, deveríamos ter saído mais cedo e provavelmente só encontraremos uma fila enorme. – respondi acariciando seus cabelos molhados – Eu vou mandar seu pai e seu tio Emmett na rua comprar os tickets da balsa de amanhã. O que acha?

- Tudo bem? Posso tomar sorvete?

- Não. Você vai almoçar.

- Droga. – resmungou saindo do quarto.

- Olha a boca! – repreendi mais alto e ele saiu correndo.

- Por que eu tenho que sair para comprar os ingressos? – a preguiça que mora em Edward resmungou com um beicinho.

- Porque você toma conta de tudo. – respondi ironicamente e o telefone da sala tocou, Charlie atendeu e me chamou logo em seguida. Tudo que Edward fez foi me franzir os olhos ameaçadoramente. – Alô?

- Oi, sou eu! Você está bem? – Jane perguntou calmamente – Como foi tudo?

- Está tudo bem, muito melhor agora. – respondi sem ocultar o sorriso – Que tal você e Félix virem jantar aqui em casa? Eu preciso que conheçam Edward e que conversem melhor com meus pais, a situação foi complicada.

- Seria ótimo, vou levar vinho. Exijo que faça algum prato italiano porque papai está aqui e quer saber de você também.

- Aro está aqui? Que ótimo!

Jane e eu combinamos alguns detalhes do jantar e fazendo uma rápida visita a dispensa e a geladeira percebi que precisaria de compras. Edward e Emmett estavam se arrumando para sair e meu pai foi intimado a encontrar Rosalie e Renée no maldito programa de amigas delas. Chatas. Iam ver só. Não ia convidá-las para o chá do meu bebê. Sobrou para Harry, eu e Liam irmos ao mercado, o grandalhão silencioso veio mais para carregar tudo porque não precisava pegar um táxi, mas não seria legal carregar todo o peso e ainda segurar Harry comigo.

- Mãe, eu estou muito grandinho para sentar no carrinho. – Harry resmungou olhando ao redor – Eu sou um rapaz.

- Ok! Sinto muito! – respondi rindo com Liam e lembrei imediatamente de Edward ligando para Esme e Carlisle para contar da gravidez. Minha sogra – como era legal chamá-la assim – ficou emocionada, piorou com ele me chamando de mãe, com o bebê e todo resto, mandou Harry ser um rapaz comigo por estar esperando um bebê. Ele estava levando isso muito a sério.

- O que você precisa, Srta? – Liam perguntou gentilmente – Tem uma lista?

- Ah sim, aqui. – respondi cavando a minha bolsa. – Você gosta de comida italiana, Liam? Edward e eu temos um amigo que é italiano e um chefe renomado por lá, ele é muito legal e me ensinou várias receitas quando o visitei. – tagarelei como uma idiota enquanto ele apenas sorria e acenava – Ok, vamos às compras. – murmurei sem graça e empurrei o carrinho.

Harry ficou entediado rapidamente, ficar andando no mercado ao meu lado e querendo coisas que ele não poderia comer. Comprei um biscoito para mantê-lo quieto e prometi que daria uma salsicha empanada se ficasse comportado, eu esperava que ele esquecesse porque ainda não tinha almoçado. Depois que as compras do jantar foram feitas, Liam foi procurar uma fila enquanto Harry perturbava meu juízo querendo a maldita salsicha e como estava me irritando, deixei comer. Depois me entenderia com o pai dele.

- Mãe, posso colocar mostarda?

- Um pouco, não abuse ou vou ter problemas com seu pai. – respondi pingando umas gotas do condimento e puxei mais guardanapos, acabei sentindo o cheiro e querendo também... Dois. Por que essa porcaria era tão boa? – Olha só você... Me engordando. Vamos voltar para fila, ficar com Liam e vamos para casa, ok? Evite se sujar.

- Uhum. – murmurou de boca cheia.

Não percebi que estava sendo observada até olhar para frente depois de limpar a boca de Harry. James estava parado, com duas sacolas na mão, congelado no lugar.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou quando congelei no fim da fila. - Mãe, vem mais pra cá. Você quer um pedaço, Liam? – perguntou a ele e Liam automaticamente seguiu a direção do meu olhar e me olhou de volta, questionando. Ele estava de casaco e colocou a mão na cintura. Oh Deus, ele estava armado esse tempo todo?

- Nada meu amor. – respondi tranquilamente – Está tudo bem, Liam.

- Filho? Quem é esta criança? – James perguntou com os olhos arregalados – Você adotou uma criança?

Seu tom de voz ia aumentando cada vez mais. Resolvi que se o ignorasse, ele passaria como louco e não falaria mais comigo. James não ficou satisfeito e resolveu me tocar, passo errado e Liam segurou o pulso dele antes que tocasse em mim.

- Quem é você? – James perguntou recuando – Quem é ele?

- Senhor, eu sou Liam. E você?

- James... – murmurou olhando para Harry, que mordia seu lanche, olhando curiosamente para James.

- Mãe, devo ligar para o papai e dizer que este senhor está nos importunando?

- Não, nós vamos pagar as nossas compras e ir embora. – sorri para seu comentário e segui adiante na fila, ignorando James e sua reação exagerada. Minha vida não era da conta dele. Não mais. E eu estava grávida, ele era contra bebês, isso o fazia contra mim.

Esquecer James foi fácil. Uma mordida no meu lanche e eu estava deliciosamente querendo mais. Liam e eu pagamos as compras e voltamos para casa, em um ritmo lendo devido às minhas mãos ocupadas e Harry distraído. Liam não me perguntou nada, mas eu sabia que ele falaria diretamente com Edward. Essa era parte ruim de ter uma sombra, ele iria me controlar por completo sem me dar a chance de fazer o mesmo. Ia ter volta.

Rosalie e Renée estavam na cozinha quando cheguei, as duas rindo, cheia de gracinhas e segredos. Mandei Harry lavar as mãos e a boca para brincar um pouco enquanto guardava as compras. Liam aceitou uma cerveja que Charlie ofereceu e eles foram assistir futebol. As duas não se mancaram com meu bico, mal me cumprimentaram e continuaram sendo felizes. Quando terminei, fui direto para o meu quarto na intenção de ficar lá o dia inteiro, dando uma de boba, até que, vários itens fofos me fez gritar e pular ao mesmo tempo. Minha cama estava repleta de roupinhas de bebê, pequenos bichinhos de pelúcia e outras coisas fofas de decoração.

As bobocas estavam rindo da minha reação.

- Eu gosto de ser uma tia dedicada e quis mimar um pouco o bebê antes de nascer. – Rosalie brincou com um sorriso enorme. Droga, malditas lágrimas. – A ideia de fazer isso um suspense foi da sua mãe e honestamente, se soubesse que teria sido tão divertido vê-la se roer de ciúmes, teria feito mais cedo.

- Suas bobas! Eu estou tão maravilhada com o presente que vou ignorar a gracinha das duas. – respondi abraçando-as ao mesmo tempo – Obrigada! Isso é tão fofo!

Sentamos na cama e começamos a ver todas as roupinhas, e então, levantei para pegar no armário as roupas que já tinha comprado. Era tudo tão perfeito e mágico. Minha mente imaginava um bebê gorduchinho, parecido com Edward, gorgolejando e sorrindo gostosamente pra mim, o centro do seu universo. Fiquei tão feliz com o gesto de Rosalie, de estar feliz e se importar com o bebê que não parei de agradecer. Nós almoçamos sem os meninos e Liam tinha contado a Charlie sobre James, o que obviamente, foi o tópico do almoço. Meu pai estava cogitando a possibilidade de um mandado de restrição.

Não via muita necessidade. James não ia me machucar, ele só estava surpreso e incrédulo com uma criança de seis anos me chamando de mãe e daqui uns tempos ia ficar doido com a minha barriga crescida. Claro que não descartei de uma vez, ele não tinha feito nada além de se aproximar, a polícia não liberaria isso tão fácil assim.

- Vocês ficaram em casa esse tempo todo e não fizeram o almoço? Mulher, o que você estava fazendo? – Emmett entrou no quarto, falando alto e forte, me assustando terrivelmente.

- Relaxa, Bella. Se Emmett está em casa, ele está perturbando. Depois você passa a não se assustar com ele. – Rosalie disse olhando para seu marido – Se você me chamar de mulher novamente, Harry será o homem que ocupará seu lado na cama.

- Poxa amor... Edward e eu só comemos um cachorro quente na rua. – resmungou com um beicinho e falando no meu doce homem, ele entrou no quarto com Harry em suas costas e sorriu pra mim e parou nas roupinhas, nesse momento Emmett percebeu o que estava segurando – Mulher, tu já fez o enxoval? - Emmett perguntou levando um tapa de Rosalie.

- O que foi isso? - Edward perguntou com um sorriso fofo. Ele ficou feliz também!

- Presente da titia! – Rosalie brincou batendo palminhas – Vou gastar tudo que não pude gastar com Harry. – disse em tom de alfinetada e Edward encolheu os ombros.

- Conseguiu os ingressos? – perguntei a Edward e ele se inclinou para me beijar levemente - Teremos visita esta noite para o jantar. Aro, Jane e Félix virão conhecê-lo.

- Conseguimos e sim... Você não tem nada para me contar?

- Uhn... Liam é um fofoqueiro.

- Não foi Liam, fui eu mamãe. – Harry respondeu timidamente e eu ri da sua carinha fofa – Papai perguntou como foi na rua e se eu tomei conta de você... Mas eu não contei o nosso segredo. – sussurrou a última parte.

- Honestamente, você salva sua bundinha branca e deixa a minha na reta?

- Sorte que sua bunda é linda, não é? – Edward brincou me fazendo corar com a nossa plateia. – Fala sério, gente. Ela está grávida! Não é como se eu não tivesse visto nada aí.

- Obrigada pela informação, mas eu dispenso. – Renée entrou na brincadeira e levantou da cama – Vou preparar um lanche para todos e depois dona Isabella vá para cozinha começar o jantar.

- Oh... Esqueci do vinho! – saltei de repente, indo pegar minha bolsa para sair, mas então... Girei meus calcanhares e olhei para Edward – Amor, vai comprar o vinho? Você entende melhor mesmo...

- Por que eu? Acabei de chegar! Nós andamos muito... Foi uma confusão comprar o ingresso, pensei em tirar um cochilo. – Edward resmungou e eu ri, colocando as mãos na minha cintura.

- Você não é o cara que cuida de tudo? Então, vá cuidar do vinho do jantar. – respondi ameaçadoramente.

- Tá, já estou indo. – murmurou colocando Harry no chão.

- Emmett, vai com ele. – Rosalie disse séria, levantando-se da cama.

- Por que? – resmungou como uma criança.

- Porque eu estou mandando, vai.

Os dois saíram de casa com beicinhos e reclamações, mas Edward iria ouvir essa de que ele cuida tudo até se redimir e entender que somos um casal e dividimos coisas. Ele poderia cuidar da maior parte, sinceramente, quanto menos, melhor. Só não precisava ouvir essa de que "ele é o homem e por isso toma todas as decisões como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano que ele pode comer ocasionalmente". Me poupe. Estava terminando de ajudar a Renée com todo o lanche quando eles voltaram com vinhos, queijos e mais outros petiscos que Emmett se responsabilizou de preparar. Rosalie conseguiu achar umas velas e artigos de decoração em umas caixas no fundo do meu escritório que nunca tinha mexido.

- Cadê seu pai?

- Foi dormir. – Harry encolheu os ombros – Posso assistir tevê?

- Pode... Evite a cozinha, não quero que se queime com nada.

Todos me ajudaram a cozinhar, até mesmo Liam, o que foi divertido. Ouvi que Edward falou no telefone com alguém, mas ele não veio para sala ou a cozinha. Eu estava seriamente irritada porque o dia inteiro tinha passado e mal conseguimos ficar juntos e muito menos conversar. Ele tinha que me dar explicações sobre o combinado com os seguranças, quanto iríamos gastar e precisávamos programar nossa vida até meus cinco meses, porque não tenho ideia de até quando uma grávida pode viajar de avião e se o bebê vai nascer em Londres, preciso ter um acompanhamento com um médico local e fazer um pré-natal com ele.

Minha mente só parou de girar quando finalizei boa parte do jantar. Todos foram se arrumar e Renée ficou responsável por cuidar de Harry pra mim. Edward foi acordado com um travesseiro bem grosso na cara porque sou muito delicada. Entrei no chuveiro com o sangue fervendo, ele só podia estar de brincadeira comigo. Vontade de bater até a raiva passar. Ele entrou no chuveiro comigo, mas não dei atenção, assim que terminei meu banho sai do box para me secar e cuidar do meu cabelo. Enrolei-me no roupão para não ficar nua ao seu lado e ouvir alguma piadinha e também não dei confiança.

Isso não foi o suficiente para mantê-lo longe. Com a toalha enrolada na cintura, abraçou-me por trás e desfez o nó do meu roupão, acariciando a pele da minha barriga enquanto beijava meu pescoço exposto de forma sensual. Pequenas mordidinhas, lambidas e sugadas. Suas mãos vagaram para meus seios e os apertou gentilmente, beliscando e puxando levemente meu bico. Eu gemi. Meus seios andavam super sensíveis a qualquer coisa, até mesmo uma toalha mais grossa me excitava. Aproveitando que tinha baixado a minha guarda, desceu a mão mais abaixo e começou um estímulo lento em um ritmo torturante no meu clitóris.

Edward sussurrava coisas sujas no meu ouvido sabendo que isso era o segredo para me deixar louca. Rapidamente, virou-me de frente para seu corpo, me surpreendendo com um beijo de me deixar zonza e completamente sem ar, agarrou minha bunda erguendo-me no seu colo com um simples movimento, deslizando para dentro de mim. Foi impossível conter o grito porque senti tudo, todo ele me preenchendo da maneira que precisava. Encostando meu corpo contra a porta, as estocadas dele me faziam chocar contra madeira e fios do meu cabelo prendendo no pendurador de toalhas. Isso era o de menos... Meu corpo estava em chamas e desfalecendo aos poucos, estourando pequenas luzes através dos meus olhos e meu ventre queimava, se contraindo naquela sensação de prazer intenso. Mordi o ombro de Edward para ocultar meu gemido quando cheguei ao meu limite, abrindo bem os olhos para vê-lo gozar... Esse era o melhor momento de massagem para meu ego.

Nossas respirações estavam fortes e altas, ecoando por todo banheiro.

- Não que esteja reclamando, mas o que foi isso? – sussurrei ofegante.

- Você estava toda irritadinha e sabe o que acontece comigo quando te vejo de bico comigo. Fico excitado e com muita vontade de fodê-la bem forte.

- Oh... – murmurei debilmente – Sinta-se a vontade.

- Vamos tomar outro banho... – sorriu carregando-me até o chuveiro.

Uma chuveirada rápida foi o suficiente. Era isso que estava precisando. Todo meu mal humor e beicinhos foram substituídos por suspiros e sorrisos. Escovamos os dentes com olhares e sorrisos cúmplices. Oh sexo bom...

- Obrigada. – sussurrei ficando na ponta do pé e beijando-o.

- Estamos às ordens. – respondeu estapeando minha bunda conforme passei por ele. – Foi muito bom.

- É, bonzinho. – brinquei fingindo estar distraída, desfazendo do nosso maravilhoso momento. O olhar maldoso que ele me deu me fez sair correndo em direção ao closet – É brincadeira! Sem ataque de cosquinhas! Não! – gritei presa entre seus braços com os dedos muito hábeis brincando com as minhas costelas. – Vou fazer xixi, pára amor. – resmunguei batendo nele. – Você é mal.

- Espertinha. Vá se vestir, garota nua.

Edward e eu nos arrumamos rapidamente e fomos para cozinha, evitando o sorriso idiota que Emmett e Rosalie lançavam um para o outro de vez em quando. Eu esperava que não tivesse sido no banheiro também ou começaria a rir, o pior de tudo que o quarto de Charlie e Renée ficava bem ao meio. Por algum motivo, quando meus pais e Harry vieram para cozinha corei até meu último fio de cabelo. Emmett começou a preparar os petiscos, Rosalie colocou uma música, Harry já estava reclamando de fome, mas ele estava com sono porque não tinha dormido de tarde.

Meus pais e Liam arrumaram a mesa com velas e flores, decorando toda a sala de jantar que tinha sido mais usada em dois dias do que morando aqui por quase dois meses. Jane e Félix chegaram com Aro por volta das sete horas, com vinho e uma sobremesa. Todos se deram bem automaticamente e não falamos sobre nada sério, a única coisa relacionada ao trabalho era o motivo que nos conhecemos, no mais, foi só assunto familiar e amigável. E claro, minha tão esperada gravidez com uma torcida pronta e declarada para mimar meu bebê.

No meio do jantar, me ausentei para colocar meu garotinho na cama antes que passasse vergonha com a sua birra. Ele nem quis historinha para dormir, só que o abraçasse enquanto pegava no sono.

- Eu te amo, vamos orar e pedir a papai do céu uma boa noite de sono e sem sonhos ruins.

- Tudo bem. – sussurrou fechando os olhos e repetindo minhas frases de preces – Eu também te amo, mamãe. Muito.

Minha vida não tinha mais espaço para ficar melhor.

Aro se deu muitíssimo bem com Edward, os dois conversaram sobre meus planos de segurança e minha moradia em Nova Iorque. Só evitamos o grande tópico que eu nem tinha coragem de falar... Deixar meu emprego, ter o bebê e arrumar outro em outro país era demais para assimilar.

Foi uma noite imensamente agradável, todos elogiaram minha comida e os petiscos de Emmett, a torta de chocolate amargo que Jane trouxe foi devorada em uma velocidade da luz. Olhando todos eles ao redor da mesa, com suas taças cheias, sorrisos no rosto... Eu estava tão completa e feliz pela primeira vez em tantos anos. Nada de eventos que eu não era bem vinda ou tinha absoluta certeza que quando desse as costas, iriam falar mal de mim. Isto era meu lar, meus amigos e minha família na mesma sintonia.


	25. Animados e Safados

**Capítulo 24 – Animados e Safados.**

**Nova Iorque – EUA**

**Edward.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Bom dia. – Bella sussurrou com um sorriso divertido – Você acordou animado hoje. – murmurou com uma pitada de malícia no tom de voz. Ela estava descansada e disposta, podia dizer isso pelo seu brilho no olhar e as bochechas coradas.

Ontem nós saímos o dia inteiro. Andamos por todo lado no passeio com Harry, Rosalie e Emmett. Fizemos programas de turista, vimos a estátua da liberdade, visitamos uma cafeteria badalada no qual ela comeu uma torta de chocolate e bebeu o chocolate quente mais doce de toda história e ainda trouxe grandes cookies para casa e no meio do caminho, encontramos a enorme loja M&M. Harry era fã de chocolate, mas entendia que não podia comer muitos, mas foi Bella quem tive de controlar. Quer dizer, tentei controlar. Ela comprou todos os saquinhos, formatos e sabores.

Eu estava pensando que ela não comeria mais nada, mas foi um pensamento errôneo, ela comeu e como estava feliz, tive uma boa recompensa com uma boa noite de sexo já que Harry pediu para dormir com Charlie e Renée.

- Impossível não acordar animado com uma linda mulher ao meu lado. – sorri movendo meu quadril sugestivamente e ela soltou aquelas risadinhas gostosas.

- Então aproveite que estamos sozinhos para... Animar a festa de uma vez. – disse com um sorriso sexy.

- Estamos sozinhos?

- Meus pais levaram Harry para brincar no parque e Rosalie decidiu que precisava de novas roupas. Liam foi com eles. Ou podemos voltar a dormir.

- Nada de dormir... Vamos namorar... Espere, você já levantou?

- Tive que colocar todo aquele chocolate para fora, o enjoo da manhã é insuportável. – respondeu e franziu o cenho – Seu perfume também me deixa um pouco enjoada. Você estava praticamente em cima de mim e lembro-me de acordar com náuseas do cheiro.

- Sério? Você sempre amou meu perfume!

- O bebê não... – sorriu e minha mão automaticamente tocou sua barriga – Ele já está exigindo coisas.

- Tão pequeno e já tão mandão... Como a mãe.

- Em falar que sou mandona, por que não aproveitamos para conversar?

- Por onde quer começar? – perguntei com um sorriso distraído sabendo que isso a irritaria.

- Não me enrole. Do começo?

- Combinei instalação de câmeras em todos os andares, com pontos na recepção e no apartamento que seus guarda-costas ficarão. Serão dois. O síndico disse que a empresa responsável pelo condomínio vai reembolsar o dinheiro já que não quero esperar pela instalação. O salário deles serão pagos por mim e nós não estamos discutindo esse detalhe.

- Quanto custa essa brincadeira toda?

- Tirando a instalação das câmeras, de primeira uns quarenta mil dólares. – respondi honestamente. – Segunda-feira pela manhã os rapazes virão conhecê-la, de tarde a agência vai instalar os alarmes nas portas e janelas. Por isso adiei meu retorno até terça.

- Quarenta mil dólares?

- Eu vou conversar com Carlisle, ele vai comprar a casa no nome dele, quando o processo terminar vou reembolsá-lo e vamos entrar com a troca dos nomes.

- Quarenta mil dólares?

- Baby, relaxa.

- Edward eu ainda não recebi nada da minha separação... – suspirou fechando os olhos – Nós vamos gastar muito com a mudança. E tem a casa, pesquisei na internet, uma casa com quintal e pelo menos quatro quartos custa mais de um milhão, nós precisamos de escritório e garagem, isso só aumenta o preço. – murmurou aflita – Estou preocupada.

- Eu sei que sim e entendo, mas já disse que a casa está garantida, só precisamos encontrá-la, o que vai ser bem complicado. Rosalie já disse que vai nos ajudar e se até o bebê nascer não encontrar, vamos dar um jeito, deixar o berço do bebê no quarto de hóspedes.

- Sua casa é muito pequena, amor. Eu queria decorar o quarto, todas essas coisas, na casa nova. E eu também quero contribuir.

- Contribuir? Como assim?

- Dividir despesas... Sabe?

Dividir despesas? O quê?

- Ângela nunca pagou nada em casa? – perguntou optando por um novo caminho.

- Não? Ângela nunca trabalhou, para falar a verdade.

- Rosalie ajuda em casa?

- Não... O salário de Rosalie é só dela, ela gasta com o que quiser. Emmett é quem paga as contas de casa, primeiro que ele ganha muito mais, segundo que é o homem da casa...

- Homem da casa? Ganha mais? Edward que confusão é essa? – perguntou gaguejando, quase ficando vermelha de tanto ultraje.

- Você quer pagar por coisas? Não entendo! – perguntei com cenho franzido. Não estava compreendendo-a.

- Eu trabalho também, por enquanto e mesmo depois que tivermos o bebê, vou voltar a trabalhar, eu posso conseguir outro emprego, talvez não na mesma posição ou salário... – divagou com o cenho franzido – Não estou dizendo que vou sustentar a casa, porque não daria inicialmente, mas eu também quero pagar coisas.

- As suas coisas não é o suficiente? Eu pensei que mulheres gostavam de trabalhar para poder pagar seus gastos, coisas que nós não entendemos. – respondi calmamente – Nós podemos fazer como meus pais... Termos contas conjuntas. Minha mãe nunca trabalhou, mas ela tinha acesso a tudo que Carlisle tinha. Podemos não ter essa separação de meu e seu... Tudo bem?

- Acho que soa melhor que você me carregar nas costas, completamente.

- Meu pai sempre bancou tudo em casa... Não sei fazer de outro modo a não ser esse.

- Acho que essa história de conta conjunta me agrada. Quer dizer, eu sei quanto poderei gastar por mês, podemos agir em nossa contabilidade juntos.

- Qualquer grandes gastos só com a aprovação do outro, combinado?

- Combinado.

- Eu ainda sou a palavra final.

- Nos seus sonhos. – murmurou se ajeitando na cama – E quanto tempo você acha que devo me mudar?

- Hoje? – brinquei me inclinando para beijar sua barriga, meu bebê estava confortável fazendo sua mãe enjoar e ir ao banheiro repetidas vezes – Quando você achar melhor antes dos seus cinco meses. – murmurei acariciando sua pele macia – Não quero perder todos os detalhes e muito menos não vê-la desenvolver nessa fase tão importante. Eu queria poder ficar aqui o tempo todo.

- Eu também. – resmungou com um beicinho. – Não sei como tudo vai ser, estou preocupada.

- Você sabe o que Aro vai fazer?

- Não faço ideia. – encolheu os ombros calmamente - Eu tenho medo de ficar desempregada.

- Você não vai...

- Só é estupido, porque eu preciso escolher... Quero o bebê, quero você, quero Harry, quero família... E quero meu emprego. É querer muito ter tudo, não é? Abrir mão disso vai me deixar triste, mas em algum momento vou superar, abrir mão de vocês... Nunca. Não consigo nem pensar.

- Você não me deixou terminar, menina ansiosa. – sorri beijando seus lábios rapidamente – Você é inteligente, sagaz, rápida, honesta, talentosa e trabalhadora. Qualquer empresa pagaria o mundo para tê-la.

- Bajule meu ego mais um pouco...

- Espertinha.

- Nós vamos ficar bem, não vamos? É uma aposta insana mudar de continente... Eu nunca planejei isso. E eu odeio coisas não planejadas, quer dizer, normalmente odiava, mas não posso deixar de amar a ideia de sermos uma família. Você gosta disso? Seja sincero, deixe seu senso de responsabilidade de lado e seja honesto.

- Eu amo isso. Devo agradecer a Rosalie por insistir tanto naquela viagem, em simplesmente conhecer você... De termos nos apaixonado e agora, uma prova de que devemos ficar juntos. Acredito em Deus e gosto de pensar que o bebê é a aprovação dele nessa loucura toda. Uma maneira de ficarmos juntos...

- Certo...

- Você precisa relaxar. Deixar esse seu lado louco planejador dormir um pouco e viver a vida.

- Estou tentando, não vê? Estou grávida de um britânico que conheci há três meses. – sorriu enrugando o nariz – Viu, eu posso relaxar... Caso contrário não teria transado com você a primeira vez.

- E eu pensando que meu charme te desarmou...

- Ah, seu charme e sua fala mansa... Todo sexy, safado querendo tirar meu biquíni, provando que sabia fazer coisas maravilhosas com a língua e com a boca.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca... – sorri movendo-me para cima dela, tirando o edredom entre nós dois – Agora que nós já estamos conversados, posso continuar mostrando minhas habilidades?

- Sinta-se a vontade. – sussurrou com um brilho malicioso nos olhos, empurrando seu quadril em direção ao meu.

Bella precisou de um cochilo depois que terminamos. Eu amava deixá-la cansada e dolorida. Meu lado machista sempre falava mais alto nestes momentos. Preparei um café da manhã caprichado para meus dois amores. Coloquei uma florzinha em um copo e fiz questão de espremer laranjas para um suco e colocar morangos frescos em cima das suas torradas. Enquanto terminava, Rosalie entrou com Liam cheio de sacolas e Emmett carregando um urso enorme para meu bebê. A criança era do tamanho de uma uva e tinha tantos presentes que não sabia se teria espaço na minha casa quando nascesse.

Bella ficou feliz com o presente e mais ainda com o café da manhã especial, mas quem estava sorrindo a cada momento que ela se movia e fazia uma careta de desconforto era eu. Obviamente que ela percebeu que meu sorriso de merda era porque o vizinho com toda certeza – se tivesse em casa – não adorou nenhum pouco o ritmo da cama batendo contra parede ou os gritos misturados com tapas que ela dava quando mandei apoiar-se na cabeceira. A única coisa que ganhei foi um tapa na nuca e parar de palhaçada até que meu pequeno príncipe entrou correndo pela porta com um brinquedo novo que o Vovô Charlie tinha comprado.

Uma guitarra a bateria que meia hora depois eu estava querendo jogá-la pela janela. Meu astro do rock não se contentava em tocar, ele tinha que cantar tudo que a _mãe_ dele pedia, porque ela sabia que estava me irritando. E também porque achava fofo. Tá, era muito bonitinho. Pagando por deixá-la dolorida. Recado entendido. Bella mandou que cortasse legumes e lavasse as folhas da salada para poder começar o preparo do almoço com Renée enquanto ela colocava meu mini Rolling Stone para o chuveiro. O banho parecia tão divertido que tive que espiar o que estava acontecendo.

Uma performance especial dela cantando Livin' on a Prayer segurando o xampu e balançando os quadris e Harry batia palmas e se sacodia embaixo do chuveiro iria ficar na minha memória para sempre. Eles eram tão bonitinhos juntos, com uma conexão e amor invejável. Nunca imaginei que meu filho teria outra mãe um dia, no máximo uma madrasta, mas não alguém que cuidasse e amasse como seu próprio. Isso se um dia arrumasse alguém para casar e tudo mais, do jeito que estava vivendo na loucura, não faria tão cedo. Devia estar escrito nas estrelas ou em algum lugar que meu destino estava traçado para encontrá-la.

- Você assistiu tudo? – Bella perguntou secando o cabelo do Harry, ele amava que ela bagunçasse tudo com a toalha. Ficava parecendo um leão com a juba ruiva toda cheia.

- Você estava linda dançando, tive que largar meus afazeres domésticos para ficar com vocês aqui.

- O que nós vamos fazer agora à tarde? – perguntou indo para o quarto e Harry começou a pular na cama só de meias e cueca. Ele chegou a dar uma cambalhota que nós dois seguramos a respiração congelados.

- Uma sessão pipoca de papai, mamãe e filhinhos. – respondi recuperando o passo – Sente-se Harry. Não reproduza as besteiras que seu tio Emmett ensina. Ele não tem cérebro.

- Foi só uma cambalhota. – murmurou a contra gosto sentando-se na cama – Posso escolher o filme?

- Pode sim, mas vamos almoçar primeiro. – Bella respondeu tirando a blusa molhada do banho dele. – Pede para sua avó colocar sua comida que já vamos.

Harry saiu do quarto olhando sobre os ombros enquanto eu estava rindo da sua produção. Ouvi Emmett e Charlie brincarem que tinha um homem de cueca na casa. Bella enjoou com o queijo do purê, que era seu favorito. Liam contou algumas histórias da sua irmã grávida e o quanto ela enjoou, comeu coisas estranhas e engordou.

- Será que vou engordar muito? – Bella sussurrou com os olhos arregalados.

- Toda grávida engorda, filha. – Renée disse suavemente – Engordei 28kg na gravidez de Jasper e quando emagreci tudo, engordei mais 30kg na sua gravidez. – completou calmamente, mas Bella já estava respirando pesadamente segurando na beira da mesa – Hoje em dia, no entanto, grávidas engordam bem menos. Tem dietas, cardápios, essas coisas... Os bebês de antigamente são sobreviventes. Tanta coisa ruim e porcaria que comíamos.

- Eu vou a um nutricionista. – Bella murmurou me olhando de esguelha – Ontem eu só comi porcaria. Quase cinco quilos de chocolate.

- Eu te avisei. – disse baixinho tentando não rir da sua carinha de pânico. Exagerada. Ela não comeu isso tudo, talvez quase isso.

- Cale-se Edward. – Bella murmurou me chutando na canela – Eu vou tentar maneirar. Semana passada comi dois potes de sorvete... Amor, eu estou gorda?

- Nunca querida. – respondi bem rápido e suave – Sempre linda. – murmurei e aproximei do seu ouvido – E gostosa. – sussurrei beijando-a na bochecha e todo mundo nos observava com sorrisos bobos, exceto Charlie que limpou a garganta e me olhou torto, mas ele estava brincando. Tinha que fazer seu papel de pai.

- Eu te amo. – sorriu toda boba com os olhos brilhando.

- Toda hora beijinho. Beijinho e beijinho. – Harry reclamou com ciúmes dela. Era bonitinho saber que meu filho tinha muito zelo por ela.

- Uma amiga minha da faculdade engordou só nove quilos e quando amamentou, perdeu ainda mais que antes. Ficou tão magra que ficamos preocupados. – Rosalie comentou desviando um pouco de Harry – Vai de mulher para mulher, mas é claro que devemos nos cuidar.

- Quando vocês encomendam um? – Renée perguntou com um sorriso. O de Emmett iria rasgar a face.

- Se Deus quiser, no final do ano. Queremos encontrar uma casa em Londres, perto de Edward e Esme. – Rosalie respondeu acompanhando o sorriso do marido – Teremos muitos bebês ano que vem.

- Será um ano muito bom. – Bella replicou com um sorriso apaixonado – Só falta Jasper e Alice se mancarem.

- Ai meu Deus! – Renée sussurrou com cara de pânico – Todos meus filhos em Londres, meus netos! Todo mundo! Charlie, nós vamos ficar sozinhos.

- E isso é ruim? – Charlie, do seu jeito rabugento perguntou sem parar de comer. Foi engraçado a cara de ofendida que Bella fez. Será que ela não sabia que ele fazia de propósito?

- Eu não quero ficar sozinha com você. – Renée disse consternada – Eu vou me mudar com a Bella.

- Não vai não.

- Espere e veja.

Renée e Charlie brigando era engraçado, mas Harry resolveu exigir que nós prometemos uma tarde preguiçosa de filmes com ele. Deitamos na cama com o espertinho com uma perna em cima de cada um para ter certeza que mesmo que ele dormisse nós não iríamos sair do seu lado. Bella, por outro lado, chorou com "Procurando Nemo" como se fosse a primeira vez e depois ficou com o nariz entupido de tanto fungar com Rei Leão 3. Harry estava dormindo desde o inicio do primeiro filme na maior cara de pau.

- Amor, o coloca na cama dele? Vai ficar mais confortável e eu estou tendo outras ideias.

- Já que ele preferiu o sono e menosprezou nossa companhia... - concordei levantando e levando-o comigo - Alguém está ficando bem pesado. É você que entope de comida.

- Criança precisa ser bem alimentada. - respondeu sem culpa e voltei para cama e ela puxou seu computador - Posso fazer algumas especificações de algumas coisas que eu gostaria?

- Gostaria sobre?

- Nossa casa. - respondeu com um rubor bonito - Será que nós conseguiremos dividir um escritório? Ele precisa ser espaçoso, mas você é bagunceiro e isso vai me deixar louca.

- Acho melhor separado. Você precisa de espaço e silêncio e eu trabalho com música ou enlouqueço.

- Em compensação, poderíamos ter juntos, assim vamos tentar nos adaptar um ao outro, sua música baixa, minhas folhas de projeto... Com duas crianças em casa vamos precisar organizar o tempo para nunca ficarmos juntos lá.

- Elas crescem, baby.

- Sei... Ainda assim, dificilmente trabalho em casa.

- Tudo bem. Um escritório espaçoso para nós dois. E com estante na maior parte para todos nossos livros, que temos muitos.

- Estantes embutidas, ocupa menos espaço. E talvez todas rústicas, antigas.

- Você pensa na decoração quando comprar a casa, amor.

- Ok. E ah, nosso quarto. Precisamos de um espaço grande, primeiro, odeio mobília empilhada. Quero uma cadeira tãntrica nele.

- Uhn... Todo espaço do mundo. - cantarolei sorridente e ela riu, revirando os olhos.

- E o closet... Junto ou separado?

- Junto, mas cada um do seu lado.

- Eu tenho tanto sapato... - murmurou um pouco perdida - Acho que dá para termos um junto e banheiro, cada um com sua pia, seu espelho e seu lado. Você é um bagunceiro.

- Você que tem cremes demais.

- Pias separadas.

- Concordo.

- Quarto das crianças. Harry precisa de um espaço, o bebê principalmente, podemos ter dois quartos de hóspedes e um de televisão/brinquedos. Isso dá seis quartos, mas uma casa com cinco serve.

- Pra quê dois quartos de hóspedes? Um está bom! Só iremos receber seus pais e olhe lá.

- Eu odeio não poder receber minha família ou amigos adequadamente. Se sobrar um só, tudo bem, mas eu gostaria.

- Deixa na lista, se encontrarmos...

- Não faço questão de quintal em casa, mas quero uma garagem para dois carros.

- É um pouco complicado achar casas com quintal por lá, mas também não faço questão.

- O máximo de suítes que puder encontrar. Já tenho dor de cabeça de imaginar as crianças brigando por banheiro, principalmente se o bebê for menina.

- Eu brigava muito com Rosalie quando tínhamos um banheiro compartilhado, adoraria evitar isso.

- Jasper e eu a mesma coisa. - revirou os olhos rindo - Sala de visitas grande. Sua família é enorme, imagina espremer todo mundo em um lugar só? A cozinha pode ser mediana e a sala de jantar também.

- Isso é verdade. Precisamos organizar os móveis para que fique um ambiente claro, não gosto de tons escuros ou pesados em casa.

- Tudo bem. Uhn, será que um dia teremos um cachorro? Harry gosta de bichos, sei que ele gostaria, mas eu não sei sobre ter um dentro de casa.

- Se tivermos, vai ser inevitável.

- Então vou rezar para ele nunca se interessar. - murmurou baixinho escrevendo no seu editor de texto - Acho que é isso o mais importante. Mais alguma observação?

- Por enquanto nenhuma. Manda esse arquivo para meu e-mail que vou buscar isso. - respondi esperando que desligasse seu computador, mas ela abriu o facebook - Quem é?

- Estudou comigo no ensino médio.

- E esse?

- Faculdade.

- Só tem homem nisso?

- Deixa de ser petulante que o seu tem mulher pra caramba, inclusive, a doce encantadora Bree. - franziu os olhos na minha direção - A maioria estudou comigo ou com Jasper, estão casados ou não, isso não importa porque eu sou uma mulher comprometida.

- Bom... - murmurei ainda olhando algumas atualizações - E esse?

- Cara, você é chato! - reclamou clicando na sua atualização de status e escrevendo "Deitada com todos os amores da minha vida. Tenho tudo que preciso para ser feliz".

- Espere. - disse pegando meu celular e tirei uma foto de nós dois e postei no meu mural e ela compartilhou. Em pouco tempo trinta pessoas curtiram. - Agora sim...

- Tem um monte de foto sua no facebook, Edward. Inclusive as mais românticas de Paris. - respondeu em tom bobo - Somos bonitos juntos.

- Somos bonitos juntos, vamos ter um bebê lindo, vamos morar juntos, você é toda linda e o amor da minha vida.

.

.

.

Para ter dois capítulos por semana, é preciso ter no mínimo 45 reviews verdadeiras por capítulo. Grande beijo!


	26. Pouco Tempo

**Capítulo 25 – Pouco Tempo.**

**Nova Iorque – EUA**

**Isabella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terça-feira pela manhã fiquei sentada no sofá observando Edward inspecionar a instalação do alarme e me apresentar os seguranças enormes, sérios e completamente estranhos. Eles iriam me seguir por toda parte e proteger meu apartamento. Um rio de dinheiro gasto por poucos meses, mas eu estou grávida e não posso discutir. Palavras dele. Harry acordou sonolento e sentou-se ao meu lado, bocejando de minuto em minuto, coçando os olhos e querendo mimo que eu prontamente dei. Ele era meu menino amor, doce e carinhoso que já estava no dengo porque iria embora ao final da tarde.

Também estava um pouco sentida, mas nós iriamos nos ver em breve. Edward voltaria em duas semanas, pelo menos tentaria trazer Harry. Um final de semana não ia fazer mal no seu rendimento escolar. E em breve, nós estaríamos nos mudando. A ideia ainda não estava formada na minha cabeça, era muito louco e nebuloso, mas ia acontecer de algum modo porque no fundo, eu sabia disso.

Nosso dia foi meio melancólico. Ficamos os três, quer dizer, os quatro deitados na cama, assistindo televisão sem querer se despedir. Quando chegou a hora de Edward ir, o choro veio junto. Fiquei fungando, com o nariz vermelho e lágrimas teimosas escorrendo uma vez ou outra. Caramba, me dei conta que todos iam embora, meus pais, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward e Harry. Cada um retornaria para seu lugar e eu ficaria aqui nessa cidade que também nem era meu lugar.

Uma melancolia profunda me dominou. Fiquei tão triste tendo que me despedir de todos de uma vez só. No dia seguinte minha vida voltaria ao normal, de sair de banho cedo, trabalhar, ficar sozinha... Minha alegria era o bebê. Saber que ele estava ali, contando comigo, precisando da minha saúde e sanidade era um combustível para ficar bem e não sofrer tanto. Nas três semanas seguintes fiquei empurrando com a barriga, trabalhei dobrado para ocupar a mente, sempre falando com Edward – na verdade, ele estava me irritando um pouco. Harry estava bem, contando os dias que iria me mudar.

Até o momento não tinha ideia de quando. Aro não tinha mencionado nada de como ficaria minha posição, se seria o caso de pedir demissão e só de pensar nisso ficava meio arrepiada. Mesmo que James tenha depositado 200 mil dólares da venda de tudo que tínhamos juntos, ficar desempregada ou virar dona de casa me assustava muito. Infelizmente não podia ter tudo na vida, mas, podia tentar ter.

- Bom dia gatinha! – Jane entrou na minha sala com um embrulho cheio de laço – Parabéns 12 semanas bebê! – sorriu e abri rapidamente – Trufas!

- Eu ando comendo tanto... – resmunguei já pegando uma e mordendo – Isso é tão bom! – murmurei contente porque estava com fome e ainda faltava um pouco para hora do almoço. Era para estar comendo minha banana com iogurte, mas, Jane toda segunda-feira me dava um feliz semanal. Sempre um mimo.

- Doze semanas já! Três meses!

- Já estou peituda. Sério, tive que mostrar a Edward pela câmera o quanto eles estão enormes e inchados. Chega a incomodar um pouco.

- Ah, ele adorou, tenho certeza.

Edward e eu estávamos sobrevivendo à falta de sexo. Nós não nos víamos há mais de um mês. O caso da BBC estava tomando ainda mais seu tempo e toda minha preocupação era direcionada a Harry o tempo todo com Esme, sentindo a ausência de Edward em casa. Seu rendimento escolar caiu um pouco, voltou a fase do Batman. Meu menino tinha sérios problemas de rejeição o que era bem compreensível.

Aro ainda não tinha dado uma posição sobre minha vida profissional e decidi esperar mais um pouco para ver no que ia dar. Jasper e Alice entraram na ajuda para procurar uma casa já que Rosalie estava ocupada com sua mudança e a transição da empresa para Londres. Já tinha visto algumas e vetado. Estava difícil, como achar agulha no palheiro. Complicado além da forma. Meu trabalho também estava pipocando problema.

Com o rendimento da agência sendo notável para a mídia, mais trabalho tínhamos e mais problemas dos concorrentes. A Mr. Jones, concorrente número um da Volturi era a que irritava. Parecia que os funcionários eram treinados para serem desagradáveis, antiéticos e antiprofissionais. Meus estagiários e até mesmo os publicitários sofriam ataques em eventos e até mesmo online. Estava tentando, sem sucesso, achar uma maneira, judicialmente, que pudesse pará-los um pouco, mas nada era o suficiente.

Minha cabeça faltava explodir de tanta informação. Tanto problema para resolver. Graças a Deus sempre fui muito saudável e estava tudo bem com a gravidez. O bebê tinha o tamanho normal, minha pressão estava sempre estável e meu peso ainda acompanhava o esperado no momento. Só as dores de cabeça que continuaram, os enjoos tinham sumido bastante e os desejos... Tinha hora que queria comer alguma coisa, nada estranho como areia ou combinações esquisitas.

Às vezes de madrugada quando era meu melhor momento para conversar com Edward me dava uma vontade de comer pão com queijo ou macarrão com frango, coisas simples que se comesse outra coisa, a fome era saciada, mas a vontade não. Achava que isso era papo de grávida louca, mas segundo as minhas pesquisas e os livros que comprei para entender melhor todas as mudanças do meu corpo, era bem normal. Tinha casos piores. Acho que mulher que come desesperadamente na gravidez extravasa tudo que tem vontade quando não está. Minha fome era normal, comer de três em três horas sempre comi, pelo menos uma barra de cereal ou uma fruta.

Uma coisa que não me acostumei além da cidade ser barulhenta, cheia e estranha, era viver sozinha e ter seguranças constantemente ao meu dispor. Bom que nunca carregava peso, nunca abria uma porta e nunca me esforçava para fazer absolutamente nada. Nem mesmo a minha comida precisava buscar ou pedir. Eles verificavam tudo, todos os lugares que entrava e normalmente iam à frente dar uma olhada. Era como se eu fosse a mulher do presidente ou a Duquesa Kate carregando o bebê real.

Meu celular tocou no meio da reunião, foi constrangedor, mas nem sabia que estava para tocar. Apertei para encerrar e coloquei para vibrar, pedindo para Lauren continuar sua apresentação, mas ele não parava de vibrar. Olhei na tela e era Aro.

- Só um minuto. Aro é quem está ligando.

Meu coração se encheu de ansiedade quando ele disse que queria uma reunião para quinta-feira à tarde, pedindo que desmarcasse todos meus compromissos. Assim que Lauren terminou sua apresentação, encerramos para o almoço e iria dar uma fugida. Precisava dormir um pouquinho e cultivar minha preguiça. Depois do meu longo banho e do almoço caprichado, resolvi ligar para Edward e perturbá-lo um pouco.

- Oi meu amor. – Edward atendeu minha ligação no segundo toque – Que saudade de você... – sussurrou daquele jeito mole, dengoso, com o sotaque querendo me matar.

- Não fala assim... – resmunguei derretida.

- Não fala como, meu amor? – disse bem carregado, caprichando no "meu amor" – Não falar que estou louco de saudade, desejo, tesão, amor por você?

- Senhor fala mansa... – murmurei suspirando e reconheci as batidas ritmadas no fundo – Aumenta essa música, por favor?

- Claro, baby.

Ele estava ouvindo Fix You do Coldplay.

- Por que está ouvindo essa música? – perguntei um pouco confusa.

- Estou ouvindo todas as músicas. Sem paranóia. – respondeu rindo e abaixou a música – Como você está se sentindo hoje?

- Muito bem. O bebê acordou feliz, não rejeitou comida e ainda por cima, não senti dor de cabeça.

- Sua consulta é amanhã que horas? – perguntou com um tom de voz triste.

- Depois do almoço... Não vou fazer ultra, amor. É só entrega de uns exames, não vai ser nada demais. – respondi tentando tranquilizá-lo – Aro marcou uma reunião para quinta-feira. Talvez tenhamos novidades até lá.

- Espero... Se não tiver, por favor, baby... Peça demissão, eu não aguento mais.

- Eu sei... Também não. Antes eu não tive a oportunidade de conversar com ele. Como está Harry?

- Tagarela. Acordou tão falante que ofereci água umas duas vezes. – respondeu rindo – Ele retoma as aulas de piano hoje, está ansioso e um pouco nervoso porque troquei o professor.

- Vou ligar mais tarde para saber como foi, estou com tanta saudades dele.

- Só dele, é?

- Não posso começar a mencionar tudo que sinto quando penso em você...

- Ah... Eu posso. O que você está vestindo agora? – perguntou mudando totalmente o tom de voz. Cheguei a me ajeitar na cama pela pontada no ventre que senti.

- Só camisola.

- Sem nada por baixo? – perguntou rouco e estremeci.

- Sem nada. – respondi com a voz falhando – Por quê?

- Tira sua camisola, deite no centro da cama com dois travesseiros nas suas costas. – pediu gentilmente e rapidamente obedeci. – Posso imaginá-la, totalmente nua, linda como sempre, ofegante e corada de tanta excitação. – disse com um sorriso que imaginava seu rosto brilhando perversão e coloquei o telefone no viva-voz sabendo exatamente onde iríamos. – Ia beijar seu pescoço porque eu amo sentir seus batimentos acelerados sob meus lábios famintos, adoro seu cheiro e a maneira que seu corpo arrepia e aquece ansioso pelo meu toque.

Involuntariamente minhas mãos estavam seguindo seu comando. Era como se meu cérebro tivesse entrado em um modo automático de necessidade de satisfação íntima ao ponto que fizemos sexo pelo telefone pela primeira vez. Fazia muito tempo que não me tocava, que fazia coisas para mim mesma sozinha. Foi uma experiência agradável que só agravou ainda mais minha saudade. Quando encerramos a ligação de quase duas horas, meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Os dois dias até a reunião se arrastaram em uma melancolia profunda. Fiz compras de óleos corporais e novas calças porque as minhas estavam apertadas ao pronto de ficarem feias. Também comprei novos sutiãs para meus seios irritados não continuarem me irritando. Tudo isso era o que queria e invejava de outras mulheres, mas acho que esse estado sensível era causado pelos hormônios mesmo. Queria tanto que Edward estivesse comigo que tinha vontade de chorar. Conversar com Harry pelas manhãs me deixava tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo tão saudosa.

- E aí, o que você acha que vai rolar na reunião com meu pai? Tentei sondar, mas ele não me contou nada! Sinceramente, estou nervosa. Nós estamos fazendo um bom trabalho e ele parece tão sério.

- Também estou um pouco nervosa, Jane. Com a gravidez ele não pode me demitir sem pagar uma multa e eu teria que pedir demissão, mas, eu sei que ele vai ficar arrasado.

- Amiga... Me escuta – Jane me segurou pelos ombros – Depois do Caius, meu pai não se arrasa com ninguém – brincou e nós duas rimos com a verdade – E outra, você precisa viver com o pai do seu filho.

- Eu sei, mas são anos trabalhando para mesma empresa, construindo minha carreira...

- Bella, ou você sonha em ser mãe ou sonha ser a poderosa publicitária. Até daria para ser os dois se você não tivesse arrumado um homem em outro continente! – provocou e dei língua, acariciando minha barriga. Meu bebê era tudo. O céu.

- Dane-se todo resto, Jane. – sussurrei com um sorriso bobo – Quando você sentir que tem algo tão pequenininho que precisa tanto de você aqui – apontei para minha barriga ainda pequena, muito pequena, mas estava ali com aquela gordurinha de tudo que engordei – Existem muitas preocupações, mas tudo gira em torno, sabe? Meu medo de perder o emprego é apenas pequeno diante disso. É algo que gosto, mas ser mãe é muito maior.

- Então estamos conversadas. – sorriu abrindo a porta da sala de reuniões e Aro já estava lá – Oi papito!

- Olá Aro!

- Minhas meninas talentosas. – sorriu ternamente abraçando nós duas ao mesmo tempo – Pedi café e chá para Isabella. Não podemos permitir que essa criança seja muito agitada.

Nossa reunião durou a manhã inteira. Primeiro de tudo falamos sobre cada campanha que estávamos trabalhando, balanço financeiro e atividades e rendimento dos estagiários. Isso rendeu também depois do almoço. E então, finalmente tive minha reunião sozinha com ele. Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele.

- Passei as últimas semanas pensando uma maneira de não perder você... – disse brincando com uns papéis – Quando soube da gravidez e logo em seguida conheci Edward, percebi que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Então, cheguei a conclusão de que você não precisa da demissão para mudar-se para Londres.

- Como assim?

- Tenho planos de expandir até Londres. Isso me ocorreu quando fui a França e me dei muito bem com um dos publicitários de lá, que é londrino. – respondeu e sabia de quem estava falando – Sem contar que eu sei o quanto Jane quer se estabilizar com o marido e nada melhor que viver na cidade natal dele, perto da família dele... E agora, você.

- E então?

- Confidencialmente, irei abrir uma filial em Londres. Não será agora, no próximo ano. Eu quero você e Jane lá, vocês duas conhecem a empresa, se conhecem e vão saber como administrar juntas porque se deram muito bem aqui.

- E a Mr. Jones? A sede deles é lá.

- Exatamente por isso que é confidencial. Eu tenho suspeitas que eles estão agindo de forma suja, querendo infiltrar alguém no meio de nós. Jane não falou nada com você porque não autorizei, você está grávida e não me culpe por te proteger de certas informações.

- O que houve?

- Félix desconfiou de um carro seguindo-os por alguns dias. E eu creio que sejam eles.

- Jura?

- Então também penso que seu ataque pode ter sido... Eles. Bella, por qual motivo entrariam no seu apartamento? Eles deviam procurar alguma coisa.

- Não levaram nada. Não levo nada da agência para casa, nem no meu computador fica. – respondi assustada – Isso tem total lógica.

- Exato. É um negócio arriscado, mas temos que agir silenciosamente para dar tudo certo e se eles estão fazendo coisas ilegais, vamos agir judicialmente.

- Tudo bem. E como fico nisso tudo?

- Vá curtir sua gestação com calma, paciência e amor. – sorriu ternamente – E trabalhe em campanhas em casa, faremos um esquema online até a agência abrir e você retomar seu trabalho.

- Sério?

- Este é o meu presente.

- Obrigada! Obrigada! – sorri abraçando-o apertado – Preciso ligar para Edward! Tanta coisa para contar!

Jane estava na minha sala andando de um lado ao outro, quando contei a noticia que me mudaria e ela também, em alguns meses, fechamos a porta e saltamos de um lado ao outro. Félix ficou muito feliz. Edward mais ainda. Ele falou em marcar meu voo para o dia seguinte! Agora, tinha que sentar e começar a organizar tudo detalhadamente...

Depois do expediente, nos reunimos em um jantar comemorativo sobre as ótimas finanças e desempenho em um restaurante mexicano perto do trabalho, pude finalmente anunciar a todos que trabalhavam comigo o motivo por estar recusando todas as bebidas alcoolicas. Foi uma gritaria que o garçom teve que nos chamar atenção, mas fiquei toda boba porque todo mundo, mesmo com tão pouco tempo de trabalho, ficaram felizes com a minha gravidez.

Em casa, sentei com meu computador na sala e comecei a fazer listas de coisas que precisaria fazer com urgência e para não esquecer. Tinha que ir no consulado, pedir para Edward tentar ver essa questão de mudança legal, comprovar nosso relacionamento, alugar um frete para levar toda minha mudança antes, porque de roupa, livro e outras coisas tinha muito para malas e pouco para um container, já que os móveis iria vender.

No fim das contas tinha tanta coisa para resolver que ao citar uma a uma para Edward no Skype ele quase caiu da cadeira.

- Baby... Eu vou amanhã ver seu processo de mudança, vou dar entrada aqui porque tenho colegas de profissão no consulado.

- Aro não me deu prazo nenhum, mas eu tenho campanhas no meu nome, talvez deva esperar essas apresentações.

- Quanto tempo?

- Um mês? Talvez... E além do mais, esse processo burocrático deve demorar um pouco, não? Eu não entendo nada disso.

- Demora sim, mas talvez três semanas até sair algo oficial. Isso te dá o tempo suficiente para se organizar?

- Sim. Dá sim... Agora estou muito ansiosa! – sorri para câmera e resolvi brincar um pouco com o sorriso enorme que ele correspondia – Será que consigo um lugar para morar? Não sei se é uma boa ideia morarmos juntos agora... Muito repentino. – disse e ele ficou sério na hora – Te peguei!

- Muito engraçado, Isabella Marie.

- Não me chame assim!

- Chamo... Olha quem chegou da aula de piano! – disse sorrindo e Harry quase o atropelou.

- Oi mamãe!

- Meu amor, você demorou tanto! Me conta o que teve na sua aula hoje? – perguntei enquanto se ajeitava no colo do pai – Sua boca está suja, o que comeu?

- Oi Bella! – Emmett meteu a cabeça na frente de ambos ocupando a tela inteira – Levei teu filho para comer fast food e sorvete. – disse com um sorriso e emburrei o rosto – Vai fazer o quê? Vai me bater? – retrucou com um sorriso e de repente, caiu no chão – Porra Edward!

- Olha a boca! – gritei chamando atenção enquanto Harry se dobrava de rir e Edward fingia que não tinha acontecido nada. – Não coma essas porcarias que seu Tio Emmett te dá.

- Eu estava com fome, mãe. – Harry disse dando os ombros e franzi os olhos pra ele – Tá bom, não como mais.

- Fale da sua aula, meu docinho. – disse tentando desviar o assunto e dar atenção a ele – Como foi seu dia?

- Foi tudo bem! Tara ficou sem lanche hoje, o John passou e derrubou tudo. Dividi o meu com ela, mas ela não gostou do meu suco de soja. A tia explicou minha alergia e ela mesmo assim não quis beber mais.

- Você tem um paladar seletivo, só isso.

Harry continuou contando do seu dia, até que corou até as orelhas e pediu licença para ir ao banheiro. Edward e eu ficamos em silêncio nos encarando. Como esse homem tão lindo simplesmente pode estar comigo? Todo meu amor por ele crescia muito, a cada momento. Seus olhares e promessas, seus sorrisos e em tão pouco tempo iríamos morar juntos e sermos pais. Quem diria que aquele cara sexy tocando Yelow e cantando no maior sotaque arranca calcinha da vida seria o pai do meu filho?


	27. Desorganizado Nato

**Capítulo 26 – Desorganizado Nato.**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Edward.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Filho, vai escovar os dentes, por favor. – pedi retirando seu prato da mesa – Emmett abaixa o volume da televisão! – reclamei com meu cunhado que estava acampado na minha casa porque minha irmã tinha expulsando-o de casa a fim de conseguir arrumar sua mudança sem ele perturbando do lado. – Será que Rosalie conseguiu falar com o dono daquela casa vizinha?

- Seria ótimo sermos vizinhos... Bella com bebê pequeno e Rosalie grávida, ia ser bom.

- Bella se muda no máximo em um mês, o chefe dela conseguiu fazer com que trabalhe em casa durante a gestação e depois ele tem outros planos de mantê-la na posição de direção de arte. – respondi sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Você falou com ela da casa? – Emmett perguntou abaixando o volume da televisão.

- Não. Ela ficou muito ansiosa com essa mudança, fez uma lista de mais de mil itens e ainda por cima descreveu, detalhou tudo que precisa saber e fazer nos próximos dias. – respondi e olhei para o relógio – Harry, hora de dormir! – gritei ouvindo o barulho da sua televisão diminuir – Ele não quer mais que o faça dormir até Bella chegar.

- Sério? Esse garoto tem uma veia revolucionária.

- É teimoso, isso sim.

Emmett e eu conseguimos assistir um filme antes de dormir. Minha cama, meu quarto, tudo continuava muito vazio e estranho sabendo que tenho um relacionamento sério e seria pai em poucos meses. A necessidade dela no meu dia-a-dia era além de ter uma mulher em casa e sim de uma companheira, melhor amiga, que possa me ouvir ou apenas me abraçar quando estou estressado.

De manhã cedo Emmett me deixou sair dizendo que cuidaria de Harry, se não estivesse com o dia tão apertado, recusaria, porque ele só ensinava besteira para meu filho. Um dia sozinho com meu cunhado era perder uma vida inteira de educação. Mandei uma mensagem para minha namorada, desejando um bom dia e que a amava muito. Bella andava sensível pela gravidez, qualquer coisa a deixava muito feliz ou muito triste. Apesar de que, a gravidez toda era pura felicidade, tudo que via era fofo e do jeito que estava gastando, sua mudança só ia ter coisa para o bebê.

Eu estava ansioso para ver o sexo, queria poder escolher os nomes e até mesmo preparar o quarto. Tinha certeza que Bella ia se divertir tanto montando e escolhendo cada detalhe que queria participar disso. A gravidez de Ângela foi tranquila, mas completamente sem ânimo, ela gostou de saber que estava grávida, mas ficou mal humorada e um pouco relaxada consigo mesma. Não que fosse certo comparar, porém, Bella era muito mais cuidadosa e apaixonada. Cada segundo da sua gestação era meticulosamente registrado, anotado e motivo de festa.

Eu estava ansioso para ver a transformação do seu corpo, ela estava linda, já aparentava uma diferença nos seios e no rosto. Seus olhos sempre em constante brilho e um sorriso em tudo. Toda noite, nossas conversas pela webcam, ela estava animada e esperançosa. Era o seu sonho. Sonho este, que eu realizei. Eu era o pai desse bebê tão planejado pela cabeça da mãe louca.

Meu trabalho estava cada vez mais sugando meu tempo. A oposição pediu um resumo completo de todos os gastos do escritório e pessoais dos advogados envolvidos. Conversei com o primeiro ministro e soube que se comprasse a casa dentro de uma renda comprovada antes de começar o caso, não teria problema nenhum. O que foi muito bom.

- Sr. Cullen, sua irmã na linha um. – Jéssica anunciou pelo telefone.

- Oi Rose. Bom dia, minha linda irmã loira.

- Estamos muito bem animados, não estamos? – perguntou brincando sabendo que estava provocando-a um pouco – Consegui falar com o dono, ele está disposto a vender e por isso, tenho os contatos dele. Ainda está interessado?

- Sim. A casa é do mesmo formato que a sua, não é? Bella gostou muito.

- Sim, exatamente igual.

- Perfeito. Vou entrar em contato com ele. Obrigada, irmã.

- E você está cuidando do meu marido?

- Ele está estragando meu filho, pelo amor de Deus.

- Emmett é um brincalhão, tenha paciência com ele. Vejo você no jantar, eu te amo, até mais tarde.

Imediatamente parei o que estava fazendo no trabalho e liguei para o dono da casa, que me passou para um corretor e assim começamos o processo de compra. No meu horário de almoço peguei o carro e fui até a casa. Precisava de uma nova pintura, tinha algumas infiltrações e precisava trocar as portas porque tinha muito tempo que estava fechada. O quintal de trás era grande, com um bom gramado, na frente era fechado, direto para rua, mas como a rua era fechada e tinha poucas casas ali, o acesso seria de morador.

Quatro quartos, três com banheiros, um escritório com estante embutida para livros, três andares, sendo o último, um sótão; sala, cozinha, sala de jantar, banheiro de visitas, dispensa, quarto de empregada e garagem para três carros. Tirei fotos e enviei para Bella, que achou que fosse a casa que Rosalie comprou, mas logo se tocou que era outra e me ligou gritando desesperadamente.

- A casa é linda, amor. Eu amei! Podemos pintar a parede da sala...

- Baby, calma! Vamos com calma.

- Ok. Compra a casa. – disse ofegante – Ah, quanto custa?

- Você não vai saber até que tenha efetuado a compra, eu te amo, vai pensando nas cores, alugue Alice ou Rosalie para te ajudar nisso e depois nos falamos. Beijos.

- Edward!

Desliguei.

- Vou comprar. – disse ao corretor e ele assentiu com um sorriso enorme.

Voltei para o trabalho encontrando o verdadeiro caos, telefone tocando, estagiários de um lado ao outro e claro que era o caso da BBC me esperando chegar para pipocar e acabar com a paz do meu dia. Cada dia estávamos próximos de desvendar a teia de aranha que envolvia os fundadores da companhia de televisão. O governo queria saber quem era o culpado para que pudéssemos punir antes da oposição ter essa informação. Era um risco grande, mas nós íamos conseguir.

- Peter, preciso acertar todos os detalhes da compra da minha casa. – disse batendo na sua porta e Charlotte estava lá – Oi Char, preciso mesmo da sua ajuda.

- O que foi?

- Comprei uma casa, precisa de reforma, você ainda tem o telefone daquela equipe que fez a reforma da sua casa?

- Tenho sim. Qual casa? Onde?

Expliquei para os dois curiosos de plantão o que era e o que precisava. Liguei para Alice, mas Bella já tinha falado com ela e assim que tivesse a chave da casa em mãos era para passar para o seu comando. Charlotte e Alice ficaram com a responsabilidade de resolverem isso com minha exigente namorada para cuidar da reforma e a decoração inicial. Meu trabalho era começar a empacotar tudo.

Harry estava ansioso para me mostrar algo, assim que pisei em casa, ele estava com todas as suas roupas emboladas dentro da mala alegando estar pronto para se mudar. Achei engraçado que ele se lembrou de colocar a comida do peixe.

- Filho, não é tão simples assim. Vamos começar com o cômodo da casa que não acessamos muito. – expliquei bagunçando seu cabelo – Seu tio comprou comida. Vamos jantar e podemos fazer isso depois, ok?

- Se a gente não arrumar tudo, mamãe não vai chegar logo.

Sua lógica infantil e ansiosa tinha um pouco de razão.

- Mamãe vai chegar com ou sem nossas coisas empacotadas, eu prometo.

- Acho bom.

Garoto abusado.

- O que você comprou, imprestável? – passei batendo na nuca de Emmett – Espaguete e lasanha? Certo, pelo menos tem bom gosto.

- Ah, cala sua boca. – resmungou colocando os pratos na mesa – Da próxima vez você cozinha.

- Na próxima, jantamos na casa dos meus pais. – retruquei rindo – Cadê sua esposa? Ela disse que vinha jantar aqui.

- Está chegando, disse que ia parar e comprar algo para beber porque sua geladeira está completamente vazia.

- A dispensa também. – Harry disse sentando no seu lugar.

- Estou sem tempo de ir ao mercado.

- Me deixa contar para Bella que você está dando comidas rápidas ou industrializadas para Harry. – Emmett ameaçou fazendo Harry sorrir.

- Cala a boca, se ninguém contar, ela não vai descobrir.

- Vai me pagar quanto para não contar? – Rosalie entrou na cozinha com duas sacolas – Vinho e suco para o mocinho. – estabeleceu as coisas na mesa – Francamente, Edward! Você está muito relaxado! Vou deixar Harry com a mamãe enquanto você se ajeita. Não é possível!

- Eu não matei e nem vou matar meu filho de fome. Ele tem comido bem, estou me virando, ok? – resmunguei emburrado e sai para cozinha indo buscar taças e um copo – Além do mais, minha adorável namorada logo se muda e vocês não irão estressá-la.

- Realmente não iremos. Essa tarefa é sua e é devido a sua desorganização que a Bella pira. – Rosalie retrucou para continuar me irritando – Vamos comer antes que meu maninho me dê um fora.

- Ainda bem que sabe.

- Ih, crianças! – Emmett rugiu com um tom de voz forte que fez a sala de jantar ficar em silêncio – Sem brigas! – disse sério, todo paternal.

- Nossa, amor! Fiquei excitada! – Rosalie brincou caindo na gargalhada.

- Meu Deus, vamos comer.

- Pai, o que é ficar excitada? – Harry perguntou me fazendo engasgar com o vinho e Rosalie pulverizar o mesmo. – Que foi?

- Você vai descobrir em alguns anos. – Emmett respondeu segurando a risada.

Minha semana foi uma loucura sem limites. O jornalista maldito estava tentando arduamente uma entrevista com qualquer funcionário do escritório, alegando ter uma fonte próxima que me deixava completamente puto e louco de raiva com algumas matérias sensacionalistas. O nome dele era Joakim Tufte. Norueguês, na certa. Não conhecia o trabalho dele e nunca tinha ouvido falar. Peter apostava que era um codinome, mas pouco importava diante da chatice dele.

- Edward? Posso entrar? – Charlotte bateu à porta do escritório – Posso pegar meu afilhado na escola e levá-lo para jantar? Estou precisando de um momento com ele. Comprar umas besteiras e estragá-lo um pouco.

- Sinta-se à vontade, agora, tudo que fizer para estragá-lo, tem uma grávida muito brava que pode brigar com você. – respondi rindo suavemente.

- Ela brigou muito com você ontem? Sinto muito, não sabia que ela não sabia que você tinha esquecido de comprar as tintas. – encolheu os ombros me lançando um olhar de pena.

- Falou muito na minha cabeça, obrigado por isso. – respondi resmungando – Bella quando quer brigar comigo ela não quer saber se estou no meio de uma reunião ou com um cliente. E aí de mim se disser que preciso desligar.

- Ela te tem na palma da mão, só não atrase mais nada da casa, ok?

- Sim senhora.

Era tanta mulher mandando em mim que me deu vontade de rir quando minha mãe mandou uma mensagem autoritária avisando que ia deixar comida pronta pra mim no forno. Bella sempre me ligava na hora do meu almoço, mas hoje, justamente hoje, que tinha uma consulta no médico. Sua gravidez já estava no fim do primeiro trimestre, todos os riscos de um aborto espontâneo diminuiriam e aquela parte chata de enjoo e dor de cabeça que ela quase não reclamava iria passar, mas, sempre ficava preocupado. Sempre mesmo. Com a nossa diferença de fuso horário, tinha que esperar muito para ter notícias, mas mantinha um controle sobre o que estava fazendo através dos seguranças.

Sua demora a me atender era porque estava em um salão de beleza fazendo as unhas e os cabelos, depois não podia mexer na bolsa e foi direto para a consulta e de lá, saiu para comer com Jane e então, pegou no celular para me ligar e contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Tirou foto da ultrassom e mandou. Nosso bebê.

- Não quero descobrir o sexo sem você. Alice já encontrou uma ginecologista e obstetra pra mim aí, conversou com ela e topou em fazer meu pré-natal com os exames que enviei por e-mail. – disse tranquilamente – Eu já enviei o formulário para o consulado. Você foi ver pra mim?

- Baby, eu fui abusado o suficiente para pedir um favor para o Primeiro Ministro. Mike, o marido de Jéssica, trabalha com isso. Ele vai me ligar assim que seu formulário chegar e vamos agilizar seus documentos. Vai estar no prazo.

- Ok, não vou me preocupar com isso. Tenho que apresentar uma campanha agora, nós amamos você, até mais tarde. Diga a Charlotte para não estragar meu menino.

- Eu também amo vocês, boa apresentação e não posso prometer nada, ela é uma madrinha dedicada. – respondi encerrando nossa ligação.

- Jéss, cadê o telefone do seu marido que anotei aqui em algum lugar? – perguntei alto para que pudesse ouvir da sua mesa – Não encontro em lugar nenhum.

- É por isso que eu existo. – brincou entrando na sala com um post-it e colou na minha testa – Estou indo levar uns documentos no fórum, volto daqui a pouco. Vai querer algo?

- Chá.

- Ok. Até mais.

Trabalhar estava me deixando louco e quase sem vida. Além dos clientes fixos e casos ocasionais, o escritório crescia muito e visivelmente. Nós já tínhamos um nome na cidade, agora, era no país. Isso era muito bom, uma excelente repercussão. Uma revista de comportamento, conhecida mundialmente, queria uma entrevista com os donos, Peter achava que seria boa coisa, e eu também, mas queria esperar Bella chegar para ver se concordaria participar, abrir nosso relacionamento de uma vez por todas. Nós íamos aparecer como pais, contar nossa história e mostrar que apesar de estar defendendo o governo, a verdade era o que mais nos importava e queríamos. E que somos gente de bem.

- Pai! Você acha que estou gatão?

- Você sempre é gatão, filho. Você é a minha cara!

- Nossa, Edward! Sua modéstia me impressiona! – Rosalie debochou fazendo todos rirem.

Harry estava fazendo um desfile com as roupas que a madrinha dele comprou e eu tinha quase certeza que tinha dedos e pés da minha adorável Isabella nisso. Ela com certeza pediu a Char que desse uma olhadas nas roupas dele e nas minhas, porque também ganhei camisetas novas, calças, sapatos e tudo no número certinho. Não era como se eu andasse extremamente largado. Minhas roupas precisavam ser passadas e minha casa de limpeza, mas, ainda conseguia cuidar de mim mesmo.

Em casa, terminei de empacotar toda biblioteca, escrevi cada item que tinha em cada caixa e fui para os brinquedos que Harry quase não usava mais. Separei alguns para doação e os outros guardei. Comecei a desmontar o quarto de hóspede, deixando o colchão em pé e as partes da cama encostadas no canto, guardei nas caixas os abajur, desmontei móveis de cabeceira e tudo que tinha dentro dele. Pronto.

Só faltava o resto da casa. Harry estava ansioso para desmontar seu quarto, ele até poderia dormir comigo nesse meio tempo, mas não tinha ideia de quando a casa ficaria pronta e se Bella chegaria antes disso. De qualquer forma, tinha planos de em algumas semanas estar me mudando. E ainda tinha que colocar esta casa à venda ou alugar, tinha que pensar neste detalhe. Meu menino adormecido, falou o nome de Bella algumas vezes e abriu alguns sorrisos bonitos. Em breve, filho, em breve estaremos todos juntos.

Nós dois tínhamos um pouco de saudade. Ou talvez toda saudade do mundo. Deitei um pouco mais tarde que o normal tentando lembrar no painel de atividades se era amanhã o médico de Harry ou depois. Fiz uma nota mental de acordar cedo, mas fui acordado pela minha mãe que chegou para buscar meu filho sabendo que iria esquecer que ele tinha pediatra ou que acordaria tarde demais para poder levá-lo a tempo. Não tive coragem de agradecer porque ela começou a brigar comigo como se eu tivesse a idade do meu filho.

Harry amou assistir que alguém ainda podia me dar bronca. Ele manteve um sorriso divertido e um olhar entretido no rosto até me dar tchau com um beijo. Minha mãe ainda abriu a geladeira e ainda descobriu que mal tinha leite. Reclamou que tinha de parar para comer alguma coisa no caminho. Faltou me colocar sobre os joelhos e dar palmadas. Agora, minha única desculpa era que estava de mudança e com muito trabalho.

Ela não engoliu, claro. E então, ligou para Bella.

- Sem comida em casa? – Bella me ligou dois minutos depois – O que você tem comido? O que tem dado para Harry comer? Meu amor, eu não posso acreditar nisso!

Gemi e caí de costas na cama novamente.

- Sabe o que é mais injusto? Você me controla o tempo todo. Até sabe o que comi ou deixei de comer. – murmurou com a voz fina, mostrando que está irritada - Você pensa que me engana, mas eu não sou surda em ouvir os seguranças dizendo o que fiz e isso é quando estou perto, imagine quando não estou? Poxa, eu só te pedi para se cuidar... E tudo que faz é ser negligente consigo mesmo e com o nosso menino. – sussurrou furiosa.

- Baby...

- Resolva isso, Edward Cullen.

- Bella, eu não estou deixando meu filho passar fome, me ofende pensar algo do tipo. – respondi irritado.

- Não estou dizendo isso, mas você é negligente sim, desorganizado e não cuida de si mesmo. Você fez a barba hoje?

- Fiz. Eu cuido de mim.

- Eu realmente espero que sim. – rebateu não cedendo nem por um segundo – Eu te amo, falo com você mais tarde, estou muito atrasada.

- Eu também te amo. – murmurei chateado.

Comecei a empacotar toda sala, guardando porta retratos, abajures, desmontando mesinhas, limpando alguns itens de decoração e enrolando com jornal. Precisava de mais caixas. Fui em um depósito, rapidamente terminei meu serviço de mudança do dia e fui me arrumar para trabalhar algumas horas atrasado. No meio do caminho comprei um hambúrguer com batatas fritas e milk-shake de morango. Bella ia terminar de me matar se visse minha alimentação do dia, mas comer bem exige tempo, este mesmo que não tenho.

Assim que pisei na empresa, meu celular tocou novamente e era Bella.

- Ai amor, desculpa, eu liguei de manhã cedo só para brigar com você. – disse baixinho choramingando – Desculpa.

- Está tudo bem, meu anjo.

- Não... Não está. Sinto muito, a gente está longe, estou ansiosa, triste, nervosa com tudo... Com um pouco de medo. – murmurou chorando e começou a fungar – Eu quero tanto largar tudo e me mudar agora.

- Baby, eu prometo, duas semanas passam rápido e então, você estará aqui.

- Eu não aguento! Eu e o bebê precisamos de você. – disse e provavelmente estava fazendo um beicinho lindo.

- Amor, não me faça pegar um avião agora.

- Vem... Por favor. Estou manhosa e carente, precisando de você. – sussurrou com a voz toda trêmula de choro.

- Bella... Por que faz isso comigo?

- Estou sendo injusta, eu sei. Só quero fazer manha.

- Você faz isso com perfeição, não precisa treinar.

- Amor eu também preciso de sexo, ultimamente tenho sentido falta, sabia?

- É mesmo? Eu também sinto. É normal, principalmente para nós dois, que sempre tivemos um contato sexual intenso.

- Sério. Isso é engraçado, sinto uma vontade normal, mas com um pouco mais de desejo. – respondeu rindo suavemente – Eu te amo, estou contando os dias.

- Eu também te amo, muito. Estou ansioso para vir de uma vez e ser só minha. – disse encerrando nossa ligação, mas sabia que em algum momento do dia iriamos nos falar novamente.

Harry estava bem, sua consulta médica foi tudo bem, estava no peso e na altura correta para idade. Era apenas um encontro de check-up semestral que ele tinha com seu pediatra. Peter e eu nos reunimos para liberar o pagamento dos funcionários, fazer o balanço do financeiro e discutir o relatório de gastos que a contabilidade havia enviado com alguns detalhes. Não queríamos contratar nenhum estagiário enquanto estivéssemos com o caso da BBC. Todos os 10 que tínhamos eram de confiança, assim como os outros 2 advogados juniores.

Eu estava cansando antes mesmo de encerrar o expediente. Comecei a guardar as roupas de Harry em casa, ele me ajudou depois de cuidar dos seus peixes. Nós jantamos uma salada verde com frango porque foi o que o restaurante entregou mais rápido. Guardamos os brinquedos que ele disse que poderia deixar para depois para brincar e as roupas mais pesadas. Estava espirrando muito, podia ser poeira ou sei lá, mas não parava de lacrimejar e espirrar. Guardei todas as minhas roupas de inverno e pensei que talvez a cozinha fosse o melhor lugar para continuar guardando tudo, mas ficaria para o dia seguinte porque estava muito cansado.

Bella e eu conversamos só um pouquinho via Skype. Na vez do Harry, acabei adormecendo e só acordei no dia seguinte, me sentindo bem mal, com um resfriado que não era alergia. Meu corpo inteiro parecia pesado, dolorido, sabia que tinha um pouco de febre. Percebi que não estava bem para dirigir, por isso, arrumei meu filho para escola, preparei seu lanche e fui para sua escola de táxi. Voltei para casa direto para cama. Não ia trabalhar nem que implorassem. Não tinha condições.

Um pouco mais tarde, recebi a ligação de Mike falando que os documentos de Bella estavam prontos, que ela já podia morar legalmente em Londres. Foi uma grande boa notícia para meu estado. De repente, Rosalie estava na minha casa. Não sei como ela simplesmente adivinhou que estava mal e veio ficar comigo, fez sopa, me deu um remédio e milagrosamente me deixou dormindo na maior paz.

- Soube que alguém está dodói? – Bella disse quando puxei a extensão do quarto quando Rosalie avisou que tinha ligação pra mim.

- Já te ligaram para dedurar?

- Não. Sem brigar comigo. – disse rindo suavemente – Ontem você já estava meio doente, sua aparência denunciava e acabei de ligar para o escritório te procurando e você não estava lá.

- Sem condições. Rose me deu um remédio, me sinto melhor um pouquinho, mas ainda na categoria de uma merda.

- Ah... Então, tenho uma notícia que vai te deixar muito feliz!

- É mesmo?

- Já dá pra ver que tenho uma barriguinha durinha aqui. Eu pensei que estar perto dos quatro meses faria minha barriga crescer mais, porém, se usar uma blusa bem justa dá pra saber que estou grávida. – disse e pude imaginar o maior sorriso do mundo.

- Quero uma foto. Uma não, várias. Quero ver você de corpo inteiro, saber como está. – disse animado, tentando imaginar por completo – Tenho uma novidade também.

- E qual é?

- Você já pode se mudar pra cá.

Bella deu um grito que fez meus tímpanos estourarem.

- Quando você pode fazer isso?

- Malas prontas, móveis vendidos, apartamento faltando entregar. Duas apresentações... Acho que domingo. – disse ofegante – Viu bebê, mamãe disse que faltava pouco tempo!

- Coloca o telefone perto da sua barriga. – pedi e ouvi de longe dizer que estava feito – Oi amor do papai, vou conversar muito com você domingo, cuida da mamãe ok? Agora nós seremos uma família. Seu irmão está muito ansioso, assim como eu. Te amo.

- Awnn amor, não me faça chorar. – disse sussurrando. – Vou ligar para Jane e comprar minha passagem. Como faço com os documentos?

- Você deve receber até lá, foi o que Mike disse. Vão te enviar por e-mail e depois passamos no consulado americano, onde deve ter tudo.

- Oh, ok. Estou tão ansiosa agora. Preciso comer alguma coisa gostosa também. O bebê rejeitou o café da manhã de hoje.

- Nós estamos com um problema, temos que nos mudar, a casa inteira tem caixas para todo lado.

- Certo. Domingo resolvemos isso. – disse meio distraída e ouvi uns barulhos – Esses cupcakes são de quê? – a pessoa respondeu e ela ficou em silêncio – Quero dois de cada...

- Bella, dois de cada o quê? Dá quantos?

- Vou levar para agência, distribuir entre eles. Dá ao todo uns cinquenta. – respondeu rindo – E vou para o trabalho. Melhoras, se cuide, eu te amo.

- Se cuida, presta atenção no caminho. Os seguranças estão com você?

- Estão sim.

- Também te amo, meu amor.

Agora era oficial. Bella viria morar comigo. Abri a primeira gaveta da minha cômoda e tirei a caixinha do anel ali. Eu não sabia se ela iria amar ou surtar com meu pedido de casamento, não sabia quando ia pedir, mas sabia que iria e que ela seria minha esposa em algum momento.

**N/A:** Muitas de vocês fazem perguntas nos comentários, mas não colocam nome ou simplesmente não possuem conta. Então, é mais fácil me seguir no (arroba)bymarizoch e lá coloco no grupo das minhas histórias quem se interessar. No grupo tem spoiler, avisos, alertas, fotos, fofocas e muito surto. Todas são muito bem vindas!


	28. Organizadora Nata

**Capítulo 27 – Organizadora Nata.  
**

**Isabella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Joga fora ou guarda? – Jane levantou um vaso chinês horroroso que ganhei de Helena, minha ex-sogra. Nós estávamos cavando as caixas que nunca mexi depois da mudança de Miami, não ia me mudar para Londres com aquele monte de bugiganga.

- Lixo! Pelo amor de Deus, nem sei como esse treco ainda está aqui! – gritei fingindo estar apavorada. – Olha isso! James me deu essa camiseta quando me pediu para namorar, foi numa festa de calouros. Nunca entendi como ele pode ter se transformado em outra pessoa depois do casamento, não era mais o apaixonado, intenso, carinhoso... Nós mal nos víamos, mal tínhamos contato... Quando a fase do sexo por tudo ou por nada passou, nós mal nos tocávamos.

- Sério? Essa fase ainda não passou com Félix, mesmo com seis anos de casados. Acho que essa fase meio que demora para passar, sei lá, não temos filho, moramos sozinhos, estamos em casa... Estamos transando.

- Eu sei, sem querer comparar, mas Edward tem Harry e mesmo tendo uma criança em casa, nossa vida sexual sempre foi tão... – suspirei me abanando – Harry dorme, brinca, se distraí e sei lá, nunca foi um empecilho. Sei que com o bebê pequeno talvez demore, mas duvido que um dia a gente deixe de se comer.

- E a blusa, vai jogar fora?

- Não. Foi uma fase da minha vida, eu estava fazendo faculdade, vivendo coisas que nunca imaginei viver, transando loucamente com meu namorado que era romântico, bobo, apaixonado... James e eu fomos felizes durante essa fase despreocupada, mas, nunca percebemos o quão somos diferentes. O casamento foi um choque de realidade, sabe? Ele não era o homem que me apaixonei, mas fui deixando, porque era meu marido e precisava amá-lo e superar as diversidades.

- Eu sei, entendo. Casamento é complicado mesmo.

- Nunca entendi muito. Se ele quisesse esperar, eu esperaria, mas a questão é que ele não queria ter filhos sabendo que era meu maior sonho. Quantos planos fiz e ele me apoiou? Chegamos a ficar quatro meses sem sexo, sem beijo, sem nada porque ele não queria que engravidasse...

- Você estava em uma página diferente dele, não se reprima.

- Parece que sou tinhosa, tudo bem, eu sou, mas ele sugeriu que sofresse um aborto quando já patrocinei inúmeras campanhas contra. – murmurei distraída – Mas ele foi bom, me ensinou muitas coisas. Aprendi a me virar sozinha, a ser mais independente e tudo mais.

- Bella, esse é o seu maior problema com Edward.

- Ugh, eu sei. É que mesmo separada do meu pai, minha mãe dependia dele pra tudo. Meio que cresci com isso... Do homem ser responsável pela casa, manutenção e cuidar da mulher e dos filhos. James não foi criado assim... Helen é quem manda lá, sempre mandou, então, ele não me ajudava em nada. – murmurei sentindo um gosto amargo ao lembrar – Já Edward sufoca porque ele precisa resolver tudo, mas é tão desorganizado que se embola. Gente, esse homem não é normal, ele perde tudo, não é de esquecer, mas não faz coisas com ordem de prioridade.

- Tento imaginar vocês dois morando junto, mas só consigo rir. – brincou tirando umas coisas da caixa. – Nossa, fotos suas criança. Com certeza vai levar!

Jane era uma amiga ótima, não tinha o que reclamar, assim como Alice e Rosalie, se desdobrando com Charlotte para organizar a reforma da minha casa nova e ainda por cima, entender minhas exigências de decoração com todo gasto envolvido. Edward queria pagar, deu o cartão para Alice usar a vontade, mas pedi para moderar um pouco porque o pai do meu filho não poderia ficar falido sem antes dar uma educação descente às nossas crianças. Estava me considerando uma mulher de sorte, com tanta gente boa ao meu redor.

Passamos o dia inteiro limpando, jogando coisas fora, empacotando. No fim, o apartamento estava completamente vazio, só com os móveis. Já era sábado, me mudaria de uma vez por todas para Londres, com os documentos em mãos e tudo pronto. Eu e meu bebê de quase 16 semanas iríamos morar com o papai e o irmão Harry. Minha ansiedade não cabia em mim, era algo surreal e extraordinário. Edward ainda estava doente, seu resfriado, que pra mim, era alergia não tinha passado. Meu voo era de noite, único que consegui encaixar na primeira classe.

Minhas costas merecem conforto durante as horas de voo até lá. Minhas malas, pagando o peso extra, poderiam ir no mesmo avião porque estava vazio até o momento que comprei as passagens, ainda estava rezando por isso. Mesmo que compre mais uma passagem. Como não tinha mais nada para comer, chamei um dos seguranças para poder comer em algum lugar. Estava com vontade de comer bife com batatas fritas, mas queria aquele filé bem passado e suculento. Pouco mais abaixo tinha um bom restaurante que adorava.

Grandão número 2 foi comigo, iria só pedir e voltar para casa. Podia fazer isso pelo telefone ou mandar um deles, mas tinha ficado o dia inteiro em casa, precisava sair um pouco, esticar as pernas e desfilar minha barriga linda na rua. Sentei no bar para esperar meu pedido e pedi um suco, ofereci a JG, meu segurança, mas ele nunca aceitava nada. Também pedi um pedaço de cheesecake. O mais engraçado, era que antes estava tão temorosa e chorosa sobre deixar meu país, morar com um homem que apesar de amar muito, conheço a pouco tempo e que depois da minha desilusão amorosa devia ter todos os pés atrás com homens, eu estava apaixonada por tudo isso.

Da nossa paixão louca, quente e desenfreada, do amor intenso que sentíamos, do amor de mãe que tenho pelo Harry e agora, do filho que ele me deu e está amando comigo. A gravidez me deixava sem limites. Me jogando de cabeça nessa loucura gostosa. Percebi que a vida é muito curta para prós e contras o tempo inteiro. Se hoje não imaginava minha vida sem Edward e então era com ele que iria ficar.

- Oi Bella. – James apareceu do meu lado no bar e dei um aceno breve em reconhecimento – Podemos conversar por um instante?

- Não. – sorri docemente virando de frente ao barman – Será que minha encomenda está pronta? – perguntei e ele saiu para verificar. James ainda estava ali parado me olhando como um cachorro de rua com fome – Seja rápido.

- Bella, eu queria pedir desculpas sobre nosso mal entendido, realmente exagerei, mas acho que não sei lidar com a possibilidade de você ter outro.

- James. Esqueça isso. Olha, eu tenho outra pessoa – disse um pouco séria, confiando no meu segurança bem ao meu lado, faltando quase rosnar – Eu o amo mesmo. Nosso casamento foi lindo, mas acabou. Somos diferentes e queremos coisas diferentes, nunca iriamos dar certo não sabendo ceder no momento certo. – olhei nos seus olhos por um momento e ele parecia que ia chorar, mas era a verdade - Merecemos ser felizes e então, nos divorciamos, foi trágico e desnecessário todos aqueles meses de brigas, mas hoje estou bem com isso. – murmurei limpando minha garganta pronta para jogar a bomba - Estou grávida, de mudança para outro país, tenho um namorado que está com os mesmos planos que eu, além disso, estou feliz. Muito feliz. Esse bebê aqui – apontei para minha barriga e ele arregalou os olhos ao ver o tamanho – É tudo que mais amo na vida. Faça o mesmo, siga em frente. Tudo que vivemos foi válido, porém, acabou.

- Aqui está, Sra. Swan. – o rapaz veio com as sacolas.

- Obrigada. Já está pago, aqui a notinha. – respondi com um sorriso, descendo do banquinho e pegando minha comida – Boa noite, James. Adeus.

Sem remorso ou preocupação com ele, segui direto para casa sentindo meu estômago reclamar. O bebê só podia estar quase me comendo por dentro. Grávidas sentem uma fome elevada sim, mas nada desesperador. Só se demorar muito a comer, mas acho que isso acontece com todo mundo. Sentei no sofá da sala, liguei meu computador para um filme porque já estava sem televisão e jantei tranquilamente. Pensei em tirar um cochilo antes de Jane chegar para me levar ao aeroporto, mas não consegui. Coloquei todas as sete malas grandes na sala, mais minhas duas malas pequenas e fiquei sentada no sofá pensando se ligaria para Edward para bater papo ou... Resolvi ligar para minha mãe e conversar.

Já que essa conta seria desativada e veio extremamente cara, iria colocar logo o pé no pau da barraca. Deitei no sofá e tagarelei sobre nada importante, falei do bebê, das minhas consultas, da ansiedade de saber o sexo e até mesmo de estar recebendo cantadas na rua. Era engraçado os olhares, como se tivesse mais bonita, não sei. Talvez fosse minha bunda apertada nas calças ou meus seios bem mais volumosos que antes.

Jane chegou e era hora de me despedir de Nova Iorque. A realidade de não vê-la mais todos os dias me fez chorar. Eu era uma criança mimada querendo tudo e todos ao mesmo tempo. Félix e Jane estiveram por mim durante todo esse tempo, cuidando e certificando que estava bem. Também me despedi dos meus grandalhões com choro, que apesar de não interagirem comigo, me protegeram e deixaram meu namorado menos louco. Conseguimos despachar as malas e meu voo foi chamado. Edward iria me buscar no aeroporto com Harry, ambos ansiosos com a minha chegada, mas, ainda tinha uma longa noite pela frente.

Dormi minha viagem inteira, acordando uma vez ou outra para beber água ou um suco. Não quis comer nada e logo que estávamos pousando, meu estômago literalmente acordou. Eu tinha que pegar as malas, gentilmente pedi a um funcionário do aeroporto me ajudar porque era muito peso mesmo para empurrar e avisei que meu namorado estaria me esperando do lado de fora. Ser bonita tinha uma grande vantagem.

Edward estava parado ao lado de Alice e Jasper, com Harry ao seu lado olhando ansiosamente dentre as pessoas, do alto podia vê-los, mas eles não podiam me ver. Desci a rampa rapidamente e fui praticamente correndo portão a fora. Harry veio correndo na minha direção, gritando meu nome bem alto. O aeroporto inteiro parou para olhar. Meu menino lindo.

- Você chegou! Mamãe, você chegou!

- Finalmente, não é? Demorou tanto! – sussurrei abraçando-o apertado. Quando ele me chamava de mãe me derretia toda. – Eu senti tanto sua falta.

- Estou feliz que você tá aqui. – sussurrou me abraçando apertado e beijando meu rosto – Nossa casa nova é grandona! Meu quarto tem um closet!

- Jura?

- E banheiro!

- Jura?

- A parede da sala tem azul! – disse animado e assenti sabendo perfeitamente. – Meu quarto é amarelo e preto... Como o menino-batman!

- Jura filho? Você gostou?

- Adorei.

- Agora posso dar um beijo no papai, na Tia Alice e no Tio Jasper? – perguntei levantando e ele assentiu me dando a mão. – Oi meu amor. – sorri deixando Edward me abraçar apertado, me erguendo um pouco do chão e segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijando carinhosamente – Assim eu derreto.

- É pra derreter mesmo. Vocês chegaram. – sorriu acariciando minha barriga e abaixou para me beijar brevemente no umbigo.

- Oi amiga! – Alice me abraçou e também tocou minha barriga – Oi bebê da tia! Você está tão linda grávida, toda reluzente, feliz...

- Minha irmãzinha! – Jasper me abraçou apertado e beijou minha testa.

- Maninho.

- Quem diria que nós dois estaríamos morando em Londres?

- Culpa da sua mulher que praticamente me obrigou a viajar. – sorri docemente abraçando-o apertado – Agora você não tem desculpas para me deixar com saudades.

Edward me abraçou por trás e beijou meu ombro. Observei Harry subir em cima das minhas malas e Jasper foi brincar de empurrá-lo quando anunciei que estava morrendo de fome e precisava de comida boa. Meu gentil namorado não me levou para comer o horroroso café típico, acho que só de pensar naquele feijão agridoce misturado com salsicha meu estômago embrulharia. Comemos em uma lanchonete agradável no estilo parisiense que servia chá das cinco nos finais de semana. Tomei um chá com leite e mel, pães com pedaços de morango e geleias variadas.

- Mesmo grávida ainda come como um passarinho. – Jasper disse com um sorriso, mas eu estava muito confortável nos braços de Edward com ele acariciando minha barriga sem nenhuma pressa. Era tão gostoso receber seu carinho. – E como vai ser na mudança?

- O caminhão só amanhã à tarde, foi o único horário que consegui, pensei em ir levando umas caixas, mas seria um trabalho à toa. – Edward respondeu e virei um pouco para prestar atenção – Minha casa não tem condições de ficarmos lá, então, minha mãe preparou o quarto para nos receber esta noite ou até quando ficar tudo limpo.

- Você não poderia mesmo ficar na casa com a tinta fresca e essa alergia. – Alice balançou a cabeça – Amanhã de manhã vou cedinho abrir a casa, deixar as portas e janelas abertas para entrar um ar e o cheio sair.

- E é poeira também. Tirei tanto livro penal do lugar que não consigo parar de espirrar. – Edward disse de acordo.

- Por que não compraram tinta inodora? – perguntei entrando na conversa.

- Para as portas do jeito que você queria não tinha. – Alice encolheu os ombros.

- Então, podemos jantar juntos mais tarde? Lá em casa? Encontro quádruplo?

- Seria uma boa ideia, primeiro vou tirar um cochilo que vai durar a tarde inteira. – respondi olhando para Edward para ver se concordava também – Tudo bem? Você fez algum plano?

- Não, só de jantar em casa mesmo, está tudo bem por mim.

- Ótimo! – Alice bateu palminhas. – Não posso acreditar que finalmente minha melhor amiga e eu estamos morando na mesma cidade!

- Você faz de tudo para ficar perto de mim, não é? – perguntei fingindo estar entediada com a presença dela. - No primeiro dia disse que íamos ser melhores amigas para sempre, depois se apaixona pelo meu irmão, rouba da antiga namorada... Não que eu reclame disso, a Marisa era uma vadia. – resmungou fazendo Jasper revirar os olhos, talvez ele ainda lembre o inferno que fiz na vida dele por causa daquela mulher de quinta – E agora, conseguiu dar um jeito de me juntar com um britânico. Não tem limites.

- Desculpe meu amor, essa sou eu! – sorriu me dando língua.

Nós continuamos conversando enquanto eles terminavam de comer. Somente Edward e eu estávamos satisfeitos. Harry comia devagar porque estava brincando com o papel que forrava a mesa e tinha uns desenhos. Encolhi no cantinho sendo segurada por ele, nós trocamos alguns carinhos simples, mas eu estava louca para dar um beijo descente nele. Principalmente pela tortura que começou a praticar com um sorriso no rosto, afagando minha nuca, acariciando minha barriga, apertando minha coxa, brincando com o meu joelho, beijando meu pescoço, meu ombro, passando o nariz pela minha orelha e sussurrando coisas indecentes.

- Espero ansiosamente pelo momento que ficaremos sozinhos...

- Você vai fazer o quê? – perguntei olhando nos seus olhos, sentindo meu corpo inteiro esquentar. Meu rosto estava pegando fogo.

- Te beijar dos pés a cabeça, dando maior atenção a duas partes que eu amo muito. – respondeu beijando atrás da minha orelha – Espere e aguarde.

- Mal posso esperar... – sussurrei beijando seus lábios brevemente e ouvi Jasper pedir a conta – Então nos vemos à noite? – perguntei levantando da mesa e Alice me abraçou apertado confirmando – Vem filho, vamos para casa. – chamei Harry pegando na sua mão e ele olhou pra mim com um sorriso lindo. – Que foi?

- Nada. – encolheu os ombros.

Minhas malas estavam divididas nos dois carros. Jasper foi até a casa de Esme conosco, assim que estacionamos na parte externa da garagem, ela saiu alvoroçada com os braços abertos pedindo para levantar minha blusa. Esme era muito engraçada sendo eufórica. Depois de um abraço apertado e um beijo estalado no rosto, entramos deixando que Carlisle, que só me deu um oi e um beijo rápido, colocasse as malas pra dentro com os meninos. Harry ficou, mesmo que carregasse só minha bolsa de mão, mas já tinha que aprender a ajudar e ser um mocinho educado.

Sentamos na cozinha porque ela tinha feito café da manhã pra mim e fiquei morta de vergonha de rejeitar. Comi só um cookie e enrolei mais com chá, porque não estava com fome, mas a desfeita ia quebrar o coração dela. Esme queria saber o que gosto de comer para preparar o almoço e aproveitei a oportunidade de avisar que jantaríamos na casa de Alice, assim, ela não teria que pensar nisso.

- Obrigada por me acolher esses dias. – disse colocando mais um pouquinho de chá de tanto que ela insistia. Jesus, vou explodir! – Vou tentar agilizar o máximo que puder na casa, na verdade, não faço ideia como as coisas estão.

- Não seja boba, menina. – disse balançando a mão em forma de desdém – Vou adorar ter vocês aqui. Dois netos de uma vez só!

- É pequenininho, mas já faz parte da família. – brinquei e Edward entrou na cozinha abrindo os botões da sua camisa – Tudo guardado?

- Sim. Harry saiu com meu pai, uma programação de avô e neto. – disse beijando meu rosto e depois beijou sua mãe na testa – E aí, comendo de novo?

- Cala sua boca. – disse franzindo os olhos na sua direção – Acho que preciso de um bom banho e dormir um pouquinho.

- Claro, vai lá.

- Vou ajudá-la – Edward disse para mãe dele – Esfregar as costas, essas coisas...

- Edward! – repreendi corando de vergonha e Esme estava rindo, balançando a cabeça.

- O quê? Você está grávida e mesmo que não tivesse, você acha que ela pensa que jogamos xadrez dentro do quarto.

- Ai pelo amor de Deus, fica quieto! – resmunguei saindo disparada da cozinha – Você não fala essas coisas na frente do meu pai.

- Não sou maluco, ele sabe como usar uma arma. – respondeu com uma risadinha. Quando ele resolvia ficar engraçadinho ninguém segurava.

Tirei algumas coisas da mala, uma roupa confortável e meus itens de higiene pessoal. Edward estava tirando a roupa crente que iria tomar banho comigo, mas depois de oito horas dentro de um avião, usando a mesma calcinha e sem dormir direito, preciso de um tempo sozinha de água quente nos ombros, relaxar um pouco, lavar meu cabelo e depois tirar um cochilo. Acho que não tenho muita energia para sexo de aventura no momento não. Entrei no banheiro e antes que ele pudesse se mover, fechei a porta e tranquei rindo do olhar de espanto dele.

Ele falou alguma coisa batendo na porta, me ameaçando ou sei lá, não ouvi porque simplesmente coloquei a lista de reprodução para tocar. Tomei todo meu tempo cuidando de mim mesma, sequei os cabelos, passei creme hidratante, retoquei minhas unhas passando uma base com brilho, limpei minhas sobrancelhas e me senti pronta, relaxada e cheirosa para poder beijá-lo descentemente.

Edward estava deitado na cama com um beicinho, de banho tomado, sem camisa, só com calça de pijama olhando para televisão de forma emburrada. Tirei minha toalha na sua frente e fiz questão de atrapalhar sua luta, para me vestir bem devagar e fingir que não estava percebendo seu olhar faminto na minha direção. Eu gostava que Edward ainda sentisse tesão por mim, sei que é pelos meus peitos enormes e a bunda que aumentou dois números.

Deitei do seu lado, me aconchegando bem e fechei os olhos. Edward ficou cinco minutos bufando, respirando fundo, se mexendo e estalando a língua e antes que caísse na gargalhada com seu comportamento, virei de lado com minha cara de pôquer e sorri docemente.

- Que foi amor?

- Nada.

- Tem certeza, meu bem? – perguntei me esticando para dar um beijinho no seu rosto e ele virou batendo com os lábios nos meus de forma macia, aprofundando o beijo lentamente. Mudei até de posição para deixá-lo a vontade.

- Estou começando a achar que você ia me trocar por dormir. – sussurrou beijando meu pescoço e subindo a barra da minha camisa, passeando com sua mão quente pela minha pele arrepiada – Logo hoje, que quero extravasar toda minha saudade.

- Jura? – ofeguei um pouco derretida. Quando ele estava com os lábios e a língua na minha pele não tinha o que negar.

- Eu disse que ia te beijar todinha e você não deixou. – murmurou mordendo meu seio levemente por cima da minha blusa. Ele não precisava fazer mais nada que já estava perto, sem mais preliminares.

- Baby...

- Posso te beijar, amor?

- Deve.

- Tire sua roupa.

Mandão!

Ansiosa, sacodi minhas pernas para tirar o edredom de cima de mim e tirei toda minha roupa na mesma velocidade da luz que ele. Sorrimos um para o outro e nos perdemos por toda tarde. Sexo de boas vindas foi tão bom que tive a necessidade de um cochilo após o banho juntos. Acabei pulando o almoço porque segundo Edward, estava dormindo pesado demais para acordar, mas Esme não se incomodou com isso e até preparou um prato leve pra mim quando acordei. Ela estava me mimando e adivinha por que? Porque estou grávida!

- Baby, pega um suco pra mim?

- Tem chá gelado...

- Chá então. – respondi dando uma boa mordida no meu sanduíche de queijo que ela preparou para comer com a sopa de tomate – Esme, está delicioso. – elogiei verdadeiramente. – Cadê Carlisle com meu menino? Estão demorando...

- Quando eles saem, sempre demoram. – Esme disse com um sorriso orgulhoso enquanto me via comer – E você vai terça-feira no médico?

- Vou... Quer ir comigo?

- E eu? – Edward reclamou colocando o copo de chá a minha frente – Quero ir.

- É só a primeira consulta, deixa pra ir quando tiver ultra. – respondi porque queria uma companhia feminina para me ajudar a avaliar – Preciso da sua mãe primeiro, já que a minha está em outro país. – murmurei beijando-o levemente – E então, você vai poder ver nosso bebê.

- Tá bom. Só porque você me beijou assim... – sorriu ternamente e ouvimos Harry gritar – Ei filhão! Você demorou muito! – disse pegando-o no colo e ele se inclinou para me beijar na bochecha – Você está fedendo a suor.

- Vovô me levou ao parque. – disse com um sorriso bonito – Eu quero, mãe. – olhou para meu sanduíche de queijo – Quero chá também.

- Alguém está com o estômago a toda. – brinquei afastando meu banquinho para que sentasse entre minhas pernas e parti o sanduíche, pegando um guardanapo para comer – Come um pouquinho de sopa também.

- Só um pouquinho. – negociou com uma careta, mas aceitou uma colherada – Vovô brincou de bola comigo no parquinho, ele fez três gols.

- Jura? Assim que comer vamos tomar um banho e depois tirar um cochilo, ok? Você vai ficar com a vovó esta noite porque eu e seu pai vamos sair.

- Vão chegar muito tarde?

- Não. Você vai dormir no seu horário. Não se esqueça de cuidar dos seus peixes.

O jantar foi maravilhoso, ter todos reunidos ao mesmo tempo foi muito gratificante pra mim, como boas vindas. Peter estava mais calmo, relaxado com a minha presença, ansioso com a gravidez e até tocou minha barriga com carinho desejando felicidades de coração. Eu queria muito que o melhor amigo do meu namorado e padrinho do meu filho do coração gostasse de mim e parece que agora estávamos chegando a um conhecimento sobre isso. Charlotte era incrível, doce, engraçada e companheira, um pouquinho ciumenta com Rosalie comigo, mas Alice também tinha ciúmes de mim com qualquer pessoa e eu tinha ciúmes delas com todo mundo.

Chegamos em casa bem tarde, todos estavam dormindo, seguimos de fininho para o quarto e apagamos. Pelo menos eu apaguei, toda essa maratona me fez ficar bem cansadinha. Em compensação, acordei muito cedo, antes mesmo de o relógio despertar. Para deixar Edward dormindo um pouquinho mais, sai da cama de fininho, desliguei a programação e fui para o quarto que Harry estava e o acordei. Ele demorou um pouquinho, mas parecia aliviado em me ver. Tomou banho e se arrumou para escola sem pestanejar. Descemos em silêncio para seu café e esperava que Esme não ficasse chateada em mexer nas coisas dela. Harry estava com fome. Fiquei surpresa ao encontrá-la na cozinha com a chaleira no fogo e um robe bonito.

- Bom dia, ia acordá-lo. Carlisle me disse que pode levá-lo á escola porque vai para o trabalho mais cedo. – disse com um sorriso ainda sonolento – Caiu da cama?

- Eu meio que senti falta de prepará-lo para escola. – sussurrei corando - Vou fazer o café dele, posso?

- Fique à vontade, querida. A casa também é sua agora. – sorriu pegando saquinhos de chá – Bom que terei companhia, seu sogro não gosta de comer pela manhã. Sempre desce pronto para sair...

Harry comeu banana, maçã, morango e laranja com cereal e mel. Ficou quieto, por ainda estar com sono, prestando atenção na minha conversa com Esme, que também era lenta e baixa. Carlisle desceu e Harry já estava pronto para escola guardando seu lanche na mochila.

- Obrigada mamãe. – sussurrou me abraçando apertado antes de dar a mão a Carlisle e sair. Fiquei emocionada com seu agradecimento verdadeiro, mas disfarcei o choro na frente de Esme. Voltei para o quarto para acordar Edward, que sabia que nem tinha dado conta que estava fora da cama. Ele dormia pesado, com o braço jogado acima da cabeça e outro em cima da barriga. Sentei bem em cima do seu quadril e inclinei meu corpo, beijando sua barriga, peitoral, clavícula, pescoço, bochecha e por mim seus lábios, porém, a essa altura, ele já estava acordado e segurando minha bunda divertidamente.

- Bom dia meu amor. – sorri contra seus lábios – Te deixei dormindo por mais uma hora, você precisa levantar.

- Jura? Obrigado. E Harry?

- Seu pai levou para escola. Nós precisamos sair...

- Você me fala em sair quando está em uma posição bem conveniente.

Não dei confiança para sua voz sensual e pulei fora da cama indo tomar banho, mas o deixei entrar no chuveiro comigo e tivemos um pouco de diversão debaixo da água quentinha. Esme estava pronta me esperando porque resolveu me ajudar na casa com a mudança, então, Edward iria para o trabalho e Esme e eu iriamos para casa antiga ver o que estava lá para colocar no caminhão com a empresa que ele contratou. Eu esperava que o dia rendesse.

A primeira coisa que fiz quando abrir a porta da casa foi espirrar e depois tropeçar em uma caixa que estava bem no meio do caminho. Se existia alguma definição física de desordem, era a casa de Edward. Estava tudo uma completa zona. Claro que ele iria ficar doente assim, tinha tanta poeira que mal dava para respirar... Revirei meus olhos e respirei fundo tentando me acalmar e organizar mentalmente uma forma de colocar as caixas de uma maneira que me encontre na hora de arrumar a casa.

Esme arregaçou as mangas do seu lindo vestido Chanel e tirou os sapatos de marca antes de começar a me ajudar em toda loucura. Quando os homens do caminhão chegaram, foi até rápido, mas eu já estava cansada e com dor nas costas de tanto abaixar e pegar um peso considerável. Tudo isso passou quando vi minha casa. Ela estava linda! Ao vivo e a cores, era a perfeita reencarnação dos romances, com uma fonte bonita na frente, um pequeno jardim e as portas de madeira, as janelas cumpridas, paredes rusticas... E ao mesmo tempo fofas.

Alice caprichou nas cores que pedi, parece que ela literalmente leu meus pensamentos. Ainda faltavam alguns móveis para chegar, mas só de ver os que já tinha ali me deixou completamente emocionada. Fiquei andando ao redor, descobrindo cada canto, cada detalhe minimamente pensado, o que devia ser coisa de Rosalie, ela era muito detalhista. Já os quadros que estavam no chão combinavam muito com tudo, com os móveis, as paredes, os detalhes da porta. O quarto principal me deixou sem fôlego.

Enorme, bem dividido com closet e banheiro. A cama bem no centro, com um canto para o sofá pequeno com duas poltronas, cabeceira em ambos os lados, uma cômoda antiga de tons escuros e o closet com sapateira, araras, gavetas de roupas íntimas, balcão de centro para gravatas e jóias. Tudo separadinho. Charlotte merecia um prêmio por encontrar tudo isso tão rápido. O quintal dos fundos era perfeito, pequeno, mas fofo. Dava para colocar um banco de balanço na varanda. Sempre quis ter um em casa.

A cozinha era enorme, tinha todos os móveis embutidos, só faltava o fogão, forno, geladeira, micro-ondas e todos os outros eletrodomésticos úteis. Edward tinha alguns, mas ia vender todos e comprar os que combinavam melhor com a cozinha.

Rosalie chegou quase na mesma hora que Alice e meia hora mais tarde, Charlotte entrou com um sorriso. Nós esperamos o caminhão dos móveis chegar para começar com as caixas, por isso colocamos todas em um único cômodo e deixamos os homens da montagem trabalharem em paz. O jeito era sentar e esperar um pouco. Rosalie foi em casa buscar chá gelado para todas. Tirei meu casaco um pouquinho para mostrar a minha barriga. Elas queriam ver com calma o tamanho, como era de verdade e afins.

Elas diziam que era menina, Edward disse que era menino, então, encolhi os ombros porque me olhava no espelho e não conseguia encontrar sexo nenhum. Deixamos a aposta de lado e fomos limpar os cômodos. O primeiro quarto a ficar realmente pronto foi de Harry, mas já estava tarde e o cansaço não me permitia fazer mais nada além de tomar banho e dormir, porém, fui com Esme buscar Harry na escola.

- Sra. Cullen? – Uma mulher baixinha e loira chamou por Esme – A professora de Harry gostaria de vê-la por alguns minutos com a diretora.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Esme perguntou o que eu não conseguia. Cheguei a sentir uma palpitação no coração.

- Não. Está tudo bem. Ele está bem.

- Oh, ok. – Esme murmurou e entramos na escola, tentei olhar ao redor para vê-lo, mas não encontrei. Cadê meu menino? – Olá? – Esme bateu à porta e entramos.

Encontramos a professora e a diretora da escola nos aguardando. Será que ele tinha aprontado alguma?

- Olá Sra. Cullen, sinto muito pelo inconveniente, serei breve – A diretora Header falou com um breve sorriso – Harry é um dos nossos melhores alunos, sempre calminho e muito obediente. Nós sabemos que sua mãe faleceu ano passado e estamos preocupadas porque ele não pára de dizer para seus coleguinhas que sua mamãe voltou para casa.

- Oh, isto sou eu. – disse sorrindo e dando um passo a frente – Eu sou Isabella... E bom, a nova mãe do Harry.

- Bella é a esposa do meu filho. – Esme disse tocando meu braço – Edward e ela estão esperando um bebê e desde então, Harry acha que tendo um irmão, ele também pode chamá-la de mãe.

- Não que me importe, nós estamos morando juntos agora, ele sabe que mamãe Ângela está no céu e que eu o amo de qualquer forma. – completei ansiosamente.

- Ah sim. – as duas suspiraram aliviadas – Que ótimo, fico feliz. Ele ficou muito triste ano passado e ele tem demostrado ser outra criança, bem mais alegre e sociável.

- Bella agora é quem virá às reuniões e tudo mais, estou passando a toalha. – Esme brincou e assim, com tudo esclarecido, fomos embora com nosso menino falante para casa.

Minha vontade louca de fazer xixi me fez sair correndo para o quarto. Também precisava de um banho. Sentia minha pele pegajosa de tanta poeira. Liguei para Edward depois que terminei de cuidar de mim e cuidar de Harry. Não nos falamos direito porque ele parecia agitado e um pouco distraído, pedi que viesse pra casa, mas não fui muito bem respondida. Fui conversar com Esme. Lanchamos na cozinha, rimos, brincamos e começamos a preparar o jantar juntas.

- Mãe, papai vem pra casa cedo hoje? – Harry perguntou puxando a barra da minha saia.

- Papai chegou! – Edward entrou na cozinha me deixando surpresa e muito feliz – Eu fugi. – sorriu docemente e me beijou. Nós dois nos perdemos um pouco um no outro até que ouvimos uma risadinha e depois um pigarro.

- Ia dizer que o Vovô chegou também, mas a cena de amor me impediu. – Carlisle brincou abraçando Esme – Algo cheira bem aqui.

- Vovó fez comida com a mamãe.

- Vamos jantar, sentem-se, está pronto. – Esme era pura alegria – Casa cheia! Mal posso acreditar!

E eu não podia acreditar que Edward tinha vindo pra casa mais cedo depois que eu pedi. Eu esperava que fosse assim todos os dias.


	29. Lar Doce Lar

**Capítulo 28 – Lar Doce Lar.**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Isabella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Lixo? – Bella ergueu uma blusa antiga e avaliou – Sim. Lixo.

- Baby...

Ela simplesmente estava jogando minhas coisas fora. Minhas coisas da faculdade, lembranças, momentos, camisetas favoritas, tudo... No lixo.

- Como pode ter tanta porcaria guardada eu não sei. – resmungou pegando outra caixa. Como fazê-la parar? – Fotos... Uhn, tem muitas fotos de Ângela aqui. – murmurou pra si mesma e fechou – Essa vai para o porão, Harry pode querer isso quando ficar mais velho ou devemos enviar de volta para família dela.

Não respondi porque ela não estava falando comigo. Eram minhas coisas e suas decisões. Não tínhamos nos recuperado da enorme briga que tivemos ontem à noite com a casa ainda precisando de arrumação e nossas coisas espalhadas ao redor. Ela andava estressada e extremamente mandona, mas tudo porque tudo andava muito fora do seu limite de organização e eu estava louco com suas listas e ordens perfeitas de ação. Nosso final de semana poderia ter sido mais legal.

- Você quer almoçar o quê? – perguntei depois de verificar a hora – Amor, para de pegar essas caixas pesadas.

- Edward... Não está pesada.

- Está sim.

- Não está.

Respirei fundo e não esperei mais a resposta do que queria comer. Comprei hambúrguer e batatas fritas para todos que estavam na casa. Esme provavelmente teria um pequeno surto com a minha escolha de alimentação, porém, não estava inclinado a pensar em nada tamanha minha irritação com tudo. Nós dois estávamos com os níveis alterados e por isso demos choque nos últimos momentos juntos. Quando cheguei, ela estava na porta me esperando. Pensei que fosse falar alguma coisa, brigar comigo, mas, soltou um gritinho adolescente pegando os sacos de batatas fritas e entrando, depois parou, deu meia volta, me abraçou apertado e me beijou de forma indecente para uma plateia. Esta mesma que começou a assobiar e aplaudir.

- Eles vivem se beijando. – ouvi Harry sussurrar e não segurei a risada.

Parece que a alimentação mudou o humor da minha namorada grávida, porque ela chegava a cantarolar e dançar, sem jogar coisas fora ou brigar comigo. Terminamos alguns cômodos satisfeitos com os avanços, talvez durante a semana já dê para nos mudarmos de vez. Todo esse processo cansativo estava cansando-a muito. Sem contar no sono natural. Assim que chegamos em casa e tomamos banho, ela se embolou na cama e adormeceu pesado. Deitei ao seu lado com alguns processos atrasados no colo, revisando anotações dos estagiários e fazendo as minhas próprias. Antes de meia noite ela acordou renovava.

- Uhn... – cantarolou tirando os papeis da minha mão e montando no meu colo – Sinto muito por ontem e mais cedo. – sussurrou timidamente e raspou a unha na minha nuca, subindo para meu couro cabeludo – Essa demora a ter a privacidade da minha casa me deixou estressada. – murmurou arrastando a pontinha do nariz sobre minha bochecha. Ela sabia como pedir desculpas. – E além do mais, estou grávida.

- Essa sua desculpa de estar grávida acaba em alguns meses. – retruquei rindo do seu sorriso de menina esperta – E o que será depois?

- Estarei sendo uma lactante, então, posso abusar do meu emocional.

- Nós estaremos na nossa casa em breve, eu prometo. – respondi segurando seu rosto – Só preciso que você me ouça mais e pare de jogar minhas coisas fora.

- Porcarias inúteis que ocupam espaço. – murmurou teimosamente antes de me beijar.

Bella era turrona com suas ideias. Nada no mundo me faria convencê-la que minhas coisas não eram tralhas e sim relíquias. Desisti desse pensamento quando seu beijo ficou profundo e seu quadril começou uma dança estimulante. Fiquei extremamente feliz que por debaixo da sua camisola ela não tenha sentido a necessidade de colocar roupas íntimas. Bella andava com uma bunda bem maior e os seios, no seu ventre tinha uma pequena formação oval denunciando a gravidez. Extremamente linda e radiante.

- Você é tão bonita. – murmurei apreciando todo conjunto, passeando com minhas mãos sobre seus seios, massageando lentamente para deixá-la relaxada. Parei com minha mão sobre seu coração. Estava bem acelerado. – Tão rápido.

- Tem dois corações aqui que batem por você. – sussurrou e fiquei realmente emocionado pela maneira romântica que ela soou.

Domingo, infelizmente, não pudemos dormir até tarde. De manhã cedo Harry nos levantou aos berros, gritando sua animação por ter cookies e bolo no café da manhã. Minha mãe acordou completamente inspirada para cozinhar e preparou deliciosos sanduíches para o almoço no qual só Bella teve a permissão de beliscar. Ela tinha acordado com o desejo de mostarda. Seu sanduíche de queijo com peito de peru estava repleto de mostarda. Só pude comprovar isso com o cheiro que vinha dos seus lábios quando me beijou.

Retornamos para casa, precisando continuar a todo custo nossa mudança. Tinha feito uma promessa a uma grávida e tudo que ela fazia era jogar na minha cara que eu era o cara que resolvia tudo._ Por que fui dizer isso mesmo? _Coisa estúpida a se dizer a Bella, que conseguia fazer tempestade em copinho de xarope. Assim que terminei de montar os últimos móveis da cozinha com Emmett, Rosalie e minha mãe me expulsaram de lá para que pudessem limpar. Bella e eu teríamos um dia de compras amanhã pela manhã, precisávamos de novos eletrodomésticos e itens de decoração. Toda casa estava montada e pintada, porém, sem assessórios.

Alice conseguiu vender todos meus moveis da antiga casa e por um erro de comunicação, todos meus equipamentos eletrônicos, exceto os pessoais como computador de mesa e os telefones. Harry estava com meu pai na rua. Carlisle era péssimo em ajudar, minha mãe tinha que conduzi-lo todo o tempo. Era mais fácil ele distrair a criança ansiosa da casa.

- Bella? – chamei do corredor, depois de subir a escada inteira. Ainda precisava colar os anti derrapantes nos degraus.

- Nosso quarto! – gritou de volta e segui meu caminho atá a porta do meio – Que foi? Tudo bem? - perguntou-me ajeitando as roupas de cama – Já está limpinho, como o quarto de Harry e o quarto do bebê, uma perda de tempo porque nós ainda iremos pintar lá. – disse distraída batendo umas roupas e a abracei por trás, beijei seu ombro e subi para o pescoço, deixando minha língua encostar-se à sua pele e depois soprar. Ela amava isso. – Uhn... Alguém carente?

_Sim, o tempo todo!_

- Vamos expulsar todos e batizar cada superfície da nossa casa. – murmurei raspando os dentes no lóbulo da sua orelha. Ela estremeceu e suspirou. Movimentei meu quadril contra seu corpo. Quando estava beijando-a, não tinha hormônios da irritação. Só hormônios fervorosos e excitados querendo ser saciados.

- Edward... – disse em tom de alerta, estava ignorando isto.

- Sim baby... Estão todos lá embaixo... – respondi virando-a pra mim e sorri do meu melhor jeito deslumbrante. – Nós podemos ser bem silenciosos. – sussurrei no seu ouvido, enfiando minhas mãos no seu short de sarja e apertando sua bunda.

- Nós podemos ser vistos... – disse meio incoerente, gemendo baixinho com meu ataque no seu pescoço. Suas unhas estavam raspando minha barriga me deixando totalmente arrepiado.

- Porta existe pra isso, meu amor... – retruquei levantando sua blusa e apertando seus seios, bem maiores, de forma delicada. Eles estavam um máximo. Minha diversão era imaginar tudo que poderia fazer com ambos.

- Então feche essa maldita porta logo! – resmungou incoerente e rapidamente fiz uso na nova chave do quarto – Por que você faz essas coisas comigo?

- Porque você é tentadora demais.

- Então vem aqui e me prove isso. – disse tirando sua blusa, o sutiã de renda, cor rosa pálido, que não estava comportando o tamanho deles. Bella revirou os olhos pelo meu jeito tarado – Simplesmente venha, Edward. – murmurou em tom divertido.

- Não ria de mim... – disse beijando seu pescoço e empurrando seu corpo lentamente para cama, descendo minhas mãos para seu short jeans, abrindo e tirando rapidamente.

Seu conjunto era bonito, mas ela ficava bem melhor sem eles. Tirei sua calcinha e ela sentou para tirar o sutiã, mas agarrou o cós da minha calça e abaixou com tudo, tirando a cueca junto. Nossos olhares ficaram presos juntos, não precisava de porra nenhuma de preliminar, só precisava dela para viver e me sentir bem. Ajoelhei-me na beirada da cama e puxei seu quadril de encontro ao meu, seu sorriso sensual e o olhar ardendo de desejo já estava me levando ao limite.

- Edward... – suspirou sentindo-me por completo dentro dela. Tinha quase certeza que meus olhos rolaram de tanto prazer. Estar dentro dela era tudo e mais um pouco. – Tão bom...

Oh sim, sinta isso. Sinta tudo. Aumentei o ritmo querendo que ela soubesse bem que me deixava louco, a beira da insanidade, mas que a amava tanto que toda loucura era como viver em um mar, com tempestades e épocas calmas. Bom, fodidamente maravilhoso. Abraçando meu corpo. Nós nos encontramos e nos perdemos naquela sensação ápice de prazer.

- Eu te amo. – murmurei enquanto ela acalmava suas respirações.

- Eu te amo muito. – respondeu sorridente – Não que esteja reclamando, mas que diabos foi isso e quando podemos fazer de novo? – perguntou brincando. De repente, arregalou os olhos e bufou – Sua sedução estragou a minha de mais tarde. Estava esperando dar-lhe uma noite de rei. – sorriu balançando as sobrancelhas.

- Nós podemos seguir o plano. – respondi ajudando-a a levantar.

Rapidamente nos limpamos e descemos para encontrar todos na cozinha, para hora do almoço. Alice e Jasper chegaram com mais sanduíches e sucos. Carlisle retornou da rua com Harry, que tinha novos brinquedos. Bella encheu o seu de mostarda novamente.

- Não vou beijar você enquanto não escovar os dentes. – ameacei tentando fazê-la parar, porém, ela deu de ombros e apertou ainda mais o tubo. Neste momento beijar-me não era importante e sim alimentar o outro estômago furioso dentro dela.

- Bella não tem desejos estranhos, todo mundo tem suas épocas de paixão por condimentos. – Rosalie opinou observando-a me provocar e lambuzar seu pão.

- Quer um pedaço, amor? – perguntou com um sorriso e dei de ombros, experimentando. Não estava ruim. Estava forte. A única a dobrar-se ao sanitário para colocar pra fora seria ela, então, não tinha muito que fazer. – Gostou? Agora me dá um beijo. – sorriu e colei meus lábios nos seus por um tempo a mais.

- Ela sempre comeu muita mostarda, agora, ela está comendo em dobro. – Jasper brincou cutucando a irmã por um momento. – Vocês dois deviam se soltar um pouco ou terei outro sobrinho no período do resguardo. – brincou e nós rimos.

- Edward é um fazedor de bebês. Não consegui nem engravidar ainda! – Rosalie brincou com um resmungo mal humorado – E eu sou a irmã mais velha.

- Isso é culpa do seu marido. – Bella provocou abraçando-me – Uma criança de cada vez. Já temos uma com outra a caminho, sou uma só e não parideira.

- Quantos filhos pretendem ter? – Alice perguntou curiosa, trocando um olhar rápido com o marido.

- Não sabemos. Não planejamos nada. – Bella brincou deitando a cabeça no meu peito – Estou cansada, acho que dormiria agora.

- Tudo que precisa fazer é decorar a casa. – Rosalie olhou ao redor orgulhosa com o trabalho concluído – Se quiser, amanhã estou livre após o almoço.

Fiquei feliz em voltar para casa dos meus pais mais cedo que ontem, em compensação, meu filho tinha comido uma bateria de carro de tanto que estava aprontando. Harry estava saindo da fase de um bebê que tinha perdido a mãe, para uma criança normal, hiperativa, com uma nova mãe para chamar atenção. Ele brincou por todo lado, correu, pulou, gritou e até mesmo dançou com seu avô, mas ambos conseguiram se mexer demais e esbarrar em um dos vasos caros e raros da minha mãe. Esme iria surtar.

- Agora eu sei que vocês estão ferrados. – disse com um sorriso para meu pai, que estava pálido como seus cabelos grisalhos, segurando a mão de Harry e olhando para os cacos.

Ouvi alguns passos no corredor e Bella foi a primeira aparecer.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou olhando para o chão – Simplesmente estarei no meu quarto fingindo que não vi nada e estou escapando da fúria materna. – murmurou subindo as escadas e levantei indo atrás.

- Papai! Mãe? – Harry gritou querendo ajuda.

- Esme não será muito brava com ele não, né? – o lado mãe urso perguntou e estava pronta para voltar.

- Minha mãe nunca fica brava muito tempo. – respondi tranquilizando-a – Eu não estou levando bronca no lugar dele, isso irá ajudar, já tinha pedido para ambos pararem de dançar perto das coisas dela.

- Seu pai dançando desengonçado é uma cena e tanto. – murmurou segurando o riso.

- É pavoroso. Vergonhoso. Sem mais descrições. – resmunguei abrindo a porta do quarto, deixando-a passar e fechando atrás de mim – Então, enfim sós.

- Acalme-se, garanhão, sua cria ainda está acordada. Quando ela dormir você pode usar e abusar de mim. – bateu em minhas mãos que foram parar sozinhas no seu seio – Tarado. Você não sabe se agarra minha bunda ou meus seios.

- Por isso que eu sou versátil. – respondi agarrando-a com minhas duas mãos na sua bunda e mordi seu seio por cima da blusa fina. Ela estava sem sutiã, o que facilitou tudo.

- Pare com isso ou você me coloca em problemas. – resmungou me empurrando para longe.

- Lutar é tudo que você tem. – provoquei avançando de novo, ela não tinha para onde fugir, pressionei meu corpo contra o seu e a parede. Prendi meus lábios nos seus e ela fingiu trancar os lábios, que não durou mais de dois segundos. Bella amava ser beijada. Ela mostrava muito seu humor através disso. Seus doces lábios eram hipnotizantes pra mim.

_- Harry! Carlisle! Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar!_ – Esme gritou e nós dois nos entreolhamos e nos encolhemos – O que eu disse sobre brincar na sala?

- _Vovózinha..._

- _Não venha com esse charme do seu pai pra cima de mim, mocinho!_ – Esme ralhou, mas pelo seu tom de voz já sabia que estava desarmada.

- Viu? Ele usa o mesmo charme que você para conseguir o que quer.

- Eu não faço isso. – disse totalmente inocente.

- Ah faz, e quase o tempo todo. – brincou balançando a cabeça – Vou salvar minha cria das garras furiosas dessa avó e dar o jantar dele. Nós já subimos.

- Estou com fome também. – sorri balançando minhas sobrancelhas e ela saiu do quarto rindo e corada, entendendo bem o que estava falando.

Depois de uma semana inteira de compras, no qual quase tive um ataque cardíaco com os extratos bancários, conseguimos nos mudar. Era bom que Bella não mudasse a decoração da casa pelos próximos vinte anos, caso contrário, já posso abrir falência. Fizemos um jantar comemorativo e de agradecimento aos nossos amigos e família por terem ajudado muito, nós realmente não teríamos conseguido sem eles. Bella teve sua consulta, ela e minha mãe gostaram do médico e na próxima faríamos um ultra. Ainda faltava tempo, porém, eu estava extremamente ansioso. Ainda mais que possivelmente veríamos o sexo. Já tinha sugerido fazer uma sexagem fetal, ela não queria de jeito nenhum.

Finalmente parecia que nossa vida estava nos eixos. Até que lembrei que ela precisaria de uma licença para dirigir aqui no país. Mais uma semana envolvido nisso e com o trabalho pipocando de problemas. Eu esperava que na semana do meu aniversário as coisas ficassem tranquilas. Estava querendo fazer uma viagem, porém, ia ser impossível. Agora eu tinha Bella em casa, pelo menos meu filho não ficaria muito sozinho, isso não diminui meu compromisso como pai e bom... Quase marido. Isso era outra coisa que precisava resolver. Sendo honesto comigo mesmo, confesso somente nas minhas orações o quão estou nervoso.

O sonho dela era ser mãe, tudo bem, sem querer resolvi isto, agora, quem me garante que ela quer um marido? Bella pode me amar muito, mas seu primeiro casamento foi uma porcaria. Nada no mundo me dava certeza de que ela gostaria de unir-se a mim, com mais responsabilidade ainda, de ter meu sobrenome e adotar meu filho como seu, para sermos todos iguais em casa. Ela podia dizer não e só de pensar nisso, ficava sem ar. Era pouco tempo, estamos nos conhecendo, não temos intimidade diária apesar de sermos muito íntimos, porém, na minha cabeça, ela precisa ser minha esposa.

Deixei isso de lado um pouco, talvez devesse esperar um pouco mais, deixar a nossa rotina como casal falar por um momento e por fim, quem sabe? Quando o bebê nascer podemos ter o nosso casamento.

Percebi que todos os relatórios na minha frente não faziam sentido quando ouvi uma pequena comoção do lado de fora e meu filho invadir a minha sala com a boca suja de algo vermelho e um sorriso enorme. Ele rapidamente manobrou a mesa e sentou no meu colo, me sujando com esse doce melado que tinha nas mãos.

- Oi papai.

- Oi garoto-doce. O que é essa gosma pegajosa? – perguntei beijando-o no rosto – Cadê a sua mãe?

- Estou aqui. – Bella entrou na sala calmamente, um pouco emburrada – Viemos te buscar para almoçar.

- Espere, você não devia estar na escola? – perguntei depois que me certifiquei de que horas eram.

- Reunião de pais e mestres, sua mãe deixou a bomba pra mim hoje e foi para ONG. As crianças foram liberadas depois disso. – respondeu sentando-se na minha frente, sem avançar para me dar um beijo. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

- O que foi? – perguntei preocupado.

- Nada.

Agora eu tinha absoluta certeza que aconteceu alguma coisa. Encarei-a insistindo e ela encarou de volta, me desafiando a continuar. Desisti porque não valia a pena brigar por isso. Saimos para almoçar juntos, depois que ela meio que fez uma careta para Bree, que pediu para assinar uns protocolos, sentamos para comer. Ela começou a ficar com o nariz vermelho e conhecendo-a, sabia que estava prestes a chorar.

- Meu amor, me fala o que aconteceu. – pedi baixinho, não querendo envolver Harry nisso.

- Eu não sei. – murmurou encolhendo os ombros – Acordei irritada, meus seios doem, minha cabeça e minhas costas. Queria passar o dia inteiro na cama e dormir. – resmungou baixo, parecendo com vergonha – Isso é tão bobo, estou tão irritada. O taxista me deu um fora porque não sabia o nome da rua do escritório correta. A moça da porta da escola quase não me deixou entrar na reunião porque não me reconhecia como família de Harry, sei que não temos sobrenomes e ligações sanguíneas, mas ela não precisava dizer aquilo de forma grosseira como se eu não soubesse. E ainda quase não me deixou explicar. Ela ainda jogou que não sou nem a sua esposa para estar ali. E então, fiquei emocionalmente exausta, qualquer coisa hoje está me abalando, ainda estou com muita fome e tive que aturar aquela estagiária ajeitando o decote para chamar sua atenção bem na minha frente! – sussurrou deixando as lágrimas escorrerem e secou meio raivosa.

Abracei-a apertado, tentando acalmá-la, primeiro iria atrás desse taxista maldito e quebrar o carro dele por completo, depois resolver este problema na escola de Harry ou estou transferindo-o e por fim, dar a minha namorada um bom descanso, porque não havia nada que pudesse fazer contra Bree. No momento, o escritório não podia demitir funcionário nenhum, nem por justa causa ou ela poderia abrir o bico sem se importar com a multa e processo que poderia levar. Mulheres do nível dela quando ficam com raiva são absurdas, burras e perigosas.

- Vamos almoçar e vamos para casa. O que tenho para fazer agora, posso continuar no escritório de casa. – sussurrei acariciando suas costas – Eu te amo, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Eu sei. Eu disse que era bobo, só não consegui controlar tudo. – respondeu fungando um pouco.

Bella grávida com essas oscilações de humor me envelheceria dez anos, mas não me importava, porque era meu filho ou filha e a mulher que amo. Harry e eu somos sortudos demais e não podemos reclamar que Deus nos deu uma pessoa perfeita, maravilhosa e apaixonada.


	30. Cadê o Paraíso?

**Capítulo 29 – Cadê o Paraíso?**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Isabella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Morar em Londres era muito diferente. As pessoas ainda eram um enigma pra mim, elas podiam ser cordiais e simpáticas, me deixando derretida e apaixonada. Era um fascínio observar o sotaque e perceber que no meio da conversa, em algumas palavras, acabava puxando um pouco. Por outro lado, estava sendo uma barra enfrentar essas mudanças. Minha cabeça não estava trabalhando bem com tudo isso, desse jeito bomba relógio que ando ficando. Minha gravidez, na maior parte do tempo, era bem tranquila, só tinha alguns surtos de emoções com filmes românticos e todo meu enjoo, que não era tão forte como antes, se resolvia com sorvete e deitar com meu menino que só sabia me mimar. Harry era um companheiro nessas horas difíceis.

O humor que era o problema. Edward não merecia noventa por cento dos meus ataques, mas ele sofria com todos eles. Depois me batia um arrependimento e uma vontade de chorar que me deixava com vergonha por não saber controlar isso. Minha mãe me acalmava seja por internet ou telefone dizendo que era normal. Esme também me dava um chá e dizia coisas boas. Alice era mais de rir da minha irritação do que ajudar. Rosalie fingia que não estava ouvindo meu piti e Charlotte me analisava como um animal em laboratório. Estou bem farta de amigas.

Cadê Jane? Ela se juntaria a Alice para rir. Não tenho escapatória.

- Mãe! A tevê desligou sozinha! – Harry gritou do seu quarto e ouvi Edward falando com ele.

Domingo era um bom dia, já era o meu quinto aqui e tinha percebido que essa seria nossa rotina de ficar em casa, aproveitando um e o outro. Edward desceu reclamando da tomada pela milésima vez e foi buscar sua caixa de ferramentas para consertar o fio. Não queria trocar a posição do móvel, ou teria pouco espaço na porta, ou seja, aquela tomada precisaria de conserto ou o aquário e a televisão ficaria sem alimentação de energia.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou-me depositando umas ferramentas no balcão da cozinha e assenti terminando de preparar nosso almoço. Torta de queijo. Para o jantar estava planejando algo mais leve como sanduíches.

Toda vez que Edward falava comigo assim, sentia uma pontada diretamente no ventre.

- Estou terminando. Com fome?

- Um pouco. Apenas com sono. – sorriu torto e senti meu rosto arder um pouco. Já que hoje não tínhamos compromisso cedo, fizemos bom uso da fechadura do quarto e passamos a noite acordados. Ao mesmo tempo em que minha emoção estava a flor da pele, meu tesão também.

- Quer alguma salada? – perguntei desviando o assunto. Edward conseguia afogar minha mente na sarjeta com um sorriso.

- Tanto faz. Acho que será bom. – deu os ombros e soltou as ferramentas, me abraçando por trás – Tudo que você faz é realmente muito bom. – sussurrou beijando meu ombro e dei uma cotovelada nele ou queimaria minha mão. – Tudo bem. Já sai daqui, estou indo resolver essa tomada e descemos para almoçar.

- Não demorem e cuidado para não tomar um choque. – respondi beliscando sua bunda por um momento e voltando a mexer no molho da torta.

Dez minutos depois.

- _Ai! Merda!_

_- Você levou um choque papai?_

_- Sim. Afaste-se Harry._

Dez minutos depois a casa inteira ficou sem luz.

- Edward o que você fez? – gritei segurando a risada. Subi as escadas devagar e encontrei Harry sentado na cama olhando pra frente e Edward sentado olhando para tomada enegrecida. – Pegou fogo? Queimou as coisas?

- Obrigado, eu não levei nenhum choque amor, estou perfeitamente bem. – respondeu irônico e gargalhei, mas tive que respirar fundo porque Edward não estava a fim de brincadeira.

- Você está bem? Se machucou? – provoquei e ele me encarou ainda bem mais sério que antes – Ok, parei.

- As coisas estavam desligadas antes. Essa tomada já era, vou mover o móvel da televisão para tapar isso. – disse com um suspiro. – Vou religar o disjuntor. – resmungou passando por mim. Harry e eu nos entreolhamos e sorrimos.

- Vamos mimar o papai, porque ele ficou chateado. – disse pegando sua mão e fomos até a parte de trás da casa quando ele religou toda luz. – Eba! Nosso herói trouxe a luz. – brinquei abraçando-o e fazendo um beicinho, beijou minha testa. – Não fica chateado, essas coisas acontecem. Você pelo menos tentou. Penso que Rosalie está pior do que eu em questões de marido da casa...

- Agora estou me sentindo muito melhor. – respondeu brincalhão. Senti um cutucão exatamente onde Harry estava pressionando.

- Minha irmãzinha mexeu! – Harry gritou eufórico e não podia deixar de lembrar o dia que ele sentiu pela primeira vez e deu um grito maravilhado com sua irmã, sim irmã, movendo dentro da minha barriga.

- Princesinha do papai. – Edward sorriu também colocando a mão no lugar que ela chutava.

Descobrir que estava grávida de uma menina foi uma delícia. Edward meio que pirou alegando que podia abrir falência no momento que a médica anunciou o sexo. Chorei de alegria, porque uma menina fofa pra mimar era tudo e mais um pouco. Ela seria terrivelmente estragada pelos avós e protegida pelo irmão, principalmente pelo pai, que já mostrava sinais de ciúmes. Os chutes dela ainda eram fracos para eles, mas eu sentia uma vibração dentro de mim. Era tão gostoso. Tão _real_. Toda vez que ela fazia isso conseguia me fazer esquecer que estava sendo uma cadela mal humorada e uma louca por sexo. Tudo se tornava perfeito.

Almoçamos com tranquilidade. Harry comeu seu purê de abóbora com carne todo. Estava realmente muito bom, porém, sua fome era muito grande. A torta de queijo tinha demorado um pouquinho para ficar pronta. Ele dormiu logo em seguida, pilhado de brincar a manhã inteira e ter ido dormir tarde ontem.

- Esse garoto é uma fonte de energia. Precisa recarregar de vez em quando. – Edward balançou a cabeça cobrindo-o.

- Ainda bem ou não sei se minhas costas aguentariam o ritmo dele. – respondi saindo do quarto e indo para o nosso, já tirando a roupa.

- Que isso mulher, já está nua? – Edward brincou estapeando minha bunda. Ele não ajudava no meu humor fazendo isso. Dessa vez acabei rindo e entrei no chuveiro. Edward estava escovando os dentes quando abri o box e espirrei água gelada nele. – Ah, você quer brincar?

- Não. Só queria te molhar. – respondi fechando o box e segurando a trava.

Edward foi mais esperto e puxou toda porta de uma vez, fazendo um estalo enorme. Peguei o chuveirinho e espirrei um jato de água gelada bem forte no rosto dele. Sua surpresa o incapacitou por um momento, mas logo em seguida ele reagiu me imprensando contra parece e dando um ataque de cosquinhas. Isso era maldade.

- Olha! Sente isso! – Sussurrei meio sem fôlego e coloquei a mão dele na minha barriga – Não sei se ela gosta, mas eu não gosto.

- Você me molhou inteiro, não é justo.

- Era só um convite indireto para você vir tomar banho comigo. – murmurei subindo sua camiseta molhada para que tirasse e descendo para a bermuda – Gosto de você nu.

- Ah eu sei que gosta. – brincou terminando de tirar toda sua roupa e abrimos o chuveiro bem quentinho para nós dois – Vou encher a banheira. – disse revertendo o sistema e pulei para banheira e sentei esperando-o. – Então... Estive pensando em Bronwen, significa coração honesto, Carrie, que é feminina e...

- Só não vamos colocar Gale* - interrompi brincando.

*Que significa tempestade.

- E Jeanne, de Joana D'arc*.

*Jeanne é Joana em francês.

Enruguei o nariz porque não gostei de nenhum deles, talvez Joanne, mas podíamos encontrar algo melhor. Edward entendeu que não gostei e continuou listando nomes. Nós estávamos ansiosos para escolher isso, era um passo importante e tão responsável que por mais que gostasse, era o nome que minha princesinha carregaria a vida inteira.

- Gosto de Amy, significa amada e isso ela realmente sempre será por todos nós. – murmurei em concordância. – Kimberly parece nome de garçonete. – brinquei meio que falando a verdade. Edward riu que tremeu meu corpo todo.

- Também não gosto de Kimberly, mas Amy foi Harry quem sugeriu. – disse baixinho.

- Jura? – perguntei emocionada. Isso contava muito – Bom, nesse caso gosto mais ainda de Amy. Um segundo nome?

- Gosto de Abbie. Abigail. – respondeu acariciando minha barriga.

- Amy Abigail Swan Cullen? Acho que soa estranho, ainda mais que a chamaremos de Abbie e ninguém se importará com o Amy. – murmurei torcendo o nariz. Era bonito se fosse primeiro nome, mas agora eu queria Amy.

- Verdade.

- Amy Beatrice Swan Cullen. – disse tendo uma ideia repentina.

- Uhn. Gostei bastante. – sussurrou beijando meu rosto – Podemos considerar esse?

- Sim. Acho que será esse. – respondi virando-me levemente – Gosta mesmo? Será o nome que ela carregará para a vida inteira.

- Gosto muito.

Saímos da banheira e fomos para cama seguir o exemplo da nossa criança e cultivar a preguiça do domingo. Continuamos conversando sobre o nome e o enxoval que queria comprar logo, mas Edward queria ir junto. Sinceramente ele só iria me cansar e irritar, preferia fazer isso mil vezes sozinha ou com uma das meninas. Só não podia e nem devia negar sua participação nisso. Deixei a conversa de compras de lado e me preparei para tirar um cochilo aliviada por finalmente escolher o nome. Tinha dias lendo e pesquisando significados. Essa história é de deixar qualquer um louco.

Acordei sentindo umas perninhas pequenas e quentes se embolando com as minhas e uma mãozinha prender na minha cintura. Ajeitei-me melhor para acolher meu menino em meus braços e beijei seus cabelos. Ele ainda tinha cheirinho de bebê. Meu bebê. Edward estava lendo um livro sobre reformas do direito penal, de óculos e com um marca texto. Edward de óculos era sexy. Parecia um professor de universidade que me fazia ter idéias bem sujas para nosso filho estar entre nós dois. Voltei a dormir para acalmar meus pensamentos.

- Mamãe, papai está na cozinha. – Harry sussurrou tocando meu rosto.

- E o que tem? – perguntei ainda meio sonolenta, procurando o relógio da cabeceira. Já era hora do jantar. Dormi o dia inteiro.

- Até que o cheiro está bom. – disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Vamos descobrir o que ele está fazendo? – perguntei levantando da cama mais dormindo do que acordada. Levantei e sentei. Estava zonza. Isso acontecia sempre que não estava muito acordada. Fechei os olhos por um momento e deitei novamente.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou preocupado – Devo chamar o papai?

- Me chamar para quê? – Edward entrou no quarto e me fitou – O que houve? Se sentindo mal?

- Apenas uma vertigem. Nada demais. – respondi bocejando e puxei o edredom – Soube que você foi gentil em nos preparar o jantar. O que fez?

- Peguei uma receita de panqueca na internet e fiz frango. – respondeu com um sorriso bonito – Está pronto, já coloquei a mesa, vamos comer? Você ficou muito tempo sem se alimentar.

- Está tudo bem. – garanti levantando-me devagar.

Edward fez uma panqueca que era crocante. Não sei se foi proposital ou ele errou a mão na massa, porém, estava muito gostosa. O frango desfiado, bem temperado e uma saladinha fresca me deixou bem alimentada e mimada. Comi tão bem que minha barriga parecia estufada. Rosalie e Emmett atravessaram a rua com torta de chocolate meio amargo para sobremesa e resolveram compartilhar comigo. Aproveitamos e anunciamos a escolha do nome da nossa princesa, comemoramos e Harry ficou todo bobo que aceitamos sua sugestão.

- Minha irmã tem o nome que eu escolhi. Amanhã vou contar pra todo mundo na escola. – disse com a boca cheia. Sua sobremesa era diferente da nossa por motivos óbvios. Pêssegos em calda. Ele simplesmente amava.

- Em comemoração, olha o que o titio comprou – Emmett puxou uma sacola rosa e tirou uma bolinha de basquete rosa e um coelho azul com orelhas longas extremamente fofo – Acho que esse será o melhor amigo dela pelos próximos anos.

- Ai meu Deus! É muito lindo, Emmett! – sussurrei emocionada abraçando seus presentes e ele junto – Pena que ainda não tenho um quarto pintado e um enxoval pronto para colocar lá. – alfinetei Edward, que revirou os olhos.

- Nós podemos fazer isso amanhã. Essa semana estou de folga. – Rosalie disse pegando minhas mãos.

- Está? – Emmett inquiriu confuso. Eles trabalhavam juntos.

- Estou. Sou minha chefe. – respondeu desafiando-o a questionar – Podemos sair juntas ou não?

- Claro que sim.

- Claro que não.

- Amor, você pode ir em um desses dias. Eu quero montar o quarto da minha filha! – gritei fazendo Harry saltar – Desculpe.

- Tá bom. Tudo bem. – respondeu levantando as mãos em rendição – Amanhã eu vou e os outros dias vocês vão juntas.

- Nós não iremos demorar, já tenho uma lista de itens e de lojas para visitar e que provavelmente irei comprar.

- Claro que você tem uma lista. – murmurou baixinho e o encarei – Torta gostosa...

- Engraçadinho...

Rosalie e eu tivemos um dia cansativo e extremamente divertido. Edward se comportou e pagou por tudo. Compramos uma tinta e ele quis pintar o quarto, porque queria fazer isso para nossa filha. Escolhi cores clichês, branco e Rosa apenas porque imaginei uma decoração fofa com os itens que fui comprando. Chegamos em casa tarde, mas com tudo comprado. Agora era esperar o próximo final de semana para Edward poder pintar o quarto.

A semana passou de forma rápida, fiquei sozinha com Harry a maior parte do tempo. Trabalhava enquanto ele estava na escola e depois fazia algumas coisas legais juntos, como sair para andar de bicicleta, assistir alguns filmes e cozinhar o jantar. Que acabávamos comendo sozinhos porque Edward chegou todos os dias muito tarde. Ainda não sabia o que sentir e pensar sobre, isso por isso estava no status de tolerar sua ausência, mas isso não duraria muito tempo. Pelo menos os finais de semana eram só nossos e talvez pudesse tolerar todos esses dias tão tarde.

Ele pintou o quarto todo com a ajuda de Emmett e Jasper. Os tios babões também queriam isso registrado. Eu amava que todos eles estivessem tão animados com minha menina, que mexia dentro de mim me deixando suspirando de alegria. Todos eles me paparicavam muito, mas sentia falta e um pouco de culpa por estar longe dos meus pais nesse momento. Enviei duas passagens sem data para que pudessem vir quando quisessem enquanto estivesse grávida. Ambos acompanhavam minha gestação com fotos, porque mandava para todos que estavam longe e postava algumas coisas no facebook.

- Mexe pra vovó! – Esme estava falando com a minha barriga – Por favor, você chuta sua mãe por todo mundo e pra mim nada!

- Esme, deixa de ser boba.

- Filha, mexe pra vovó. – Edward disse e colocou a mão dela na minha barriga e ela chutou.

- Ela mexeu por sua causa... – resmungou, mas estava feliz mesmo assim.

- Minha filha me ama. – Edward murmurou beijando minha barriga – Papai te ama.

De fato Amy só mexia pra quem queria. Harry vivia com a mão na minha barriga, cutucando-a e falando alto e por isso ela reagia aos seus toques, mas, tinha dia que nem pra mim ela queria dar sinal de vida. O tom de voz de Edward era mais grave e talvez fizesse mais barulho ou ela já podia ser considerada a garotinha do papai. Nos livros que andava lendo dizia que era normal o bebê reagir com a voz do pai. Esme teria que aguentar um pouquinho para ter preferência da minha filha.

Somente perto de completar seis meses de gestação que consegui montar todo quarto da minha menina. Era tudo muito fofo que tinha vontade de estar dentro dele o tempo todo. Foi ideia de Edward colocar um pequeno sofá ao invés de uma poltrona. Seria mais confortável em noites insones. Não escolhemos nenhuma cama porque se houver a necessidade, ela dormirá conosco no quarto.

- Está lindo, não está? – sussurrei admirada e Edward me abraçou apertado, satisfeito com seu trabalho de montagem e pintura. Ele realmente fez tudo, quebrou a cabeça com meu irmão e o manual de montagem.

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você. – disse baixinho e virou meu corpo para o cantinho do quarto e mostrou uma linda cadeirinha de balanço. – Essa cadeira meu pai mandou recuperar, pintar... Está toda restaurada.

- Ai meu Deus, é linda!

- Presente dos avós que não tiveram oportunidade de comprar algo mais para a decoração, já que a mamãe resolveu tudo. – provocou beijando meu ombro – Senta. Experimenta.

A cadeira era confortável e tinha um apoio para que pudesse colocar o travesseiro de amamentação ou meu braço ao segurar Amy. Também não era muito instável, ela só balançava com meu impulso, mas também podia sentar sem mexer muito e parecer que iria cair. Olhei para todo o quarto. Um sonho sendo realizado. Edward também estava feliz. Harry estava ansioso com a chegada da sua irmãzinha, ele já tinha planos de contar para todo mundo. Claro que como um menino da sua idade, não teria grandes momentos de paciência, mas já era excelente pra mim o fato dele aceitar que eu e seu pai teremos outro filho.

- Vamos minha barrigudinha, precisamos acordar. – Edward sussurrou acariciando minha barriga de sete meses. O tempo realmente passava rápido na gravidez, era um paradoxo entre minha ansiedade e o bebê chutando a vida fora de mim. Amy seria jogadora de futebol.

- Não. – grunhi irritada. Não tinha conseguido dormir a noite inteira. Fazia semanas que não estava mais confortável durante a noite, passava mais tempo me ajeitando ou me irritando do que realmente dormindo.

- Tudo bem, tire mais um cochilo. Vou adiantar as coisas.

Eu queria acordar e conversar com Edward. Não sei qual seria a vez que iria pedir que tentasse chegar em casa cedo. Todos os dias depois do jantar ou entrando a madrugada. Eu estava de saco cheio de tolerar a ausência dele. Irritada por estar enorme, com Amy chutando todo o tempo, Harry fazendo algumas birras e todo preparativo do aniversário dele. Ele era um menino bom a maior parte do tempo, porém, não era um anjinho. Tinha dias que vinha com seus amiguinhos para casa depois da escola, era legal ouvir suas conversas e saber que ele estava se distraindo. Gastava meu tempo fazendo lanches gostosos e ajudando em exercícios de casa em um intervalo ou outro das coisas do trabalho.

Sabia que Edward bancava a casa e precisava trabalhar para manter nosso estilo de vida, que aqui não era nenhum pouco barato, mas, sentia sua falta e precisava da sua ajuda nas coisas diárias. Me irritava só falar com ele por telefone e sentir sua presença na cama depois que cansei de esperá-lo acordada. Agora ele iria sair após o café da manhã – isso se não estiver atrasado e sair para levar Harry antes que o segundo sinal da escola toque. A escola estava oferecendo cursos recreativos durante as férias de verão que Harry implorou para participar com seus amiguinhos. Ficava sozinha a manhã inteira, até Rosalie buscar Harry e trazê-lo pra mim.

Minhas amigas ainda estão inventando um chá de bebê. Elas estavam tão animadas que não quis cortar o barato delas e dizer que não estava no clima. Jane e minha mãe estavam vindo passar uma semana comigo. Do aniversário de Harry em uma sexta-feira a tarde e meu chá no domingo. E na outra semana tinha o aniversário de Edward.

- Filho, coma tudo. Não dê trabalho para sua mãe, a barriga dela está pesando e ela fica mais cansada, tá? – Edward disse a Harry e parei no corredor para ouvir a conversa – Você pode me ajudar a tomar conta dela?

- Mamãe está triste com você, pai. – Harry disse simplesmente e saiu da cozinha para sala.

- Bom dia. – disse ao entrar na cozinha e pegar um iogurte e uma banana. – Já vai sair sem comer? – perguntei tentando engolir meu tom azedo.

- Harry pode perder a hora do curso de férias. – respondeu percebendo que não estava muito animada com ele hoje. Já tinha duas semanas que realmente não estava.

- Você pode estar em casa, pelo menos, na hora do jantar? Gostaria de estar acordada para conversar sobre a festa de aniversário do Harry. Já está chegando.

- Claro. Vou fazer o possível.

- Faça o impossível. – retruquei sufocando a vontade de chorar.

Será que o problema era eu? Estou gorda? Ele não está me achando suficientemente bonita para vir para casa cedo? Nós não transamos tem duas malditas semanas! Eu me sentia tão bonita grávida, às vezes me irritava por não caber em uma roupa ou não conseguir ajeitar minha unha dos pés sozinha, mas sempre que Amy mostrava que brincava de trampolim dentro de mim, ficava suspirando. Ela era saudável, perfeita, do tamanho certo. Eu também sou saudável e não engordei mais que sete quilos até o momento. Qual era o maldito problema de Edward?

- Que carinha é essa? – Esme assustou-me ao perguntar. – Chamei na porta, ninguém respondeu. Vim deixar umas roupas de Harry que estavam lá em casa. – disse suavemente, chegando perto de mim e secando minhas lágrimas com seus polegares macios – O que houve, meu anjo? Dia ruim?

- Não ando me sentindo bem. – respondi com um sorriso frouxo.

- Algo sério?

- Não comigo e com Amy, estamos bem. Edward e eu que estamos... Distantes. – sussurrei envergonhada por me abrir com a mãe dele.

- Como assim?

- Ele tem trabalhado muito.

Esme suspirou e estava desapontada com as coisas que fui contando. Não queria colocar a mãe dele contra ele, mas queria muito conversar com alguém. Desabafei um pouco e ela me fez companhia para o almoço. Não estava me sentindo melhor, porque Esme contou que Edward sempre teve essa ansiedade de trabalhar demais e guardar os problemas pra si. Ele é um excelente ouvinte, mas não consegue falar sobre seus sentimentos. Isso me deixava ainda mais pra baixo, porque tinha liberdade com ele para contar meus problemas e ele não conseguia fazer o mesmo comigo. Sou a mulher que dorme na porra da cama dele. Se não fizer isso comigo, vai fazer com quem?

- Mãe, por que você está chorando de novo? – Harry perguntou quando estava ajudando-o a secar o cabelo. Precisava levá-lo para cortar antes do aniversário, já batia nos olhos. Daqui a pouco começaria a sentir dor de cabeça de ter os cabelos batendo nos cílios.

- Eu não estou chorando. – respondi confusa. Eu tinha chorado. Não estava chorando mais.

- Você chorou?

- Grávidas choram por tudo. Vi um filme. – respondi dando um beijo no seu rosto – Obrigada por ser preocupar. Vamos fazer seu exercício de casa e depois assistir um filme com pipoca e refrigerante?

- Eba!

Harry era inteligente como o pai. Normalmente fazia todo seu dever sem muitas perguntas e tinha uma capacidade de resolver o problema bem rapidinho. Nós terminamos e deitamos no meu quarto para assistir "O Bicho Vai Pegar 3". Amy também parecia gostar dos barulhos vindo da tevê porque ficou quieta. No dia que levei Harry ao cinema com os amiguinhos, ela chutou tanto, irritada, que fiquei rezando para se acalmar. Na saída do filme ela parou, mas a essa altura já tinha passado mal.

A hora do jantar se aproximava cada vez e nada de Edward. Nem ligação. Hoje fiz questão de não ligar, mandar mensagem ou sequer dizer que estava viva. Fiz lasanha de carne. Também lavei a salada e deixei pronta na geladeira. Estava pronta para chamar Harry, irritada por esperar quando ouvi a porta abrir e Edward entrar em casa cheio de pasta de papel nas mãos.

- Boa noite. – disse secamente. Oh, alguém estava puto. Isso fazia de nós, dois.

- Boa noite. Foi impossível sair cedo do trabalho hoje? Poderemos fazer isso uma rotina? – perguntei sem resistir a vontade de provocá-lo.

- Qual o seu problema comigo?

- Meu problema com você? – retruquei incrédula – Qual o seu problema com a sua casa, sua família ou comigo? Tem alguma coisa aqui que te incomoda? Que te faz correr para longe e chegar tarde todo maldito dia? – gritei furiosa.

- Eu estou trabalhando, Isabella! Não estou na rua passeando ou em algum bar enchendo a cara. Estou no trabalho! – gritou de volta, afrouxando a gravata e jogando as coisas de qualquer jeito no sofá.

- Não me interessa onde você está, me interessa que você não está em casa comigo e com seus filhos!

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus, você está sendo obtusa! Eu tenho trabalho redobrado, o escritório está passando por uma fase difícil. São muitos processos!

- E por que você não me conta o que está acontecendo na sua vida? – perguntei deixando as lágrimas raivosas escorrerem – Nós não temos uma vida juntos. Algo conjugal. Você tem os seus problemas, seu trabalho e uma casa quente confortável para dormir. E eu tenho uma vida, um novo país, uma gravidez e uma criança de seis anos que depende de mim. Cadê nós dois?

- Bella...

- Você quer se separar Edward? Eu disse a você que a gravidez não te dava a responsabilidade de ficar comigo. Que você podia simplesmente ser pai sem ser meu namorado.

- Para de jogar essa porra na minha cara! Você está falando besteira!

- Você quer se separar, Edward? – perguntei segurando a respiração. Não queria ouvir a resposta. Queria entender que diabos estava passando na mente dele – Você quer sair de casa?

- Bella...

- Bella nada! Se for sair, seja homem caramba! Pare de mandar sinais confusos! Larguei tudo pra ficar com você e você não fica comigo! Estou me sentindo sozinha!

- Bella, para com isso... Baby, não é assim.

- Escolhe o trabalho ou eu e as crianças. – disse me afastando.

- MÃE! – Harry desceu as escadas correndo – Papai não vai embora, nem você tá? – disse nervoso e rapidamente procurei me acalmar. – Pai, diz que você vai ficar.

- Desculpa filhão. – Edward disse desviando o olhar do meu. Ele ainda estava furioso – Preciso conversar com sua mãe por uns minutos. Sozinho.

Harry subiu relutante, olhando para nós dois antes de desaparecer no corredor.

- Então, coloco o jantar ou faço suas malas?

- Eu vou sair. Sem hora para voltar. – disse dando as costas e batendo a porta com força.

Amy escolheu esse momento para me chutar e dizer que estava ouvindo a conversa inteira. Sentei no degrau da escada e senti um corpinho escorregar do lado do meu. Não era para Edward ter saído assim... Ele tinha que ter ficado em casa e resolvido isso. Eu também estava alterada demais, não deixei que falasse por duas vezes. Merda. Agora me sentia culpada por Harry ter presenciado a briga.

Dei comida a Harry e o coloquei para dormir.

- Eu te amo, tá? – Harry sussurrou segurando meu rosto – Não fica triste.

- Mamãe promete que vai tentar. – respondi beijando sua testa – Agora descanse, qualquer coisa só me chamar.

Deitei na cama nervosa. Já era tarde. Não queria dar o braço a torcer e ligar. Em pouco tempo percebi que estava passando mal, sem ar, sentindo ansiedade e minha pressão poderia estar elevada também. Ouvi uns passinhos no corredor, mas era Harry. Ele acendeu a luz principal, mas não virei para ver o que tinha acontecido. Continuei deitada sussurrando palavras boas em uma oração. Edward ia voltar em algum momento.

- Bella? – Edward estava me tocando – Respira fundo. Senta e respira fundo. – instruiu calmamente, segurando meu rosto – Por favor, respire fundo. Estou aqui, fica calma.

- Você foi...

- Eu estava sentado na varanda. Era só ter aberto a porta. – respondeu calmamente me abraçando - Sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo. Por favor, me perdoa.

- Eu também sinto muito, Edward. Acho que cheguei ao meu limite. Você foi um tremendo idiota saindo assim.

- Eu vou te contar tudo, mas só se prometer ficar calma. – disse beijando meus lábios repetidas vezes – Eu te amo muito, Bella. Muito mesmo. Eu errei com você.

Edward deitou comigo e durante a maior parte da noite contou seus motivos, preocupações, problemas e processos. Em parte me senti aliviada porque estávamos bem, por outra, estava terrivelmente preocupada com tudo que me contou. Ele estava me excluindo de informações para me preservar, porém, não queria que escondesse coisas de mim e por isso podia aguentar, mesmo que por dentro estivesse tremendo de nervosismo. Ele prometeu nunca mais esconder de mim e se afastar dessa maneira e que poderíamos nos organizar no seu horário de trabalho para estar em casa.

Era nessas horas que tinha saudade do Brasil. Nosso Paraíso.


	31. Princesa do Meu Reino

**Capítulo 30 – Princesa do Meu Reino.**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Edward.**

Jéssica estava os últimos quarenta minutos falando sobre meus próximos compromissos enquanto tomava notas e reorganizava minha agenda. Minha atenção foi desviada quando Bella entrou no meu campo de visão. Ela estava com um vestido preto justo até os joelhos e com os cabelos soltos, cheios de cachos bonitos. Ela parou um pouco antes de entrar na sala e percebi que Jéssica falou com ela, mas não escutei. Isso a fez vir na minha direção e sorrir timidamente. Ela estava deslumbrante. E era minha.

- Você está maravilhosa. – disse pegando sua mão e beijando – Isso tudo para me ver?

- Também. Acordei com vontade de me arrumar hoje. – sorriu corando e colocou um papel na minha mesa – Passei aqui rapidinho para poder te perguntar algo. Atrapalho?

- E você vai aonde? Claro que não. Jéss e eu estamos refazendo a agenda.

- Encontrar com um cliente. – respondeu confusa. – Tudo bem, Jess?

- Tudo sim e essa princesinha? – perguntou com um sorriso bonito – Vou levar isso para os estagiários? Quer alguma coisa, Bella?

- Não. Obrigada. – sorriu timidamente para minha secretária e virei minha atenção exclusivamente para ela.

- Não ia falar comigo?

- Estou falando agora. Sério, ele me ligou, me arrumei, deixei Harry com sua mãe e vim aqui. – respondeu rapidamente e olhei para o papel a minha frente – Não entendo as leis trabalhistas daqui. Pode me explicar umas coisas?

- Você já almoçou? – perguntei beijando sua barriga. Amy estava muito quietinha. – Oi, amor do papai. – sussurrei esfregando meu nariz em seu umbigo.

- Não, por quê? Estou um pouco faminta. Me leva naquele bistrô?

- Vamos fazer isso comendo. – disse levantando-me, pegando minhas coisas e percebi que ela ficou parada no lugar. – Que foi?

- Nada. Estava só olhando. – sorriu pegando minha mão e dei um beijo nos seus lábios – Eu vou te falar, mas não ria. – sussurrou no elevador e olhou pra mim – Hoje percebi que já está saindo leite dos meus seios. E também estou com um chupão.

- Acho que me empolguei ontem. – murmurei coçando minha nuca. – Está dolorido?

- Não. Pena que deu certo... Estava planejando uma repetição esta noite. – sussurrou apertando minha mão com um sorriso maldoso.

- Sempre tem um estímulo para descobrir. – brinquei abraçando-a.

- Você chega cedo hoje?

- Estou com os processos que preciso levar pra casa. Você vai demorar na rua?

- Só encontrar com este cliente, você pode vir comigo, se quiser. – ofereceu ajeitando minha roupa por um momento. Bella amava cuidar de mim. Ela deixava minhas roupas em perfeito estado.

Claro que iria, só precisava ligar para Jéssica, pedir que entregasse os processos em casa porque eu tinha acabado de mentir para minha namorada. Bella estava com um barrigão, linda por toda existência e mesmo grávida, de mãos dadas comigo, ainda tinha homem que a olhava de forma cobiçosa. E eu meio que entendia, mesmo com ciúmes, porque ela estava cada dia mais bonita. Os decotes dela eram para se perder. A bunda redondinha durinha era uma coisa maravilhosa, me deixava louco de vontade de apertar. Com esse vestido, eu realmente estava excitado.

Desde a nossa briga, nós estivemos bem a maior parte do tempo. Alguns ajustes diários, algumas pequenas discussões por conta de ensinamentos a Harry e meu maldito esquecimento. No mais, ela e Amy passavam o dia bem. E eu realmente reconheci que precisava estar em casa pelo menos na hora do jantar. Desde então, não brigamos por nada. Tá, de vez em quando deixava uma roupa no chão ou uma toalha molhada em cima da cama. Coisas do dia a dia. Eu tinha que lembrar sempre que nós, apesar de tudo, estamos nos ajustando a uma vida de casados com filhos sem ter tido um preparo para isso. Agora a situação estava séria e era para sempre.

Almoçamos em um pequeno bistrô que ela amava. A comida era simples, mas excelente. Não tinha grandes pratos elaborados e era justamente por isso que sempre gostava de vir aqui. Pediu o de sempre: Torta de queijo e suco de laranja feito na hora. Amy também ficava feliz com a comida porque normalmente ficava quieta na hora do almoço.

- Eu estive pensando em irmos para o Campo durante um final de semana. Só nós dois. – sugeri depois que terminamos de comer e aguardávamos a tão sonhada sobremesa dela.

- Sério? – perguntou animada e com um sorriso bonito. Jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me beijou ternamente – Eu adoraria.

- Eu e você, muito romance, sexo, brincadeiras, sexo... Já disse sexo?

- Sim, você disse. Espero que consiga sair andando desse final de semana todo. – respondeu com um tom mais sério, mas estava sorrindo – E o trabalho?

- Percebi que certas coisas valem mais a pena. Que preciso deixar minha vida de solteiro no passado.

- Eu também errei com você. Não posso dizer que não sei o que aconteceu, porque sei. Faltei com o respeito jogando suas coisas fora e agindo de forma injusta, gritando, não dando oportunidade de falar e exagerando em nossa briga. Se não estivesse com o sangue quente, se tivesse sido mais sábia e até mesmo mais segura, não teria agido daquela forma. Foi imaturidade da minha parte. Espero que possa me perdoar. – sussurrou olhando nos meus olhos passando verdadeiramente o quanto estava arrependida.

- Confesso que no dia fiquei bastante irritado, mas quando eu vi você passando mal daquela forma entrei em desespero. Fui egoísta também, te deixei sozinha em um processo de mudança, não participei disso e acabei ocupando minha mente com coisas que não eram para o momento. Nunca mais vou colocar nossa família em segundo lugar. Você pode me perdoar também?

- Claro que sim, meu amor. Nunca deixaria. – sorriu e fomos interrompidos pelo garçom – Obrigada. – disse a ele com um sorriso enorme – Quer um pedaço? Essa é a sua única chance.

- Pensei que iriamos partilhar. – retruquei querendo provocá-la.

- Partilhar? Peça um pedaço pra você e ainda sou capaz de comer tudo. Não é a gravidez, mas essa torta de chocolate amargo é maravilhosa. – murmurou com os lábios sujos, mas ao invés de limpar com o seu guardanapo, virou-se e me deu um beijo. – Não é bom?

- Preciso de mais beijos para ter certeza.

Eu tinha tido um motivo ciumento para ir junto ao seu encontro com o cliente. O problema em si não era o cliente. Um jovem rapaz começando no ramo da engenharia, abrindo sua construtora e estava investindo na propaganda e publicidade. O que realmente me deixou satisfeito em ter ido foi porque ele estava sendo assediado por um publicitário da Mr. Jones. Bella era boa e rápida, mas, ficou seriamente estressada. Não queria deixá-la sozinha nesses eventos enquanto estivesse grávida, fragilizada. A sensibilidade de uma gestante poderia chegar a um nível alarmante.

No dia seguinte, nos ocupamos em função da pequena festa de aniversário do meu filho. Várias crianças correndo ao redor, mesas espalhadas pela área privada do parque e nossa família. Jane, Félix, Renée e Charlie vieram para todas as festividades. Claro que o tema foi do Batman. Bella usou a criatividade e preparou lindas lembrancinhas para decorar as mesas. A festa não tinha muitos adultos, mas muitas crianças e animadores contratados. Piscina de bolinhas, pula-pula e outros brinquedos que eles gostavam e bastante música. Foi agradável e meu filho estava terrivelmente feliz. Valeu a pena cada segundo. Meus sogros eram incríveis, mas eles gostavam de dar presentes barulhentos a Harry.

Enquanto estávamos, no dia seguinte, arrumando tudo para o chá de fraldas de Bella, meu pequeno estava encarnando a estrela do rock novamente, dessa vez com uma bateria. Passamos o dia inteiro decorando a casa em função disso, normalmente era esperado que Bella estivesse com quase nove meses para isso, mas, não tinha como manter uma agenda compatível com a de Jane. Nós homens ficamos na casa da minha irmã enquanto as mulheres estavam na minha casa. Foi uma tarde típica de besteira, cervejas e coisas masculinas. Volta e meia ouvíamos as gargalhadas delas e vimos Bella sair com a barriga pintada para tirar fotos na rua.

Essa distração foi maravilhosa para todos nós. Primeiro que o caso da BBC estava acabando. Peter e eu descobrimos algo de deixar o queixo aberto, mas tomamos as medidas necessárias para evitar um escândalo maior. Em compensação, isso nos deixava na mira da imprensa. Recentemente saiu em primeira página a compra da minha casa, quase todos os meus gastos e meu relacionamento. Esse maldito jornalista queria me expor até que perdesse toda minha paciência. Ele andava cercando meus funcionários e oferecendo dinheiro. Nós entramos com uma ação judicial contra ele, porém, precisávamos descobrir seu nome real já que o maldito jornal que trabalhava não podia divulgar essa informação sem ordem do juiz. Eu estava bem perto de conseguir isso. Essa palhaçada era um desvio de foco nosso muito grande, então ficava dividido em me irritar com isso ou me concentrar no caso que estava me deixando uns bons anos mais velho.

As semanas passaram muito rápido e minha vida praticamente parou à espera do nascimento de Amy. No seu aniversário, Bella estava com um barrigão enorme. Ela não quis comemorar muito, então fizemos um jantar com a família e amigos. Ela estava desconfortável e literalmente com os pés inchados. Aquela parte chata, na maior parte do tempo, estava bem humorada, só cansada mesmo com o peso nas costas e todas as noites mal dormidas. Amy chutava diretamente nas costelas, empurrava tudo que estava no seu caminho e tinha vezes que a deixava sem ar. A expectativa de sua chegada aumentava a cada dia.

- Vamos lá pai, você anda muito devagar. Tá velho, é? Corre! – Harry me puxou. Eu amava esse garoto, mas ele estava seriamente me irritando no momento. Jogar minha idade contra minha cara era maldade. – Vamos lá, pai!

- Harry, por favor! – sussurrei sem ar correndo atrás dele. – Devagar você, seu pai tem mais de três décadas, apenas pare, por favor.

- Tudo bem. _Velhote_. – brincou parando e virando o corpinho pequeno e suado para me abraçar. – Obrigado, foi divertido.

- Charmoso. – sorri beijando-o na testa – Vem, monta nas minhas costas e vamos para casa ficar com as nossas garotas.

- Estou com fome.

- Conte-me uma novidade. – sorri olhando-o sobre os ombros e ele revirou os olhos – Você vive com fome e depois de correr metade do parque, vai devorar a dispensa inteira.

- Isso é verdade. – riu apertando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. – Será que a mamãe está mais calma agora?

- Ela só precisava de silêncio para tirar um cochilo.

- Eu sei. Espero que Amy venha logo.

- Papai também espera.

Bella estava deitada meio sentada no sofá, com os pés em vários travesseiros e olhos fechados. Reparei na toalha enrolada em sua cintura.

- Ei baby, o que houve? – perguntei ajoelhando-me ao seu lado.

- A bolsa estourou. – sussurrou corando um pouco.

- Jura? Mas... Você não me ligou!

- Foi agora, acabei de sentar aqui, ia te ligar, mas acho que estou nervosa. – respondeu pegando minha mão.

- Vou chamar Rosalie para cuidar de Harry e ligaremos para sua médica, ok? – disse beijando-a no rosto e chamei minha irmã.

As coisas ao redor agitaram bem rápido. Bella estava sentindo contrações de tempos em tempos, mas eu mesmo que um pouco agitado, tentei não afetá-la com isso. Sua internação foi bem rápida e ficamos aguardando a dilatação e o momento certo. Ela passou a sofrer e sentir dores, mas eu estava praticamente entrando em completo desespero. Harry nasceu por cesárea, um parto natural era assustador, apesar de mais saudável. Quando finalmente o médico anunciou que estava na hora, sai do quarto para trocar de roupa e ficar ao lado dela dando força.

Amy chegou com 49 centímetros, três quilos e quatrocentas gramas. Cabeluda, pequena, chorona e perfeitamente linda. O amor da minha vida. Ela era bem branquinha, com os lábios vermelhos, apesar de estar bem vermelhinha por gritar. O hospital inteiro ouviu o nascimento dela. Minha princesa era muito perfeita, segurá-la em meus braços pela primeira vez me levou às lágrimas. Nada mais no meu mundo fazia sentido quando ela fez um pequeno beicinho e se aconchegou em mim. Iria amá-la e protegê-la de todo o mundo, ser seu apoio e segurança. Seu lar e sua saúde. Minha _amada_.

- Vamos conhecer a mamãe. – sussurrei para ela se contorcendo e ainda reclamando – Ela sonhou muito com você. – disse colocando-a nos braços de Bella. – Obrigado. Ela é perfeita. Eu te amo.

- Obrigada você. – Bella soluçou com muitas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto – Oi meu amor. Mamãe te ama tanto... Finalmente estou te segurando. Você é tudo que mais sonhei. – disse olhando-a atentamente – Quanto cabelo. Olha essa boca vermelha. Oh meu Deus, eu fiz uma criança linda.

- Puxou o pai.

Amy não abriu os olhos pelas próximas horas, segundo minha família que ficou de plantão no berçário, sendo ruidosos e discutindo com quem ela se parecia mais. Juro que até Jasper entrou no meio alegando que era linda que nem ele. Bella precisou ficar sozinha com a equipe médica e aguardei ansiosamente do lado de fora. Nossa primeira noite no hospital foi bem tranquila. Amy mamou pela primeira vez, era bastante gulosa e Bella estava aliviada que ela tivesse aceitado o peito de primeira, em compensação, parecia que nunca era o suficiente. Minha linda mulher estava maravilhada, radiante, emocionada, extremamente feliz e mil vezes realizada.

Harry chegou para conhecer sua irmã pela tarde do dia seguinte. Bella tomou um banho e colocou um vestido bonito fazendo-me colocar uma cinta nela. Sério, aquilo estava tão apertado que me senti sem ar por ela, mas, segundo as informações femininas, era para tudo voltar para o lugar rapidamente. Não vi nada além da ausência de sua barriga ali, mas tudo bem. Quem sou eu para discutir as loucuras de uma mulher recém-parida?

- Ela é tão pequenininha mamãe. – sussurrou sentado no meu colo e meio que segurando Amy, que estava no colo de Bella. Amy se contorceu e choramingou. – Oh, que bonitinha.

Harry estava maravilhado e apaixonado pela irmã. Ele não parava de dizer que ela era linda, perfeita, parecia uma bonequinha, que ia cuidar dela. Segurou-a com meu auxilio por um bom tempo e foi no colo dele, enquanto conversava com ela, que minha princesa revelou ter lindos olhos verdes como os meus. Pareciam duas bolas de gude cristalinas e limpinhas. Minha mãe e Rosalie praticamente a disputaram a tapas e Alice não continha a emoção de ter sua afilhada nos braços.

- Vocês realmente estão de parabéns. – Jasper disse segurando a sobrinha pela primeira vez – Ela é linda como a minha irmã.

- Awn. Meu irmão é um fofo! – Bella suspirou abraçando-o pela cintura – Agora, anime-se e me dê um afilhado.

- Estamos totalmente bem em paparicar Amy. – Alice respondeu rapidamente.

- Bom... Em breve vocês terão mais um para paparicar. – Emmett disse com um sorriso enorme.

- Sério? – perguntei a minha irmã. Ela estava corada e com os olhos brilhando – Você está grávida? Quando descobriram?

- Harry descobriu, na verdade. Eu estava enjoada e realmente sem entender. Ansiosa e preocupada com Bella, ele me vira e diz: "Tia, você está esperando um bebê como a minha mãe estava?" – contou animadamente – Então, fiz um teste de farmácia e hoje pela manhã um de sangue. Realmente é positivo!

- Oh meu Deus! Eu não sei se posso aguentar tanta emoção. – Esme praticamente gritou abraçando Rosalie, assim como eu estava.

- Vocês me deixam muito orgulhoso. – Carlisle sussurrou em nosso abraço de família – Caramba, mais um bebê.

- Agora eu quero um. – Alice brincou petulante – Vou deixar Peter e Charlotte primeiro. – disse quando eles entraram no quarto com presentes.

- Nós primeiro o quê? – Peter perguntou antes de abraçar Bella levemente e correr para Amy – Oi princesa do tio.

- Oh Bella, tão perfeita! – Charlotte suspirou – Realmente isso meio que anima.

- Realmente. – Peter concordou indo até o banheiro passar álcool nas mãos para poder segurar minha menina. – Podemos ter um, amor?

- Claro, vá sonhando. – Charlotte suspirou e ele fez um beicinho. – Vamos paparicar Rosalie primeiro.

- Espere aí, eu te contei sobre Amy antes de todo mundo e você ligou para Char? Traidora! – Bella reclamou quando se deu conta que soube da gravidez de Rosalie como todo mundo. Rose, por outro lado, levantou e abraçou minha namorada com carinho – Isso é uma merda!

- Mamãe! – Harry sussurrou chocado. Bella dificilmente falava uma palavra ruim na frente dele. Quase nunca. Eu por outro lado, precisava tomar vergonha na cara.

- Sinto muito, filho.

- Desculpe amiga, você não queria saber da minha gravidez enquanto estava empurrando Amy para fora.

- Ew! – Emmett gemeu.

- Prepare-se. Você vai assistir. – murmurei e ganhei um tapa dela no ombro .

Mais tarde, todos eles foram embora e fomos deixados com o nosso pequeno pacote um pouquinho rabugento, mas já dava para identificar que era sono. Ela gostava de estar entre os seios de Bella e dormir confortável, quentinha e segura ali. Meu celular e minha câmera estavam lotados de tantas fotos, cada respiração era um clique. Harry não queria ir embora para não deixar Amy e Bella. Claro que ela, sendo uma boa mãe, convenceu-o a ser um menino maduro e nos esperar em casa. E também se comportar com a tia dele.

As duas estavam perfeitas e saudáveis para ir embora na manhã seguinte. Mal via a hora de chegar em casa com elas e colocar Amy no quartinho que preparei com muito amor e carinho. Ela, por enquanto, dormia o tempo todo. Seja de dia ou de noite. Suas primeiras semanas em casa foram bem tranquilas. Bella nasceu para ser mãe. Ela era calma e observadora, conhecia cada expressão da minha pequena. Eu ficava horas com ela e Harry, deitado na cama, para que pudesse fazer suas coisas e também dei um jeito de ficar melhor na cozinha e preparar coisas saudáveis, mas Bella preferia que tomasse conta de Amy. Talvez eu não tivesse jeito nisso.

- Pai, ela está fazendo aquela careta de novo. – Harry disse. Ele estava assistindo desenho e Amy estava confortável no moisés entre nós dois na cama.

- Alguém vai sujar a fralda? – Bella perguntou toda maternal. Ela ficava muito bonitinha assim. Sentando-se entre minhas pernas, me deu um beijo delicado nos lábios e ficamos todos deitados na cama. – Olha só a careta. Que isso, filha?

- Está fazendo força. – provoquei mexendo no pezinho dela – Estamos te atrapalhando? – perguntei quando resmungou. Ela toda fofa fazendo esses pequenos estalinhos com a boca.

- Sua mãe vem jantar conosco. – Bella sussurrou se aconchegando em meus braços – Seu pai quer ficar com Amy. Ele também ofereceu buscar meus pais amanhã. Finalmente eles estão vindo conhecê-la.

- Eles iriam vir, baby. Você só ficou ansiosa com isso. – respondi beijando-a ternamente – Você está linda hoje com esse vestido.

- Jura? Só por que minhas pernas ficam nuas?

- Você sabe que eu amo suas pernas...

- Oh, eu sei.

- Ew! Estou aqui! – Harry resmungou e nós dois rimos dando mais um beijo estalado. – Amy também. E com a fralda suja. Tá fedendo.

- Vou trocá-la. Vocês dois para o chuveiro, fiquem cheirosos e arrumados para o jantar. – Bella ordenou no seu jeito maternal levantando-se da cama. Não falei que ela era boa nisso? E ficava bastante gostosa também. – Que foi?

- Gostosa. – movi meus lábios com a palavra e discretamente passei a mão em sua perna até descansar na sua bunda.

- Gostoso você. Papai gostosão. – brincou pegando Amy e saindo do quarto – Dê tchau ao papai. Voltamos daqui a pouco.

O jantar ficou pronto antes do tempo correto, milagrosamente Bella me deixou ajudá-la nessa tarefa enquanto as crianças estavam perto de nós na cozinha e quietas. Amy dormia mais do que qualquer coisa. Ela ainda só acordava para comer e chorar. E chorar para tomar banho. Nessas horas sabíamos que ela tinha um pulmão bastante saudável. Deitamos todos na cama. Eu no meio com ela deitadinha em minha barriga, Bella de um lado com as pernas em cima de mim e Harry do outro. O garoto não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos por muito tempo e também dormiu me segurando e ela, seguiu o exemplo dos dois.

Minha família perfeita e segura do meu lado. Mesmo que estivesse sempre em alerta, pagando seguranças e mantendo Liam ao meu redor para garantir isso. Não tinha como ser mais feliz, me sentir mais completo do que quando olhava para eles e via tudo que mais amo. Harry e eu definitivamente tivemos sorte esse ano: Ganhamos duas garotas incríveis que iriamos amar e proteger para sempre.


	32. Amy de Muito Amada

**Capítulo 31 – Amy de Muito Amada.**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Isabella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Oh! Ela é tão linda. – Renée sussurrou balançando minha filha suavemente – A filha da minha filha. Não existe nada mais emocionante que isso. – disse com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas não derramadas – Ela tem o seu cabelo e o seu nariz, principalmente essa boca vermelhinha.

Ser mãe era indescritível. Amy realmente era a minha miniatura com os olhos de Edward. Não tinha absolutamente nada nela que não fosse fofo e perfeito. Podia passar o restante da minha vida inteira admirando sua beleza. Todo meu amor pela vida e pelo mundo se expandiu, minha visão foi alterada para tudo. Meu sonho de ser mãe não tinha escolhido o sexo, sempre esperei o que Deus desejasse. Agora, ser mãe de uma menina também tinha sua diversão. Acostumada com Edward e Harry com suas coisas de meninos, agora tinha uma para partilhar minhas coisas de menina.

Minha garotinha estava acordada e calma no colo de Renée, com Charlie pendurado em seu ombro. Esme e Carlisle estavam em pé atrás deles. Esses avós estavam literalmente afogando meu bebê de tanta baba. Fiquei preocupada que Harry sentisse ciúmes da irmã, afinal, ele sempre foi a única criança da casa, acostumado a dormir entre nós dois e ter atenção exclusiva. Na verdade, acredito que estava aliviado. Minha criança não era um demônio, mas era um pestinha. Estava literalmente aprontando todas só porque tinha a distração da irmã. Esses dias encontrei-o pendurado na cortina porque estava brincando de homem aranha. Um dia ele vai me dar um ataque cardíaco.

Como no momento que todos estavam observando Amy, ele estava com o skate novo no corredor de cima, sentado em cima dele e andando rápido, chegando a meio passo do primeiro degrau da escada. De onde estava sentada podia vê-lo aprontar e me deixar arrepiada toda vez que quase caía. E quando chegou perto novamente, perdi minha paciência.

- Harry! – disse meio gritando e ele saltou assustado - Pare com isso. Você vai cair. Brinque com outra coisa e peça a seu pai para te levar lá no parque mais tarde.

- Tá bom mamãe. – disse virando um pouco a cabeça, me dando um sorriso torto e piscando. Tão parecido com o pai.

- O garoto é muito charmoso. – Charlie pontuou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Demais. Ele me deixa muitas vezes desarmada. – suspirei observando-o enquanto descia a escada e sentava na outra ponta do sofá – Vem cá filhote. Ele é muito lindo, gente!

- Mãe! – Harry gemeu envergonhado do meu surto – Na frente de todo mundo não. – sussurrou e ri, enchendo-o de beijos no rosto.

- Filha, acho que ela quer mamar... Está sugando muito a mãozinha.

- Uhn, não deixe que sugue sua mão ou vai se machucar. E está na hora de qualquer forma. – respondi olhando-a um pouco e ela estava curiosa com os olhos arregalados para Renée. Ela devia estar pensando: _Quem é essa mulher peculiar que não para de me apertar?_ – Vou subir para amamentá-la e vocês poderiam colocar a mesa? Edward deve estar chegando com a comida.

- Eu faço isso. Renée vá subir com sua filha e paparicar mais. – Esme disse indo para cozinha e peguei minha princesa no meu colo, ela automaticamente virou o rosto para direção do meu seio.

- Faminta, filha? Mamãe vai resolver isso rapidinho. – sussurrei cheirando seu cabelo. Seu cheirinho de bebê era maravilhoso. Renée subiu comigo até o quarto de Amy e sentou no sofá, enquanto escolhi a cadeira de balanço, assim ela dormiria um pouco, pelo menos para poder comer com todos sem ela no colo ou reclamando no moisés.

- Tão mágico assistir isso. – Renée suspirou maravilhada – Você está feliz, filha?

- Uma felicidade que não cabe em mim, mãe. – respondi honestamente olhando para meu presente de vida – Edward e eu estamos bem. Fico com pena... Fiz um inferno da vida deste homem durante os últimos meses e pude refletir um pouco sobre como sou e preciso mudar. Preciso deixar de ser compulsiva com organização, respeitar o espaço dele, entender suas dificuldades. Sempre sou muito egoísta. Meu casamento com James foi um desastre e simplesmente quase joguei meu namoro com Edward no mesmo caminho. Agora, estou trabalhando nos meus sentimentos. Ele é um homem maravilhoso, faz tudo por mim e preciso fazer por onde merecê-lo.

- Vocês dois vão ficar bem. Eu confio na sua mudança e julgamento. – Renée respondeu com um sorriso tranquilizador – Fizeram uma das maiores bênçãos juntos. Isso é maravilhoso. Só espero que entenda que as coisas mudaram agora, Bella. Você é uma mulher madura, precisa agir como tal. Sinto muito pelo que vou dizer, mas você nunca realmente amou James. Jamais deixaria seu conforto de Miami para viver em outro país. Você nunca o acompanhou em uma viagem a trabalho... Sua mania de planejar e não viver a vida foi o que disse sim no altar, não o amor. Ele era seu namorado e você queria casar naquela idade, para ter filhos em outra idade, conquistar mais não sei o quê... Ah, minha filha, agora sabe que a vida não é planejada, não sabe?

Olhei para minha menina nos meus braços, mamando com os olhos fechados e toda sua concentração. Amy realmente estava com fome. Sim, eu sabia que era muito mais importante viver do que planejar.

- Cadê as minhas meninas? – Edward chamou suavemente e virei para porta ansiosa para vê-lo – Ai estão vocês, lindas. – sorriu abaixando para me beijar e cheirar Amy, que mamava distraidamente.

- Oi amor. Comprou tudo? – perguntei ainda com a sensação de adolescente apaixonada. Edward causava umas coisas estranhas em mim desde o nascimento de Amy. Era como se, sei lá, a gente estivesse em outro nível de relacionamento. Mais íntimo, mais puro e muito mais verdadeiro.

- Comprei sim, vamos comer?

- Deixe-me fazê-la dormir e já desço. Você sempre nos atrapalha.

- Fazer o que se sou uma boa distração? – brincou beijando meus lábios mais uma vez antes de sair com Renée.

- Seu pai é minha perdição, menina. – sussurrei e ela continuou sugando tudo que podia. Amy demorava uma eternidade para ficar satisfeita. Fechei meus olhos balançando um pouquinho para deixá-la pronta para dormir.

- Ei você. – Edward sussurrou e abri os olhos preguiçosos. – Você cochilou e ela está quase.

- Droga. Sinto muito. – respondi e ele pegou Amy de mim, me dando oportunidade de me cobrir.

- Vá comer, você precisa disso mais do que eu. Além do mais, sou bom em fazê-la dormir de pé. – brincou abaixando rosto na minha direção e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. – Vai lá.

Desci para não fazer desfeita aos meus convidados, colocamos a comida e esperei um pouco por Edward, cortando toda carne de Harry e incentivando-o comer. Edward não demorou muito, afinal, ele realmente era ótimo em fazê-la dormir de dia, durante a noite, era ela quem o colocava na cama. Eu morria de amor por encontrá-los juntos dormindo. Meu coração e ovários sempre explodiam.

Almoçamos todos juntos, naquela deliciosa sensação de estar com a família, gente que amamos muito. Harry estava um rapazinho, mas ele ainda fazia charme para dormir de tarde, porém, não tinha nada como mandá-lo tomar um banho e deitar para assistir desenhos.

- E então, quando vocês vão oficializar a união? – Charlie perguntou e engasguei com meu chá. Edward deu tapinhas nas minhas costas. Meu pai parecia malditamente feliz com a nossa reação. – Então?

- Charlie Swan. – sussurrei ainda tossindo e dei um olhar ameaçador.

- Que foi? O menino pode te engravidar e fazer você mudar de país, mas não pode te fazer uma moça direita?

- Charlie... – Edward gaguejou sem jeito. Jesus, coitado.

- Pai, eu não quero casar agora, ok? – disse alto e eles ficaram em silêncio. Senti os olhos de Edward em mim, mas era melhor desviar o foco desse jeito.

Esme e Carlisle puxaram outro assunto, no qual não fiz questão de alimentar. Fiquei encarando meu pai e ele devolvia meu olhar sem sentir nenhuma culpa. Essa mania dele de me proteger como se fosse uma garotinha, depois de tudo que passei e pari uma criança, acho que posso decidir até que ponto meu relacionamento está evoluído. Depois de tanto sonhar e planejar um casamento que foi um fracasso completo, Edward e eu vivemos em um sonho e então, não sei se a falta de uma oficialização nos faz incompletos. Quer dizer, seria legal casar, ter o sobrenome dele e adotar Harry, mas, isso não mudava nada. Eu já era a mulher dele e mãe de Harry. Isso seria um complemento ou algo assim.

Deixei a sala e fui para cozinha terminar de limpar a bagunça do nosso almoço e ouvi minha mãe repreender meu pai. Foi impossível não rir do resmungo dele e o olhar de pai bravo em direção a Edward. Como se isso afetasse ele de alguma forma, bom, eu esperava que não.

- Eu te ajudo com isso. – Edward murmurou pegando uns pratos da minha mão e colocando na pia – Então você não quer casar agora?

- Eu só disse aquilo para meu pai parar. – respondi calmamente – Estarei pronta quando for o momento, só não quero nenhuma pressão em nós dois. – completei virando de frente para ele e o abraçando.

- Cheguei a me assustar por um momento. – murmurou beijando-me levemente – Não se preocupe com seu pai. Ele está certo. Farei muito pior com a Amy, ele é extremamente gente boa.

- Seu bobo ciumento.

Meus pais saíram para passear com Jasper e Alice, mas declinei o convite por estar um pouco cansada. Amy ainda me fazia trocar alguns horários e precisava ficar acordada durante o dia por conta de Harry. Aproveitei esse momento para tirar um cochilo com meu namorado-quase-marido e renovar as energias. Amy tinha que acordar nesse momento, porém, ela ficou quieta, me dando oportunidade de cochilar entre um momento ou outro enquanto Edward a distraía conversando baixinho. Ela soltava uns estalinhos gostosos, uns gorgolejos que dava vontade de gravar assim como se mexia meio agitada, olhando para todos os lados. Eu era boba, minha princesa vivia enfeitada, com cabelo penteado, meias rosinhas ou lilás. Eu amava vesti-la. Era mais legal que boneca. Edward arrastou o nariz sobre a barriguinha dela e beijou, fazendo-a se mexer um pouco nervosa com a sensação, mas ela tinha uma expressão de quase um sorriso. Tudo que o pai fazia era maravilhoso. Os dois juntos era muita fofura para minha cabeça.

- Papai te ama tanto, princesa. Diz que serei o único da sua vida, diz? – sussurrou esfregando o nariz com o dela.

- Isso é coerção injusta. Você e Harry são os únicos homens que ela conhece.

- Se eu tiver sorte, seremos os únicos. – murmurou sem me olhar. Amy parecia interessada nele. Uma paixão muito linda. Ela era completamente linda e gostosinha. Seus braços cheios de gominhos agitaram-se no ar como se quisesse protestar as asneiras do pai. Já começa cedo assim...

- Edward... Deixa de ser ciumento.

- Não posso. Ela é minha princesa. Meu bebê.

- Ela não será sempre um bebê. – disse apenas para alfinetá-lo. Também não estava preparada para o crescimento dela.

- Bella? Joga no meu time! – reclamou meio que brigando comigo e Amy abriu um sorriso cheio de gengiva. Gostosa demais.

- Sinto muito, alguém precisa te dar um senso de realidade e esse alguém sou eu. – brinquei passando minha mão no cabelo rebelde dele. Ele era perfeito pra mim.

- Não. Amy e eu somos únicos. Estou apaixonado... Nós fizemos a menina mais linda de todo mundo. Ela é perfeita... Como nós somos.

Deus, eu amo esse homem por realizar meu sonho e ainda por cima amá-lo tanto quanto eu amo. Harry acordou meio que sonolento e deitou em cima de mim, olhando por um momento sua irmã e seu pai interagirem e dormiu novamente. Beijei sua cabeça e acariciei seus cabelos idênticos e macios como os de Edward. Meu pequeno príncipe estava ficando cumprido. As pernas dele já ficavam quase no alcance dos meus pés, eram grossas como de Edward. Talvez ele ficasse alto como o pai e tão bonito quanto. Teria que ficar de olho nesse menino.

Amy começou a bocejar e Edward pegou a dica para começar a niná-la lentamente, sussurrando coisas boas até que ela adormeceu. Observá-la dormir era meu passatempo favorito.

- Nossos maiores tesouros. – murmurei ajeitando Harry no meu colo – Isso é muito bom, não é? Ter a nossa família.

- Maior presente que você poderia ter me dado. Obrigado. Eu te amo. - sussurrou me dando um beijo de leve e ficamos olhando nossas crias como dois babões.

Meus pais passaram uns dias conosco, mas infelizmente, retornaram para casa. No espaço de uma semana, Jane e Félix também passaram dois dias de visitas, mas dormiram na casa dos pais dele e vinham durante o dia com programas divertidos. Amy foi muito paparicada, eu tinha certeza que minha filha seria um bebê muito mimado. Edward dava a desculpa do significado do nome dela para ficar o tempo todo em cima, beijando, conversando e sendo um egoísta ciumento que não deixava ninguém pegar a filha dele sem que ele ficasse em cima ou querendo pegar de volta. Emmett era o único que realmente se irritava e quando segurava Amy, fazia questão de não devolver e ainda sumir com ela pela casa só para ficar longe de Edward. Literalmente uma princesa disputada a tapas. Eu amava que todos ficassem em cima dela. Carlisle então, era um caso sério de amor com essa neta que ele jurava que ia estragar, mimar e proteger com unhas e dentes, ameaçando todo mundo com bisturi e fazendo promessas de que ela namoraria aos 40 anos e com ele do lado vigiando. Eu tinha que rir das bobeiras que até meu irmão entrava na pilha, dizendo que iria investigar a vida de quem chegasse perto dela. Alice estava rezando que tivessem uma menina, assim ele calaria a boca. Emmett era o mais tranquilo, a paternidade ou a responsabilidade de uma esposa grávida vinham deixado ele bem mais calmo e centrado. Ele ouve tudo que Rosalie pede e faz praticamente na hora. Os dois sempre muito agitados agora agiam em uma sintonia muito linda de observar.

Peter e Charlotte que não andavam lá muito bem, mas ela diz que é a crise de sete anos, que a mãe dela vive dizendo que todo casal passa e logo iria terminar. Eu não acreditava nessas coisas, mas, em conjunto com as meninas, decidimos não interferir ou opinar se ela não pedisse. Cada um sabe do seu casamento, onde o cabo da panela esquenta e tudo mais. Graças a Deus caí em mim antes de fazer Edward sair correndo apavorado. Estava tentando arduamente ser uma pessoa mais calma, mais relaxada, menos neurótica com organização. Ele merecia a melhor mulher do mundo e todos os dias tentaria ser por ele e principalmente por mim. Passei a minha vida inteira colocando energia e fazendo planos para vida de forma errada e acabei esquecendo de viver. E agora, com todos esses presente divinos, precisava fazer isso com calma.

Aro veio de surpresa com uma caixa de presente para Amy, como se ela entendesse metade das coisas. Foi muito divertido o jeito bobão que ele a segurou, contou um monte de besteiras minhas, tirou foto e ainda ficou para o jantar, mas foi embora antes de oito horas da noite. Minha filha dormiu a maior parte do tempo e nem sequer registrou a presença dele, mas eu amei a consideração e carinho. Foi muito gentil da parte dele.

Felizmente, meu resguardo chegou ao fim com uma consulta cheia de elogios. Amy era saudável e tinha crescido perfeitamente bem, assim como eu me recuperei bem em minha quarentena. Edward quase soltou fogos dentro do consultório médico e eu quis não rir do sorriso de felicidade dele, mas foi impossível. Eu sabia que ele estava subindo pelas paredes, afinal, era muito mais de quarenta dias em jejum completo. Eu não tinha pensado em sexo durante todo esse tempo, nem sequer me ligado nas necessidades dele, minha mente tinha sido focada em Amy e todas as coisas novas que deixei esse detalhe importante passar e por isso, iria dar-lhe uma noite especial. Coitado de Edward, me aturou numa gravidez horrorosa e ainda por cima, meu relapso em relação ao sexo.

Dei graças a Deus pela sorte de Harry ter saído em uma viagem de fim de semana com Esme e Carlisle. Uma criança a menos em casa. Amy com seu vestidinho lilás ficou quieta por uns momentos e tirei algumas fotos enquanto Edward guardava nossas coisas. Era irritante ter que carregar mil bolsas para rua, principalmente que com um bebê pequeno, você sempre precisa daquilo que esqueceu em casa. Observei meu bonito namorado tirar sua roupa e entrar no chuveiro, enquanto fiquei na cama amamentando Amy e tentando fazê-la dormir, porque eu sinceramente precisava que ela entrasse em um sono profundo agora. Só por conta disso, seus lindos olhos estavam me fitando com interesse enquanto dividia minha atenção entre ela e Edward molhado. _Filha, isso é um jogo difícil, sabia?_

Assim que ela caiu em um sono profundo, deixei-a deitada em seu berço e quando retornei, encontro Edward roncado. Não deu para ficar puta, porque ele logo começou a rir e cai na pilha. Fiquei tão surpresa que precisei bater nele com o travesseiro.

- Confessa, você achou que tinha dormido. – sorriu me puxando para cama bruscamente. Hoje seria assim? Jesus, mal podia esperar! Que ela não acordasse!

- Achei mesmo... Cheguei a ficar congelada no lugar, seu bobo. – respondi abraçando-o e raspando minhas unhas em sua nuca – Logo hoje... – sussurrei movimentando meu corpo contra o seu.

- Dormir no dia que a magia vai acontecer? Jamais! – brincou encaixando-se entre minhas pernas – Vamos tirar essas roupas...

Edward tirou peça por peça, com um sorriso safado que me conquistou alguns meses atrás e sussurrou com aquele sotaque britânico de desfalecer calcinhas o quanto eu era linda. Uma das coisas que me fez apaixonar por ele foi sua habilidade com a língua. Lembro-me do nosso banho na jacuzzi no qual ele me deixou completamente louca. Beijando dos meus pés até minha virilha, me remexi na cama ansiosa e nervosa porque seu toque estava enviando ondas de calor por todo meu corpo, concentrando principalmente no meu ventre, o qual estava precisando muito do seu toque.

Gentilmente, começou a massagear-me com seus dedos, logo senti sua língua me invadir e eu estava deliciosamente perdida no frenesi de emoções que corriam em minhas veias. Sua maneira de me levar a loucura foi construindo um imenso prazer em meu ventre que explodiu como fogos de artificio. Eu queria retribuir o favor, mas dane-se, precisava dele dentro de mim porque não estava nenhum pouco satisfeita. Seu beijo frenético foi erótico, principalmente que tinha meu gosto ali.

- Não seja gentil. – sussurrei no seu ouvido e ele riu, xingando um palavrão, estocando repetidamente no ritmo perfeito. Meus seios doíam de tanto que estava sacodindo e a cama batia na parede como uma música aos meus ouvindo, somando com nossos gemidos.

Nenhum dos dois prontos para acabar, trocamos de posição. Fiquei de quatro. Como ele realmente amava. Mesmo com meus seios enormes, Edward ainda era um homem bunda. A visão privilegiada o deixava realmente louco e eu me sentia sexy pra caramba, principalmente que mesmo depois da gravidez, meu corpo não estava flácido – apenas os seios, mas isso é normal – e meu peso era praticamente o mesmo. Eu me sentia muito bem e bonita. Arranhei a parede precisando de um lugar real para me apoiar ou iria sair voando. Como consegui esquecer que sexo era bom? Eu não queria mais parar de fazer sexo hoje. Talvez para sempre.

Caímos na cama ofegantes e com sorrisos de ofuscar o sol.

- Eu te amo. – Edward sussurrou mordendo a carne entre meu ombro e o pescoço. Hum... Isso foi bom. – Você é muito gostosa. Toda minha.

Nós nos reconectamos durante todo final de semana, durante os sonos longos da nossa princesinha. Acho que todo mundo percebeu na semana seguinte a maneira que ficamos um grude, agindo como um casal recém-casado com dificuldade de manter as mãos longe do outro. Parecia que eu estava vivendo um conto de fadas de tanta perfeição. Cuidando da minha casa, dos meus filhos, do meu marido e tudo mais. O caso da BBC estava indo para a reta final. Edward tinha tudo pronto para encerrar e entregar ao juiz para que o veredicto fosse dado e nós estávamos rezando que fosse bom o suficiente, que agradasse os clientes dele, sem chance de recurso ou o inferno continuaria. E encerrando o caso, o maldito jornalista nos deixaria em paz e viveríamos no anonimato, como precisamos e merecemos.

Algumas semanas se passaram e eu estava satisfeita com as notas de Harry e os elogios dos seus professores. Era como se ele fosse outra criança. Claro que a fase que estava vivendo era de aprontar e fazer arte perigosa, me deixando várias vezes com o coração na boca. Como no dia que ligaram do hospital avisando que precisava buscá-lo. Andou de patins na escola sem capacete e proteção dos braços e pernas. Caiu e se cortou, precisando levar ponto. Eu quase chorei ao ver sangue na sua perna, precisei de Esme ao meu lado para sobreviver ao primeiro corte profundo da minha criança que achou um máximo levar pontos. Esse menino com tendências radicais me daria cabelos brancos. O único jeito de deixá-lo calmo era pedir que tomasse conta de Amy, mesmo sem necessidade, mas era o momento que minha cabeça tinha descanso. Essa história dele ser o Batman provocava muitas idéias a sua cabecinha ingênua.

- Você está bem com esse dia de macho? – Edward me perguntou enquanto se arrumava.

- É bom que passe um tempo com os meninos, devo dormir ou estudar um pouco. – respondi deitada na cama como uma preguiçosa. Amy, mesmo com dois meses, ainda não dormia a noite inteira. Ela estava acabando com meu sono.

- Qualquer coisa me liga.

- Vou tomar um banho caprichado e cochilar enquanto ela está com Rosalie. – respondi com um bocejo e ele riu, beijando-me levemente – Comporte-se na rua e não dê doces a Harry. Você está sendo um tipo de pai que não sabe dizer não.

- Quando ele pede com jeitinho...

- Tá vendo? Babão e bobão.

- Me processe.

- Você se defenderia e eu perderia.

- Não se você tirar a sua roupa.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. Sai daqui.

Fiquei deitada meia hora sozinha. Isso era tão raro que não queria sequer levantar. Tomei um banho caprichado, depilando minhas pernas, virilha e axila. Fiz hidratação no cabelo, cutilei minhas unhas, lixei e passei uma base tanto nas mãos quanto nos pés porque fazia tempo que não tinha o luxo de ir a um salão, mas estava satisfeita em cuidar de mim mesma por enquanto. Fiquei horas no banheiro apenas cuidando dos meus cabelos, lendo uma revista, fiz uma escova caprichada, limpei minha sobrancelha e passei esfoliante no rosto, tirando cravos e alguns pelos indesejados. Parecia que nasci de novo. De tempos em tempos, Rosalie tomava conta de Amy para que pudesse ficar sozinha e fazer esses serviços íntimos. Eu prometi a ela que faria o mesmo quando o bebê nascesse. Realmente era uma ótima coisa.

Assim que sai do banheiro dou de cara com Edward branco feito uma vela, parado no meio do quarto congelado.

- Amor, o que houve? – perguntei imaginando Harry em coma no hospital.

- Bella, você precisa ficar calma. – sussurrou, mas acho que estava dizendo pra si mesmo. Ai meu filho.

- Calma? Que diabos aconteceu?

- Eu descobri quem é jornalista norueguês. Você precisa sentar.

- Quem? James?

- Não... É Jasper.


	33. Dois Lados da Mesma Moeda

**Capítulo 32 – Dois lados da mesma moeda.**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Isabella.**

**.**

**.**

Bella estava furiosa ao meu lado. Quer dizer, não é como se eu tivesse feliz, mas definitivamente não estava bufando. Nós dois somos muito diferentes nesse ponto. Enquanto ela atira sem perguntar, eu sou daqueles que negocia antes. O fato de Jasper ser o jornalista que infernizou minha vida nos últimos meses não me deixa feliz e muito menos surpreendido. Eu sou um advogado e já vi coisas piores. Claro que não esperava isso dele, mas dentro do meu ramo de trabalho você percebe com o tempo que existem muitas verdades e motivos que levam as pessoas a cometer as piores besteiras de todo mundo. Eu vou esperar para ouvir sua versão dos fatos. Nós já tínhamos o caso concluído, mas se Jasper tivesse uma informação crucial...

- Eu não posso acreditar! Vou matá-lo.

- Nós iremos ouvi-lo.

- Edward! Eu não quero ouvir nada. – grunhiu e murmurou algo como "não dá para não ser esquentada", mas fingi que não ouvi. Ninguém muda da noite para o dia.

- Bella, você está com raiva, fica calma.

- Como você pode ficar calmo?

- Porque sim, amor. Seu irmão apresentou resistência quando começamos a namorar e ficou literalmente de mãos atadas com sua gravidez e ainda por cima com a mudança. – respondi ainda mantendo o tom de voz calmo – Nós não saberemos o que o levou a fazer isso se você chegar gritando.

- Não espere nada de mim hoje, Edward. Estou me sentindo traída e desapontada com meu irmão. Ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo, nenhum motivo justifica isso. Nenhum. Nós sempre tivemos intimidade.

Descobrir que Jasper era o jornalista foi coisa de Peter. Por alguma ironia do destino eles se encontraram antes que pudesse chegar na casa de Jasper, que precisou sair por um momento para ir à portaria do seu prédio, deixando meu melhor amigo curioso sozinho em seu apartamento. Peter disse que não tinha absoluta intenção de mexer nas pastas em cima da mesa, mas sem querer derrubou uma delas e o conteúdo se espalhou pelo chão. Ele reconheceu imediatamente as matérias escritas à mão, com datas e tudo mais. Fotografou e guardou tudo no lugar e me ligou na hora. Eu estava a caminho, um pouco atrasado porque parei para comprar um lanche fast food para Harry, pois tinha prometido, duvidei no começo, mas depois que ele enviou as fotos do conteúdo eu realmente parei de questioná-lo e voltei para casa.

Não poderia passar o dia inteiro ao lado dele sabendo desta informação. Peter inventou uma desculpa e foi embora, agora, eu estava dirigindo pela cidade pensando em como falar que descobri. Foda-se, eu apenas vou dizer que sei. E ele provavelmente não vai negar. Bella ficou o caminho inteiro sacodindo a perna e roendo as unhas. Seu estado de lactação ainda a deixava com os hormônios a flor da pele e essa situação não era muito boa, mas jamais esconderia algo dela. Peguei sua mão e beijei, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Essa mulher era muito importante na minha vida, sua família também era, pensaria muito bem nas minhas ações porque qualquer coisa iria refletir diretamente nela. E magoá-la era a última coisa que faria intencionalmente.

Estacionamos em frente ao prédio e rapidamente subimos logo que nossa entrada foi liberada. Jasper não parecia saber o motivo da nossa visita, seu sorriso caiu assim que abriu a porta e levou uma bofetada da irmã,no peito . Ela só o empurrou para passar sem ser convidada. Entrei logo em seguida e antes que ela abrisse a boca, dei um olhar de aviso. Bella não tem realmente noção de como começar uma conversa. Nosso relacionamento muitas vezes se abalou por conta disso.

Essas matérias me tiraram do sério muitas vezes, causou uma perseguição desnecessária e problemas que ela estando grávida absorveu por completo. Ela não dormia de preocupação, chorava que eu estava trabalhando muito e ficava completamente enfurecida com o jornal.

- Então... Querem algo para beber?

- Jasper! – Bella gritou irritada – Você tem dois segundos para começar uma explicação plausível. Por que você fez isso conosco?

- Então vocês descobriram. – suspirou abaixando o olhar – Eu realmente não queria que as coisas ficassem desse tamanho.

- Não?

- Bella... – chamei suavemente com um tom de alerta – Eu estou disposto a ouvir, se você estiver disposto a falar. Caso contrário, nós apenas lamentamos e iremos embora.

- Ele vai explicar! Não tem outra opção! – Bella rebateu rapidamente. Ela estava irritada comigo também.

- Essa conversa é informal, Jasper. Só não significa que farei meus ouvidos surdos.

- Tudo bem... É só que... Vamos sentar.

- Quero ficar em pé. – Bella resmungou batendo seu pé no chão de madeira.

- Eu não sabia que você, Edward advogado do caso era o Edward que minha irmã tinha conhecido no Brasil. Foi uma infeliz coincidência que causou um enorme problema. Fiquei encurralado. Quando me mudei para Londres, eu precisei de dinheiro, então, comecei a fazer alguns trabalhos não legais para conseguir essa grana. Alice queria abrir a loja e precisávamos comprar um lugar. Tudo que construímos foi com nossos salários, mas, boa parte do dinheiro que recebi foi usando esses trabalhos à parte...

- Seu nome está na lista. – disse rapidamente.

- Está.

- Que lista? – Bella perguntou em alerta. – Que lista? Por que seu nome está nela?

- Eu explico depois, baby. – suspirei ainda olhando para Jasper.

- Eu apenas fiquei sem saída. Não te conhecia quando o golpe aconteceu, ninguém sabia quem seria o advogado do caso. Apenas nos reunimos e decidimos ir contra... Tentar nos livrar. Fiquei desesperado, eu sou americano, apesar de ter cidadania, eu usei dinheiro público para construir a loja da minha mulher, que por sinal, não tem a mínima ideia de tudo isso.

- E você achou que fazendo a nossa vida um inferno seria a solução? – Bella perguntou já chorando.

- Não tive escolha, Bella. Eles ameaçaram a vida de Alice, a sua vida e simplesmente colocar toda culpa em mim. Aquele atentado que você sofreu foi apenas um aperitivo do que eles fariam.

- Você devia ter me falado. Nós sempre fomos amigos... Jasper, como pode fazer isso comigo? Como pode usar dinheiro público? Alice vai te matar, mamãe vai te matar e eu quero ver o olhar de decepção do papai ao descobrir isso.

- Bella, eu juro que tentei pegar coisas supérfluas. Coisas que não iriam dar em nada.

- Claro, muito sutil ter seus gastos sendo monitorados pelo governo! Muito sutil mesmo! – Bella grunhiu secando as lágrimas de um jeito irritado – Eu não posso mais ouvir você. Estou extremamente decepcionada e magoada com suas atitudes. Eu nunca esperaria isso de você. – murmurou se afastando dele – Estou te esperando no carro. – disse me estendendo a mão para pegar a chave – Não demora, por favor.

Assenti calmamente. Eu sabia sobre a lista, ela teria facilitado todo meu trabalho, mas nunca consegui reunir todos os nomes e realmente provar algo ali. Peter e eu decidimos encerrar o caso apenas comprovando o enorme – quando eu digo enorme, é realmente enorme. Coisas de anos e anos - rombo e assim as coisas mudariam ou não. Em certos aspectos não se pode lutar contra corrupção. Tenho filhos pequenos e preciso pensar muito bem até onde vale a penas colocá-los em risco sem provas concretas. Jasper continuou explicando suas razões e eu realmente não me importava. Ele escolheu livrar o dele. E agora faria o mesmo. Essa é a lei da vida.

- Me entrega a lista e dê um depoimento oficial que consigo reduzir sua pena apenas em serviços comunitários. – disse simplesmente.

- Espere, você vai me ajudar?

- Não, você vai me ajudar depois desse tempo todo. Eu só vou pedir redução de pena por estar colaborando no caso por livre vontade. Mesmo que Bella esteja muito chateada com você agora, ela vai sofrer com qualquer coisa que lhe aconteça. Te espero segunda-feira pela manhã no meu escritório. Estarei com tudo pronto. – disse saindo do seu apartamento – Não desista disso. Agora que eu sei que você tem a lista, as coisas podem ficar ainda piores. – murmurei e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Encontrei Bella no carro comendo uma barra de chocolate. Ela estava com fome, entre uma fungada e outra ficou com um humor melhor depois de comer um saco de batatas fritas grande com um milk-shake de morango. Escolhi um pote grande de frango frito e comemos em silêncio dentro do carro, olhando para frente, sem realmente querer tocar no assunto. Quando chegamos em casa, Amy estava chorando, mas era seu horário de mamar. Ajeitei a cama para que Bella pudesse amamentá-la enquanto desci para fechar a casa, alimentar os peixes de Harry e me preparar para um banho. Jasper era peixe muito pequeno, como aqueles que brilhavam no aquário e viravam comida dos peixes maiores. Ele caiu no seu próprio medo e inocência, sem saber, que estava sendo usado. O dinheiro que gastou, talvez nem tenha sido publico e sim realmente um empréstimo – que é bem comum – da empresa.

- Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa? – Bella perguntou quando subi algum tempo depois e anunciei que Peter estava vindo para conversarmos. – Eu posso cozinhar algo para o jantar.

- Não será preciso. Nós podemos pedir comida. Além do mais, Char deve vir e paparicar Amy um pouco e tentar te distrair.

- Sinto muito, Edward.

- Eu sei amor, não foi sua culpa.

- Meu irmão envolvido com uma coisa dessas... Jasper nunca foi assim, ele sempre foi correto, estou tão surpresa e decepcionada.

- Não pense nisso, vamos resolver. – sussurrei beijando-a e beijei minha princesa perfeita, que ainda mamava tranquilamente.

Mais tarde quando eles chegaram, Bella e Charlotte ficaram no quarto enquanto Peter e eu trabalhamos no caso mais um pouco e constatamos que o dinheiro que Jasper usou não era a ponta do iceberg. Em compensação, eles poderiam alterar os números e colocá-lo em uma situação completamente delicada. A única maneira que eles fizessem isso para incriminá-lo se durante essa transação de dinheiro, tenha usado o nome dele para abrir contas em paraísos fiscais como uma espécie de laranja. Só faltava descobrir quem era "eles". Estava realmente ansioso por nomes.

Peter e Charlotte foram embora tarde da noite, depois de jantarmos pizza. Rosalie ligou e disse que Harry e Emmett desmaiaram no sofá juntos e que era para deixá-lo dormindo por lá. Amy já estava dormindo com a girafa que gostava e Bella estava no banho.

- Amy está com umas bolinhas no rosto. Será que é alergia? – Bella meio que perguntou quando saiu do banheiro – Vou observar. Se não mudar, vou ligar para médica e ver o que fazer. – murmurou colocando sua roupa de dormir – E então? Meu irmão está com muitos problemas? Alice ligou, mas sei lá, eu não quis atender. Eu não sei se quero ouvir o que ela tem a dizer.

- Deita aqui que eu vou te explicar. – pedi batendo no espaço ao meu lado – Alice não deve ter algo a ver com isso. Talvez ela possa estar abalada também... Não seja muito dura, ok?

- Eu vou tentar, Edward. Estou me sentindo muito traída agora.

Expliquei para Bella o caso, como iríamos agir e minhas desconfianças sobre o irmão dela. Não passou despercebido que ela ficou aliviada e grata que as coisas no final das contas poderiam não ficar tão ruins para ele, mas ainda não conseguia esquecer todas as matérias. Nós tínhamos tudo guardado. Eu também entendia seu sentimento, afinal, ele era meu cunhado e tudo mais. Minha relação afetiva com ele não era profunda, até porque, ele sempre foi gentil, educado, mas não realmente meu amigo. Nós decidimos não deixar que isso estragasse nosso domingo, que era o nosso momento de família.

Saímos de manhã cedinho para passar o dia na rua. Tomamos café em uma lanchonete que Harry adorava, ele devorou uma pilha de ovos com bacon e salsicha. Realmente ficamos admirados do seu apetite. Ele estava muito bonitinho com sua camisa gola polo azul marinho, bermuda jeans e tênis. Amy, por outro lado, usava uma calça vermelha, uma blusa branca e um gorro da Minnie que Bella tinha comprado quando ainda estava em NY. Passamos a manhã inteira no Shopping Center, Harry e eu brincamos no play enquanto nossas meninas nos assistiam competir um contra o outro, mas sempre o deixei ganhar.

- Pai... Vamos tentar pegar um urso para mamãe?

- Por que?

- Ela está triste. – disse simplesmente e tentei passar na minha memória se Bella tinha demonstrado isso na frente dele. – Então, vamos?

- Sim, vamos.

Consegui pegar o ursinho mal de Toy Story 3. Bella ficou muito feliz com o presente e encheu Harry de beijos em forma de agradecimento. Amy estava dormindo tranquilamente no carrinho sem se abalar pelo barulho do shopping. Almoçamos no Bistrô que Bella adorava para comer sua deliciosa torta de queijo.

- Oi amor do papai. Dá um sorriso pra mim, filha. – pedi suavemente enquanto ela se mexia em meus braços e Bella estava desenhando com Harry.

- Mãe, você não pode fazer as estrelas maior que a lua. Fica feio. E estranho. – Harry reclamou tentando apagar a estrela enorme e torta de Bella.

- Se a estrela é minha, do meu desenho, ela pode ser maior sim. – Bella respondeu rindo da careta dele.

- Quando você olha pro céu, você vê as estrelas maiores que a lua? – retrucou estreitando os olhos em direção a mãe dele. Bella arfou com sua pergunta e nós começamos a rir. – Não tem graça, me responde mãe!

- Você está desenvolvendo alguma espécie de TOC garoto? – Bella perguntou brincando e Harry balançou a cabeça confuso.

- Espécie de toque? O que é isso?

- Filho, não estou falando toque de tocar, mas de Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo.

- E o que é isso? – perguntou e então fez a maior expressão de chocado – Mãe! Eu não tenho transtorno! – sussurrou irritado e nós caímos na gargalhada. – Qual a graça?

- Deixa pra lá, Harry. Tudo na vida é uma questão de ponto de vista. Algumas coisas podem ser maiores para uns e menores para o outro. – disse bagunçando seu cabelo, mas estava olhando para Bella. Ela estava chateada comigo por não estar chateado com o irmão dela. Pelo menos não bufando de raiva como estava. Ela queria o quê? Que quebrasse o nariz dele?

- É como colocar o polegar em direção a lua e conseguir tapá-la se fechar um olho! – Harry disse animado e nós concordamos rindo. – Posso comer um doce? – perguntou de repente e Bella puxou o cardápio para escolher – Uhn...

- Seus pais vem para o natal? – perguntei a Bella. Amy soltou um resmungo bonitinho e aconchegou o rosto no meu peito.

- Não sei, é bem provável. – respondeu com um suspiro – Queria que o natal fosse lá em casa, mas vai ser melhor ser na casa da sua mãe. Um território neutro.

- Até lá as coisas vão estar melhores.

- Quer dividir um pedaço de torta comigo? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Quero sim. Escolha o sabor. – respondi inclinando-me para dar um beijo em seus lábios.

Enquanto Bella pedia nossos doces ao garçom e Harry continuava apagando as estrelas maiores de Bella, porque realmente o incomodava, fiquei observando minha filha. Ela também estava me olhando, mexendo a boca com pequenos estalos, se mexendo no colo e segurando meu dedo fazendo um pouco de charme. Eu ainda me perguntava como ela podia ser tão linda e perfeita. Seus cabelos castanhos com alguns fios ruivos eram a prova perfeita de que ela era a nossa mistura. Meus olhos, mas a boca e o nariz da mãe. Só esperava que a personalidade fosse mais maleável, caso contrário, estou com problemas eternos. Ouvi um suspiro satisfeito do meu lado e vi que Bella estava quase gemendo com sua torta de chocolate e me ofereceu uma colher.

Nós saímos do restaurante mais tarde com Bella emburrada. Segundo ela, a mulher da outra mesa não parava de me encarar com Amy no colo. E que ela pensaria bem em me deixar sair sozinho com minha filha porque a mulherada entraria em colapso. Ri da sua bobeira e decidimos ir para casa descansar, fazer do domingo uma preguiça.

As crianças dormiram praticamente ao mesmo tempo depois do banho. Estava um friozinho gostoso, mesmo com o aquecedor interno ligado. Só aquela sensação do tempo chamando preguiça. Deitei na cama com meu pijama confortável e ri que Bella veio engatinhando na minha direção e deitou em cima de mim. Ela estava só com uma camisa minha, que ficava enorme nela. Abracei-a apertado para estalar suas costas e ela começou a rir, se debatendo, querendo sair do meu aperto.

- Me beija que te solto.

- Se eu te beijar, não quero que me solte mais. – sussurrou beijando-me e rolei na cama para ficar em cima dela – Não estamos com roupas demais para isso?

- Problema bem fácil de resolver. – sorri sentando entre suas pernas. Engatei meus dedos no cós da sua calcinha e puxei pelas suas lindas pernas. Ela mesma tirou a camisa enquanto tirei meu pijama. – Por que eu fui agraciado com uma mulher tão linda? – murmurei beijando seu tornozelo e ela riu, com as bochechas mais coradas que antes. – Tão perfeita e gostosa?

- Não sei? Você foi bonzinho na sua vida?

- Ah eu fui bonzinho sim. – retruquei rindo da sua bobeira e subi meus beijos pela sua perna até chegar na parte sensível da sua coxa e morder. – Eu sei que sou bom em muitas coisas.

- Uhn... Então mostre-me.

Sorri e comecei a beijá-la exatamente onde ela queria.

Mais tarde, estava escurecendo. Amy já tinha acordado e dormido novamente. Minha filha era a rainha da preguiça. Tentamos deixá-la acordada o máximo de tempo que conseguimos, mas ela ficava chorando com sono e eu achava maldade já. Dormindo tranquilamente no carrinho ao nosso lado da cama, Bella estava com as pernas emboladas com as minhas também cochilando. Jasper havia mencionado que eles ameaçaram a vida dela se contasse a verdade. Era a comprovação de que os ataques partiam diretamente do caso. Como ele passou a escrever os artigos, nós não sofremos mais nada. No final das contas, eles conseguiram uma boa marionete para brincar e ele como irmão deve ter ficado desesperado para que nada acontecesse com Bella.

Amy começou a acordar. A prova disso é que ela começava a mexer as perninhas rapidamente, encolhendo e esticando. Sentei na cama e ri do seu olhar analisando ao redor até pousar na minha figura e ficar, abrindo lentamente um sorriso gostoso. Logo em seguida ela soltou um pum alto e ficou com vincos na testa bastante concentrada no que estava fazendo. Nesse momento, Harry veio sonolento e se jogou em cima de mim. Beijei sua cabeça cheirosa e apontei para Amy. Nós dois rimos das caretas dela até que começou a chorar. Hora de limpar a bagunça. Harry nunca ficava para esses momentos e fui com ela para o quarto ao lado para evitar de acordar Bella.

No início, eu tirava onda com Bella por ter mais experiência em trocar fralda, em pouco tempo ela conseguiu me ultrapassar de maneira que agora ficava tenso com ela se mexendo muito e acabava melecando mais coisas que gostaria e gastando mais lenço umedecido para limpar minha bagunça. Amy sempre chorava na hora de trocar a fralda ou a roupa. Sempre. E claro que reconhecendo o choramingo da sua cria Bella veio monitorar meu trabalho, ainda tendo a cara de pau de me dar dicas.

- Quer assistir algum filme? – perguntei quando vesti uma roupa na minha princesa. Recentemente comprei uma série de DVDs e não conseguimos assistir por falta de tempo e animação.

- É uma boa ideia, mas será que ela vai deixar?

- Vai deixar sim. Minha menina é uma princesa. – sussurrei beijando a barriga dela, arrancando um gritinho gostoso – Abre aquele sorrisão pra mim, filha.

- Você vai afogar a criança em baba. – Bella murmurou com um sorriso e me deu um beijo no rosto – Harry, vamos escolher um filme para assistir.

- Eu quero aquele Coraline. – disse rapidamente saltitando ao redor dela – Essa capa é macabra.

- Esse filme é bom, só não sei se é para sua idade.

Geralmente nossos domingos eram nesse ritmo. Eu estava tão grato e tão feliz de estar vivendo em família, por estar em paz e finalmente me livrando desse maldito caso. De manhã cedo nossa rotina era bem corrida. Bella levantava cedo e preparava o café da manhã enquanto eu ficava com Amy e ajudava Harry a se arrumar. Hoje, deixei-o falando sozinho várias vezes de tamanha minha ansiedade de chegar no escritório.

- Me liga em qualquer novidade, ok? – Bella sussurrou na porta e assenti – Tenha um bom dia. Amy e eu vamos passar o dia com sua mãe e depois vou encontrar com Alice para conversar. – disse e assenti novamente puxando-a para um beijo de despedida. – Você se comporta na escola. Mais tarde vou te buscar com sua avó.

- Tchau, meus amores. – disse beijando a mãozinha de Amy – Se comporta com a mamãe. Eu amo vocês.

As duas ficaram na porta acenando enquanto saia com o carro pela garagem. Deixei minha criança na escola e reforcei as recomendações. Meu filho estava numa fase que as professoras já estavam mandando recadinhos sutis sobre seu comportamento agitado. Tudo bem que, segundo minha mãe e Renée, isso era da idade. Ele estava maiorzinho, brincando mais, com a turminha maior, não era mais um bebezinho e sim uma criança ativa, cheia de energia e finalmente com um lar estruturado, com rotina e carinho maternal.

Cheguei no escritório e Peter já estava com a sala de reuniões prontas. Dois dos nossos advogados juniores iriam servir de testemunhas. Os gravadores estavam a postos e Jasper estava sentado na minha sala, olhando pra baixo, parecendo bastante abatido. Seja o que tenha acontecido em casa, eu sabia que Alice já sabia e também tinha uma noção de que as coisas não estavam boas.

- Ei cara, bom dia. – disse entrado na sala – Desculpa a demora. De manhã cedo é meio apertado em casa com as crianças. – completei tirando meu casaco.

- Sem problemas. Eu trouxe tudo que eu acho que vocês podem precisar... – disse rapidamente – Eu tentei não ser visto, mas, se alguma coisa acontecer com as meninas...

- Eu tenho seguranças com Bella sempre que ela precisa sair. É a distância e tudo mais. Nada vai acontecer com ela. – respondi tranquilamente – Sei que você se desesperou com seu nome, com seu casamento e até mesmo a segurança da sua irmã. Agora que eu sei que as coisas foram por causa disso, não vou deixar que nada aconteça com elas. Eu sou honesto, Jasper. Não idiota. Entre a segurança da minha família e o caso, o que você acha que eu vou escolher?

- Eu entendo.

- Eu posso entender suas razões porque nessa profissão eu já vi muita coisa. – retruquei olhando o sinal de Peter – Pronto para começar? Nós temos uma longa manhã.

A maior parte das coisas que Jasper falou, comprovou o que nós já tínhamos descoberto, assim como reafirmou algumas suspeitas. Ficou claro, diante de todas as coisas, que eu sabia que ele foi feito de isca para que eu caísse em várias armadilhas e ficasse desesperado como ele ficou. Todo esse estresse poderia ter sido evitado se ele tivesse confiança em mim como profissional e menos medo da reação da sua família. É o típico cara que faz tudo certinho na vida que entra em pânico só por matar aula. Jasper tinha todas as notas de obras, compras e até mesmo gastos supérfluos da loja durante o período que usou o dinheiro e isso nos ajudou muito a calcular tudo. Obviamente era apenas 10% do todo. Ele realmente não tinha ideia que o golpe era mais financeiro do que político.

Quando ele entregou a lista, meu sorriso cresceu mais que o gato Cheshire.

- Checkmate.

Caso concluído.

N/A: Quero agradecer imensamente as minhas betas Leili, Lu e Priscila por todo apoio e carinho até aqui. Obrigada também as minhas amadas leitoras por não desistir da história e por estarem sempre expressando o quanto gostam dela. Obrigada de coração!


	34. Para- Para- Paradise

**Capítulo 33 – Paradise**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Isabella. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Está tudo bem, nós saberíamos se não tivesse. – Esme murmurou tranquilizando-me.

Certo. Não era como se ela não estivesse apertando meus dedos. Já passava da hora do almoço e nós estávamos acompanhando pela televisão as informações do "julgamento" da BBC. Edward me explicou umas cem vezes que não tinha culpado de um lado e defesa do outro. Era apenas uma verificação de fatos com duas defesas concorrentes. Eles e os promotores de justiça. De qualquer forma, o fato dele estar lá e o meu irmão servir de testemunha principal denunciando os nomes envolvidos – outra coisa que ele disse que eu não deveria saber por nada na minha vida – estava me deixando completamente nervosa. O assunto era muito sério, muito delicado que dependendo do resultado nós poderíamos estar em risco de uma retaliação.

Semanas se arrastaram nisso. Edward trabalhou até tarde e tiveram várias reuniões com comissões de promotores e fizeram uma averiguação oficial. Saíram várias notícias no jornal, mas graças a Deus, conseguimos passar as festas de fim de ano em paz. Esse assunto não foi mencionado em momento algum. Jasper e Alice foram convidados à casa de Esme e como estava muito cheio com toda família presente, tudo foi mantido de forma civilizada. Passei meu tempo com meus filhos, mãe nunca senta ou sequer conversa quando crianças estão com fome, o que foi bom, minhas mãos estavam sempre ocupadas e minha cabeça também. Edward ficou conversando com os homens, mas sempre vinha me verificar ou paparicar sua princesa. Ele e Harry tocaram juntos no piano o que me fez chorar e tirar muitas fotos. Foi uma surpresa que me deixou muito feliz. Balancei minha cabeça e deixei a memória de lado ou iria chorar novamente de tanta fofura.

Alice e Rosalie estavam no outro sofá com as cabeças unidas. Emmett e Carlisle também estavam lá com Liam e mais dois amigos dele para cuidar dos nossos homens. Charlotte roía as unhas e sacodia a perna esquerda. A falta de notícia estava me deixando cada vez mais tensa. Harry não foi a escola porque não teria condições de dar conta de tudo e ainda por cima ficar preocupada com ele fora de casa. Havia um carro da policia parado do lado de fora assim como outro carro de policiais que passava de tempos em tempos. Meus filhos dormiam tranquilamente no segundo andar, na soneca depois do almoço.

Amy estava calma, o que era bom. Ontem mesmo ela chorou por duas horas seguidas e eu fiquei desesperada sem conseguir entender exatamente o que ela queria. Não era mamar, não era fralda, podia ser dor, mas aonde? Mãe precisava adivinhar quase tudo. Tive certeza que era uma cólica quando fiz massagem em seu ventre e fiquei com ela na banheira quente. Por algum motivo isso a fez dormir. A proximidade de estar nua deitada na minha barriga a acalmou bem e me relaxou. Já não tinha mais ideia do que fazer e estava quase ligando para Esme e pedindo socorro.

Voltei minha atenção para televisão pensando que minha preocupação ainda não anulava minha chateação com meu irmão. Já não estava mais com raiva do Jasper, porém, ainda estava magoada. Nobre, mas completamente estúpida. Ele poderia ter ajudado Edward e me proteger e por consequência proteger sua esposa – e o casamento, seriamente abalado com isso – se tivesse contado a verdade. Meus pais estavam neutros, entendendo completamente minha chateação e também ouvindo o lado dele. Alice ficou arrasada. Sua loja é seu esforço, trabalha ali diariamente e possui parcerias importantes que se ficam sabendo desse caso, ela imediatamente vai perder tudo. E seu nome irá para lixo muito rapidamente. No dia que nos encontramos, ela passou horas chorando de um jeito dolorido e lembro que naquele momento só aumentou minha raiva.

Nós não tivemos sequer tempo para conversar. Antes não estava disposta, mas agora estava. Edward tinha sentado comigo e explicado algumas coisas que abriu minha compreensão. Além do mais, ele é meu irmão e não quero que nada ruim aconteça com ele. Estou realmente aliviada e grata que Edward, mesmo acima de tudo, tenha arrumado um jeito de ajudá-lo. Sei que fez por mim porque ele ainda não possui uma relação afetiva com Jasper como eu já tenho uma muito intensa com Rosalie.

O repórter passou a se agitar novamente e então vários flashes foram disparados e as portas se abriram. Edward e Peter saíram acompanhados do Primeiro Ministro, cercados por seguranças, não falaram com a imprensa. Jasper não saiu por ali. Na verdade, ele não apareceu na televisão e seu nome sequer foi mencionado durante todo tempo. Meu coração martelava no peito e imediatamente peguei meu celular para ligar, mas ele já estava tocando. Era Edward.

- Oi amor. – disse calmamente.

- Você calmo me irrita. – murmurei tentando não rir.

- Está tudo muito bem, seu irmão está bem, ele vem para casa conosco, nós fizemos um acordo e em casa explicarei o que posso explicar. – disse rapidamente e me senti mais calma – Eu disse a você que íamos ficar bem.

- Eu sei. Estou te esperando. – suspirei aliviada e encerrei a ligação – Eles estão vindo direto pra cá. Parece que está tudo bem e Jasper vem para casa.

- Oh graças a Deus. – Alice murmurou fechando os olhos – Agora posso matá-lo.

Nós rimos porque ela jamais faria isso. Levantei para preparar um chá com biscoitos para todos. Esme veio me ajudar calmamente e não pude deixar de prestar atenção nas perguntas curiosas de Alice para Rosalie sobre a gravidez. Ela não era assim. Seus questionamentos eram nervosos e cheios de "e se" que acabou deixando minha cunhada, Rosalie, um pouco confusa. Charlotte mudou de assunto e elas logo pararam de falar sobre a maternidade. Tinha alguma coisa nesse tema que estava deixando Alice agitada.

Minha sogra decidiu fazer bolinhos para complementar o lanche e subi para verificar minhas crianças. Harry estava acordado, mas ainda de preguiça na cama assistindo televisão. Ele me deu um sorriso delicioso e sonolento e não resisti atacando-o com beijos. Meu garotinho, minha companhia e meu ajudante para tomar conta da irmã quando preciso ficar na cozinha ou ir em outro cômodo sem precisar levá-la. Ele não quis descer porque não queria tirar seu pijama ou sair do quentinho da cama. Harry ganhou um novo edredom do batman dos meus pais de fim de ano, foi uma alegria vê-lo quicar no lugar por receber uma enorme encomenda do correio. E agora ele não queria mais deixar de ficar com ele. Dias atrás acordei e o edredom estava forrando meu sofá porque ele ia brincar ali.

- Vou verificar sua irmã, ok? Qualquer coisa me chama. – sussurrei beijando-o uma última vez e ele assentiu. Amy estava acordada no berço, ainda bocejando gostosamente e se remexendo. – Oi amor da mamãe. – disse e ela parou olhando para direção do som – Dormiu bem minha princesa? Papai está chegando...

Troquei sua fralda rapidamente e coloquei uma roupa mais bonitinha e mandei que Harry saísse da cama e trocasse de roupa para comer. Ele fez, com um bico enorme e um olhar mal criado na minha direção, mas fingi que não estava vendo. Descemos juntos e logo os dois foram sufocados de baba pelas tias. Alice tomou Amy no seu colo e Rosalie ficou pendurada em seu ombro enquanto Charlotte mimava seu afilhado, enchendo-o de beijos e cosquinhas. Assim que a mesa estava posta, ouvi a porta ser aberta e Harry correr para o colo de Edward. Ele beijou nossa criança e perguntou como foi o dia preguiçoso dele. Logo os outros homens entraram e a casa ficou cheia em dois segundos.

Edward beijou Amy, cheirou, brincou, beijou de novo e ela estava derretida de paixão com os olhos arregalados pra ele e um sorriso pelado muito gostoso. Acho que ninguém estava observando a cena, todo mundo perdido com seus pares e sussurros baixos. Harry voltou a subir em Charlotte e ganhou um abraço apertado de Peter.

- Já falei com a minha princesa cheirosa. – Edward disse entregando de volta para Alice, mas Jasper a segurou e sorriu olhando para minha menininha perfeita. Meu bonito homem aproximou-se de mim e me abraçou apertado de um jeito gostoso, com as mãos passeando pela lateral do meu corpo. Fiquei mole. – Já falei com meu príncipe e agora é hora de falar com a minha rainha. – sussurrou no meu ouvido logo em seguida beijando meu pescoço. Mordi os lábios para não gemer com seu sotaque falando "rainha" no meu ouvido. – Oi amor. – sorriu antes de beijar meus lábios e gemi baixinho.

- Oi amor. – suspirei satisfeita com seu carinho. – Como foi?

- Todos devem estar famintos, então, vamos comer e deixar essa tensão de lado. Somos uma família acima de tudo. – Esme disse e bateu palma para chamar nossa atenção – Vamos para mesa. Tem chá, chocolate quente, bolo que Bella fez, cookies, bolinhos e pães...

- Hora de comer. – Emmett disse com alegria – Vem amor. – sorriu docemente ajudando Rosalie a levantar. Se todos nós soubéssemos que Rosalie grávida iria frear a boca esperar e o comportamento bruto do grandalhão todos nós teríamos incentivado isso mais cedo.

- Alice, deixe-me colocá-la no bebê conforto. – disse esticando meus braços para minha filha que estava em seus braços novamente.

- Está tudo bem. Quero ficar com ela. – disse passando por mim e pensei ter ouvido "pelo menos estou treinando". Franzi o cenho e olhei para Jasper, ele estava tão confuso quanto eu.

Pouco mais de duas horas depois a casa estava vazia e minha mente cheia. Minha cabeça latejava com as informações. Edward e eu aproveitamos que Amy estava quieta para tomarmos um banho juntos e agora ele fazia uma deliciosa massagem em meus pés enquanto ela se distraía com Harry. Os dois juntos era muito bonito. Ele era completamente apaixonado pela irmã de um jeito que me deixava admirada. Fechei meus olhos e me deixei contemplar com o que Edward tinha contado.

Jasper depôs como carta na manga deles. As informações passadas foram rapidamente rebatidas pelo governo e então, eles decidiram fazer uma maquiagem no depoimento do meu irmão para que todos nós saíssemos bem. Durante todas as reuniões foi decidido que apenas duas pessoas pagariam por tudo. Os gestores financeiros da emissora foram acusados, tiveram os bens bloqueados e Edward me garantiu que em breve isso seria uma vaga lembrança na memória do povo. O Primeiro Ministro concordou em abafar as situações relacionadas. Edward disse que essa foi a saída mais inteligente, afinal, ele não poderia simplesmente lutar contra corrupção. Entendi o lado dele como pai de família, nossa segurança viria em primeiro lugar. Era uma questão de prioridades.

Jasper vai pagar em serviços comunitários por um ano. E também vai continuar como âncora do jornal da noite para que ninguém perceba as alterações grandes que irão ocorrer na gestão da emissora. De qualquer forma, o pesadelo tinha acabado. As coisas iriam acontecer do jeito que deveriam e Edward estava livre desse caso, podendo voltar a sua rotina de trabalho normal.

- Ei amor, vamos esquecer isso e seguir em frente. – sorriu docemente e assenti virando meu rosto para ver Amy sacodindo as pernas e os braços com a risada de Harry.

Eu não precisava de mais nada na vida.

Mesmo ainda dentro da minha licença maternidade, não consegui não deixar de fazer umas coisas, como escolher o local que estabeleceria a agência. Não queria qualquer lugar e qualquer pessoa fazendo, para que a Mr. Jones saiba dos nossos planos antes do tempo. Achava difícil algo acontecer, Aro tinha ouvido falar que eles abriram falência. Encontrei um prédio no centro de Londres, de tijolos marrons e janelas grandes com um andar inteiro e várias salas dentro do preço que meu chefe tinha estabelecido. Coloquei o bebê conforto de Amy no chão e tirei fotos do lugar ao meu redor enviando para Jane e Aro perguntando a aprovação. Gostei tanto que já tinha escolhido minha sala.

Marquei um segundo encontro com o corretor e vi que ainda tinha um tempo antes de buscar Harry na escola e precisava almoçar. Já tinha passado duas semanas desde o fim do caso e a partir desse momento não falei mais com Jasper, apenas com Alice que estava muito estranha e evasiva. Liguei para Jasper e ele atendeu no segundo toque, aceitando sair para almoçar comigo. Amy ficou gorgolejando no banco de trás enquanto ainda dirigia nervosa por estar com ela. Minha princesa era risonha como o pai, seus olhos estavam sempre dançando de alegria e sua mãozinha na boca ou a chupeta era uma diversão e tanto. Ajeitei sua roupinha antes de sair do carro e ele já estava me esperando lá.

- Oi. Você pode segurá-la, por favor? – pedi porque eram coisas demais para meus braços e rapidamente pegou minha menina – Obrigada. Vamos entrar?

- Estão arrumando uma mesa, já solicitei uma. – disse e notei um traço de nervosismo na sua voz. – Passeando?

Mostrando a ele que estava bem, resolvi contar sobre meu dia sem ocultar detalhes. Ele era meu irmão, sempre seria, errou e aceitou seu erro, corrigiu e teria que viver com a consequência disso. Agora nós dois sempre fomos juntos e não estava abrindo mão disso. Ele é a minha família aqui, minha pessoa do meu sangue e não posso deixá-lo sozinho em seus erros. Fomos chamados para comer e logo pedi uma salada para entrada. Ele fez o mesmo. Com o tempo, nossa conversa foi ficando normal, íntima e quase como era antes. Ele ainda parecia receoso e tenso comigo, eu entendi seu medo porque realmente não tenho boa fama com meus surtos. Depois de comermos juntos, eu tive certeza que eu e ele ainda não estávamos bem, mas íamos ficar.

Busquei Harry na escola e segui direto para loja de Alice. Edward já estava reclamando de passar tanto tempo na rua com Amy no clima frio, mas parei de respondê-lo porque sei bem o que fazer com meus filhos.

- E então, quando você vai me contar o que está escondendo? – perguntei no provador, experimentando um vestido novo. Ela suspirou – Você está me matando Alice.

- Ninguém sabe, Bella. Eu estou grávida. – disse e parei de me olhar – Não estava planejado, sequer esperando. Aparentemente demorei demais para tomar minha injeção e as últimas semanas foi roleta russa, enfim, o tiro do seu irmão foi certeiro.

- Oh Alice! Que maravilha! Por que você não falou nada?

- O dia que eu descobri foi o dia que Jasper me contou tudo. Fiquei tão abalada e nervosa que sequer cogitei a possibilidade de contar a ele. Nós ainda não estamos conversando então não faço ideia de como chegar e dizer: Estou grávida. Todos os cenários que imagino não encaixam com a tensão da minha casa. – sussurrou debulhando em lágrimas e imediatamente abracei-a. – Eu sei que ele vai ficar feliz, mas eu queria que a gente tivesse bem.

- Encare isso como a oportunidade divina e conte a ele. – disse olhando nos seus olhos – Quanto tempo?

- Dois meses agora.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu estou feliz e você?

- Assustada. Muito assustada, planejei ser mãe, mas pensei que poderia me preparar psicologicamente para isso.

- Bom, você tem nove meses para começar e a vida toda. Vai por mim. Amy é só um bebê, mas Harry mesmo não tendo vindo de mim me deixa cheia de perguntas e inseguranças na sua criação. Edward é mais pé no chão e centrado que eu, por isso, a parceria e cumplicidade é importante, ainda mais quando falamos de crianças. Vamos todos ficar bem.

Alice grávida, Rosalie grávida, só falta Charlotte e fecha a regra de três. A não ser que eu tenha começado isso, afinal, Rosalie engravidou com Amy ainda na minha barriga. Segui para casa encontrando meu namorado um pouco mal humorado preparando o jantar. Harry estava animado contando como foi legal brincar no depósito da loja da Tia Alice e acabou dedurando minhas compras. Deixei Amy dormindo no berço e desci para cumprimentá-lo melhor e tirar seu beicinho. Com dois beijos e uma esfregada sugestiva ele já estava sorrindo de novo.

- Ew. Vou sair daqui. – Harry resmungou correndo para fora da cozinha e nós rimos.

Depois que a liberação para comprar o andar foi feita, fiquei trabalhando apenas nisso, baixando um santo de reforma e decoração em mim. Amy crescia visivelmente a cada dia e atualizava sempre Irina e Garrett, assim como Stefan sobre o crescimento dela. Não gostava muito de postar coisas sobre ela no meu facebook, mas algumas coisas eram inevitáveis.

- Amor? – Edward chamou passando entre os pedreiros – Bella, você precisa levar Amy para casa!

- Você veio do escritório até aqui para isso? – perguntei olhando-o já sabendo a resposta – Aqui, toma sua filha, me espera lá embaixo que estou descendo.

- Baby, não demora. – pediu e eu sabia que ele estava cansado. Harry continuou comigo opinando.

- O que acha de uma parede azul na minha sala? – perguntei e ele concordou mostrando uma página da revista de decoração que tinha gostado – Tirando essa luminária laranja, gosto de tudo. Vamos para casa tentar encontrar essas coisas na internet.

- Mãe, posso comprar com você? Quando for como você, posso ter um escritório também?

- Claro que sim. Só não diga ao seu pai que você quer ser um publicitário como eu e não advogado como ele. Vai partir seu coração. – brinquei porque ele deixaria escapar de qualquer jeito. Queria ver a cara de Edward com isso.

Harry não queria ser publicitário, cada dia ele queria ter uma profissão diferente. Ontem ele disse que seria médico só porque Amy estava chorando, reclamando por estar com prisão de ventre. Encontrei meu bonito homem fazendo nossa princesa gargalhar encostado no carro, com algumas pessoas olhando para a interação dos dois com sorrisos.

- Prontinho. Estou aqui. – sorri beijando-o no rosto.

- Que bom, vamos para casa que preciso comer você. – respondeu eu ri alto. Ele nunca iria parar com as piadinhas infames – Agora que você dorme no meu abatedouro fica mais fácil.

- Obrigada?

- Vamos lá, mulher. Você está me provocando desde que acordou hoje. Vou explodir. – sussurrou e eu ri entrando no carro. Eu só fiz um desfile com minhas novas roupas íntimas, bem mais confiante com a minha forma física e coloquei um vestido justo e saltos altos. Edward começou a pirar desde então.

Para o azar dele, as crianças estavam agitadas. Amy não parava de se sacodir e puxar coisas ao seu redor. Harry resolveu virar sua caixa de brinquedos e espalhar tudo pela casa. Enquanto preparava nossa comida, Edward ficou me cercando me dando beijos e apertões indiscretos e mais de uma vez senti o quanto ele estava excitado. Volta e meia apalpava minha bunda e sua cabeça se dividiu em duas quando descobriu que tirei minha calcinha.

- Beellaaa.

- Calma amor. – sorri para seu desalento. Também posso ter enchido suas mensagens com várias frases provocantes. – Basta torcer que eles durmam a noite toda. – provoquei e ele resolveu que iria cansar ambos.

- Harry, vem andar de skate com papai! – gritou e meu menino saltou de euforia – Vou levar sua irmã, então, certifique-se que seus equipamentos de proteção estejam com você.

- Ok pai. Já volto.

- Cuidado. Chamo vocês daqui a pouco.

Assim que terminei a comida e coloquei a mesa, vi Harry sentado no colo de Edward, segurando parcialmente Amy enquanto ele, o homem da minha vida, falava algo animadamente para ambos. Parecia uma história. Meu coração enchia de amor e alegria por tudo que ele fez por mim, pela nova vida que estamos construindo juntos e pelos sonhos que realizamos. E eu não tinha planejado absolutamente nada disso e por incrível que pareça, era a melhor parte da minha vida.

- Sabe o que estive pensando? – Edward sussurrou no escurinho do quarto. Assenti para que ele continuasse, mas estava meio acabada depois das nossas intensas atividades, mas ainda dava tempo de mais uma rodada. – Deveríamos passar o dia dos namorados novamente em Paris, o que acha?

- Acho uma boa ideia. Sozinhos?

- Sim, acho que minha mãe ficaria com eles...

- Uhn, eu topo.

- Posso preparar tudo?

- Se ela ficar com eles, sim. Se ela não ficar, sim também. Vamos levá-los.

- Tudo bem então.

- Edward...

- O quê?

- Preparado para mais um round?

- Sempre, baby. Sempre.

Esme felizmente aceitou ficar com Amy e Harry. Nós só passaríamos o dia 14 e a noite lá e retornaríamos no dia seguinte pela tarde. Já dava para curtir um momento fora e comemorar. Passei os dias seguintes organizando as coisas em casa, na reforma do escritório e na casa que encontrei para Jane e Félix, alguns quarteirões da minha. Alice finalmente contou a família toda sobre sua gravidez e meu irmão estava completamente fora de si. Rosalie descobriu que seu bebê era uma menina, o que deixou a família inteira a beira da loucura com mais uma princesinha a caminho.

Comprei para Edward o relógio que ele disse que queria uma vez que assistimos o comercial, mas realmente não paramos para ir ao shopping comprar. Ele iria gostar. Além do mais, a noite especial com nossos brinquedos favoritos na mala seria um bom presente também. Pensei que ia ser fácil me despedir de Amy, mas seus olhos verdes chorando no colo da avó quase me fizeram ficar no lugar e não sair para mais nada. Harry estava me incentivando a ir que seria divertido ficar com a Vovó. Claro que ele não tinha hora para dormir e comia doces, fazendo a bagunça que bem entendia porque Esme e Carlisle deixavam tudo.

Meu coração ficou apertadinho ao deixá-los.

- Eles vão ficar bem amor. Vamos perder o trem. – Edward sussurrou me puxando para o carro. Emmett iria nos deixar lá.

- Tudo bem. Vamos. – disse e olhei para eles uma última vez – Comportem-se. - disse aos dois. Harry encolheu o ombrinho pequeno e assentiu com um sorriso sapeca. Ele aprontaria muito nesse período e sabia que sua mente estava computando tudo. Meu menino era uma criança maravilhosa. - Esme, me liga se acontecer qualquer coisa que eu volto na hora. - murmurei abraçando-a pela última vez, sorrindo para sua risada me chamando de boba e beijei meu bebê - Mamãe te ama.

- Amo vocês. Amanhã a gente volta. - Edward despediu-se novamente e saímos.

No trem eu estava bem mais tranquila. Edward e eu compramos chocolate e comemos fazendo algumas besteiras na paz da nossa cabine.

- Ei, esse é o mesmo hotel! – disse quando o táxi parou em frente.

- É, achei que seria interessante. – murmurou e eu ri beijando-o.

Quando subimos para o segundo andar e olhei o número do quarto sorri porque ele também conseguiu que ficássemos no mesmo quarto que o ano passado. Caramba, um ano. Como passou rápido e com muitas coisas. Rapidamente saímos para passear, tirar fotos, comer alguma coisa e fazer algumas comprinhas. Edward estava muito bonito todo de preto com seu sobretudo protegendo do ventinho gelado da cidade da luz.

- O que acha dessa pulseirinha para Amy? Ela não tem uma.

- Eu gosto. Devemos mandar gravar algo, o que acha?

- Vou pensar em algo bonito e que seja representativo. – concordei e nós compramos uma pulseira para ela e um relógio para Harry. Ele andava observando as roupas do pai e queria as mesmas coisas. Até passar o mesmo perfume.

- Chocolate quente e uma torta? – Edward perguntou verificando a hora e assenti animada.

- Lembra-se das nossas fotos aqui nessa rua? – perguntei quando viramos em uma ruela estreita – Você me parou bem aqui e me beijou. – sussurrei puxando-o pra mim. – Eu te amo. Estou tão feliz.

- Eu também te amo. – sorriu beijando-me profundamente.

Entramos em uma confeitaria bastante chique e fizemos nossos pedidos. Graças ao bom Deus estava muito bem vestida, nada diferente das outras mulheres presentes. O garçom nos atendeu muito bem e sorriu para meu pedido animado. Definitivamente o melhor crème brulée que comi. Edward ficou rindo dos pequenos gemidos que soltava e segurou minha mão o tempo todo. Ele era tão lindo.

- Arrependido por ter conhecido uma americana no Brasil? – brinquei rindo suavemente do seu olhar tão quente pra cima de mim. Eu estava começando a ficar excitada só com as olhadas dele.

- Jamais poderia sequer chegar perto disso. – sussurrou chegando próximo ao meu ouvido – Foi uma das melhores decisões da minha vida. Eternamente grato a minha irmã pela viagem.

- Quem diria? E a gente queria terminar logo que acabasse aqueles dez dias.

- Eu iria atrás de você, Bella.

- Eu acho que eu também. Tudo que senti sempre foi muito forte.

- Talvez a gente devesse voltar no Brasil, sabe?

- Ainda recebo e-mails da agência combinando de juntar nosso grupo. Devemos fazer isso quando as crianças ficarem maiores, o que acha?

- Concordo absolutamente. – sorriu beijando-me ternamente.

Mais tarde, arrumei-me com um belíssimo vestido preto rendado, justo, com os cabelos soltos e uma maquiagem um tanto provocante para noite. Pensei que fossemos a um restaurante, mas quando ele me conduziu ao elevador e apertou o botão que indicava a cobertura meu coração começou a martelar no peito. Ele tinha reservado a cobertura novamente. Um caminho de rosas nos aguardava e diferente do ano passado, agora tínhamos um belíssimo jardim ao redor. Yellow de Coldplay soava baixo e meus olhos lacrimejaram.

- Por que você é tão romântico? – sussurrei emocionada e admirada com a decoração. Estava tudo muito bonito e ao mesmo tempo simples, de um jeito romântico. Haviam algumas bebidas, taças e os pratos estavam ali. Devíamos ser servidos como ano passado e foi perfeito.

- Porque você merece muito mais que isso. Você merece o mundo. – Edward respondeu com um sorriso bobo, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele armou isso tudo sozinho e estava realmente muito bom.

- Obrigada. É perfeito. – suspirei beijando-o profundamente. Suas mãos logos desceram para minha bunda e me puxou ainda mais para si. Se continuássemos nesse ritmo, não teríamos um jantar.

- Antes de jantar, gostaria de entregar meu presente. – disse afastando-se um pouco e assenti extremamente ansiosa para ver o que ele tinha comprado. – É clichê, mas vale a pena. – disse a fiquei confusa quando ele ajoelhou a minha frente. Fala sério. Ai meu Deus – Isabella Marie Swan quer ser para sempre meu paraíso? Quer casar comigo?

Ai meu Deus. Meu rosto estava molhado e quente. Meu coração simplesmente saltava no meu peito de pura alegria. Queria sair dançando pelo espaço livre cantarolando a palavra sim repetidas vezes. Edward abriu a caixinha e revelou a aliança linda. Perfeita.

- Sim. É claro que sim. Absolutamente sim. – sussurrei não contendo meu choro e fui abraçada por ele.

Alguns soluços bobos escaparam assim como lágrimas de pura emoção e felicidade. Nós ficamos abraçados logo depois que ele deslizou o bonito solitário no meu dedo e sorrimos. Paraíso não foi só o lugar que nos conhecemos e sim nossas almas entrelaçadas para sempre. Esse era o verdadeiro sentido de tudo que aconteceu, uma ação do destino que me uniu ao homem que me faz feliz e que me ensinou que a vida precisa de riscos, que erros são caminhos para sabedoria, que é preciso viver e não planejar. Estar no paraíso não é estar em uma praia ou algum lugar extremamente bonito, é estar amando e em paz consigo mesma. E Edward, Amy e Harry eram o meu Paraíso.

**FIM**

**Quero agradecer de todo meu coração a vocês, minhas betas amadas, por dedicarem um pedacinho do tempo de vocês para corrigir meus erros e dar dicas. Espero que tenham gostado da história ao todo e que me perdoem se fui chata em algum momento. Obrigada pelo carinho.**

**E CLARO nada disso seria tão bom e emocionante sem a parte vital de toda história, que são VOCÊS minhas leitoras fiéis e apaixonadas que me trazem muita alegria compartilhando seus sentimentos e reflexões nas reviews. Obrigada meninas!**

**Beijos, Mari.**


End file.
